Super Smash Bros Reunite
by JintoSpice11
Summary: The realm of Amiibo is in trouble. Not only is a rebellion brewing across the galaxy, but a remnant from an invading armada is hellbent on hunting characters from the worlds as game. A Villager must now reassemble the Super Smash Bros. with a couple of new friends to quell the uprising and resist being quarry to the malevolent poachers.
1. Chapter 1: The Village Burns

**Chapter 1: The Village Burns**

Super Smash Brothers [Animal Crossing: New Leaf town]_ Disclaimer (Super Smash an__d all Nintendo characters/property along with the other supporting companies' characters/property associated with SSB does not belong to me. thank you for understanding_.)

* * *

[play Title (Animal Crossing), SSB] **This statement just means that BG music will be played. Will end and change when announced. You can look them up on Youtube if yee want's to listen to the song.  
**

As Mayor, Charles has successfully changed this village into a thriving home for his numerous friends. Stores are becoming profitable and the villagers share a personal community instilled with trust and harmony.

"Hi there Charles!" Curly rang out, walking down the street.

"Sup Charles. How things flyin?" Jacques hollered.

"Things are as fine as ever! Have a great day!" Charles responded. Charles was one of the most well liked in the town, not just because he is the mayor, but because he treats everyone with such friendly demeanor.

"Charles!' Isabelle, Charles' cheery secretary came to him with her usual clipboard, 'Oh Charles the Cherry Blossom festival was a grand success! How did you think of such a brilliant idea?"

"Well I was surprised their wasn't one in the first place. You guys have a lot of them here"

"Well the last mayor before was really neglective towards the town and was quite corrupt. Then you came along and changed things for the better."

Charles was a little flattered. "Heh, we'll the moment I stepped out of that train you guys just placed me on the job. But..."

Isabelle tilted her cute head. "Huh?"

"But I'm glad I was chosen to be mayor. Meeting all those friendly folks, making all those friends. This place really has changed since I first showed up. Changed into something I can be myself while feeling safe and sound. Somewhere I belong."

"Oh Charlie." The dog-girl secretary looked longingly at the man who had changed this unknown place into a thriving community full of happy villagers. Smashville is the place to be when a person wants to get away from it all. In this world, their is no need for defense and and arms, unlike the other known areas of the realm, Amiibo. This one of the few places to kick back and enjoy life with all the friends you can want. That's when Isabelle broke out of her daydream of hilarious proportions. "Oh I just remembered. Tom wanted to meet you at the center for a big surprise!"

"Hmm, a surprise eh?" The mayor's attention was grasped. "Well isn't that interesting, is that all?"

"Mmhmm, that's all I can say. Don't want to spoil too much for you."

Charles smiled at his secretary, leaning a little too close for Isabelle's comfort. "Come now, I could use a bit more spoiling. Huh, well? Come on tell me."

Isabelle turned a shade of Octorock red, quivering in Charles closeness. "S-s-sorry, umm, I gave Nook my word I wouldn't tell more than that. I-I'm sorry Charles I have to, um, do some errands, g-good night!" She turned away, hugging her clipboard close to her, trying to hide the obvious blush as she walked towards a random direction.

Charles looked on, shaking his head at his awkward secretary. " Heh, I wonder if she realizes the town hall is in the other direction?" He turned around and went on with the rest of the day, fulfilling other jobs around town. [end BGM]

* * *

Later that day when things were starting to get dark, Charles was in his home catching up on his reading when something was bugging him at the back of his mind. It was something important and he knew it. It was something about Isabelle, and a surprise somewhere. It had to do with Tom Nook and the community center and... "oh... Oh... OH!"

* * *

Isabelle looked through the doors of the community center, wondering where the guest of honor is. Much of the inhabitants of this season all attend a festive scene in the hall, awaiting the beloved mayor of their town.

Tom Nook walks over to Isabelle. "Where could he be? You didn't tell him what we were doing here did you?"

"No. I told him what you told me to tell him, nothing more."

" He didn't psyche you into revealing more did he?"

Isabelle remembered how close Charles got to her when she informed him of the surprise, showing a small blush. "No, no he didn't. He'll be here just you wait."

"Well it's been almost half an hour and look," Tom Nook gestured to the other guests, who have already considered leaving the center early. "The patience level in here is sharply dwindling."

Isabelle looks out again then something catches her eye. "*Gasp* Everyone, get into your places! He's coming!" As soon as that is heard, the guests all go to hiding with the lights turned off. Isabelle goes into her place, hiding amongst the tables and decorations waiting for the guest of honor. It's only a moment of more silence before someone enters the center, going through the halls, and comes to the party rooms doors. The doors open, letting Charles into the dark, prompting him to reach for the light switch when... "SURPRISE!"

Everyone in there was in an uproar, surprising Charles but also delighting him. "Ah, guys, you didn't have to."

"Oh well in that case let's all just nab as much treats as we can and hi-tail it outta here!" Joked DJ K.K..

"No frappin way! You got DJ K.K. to perform! Let's get this party started!" All the partiers let loose, dancing and socializing. It certainly wasn't big enough to rival the parties of the other worlds, large and unpredictable. Any-which-way, erverything was going fine, Kaitlin was heading a game of Pin-tha-tail-on-de-Waluigi, Brewster was chugging down a keg of iced coffee, and Wendell drew nice portraits of the scene.

Meanwhile, Digby, Nook, Alfonso, and Isabelle sat at table enjoying punch and a pile of food between them. "Well this is a fine how-de-do. To celebrate the day Charles came to be our wondrous mayor, yes yes."

Digby nods. "He certainly is a passionate soul to have accepted us."

"And loyal too." Alfonso chipped in, pausing from his great feast, then resuming.

Digby saw his twin sister leering in the direction that Charles was conversing in, with a couple of friends. "Well, well. Come now, your never going to get anywhere like this sis."

Isabelle returns to reality. "Huh? Whatever could you mean?"

"Oh nonsense. We all saw you undress him with your eyes. It's best to act, than remain idle." Tom Nook got involved when he suggested such.

"I wasn't... that's not it at all! I was... taking a passing glance." Isabelle defended.

Alfonso looked up from his food pile again. "Yeah for minutes."

"Shut up!" A blush was really obvious on her face now.

Digby smiled at Isabelle's reaction. " Calm down. Why don't you ask him to dance? It's not too much is it?"

"I don't know Digby. I don't want to be a bother, 'sides he looks rather busy."

"Not for long! Go on girl, go get 'em!"

After thinking it over and with the encouragement, Isabelle got up from her seat and walked over to where Charles was done conversing with Gracie, Rosie, Punchy, and Pierce. She knew their was no turning back when the mayor saw her approaching.

"Hey their bashful boo, some party huh?" Isabelle was all dolled up in a fashionable dress (not too formal but enough to look presentable) making her way too adorable for her own good, yet she still felt shy around Charles.

"Well only for the best mayor we know." She smiled while tilting her head at him.

Charles was both surprised and flattered by his secretary's comment, really thankful for having such great friends. "Aw, for reals? That's sweet. That just won you something really special for the night." Isabelle felt a slight tint of pink come upon her face on what he said. "I bet you were looking for a dance wit the head honcho now were you?" He held out a hand for her to take, indicating the invitation to dance.

Isabelle felt her heart skip a beat as her desire finally came to her. She looked at him for a second then gratefully received his hand. The pair joined the other villagers grooving on the dance floor and after a moments notice, a slow song was to be played. Pairs were made joining Charles and Isabelle in a close, almost romantic, air in the dance.

However on the sidelines, Digby and the other two at their table were happily watching Isabelle have a great time with their mayor. Things took a turn for the worst when the slow song came on and Digby saw his sister hook up with Charles was when his sibling protectiveness kicked in, turning his joyful smile into an uneasy frown. Seeing his sister so close to him was a little awkward, but seeing the mayor even laying a hand on her really drew the line. It got him riled up so much that if Tom Nook or Alfonso hadn't seen his malicious glare and caught on to who was receiving it, resulting in them holding Digby back, Charles would've been seriously maimed by an overprotective brother. (Despite him urging his sister to go to him)

Even with these events happening, neither Charles nor Isabelle had noticed, more focused on their dance than anyone that would be watching them. They almost seem lost in their own world, especially Isabelle, having the time of her life during this brief movement. "How are things on your side?" Charles' question got Isabelle out of the moment and into a conversation with him.

"Well, I could say heavenly," Isabelle stated, her voice gradually hushing, "but that would be an understatement."

Charles felt a bit flattered. " Well that's sweet. But you know, you guys really outdid yourselves on this." He looked around at the extravagant ribbons, balloons, and banners celebrating the 2nd anniversary of Charles' arrival in Smashville. It was all so vibrant and colorful, so much it almost put all the joyous events he helped put together to shame. "A bit much, even for little 'ol me."

"Nothings too good for our beloved mayor." She rested her head on his shoulder. As mayor, it was his job to ensure that everyone in town is happy, and his secretary was no exception. Everything at that moment, from the heartwarming gratitude party, to the awesome friends who planned it out for him, was as good as it could ever get. Nothing made Charles feel so welcome than being in Smashville where he did everything in his power to provide a safe and joyful environment for the townsfolk who came and befriended him there.

* * *

It had gotten pretty late in the evening, resulting in the departure of the party guests. Charles was already at his house getting ready to lay on his comfy bed. He looked back to when the party had come to an end and everyone had left to their homes, save for Charles and a few stragglers who were the last to leave. Cyrus and Reese said their farewells then Tom Nook followed their example (but not without adding in a certain debt Charles had to pay off, even if he paid it off their was always something else to pay). Finally it was time to say good night to Isabelle and Digby. He couldn't help but remember her give a cute wave towards him, only suddenly realizing his face felt a bit warm for some reason.

Shaking off that feeling, he resumed his favorite hobby, reading, back on his bed with a nearby light. The book he chose was a story about a legend of how a band of heroes and villains united to save their world from a powerful outside foe. He's already read it twice before, but it is one of his favorite stories filled with everything a good story would have. Action, adventure, drama, suspense, and friendship. Charles was intent in his reading when a distressing sound invaded his senses. It was overpowering, it forced him to focus on the noise. The distant sounds formed to screams for help, something Charles could not ignore. After looking out his window, he saw that Main Street was spewing smoke and had the glow of fire reflecting off the sky. Charles went out of his home, running as fast as he could over to the cries of distress, growing louder, the closer he ran to Main Street.

* * *

[play Liberi Fatali] The Main Street area of Smashville, as expansive as it's become, was a smoldering mess of what it used to be. Many of the stores, homes, and businesses were demolished, with many villagers fleeing for their lives. Charles entered the area, speechless on the wreckage of the town he helped establish. Smoke rose from the distance where numerous fires blazed the town. He looked around, at his fleeing friends. Some villagers were seriously injured, some were previously dug out of debris, whereas some other ones were being attended to to be sure they are still alive. Charles looked out to the distance, where more crashing noises were heard.

What he saw was beyond belief. Swinging a massive sword was a colossal knight, blackened armor and towering above all else. It seemed the huge warrior is behind the carnage of this incident. Charles stared at the monster responsible for the atrocities he heard his name be called out. "Charles!" He turned his head towed the direction of the sound, seeing Isabelle and several other villagers coming over some debris. Looking back at the armored goliath, Booker and Copper we're keeping their distance while also trying to lead it away from the escaping villagers.

"Alright you. For the last time, stand down and put down your arms and maybe you will be given a slight moderation on your sentence." Copper yelled at the knight. The knight did not even seem to acknowledge the warning and continued on its rampage without a word. The dog ran back to where his partner, fellow officer Booker, hid just as scared as he was.

"It's certainly not taking the situation so seriously is it." Booker said to Copper. "What now?"

" We have no choice. Looks like we have to use force." He pulled out his gun from its holster. "Didn't think we'd ever have to use these." Booker followed his actions. Both had a hard time loading the firearms, indicating how rarely they've ever had to use actual weapons in their time of enforcement.

"So what,? How are we going to do this? We can't stand against that thing!"

Copper looked at his weapon. "We ought to buy everyone else some time, just so they can get outta here."

"And what about us?!" Booker was quite worried.

"We do what we're supposed to do," Copper looked at him, "I was always prepared to defend the innocent at the furthest notice. Even if it took an eternity for such a day, I would've rather never have to have all these good people be put into such a situation. But since it's that time, I'm willing to put everything on the line now. Are you with me or not?"

Filled with a newfound confidence of Coppers valiance, Booker readied himself to sacrifice his life to defend the villagers of this catastrophe. " So what's the gameplan?"

He cocked his pistol. "Shoot to kill."

Both police officers rushed out and pointed their firearms at the knight running rampant across town. The duo opened fire upon the giant who at first did not notice the bullets deflecting off it's armor. Unfortunately, it did pay attention to their attacks, and looked down upon the defenders. The dogs were paralyzed by the malevolent gaze of the giant that glared down upon them in annoyance ( not even acknowledgement, but more of how one would notice a biting ant). The knight pulled back his sword and swung toward the pair. Thankfully he swung the side of the blade, not the edge, making the officers fly to the skies, becoming stars. Charles was in state of both shock and anger at the aggressor and it actions.

"Charles! Come on , we have to leave!" Charles almost forgot about his friends who we're waiting for him to join them. The knights arsenal apparently also had a large gun that fired beams of death energy. Charles used the opportunity to run toward his friends, however he saw that they saw something that terrified them from above. It just so happened that the knight had jumped over towards where Charles was heading. It stood right over Charles, looking down on him. He couldn't move, as the stare from the being was forcing him to remain where he was.

The great knight shifted his gaze to the villagers waiting for Charles to follow their escape. It looked up above them, where a peculiar ship hovered overhead. Green rings flowed from a port from the frightening craft over the poor villagers pulling them into the tractor beem. Among the villagers was Phyllis and Pelly, Tom Nook, and Isabelle, all pulled into the craft, calling out for Charles to help them.

The knight stood in the way as Charles was left helplessly watching his friends get taken away. His close friends were being kidnapped right before his eyes with the knight proudly looking on at crime being done. He looked up at the giant who seemingly forgot about Charles presence to continue destroying the village. In the anger building up in him, Charles remembered all the hard work, the relationships he had built, and the memorable moments he had shared at Smashville suddenly crumbling in an instant as the nefarious being carelessly wrecked it all to ruin. This knight, this dark creature had just singlehandedly destroyed all the things the mayor loved in one night. Now in this moment, his friends are being taken captive right before his eyes, invoking a wrath Charles had never felt before.

He looked around, spotting an axe under the rubble, digging out to wield it. He gradually began running toward his adversary, who was still preoccupied destroying more of the town. "You... you bastard!" He threw the axe with all his fury, with it spinning toward knight. Being caught off guard, the entity turned around too late to have the spinning axe slice between the joint in his arm leaving a small gash in the exposed area. The knight looked at his attacker in shock, never expecting to be struck by anything, then proceeded to approach his foe. Suddenly Charles' fit of wrath turned to panic, not knowing what to do if the creature were to retaliate as it menacingly approached him. But then the giant stopped in it's tracks as a blinding light shone into its eyes. It seemed the light came from behind Charles, so he looked around, shielding his eyes as we'll to see.

Coming down from the light, like an angel decending from heaven, a beautiful woman clad in a heavenly white dress with many gold ornamental accessories worn as well. Her illustrious green hair flowed in the magnificent arrival, with a green glyph shining behind her head. She held a staff in her right hand and carried a mirror shield on her left arm into the battle the knight caused. When she landed, the newcomer gracefully pointed her staff in the direction of the aggressor before a large, bright energy beam rushed from a distance, colliding into the armored giant before Charles. The knight was pushed tremendously back into a couple of buildings it had not destroyed yet, still unscathed even by the great attack.

Charles was speechless at the powers at battle, from the heavenly woman summoning giant lasers, to the giant knight with impenetrable armor. The angelic figure floated over to Charles and spoke to him. "Hurry, we must leave before he recovers!"

"Wait, shouldn't that 'mega laser' thing have harmed that guy?" Charles questioned.

"I didn't use it at its full power. It's not wise to take him straight on right now, we must fall back!" The woman was far more beautiful up front than from a distance. If it wasn't for the dangerous situation at hand, Charles would have been blushing (more than he would have).

"Wait, we?!"

"Yes we! Besides you can't stay here, he'll kill you!" Charles wasn't familiar with the "K" word or the concept of death, but he didn't want to risk knowing what it was. The only thing that made him want to stay was to rescue anyone who was kidnapped by the knight.

"But what about my friends!" Charles objected. "It's got them captive! I'm not leaving without them!" Their discussion was interrupted as the giant had rose from the rubble it was in and prepared to charge at them. It was a little fazed by the earlier attack, but that didn't stop it.

"Do you really want to deal with this guy right now? Look we can't help them right now, but I promise we'll free them soon, so come on!" She did not have time to argue about this so the woman grabbed the mayor and pulled him close to her, both staring at the menace rushing at them. Charles had been wrapped in her left arm, hugged up to her breasts, which in his perspective, didn't feel comfortable being so close to a woman and her private areas. Nevertheless, she waved her staff in the air, looking up towards the sky. Charles turned his head toward the knight who was about to swing its sword at them when the woman shouted "Warp!"teleporting them away from the edge and out of thin air. [end BGM]

Alone, the knight looked at the spot it's targets were at for a while before shifting its gaze to its cut in its arm. It was a minor slice, however, it did bleed out a colorful substance, supposedly it's blood. It stared at its wound before receiving a transmission from its helmet. From the static arose an alien voice not easy to understand but interpreted in subtitles. "So how goes the hunt, o' mighty one? A grand success as usual?"

The knight looked back at its cut then up again. "There have been some stragglers that escaped, but shouldn't have lived."

"Oh well, you win some you lose some. Especially since we are hunting squirming little germs that are harder to strike at their size." The voice from the other side joked.

"This is no joking matter. These are no ordinary game," the knight explained, "these ones have potential, just like the last ones."

"You don't mean they're..."

"Yes. These ones are an interesting bunch, however." It paused, looking at the wreckage around it. "These ones are far beyond normal trophies." The knights eyes glow behind it's helmet signifying a new goal it has implanted in: to bag in the one who has made him bleed in his collection of trophies.

* * *

_Phew! My first fanfic! With a story for Super Smash Brothers for the 3ds/WiiU. This is the beginning of a fantastic saga for this part of their franchise, with the Smash Brother coming back together with the Newcomers to rally against new threats and the it ability to team up once again like they did in The Subspace Emissary. This story does not take place right after the Brawl story, but after a series of events between that adventure and this one. I also have ideas on how the story went down in the first "Impact" and the Mellee tournaments, as what I'm depicting them as. To all the potential readers, I hope you like, and please review so you can share ideas on what could happen on the next chapters._

_Smasher appearances (at the moment): Villager, Palutena_

_In case you were wondering, Charles, the mayor of Smashville looks like the male villager on the Animal Crossing: New Leaf 3ds boxart cover. The hunter/knight beings are my OC's and explicitly belong to me only. Everyone else belongs to it's respected owners. Any questions? Please leave them in comments, or reviews, or whatever it is. Sorry if it's too long but I hope you guts like it and it's following chapters. Until next Chapter, see you all later!_


	2. Chapter 2: Palutena's Temple of Refuge

**Chapter 2: Palutena's Temple of refuge**

Super Smash Bros. [Kid Icarus, Palutena's Temple]_ Disclaimer once again, I do not own any SSB characters or their related games. I do own the knightlike hunters who are pursuing them, who are by the way made up. Enjoy._

* * *

In almost an instant, Charles and the mysterious woman had teleported into a chamber room with a small pool in the center. It was quite lovely in there, with the scenery of a Greek temple and it's many cultural decorations. Many of the busts had this particular woman's head as design. Opposite to them was a rather big door that was lead by stairs.

"So, had a nice trip?" The lady looked down upon the mayor still being held up to "her" bust. Charles realized he was still in close proximity to the woman's breasts. Embarrassed as he was, he tried to break free from her hold, but she decided to release him anyway. "Now now, their's no need to grope there sir."

Charles was really flustered by both the experience and the accusation of groping her, finding the latter as a misunderstanding. "I... I, that's not the issue here!"

"Oh isn't it"

"No! My friends! My friends have been captured by that fiend, and we just ran?! We have to save them!"

The woman giggled. "Oh come now. I was only messin' with you. Besides, both me and you can't hope to battle off a whole army of those now could we."

Charles eyes grew wide. "What? What army? All their was was that thing and that ship! I didn't see no army!"

"Inside voices please. Their are still some people who are still asleep here." She shushed him. "Where do you think he came from anyway?"

It was the "some people" part that perked Charles' curiosity on if their were others here as well. "Some people? Their are others here too?"

"Why of course. That and their are other refugees along with the Centurion guard, but overall yes, there are others I rescued from calamity." She spoke to him in a cheery demeanor. Charles calmed down a bit more. "If you would like, I could take you to the preparation room."

A little reluctant to drop the argument,however, Charles agreed to follow her. "Yes. That would be nice."

Nodding her head, she walked past him to lead the way into another door that appeared when she walked to an empty wall. "Then follow me please." Charles complied by following her down the now materialized hallway, glowing in radiance contrary to the room before.

Upon entering the wondrous hallway, they entered in an extended area lined with creatures of different origins. Some looked like they had mushrooms for hats, with stubby bodies. Others looked like villagers that would have visited Smashville. Humans with different features also joined the disheartened people with colorful dinosaurs with large noses, turtles and brown mushroom creatures, animals with colorful and odd features, and other strange stubby beings. They all had one thing in common, their spirits. Hopeless and battered, the sorry state that these souls were in put a heavy weight upon Charles as they proceeded.

"Now you see what they've done to others. You're not the only one who has lost so much at their claws." She didn't even try to look down at him, she just continued to walk. It really made Charles feel selfish, not knowing others from different origins had suffered the same situation he was in. To be thrust into a dire situation where you felt like you had no power to oppose an aggressive destroyer. "However, after your little, contribution to the fight against him, I saw your potential as one of my agents."

Charles was perplexed."What exactly does that mean? And who is he? Is he that... thing?"

"Yes, yes he is." The two of them stopped at a door. "That fiend, who has terrorized different lands, kidnapped individuals for some twisted glorified principle, and even stolen lives, homes and their sense of security, goes by the title..."

Charles felt a bit fearful to hear what this nightmare that has invaded their reality is called, but braves up to hear who this enemy is.

"... Knightscourge." The door opened, letting a bright light flood over the two.

* * *

Within an enclosed room more creatures await patiently for the arrival of a certain someone. A few bodies stood out amongst the crowd. There stood a young angel, captain of the guard of this very temple, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Where could she be? It shouldn't have taken her this long."

"Oh get a grip you spazz." Hanging near a column, his shady doppelgänger mocked him for his worry. " Or do you question your precious godesses' power?"

"It's not that, it's just that..." Pit and Dark Pit are initially the same person, except Pit's carelessness had him break The Mirror of Truth, thus releasing his darker personality in physical form.

"Whatever the case, she sure is taking a long time. Probably flirting with some lusty humans."

Pit felt a pink tint touch his cheeks as thinking of his goddess doing such things Zeus would do came to mind. "My lady is not that kind of goddess! She wouldn't waste her time doing fickle things, she has too much work to do."

"I can't imagine Nayru, Farore, or Din doing such things to mortals." A young boy dressed familiarly like the Hero of Hyrule exclaimed in the midst of the discussion. "Whatever." The white angel sulked to himself. "I just hope she comes back alright."

A small yellow mouse Pokemon sat near the center of the room looking on at the active members of volunteers who aren't sitting disheartened. Just then the same woman leading Charles entered the room extravagantly, with the said mayor following alongside. "I'm home!"

Dark Pit looked over at the commotion. "It's about time."

Pit jumped forward, excited to see her. "Lady Palutena, your back safely!"

A deep blue amphibious shinobi in the sidelines took a peek at Palutena's arrival. "Of course I'm alright Pit. You of all people should know I wouldn't come with a scratch on me." The goddess scolded her angel.

"Told you. So who's the fresh meat? More useless refugees?"

Pit looked back at his imperfect twin. "Hey that's just cold! They need the help, and you just stand there brooding to yourself. What help are you?!"

"You want to go, wimpy?!"

Palutena broke up the quarreling Pits. "That's enough you two! We have more urgent matters to attend to, like building up a force large enough to combat Knightscourge and his forces!"

"Whatever." Dark Pit ended the argument by turning away from the others. Pit on the other hand, let his attention go back to Palutena and her visitor.

"So who's this supposed to be?" Pit asked.

Palutena motioned her arm at Charles. "This is a new addition to our task force. His name is... oh geez, I don't know your name. How silly of me."

Charles spoke up. "Charles. My name is Charles."

Dark Pit turned around once more. "Are you kidding me?! This shrimp is our reinforcements?!"

"Yes Pitoo, he is here to help out our cause whether you like it or not. Beggers can't be choosers."

Dark Pit grumbled. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I told you to not question my choice in warriors." Palutena reminded him. "Now to the matter at hand..."

"Wait! You want me to help out in your cause against this Knightscourge character?" Charles interrupted.

Palutena huffed. "Hasn't your mother told you never to interrupt a lady?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Dark Pit chimed in. Palutena only looked back, and gave him the stink eye.

"Anywho-ha, yes I do expect that you pull your weight around here if you are to be a part of my task force. It's the only way for us to rescue your friends and the other prisoners on Knightscourge's ship. Are you in or out?" Charles paused to think about the choices he had. He looked at the faces in the room: from both Pit and Pitoo, to Pikachu and a tall regal looking young woman in a blue dress, to Greninja and Toon Link looking back at him. This is all they have at the moment to challenge Knightscourge? Charles realized that he's gonna need all the aid he's got in order to rescue his friends, and maybe with his help their power could increase. Besides Palutena said beggars can't be choosers so he's stuck with this task force.

"I guess I'm in." Charles accepted being a part of Palutena's task force. The other members welcomed him with some nods of appreciation, where others (notably Pit) celebrated the recruitment of their new comrade. "Alright! A new teammate in our battle!" Pit cheered. "Let's do our best out there guys!" Pit raised up two fingers enthusiastically.

Dark Pit was pretty annoyed by his lighter half's optimistic personality, feeling embarrassed even being associated with him. "Yeah yeah, we're all super psyched he's with us. But a more important topic is what is our next move? This Knightscourge guy is always three steps ahead of our plans, plus even if we did catch'em in the act, we have no idea what we're dealing with."

The blue dressed woman caring for a small starchild rose out of her seat."I have the details on his ship, a limited amount but just enough info."

Palutena smiled at the princess."Speak away Rosalina."

Rosalina, the princess of the cosmos, had a fair complexion,hiding one of her eyes with her light blonde bang. One thing that stood out to Charles was her stature. As a goddess, Palutena was expected to be a little taller than most mortals, yet Rosalina rivaled Palutena not only in beauty, but in height as well. It was kinda surprising to see such a tall woman compared to the other humans wallowing in despair in the temple.

[play Little Girl's theme (Kid Icarus)]"As you wish. Now I know I have said this all before, but this is for the sake of Charles' knowledge." Charles looked on at her, listening intently for information on his enemy's origin. "Many years before this crisis, an unknown fleet appeared on the edge of our galaxy, preparing for war. It crossed the Lylat system, spreading havoc in it's travels. In a joint operation, The Galactic Fedreration and the Lylat Alliance joined for the briefest of moments to challenge this aggressor. Assembling a retaliation, they encountered the massive armada. The enemy pushed through the defenders, tearing their forces apart. I saw first hand the brutality of the invaders where battle was waged on an area of me and Mario's first adventure. The warships tore at each other in great ferocity, but the battle on the surface was beyond compare. The warriors of Knightscourge's decent lead a bloodbath against the allied forces, horrendously crushing through their line. They were in such a desperate state, they even had an uneasy alliance with the Space pirates for their aid. But that didn't even turn the tide in our favor."

Many of the task force members had a hard time imagining the horrors of fighting such a barbaric enemy. Rosalina continued."Me and my children watched on at the sidelines, witnessing the massacre on the helpless souls. Of course the Allies turned the tide of battle with the help of Team Star Fox. But my company in its stellar travels encountered many battles between the belligerents, littering the cosmos with the aftermath of their war. In their final battles, the Aurum hive joined in on the conflict hoping to turn the tide of battle. Yet even they suffered heavy losses. Assembling their largest fleet, the Allies rushed to their final confrontation. Samus Aran and Team Star Fox helped lead the Allies against the unknown fleet but not even this could break the stalemate. It all came to a climax when Star Wolf came to support. I tried to lend a hand in supporting our troops with Launch stars. Not only that, but an interstellar Pokemon by the name Deoxsys appeared and fought on our side. Soon we finally crushed their armada, destroying one of their flagships. The enemy pulled a fast retreat going through where they came from, through Subspace."

That name really sparked the attention from the task force, remembering the conflict before the Potential Clash incident a few years back. That happened during the Brawl Tournament where Pit first joined the ranks of the Smash Bros. "That's right! That's where me and the Smash Bros fought the Subspace Emissary right." [end BGM]

Toon Link was a bit fuzzy on the memory. "I don't remember the whole Subspace thing. It sounded pretty big though."

"Yeah it was." Pit said. "Our whole world would've been sucked into Subspace by them and that 'guy'."

" It's possible that, through the information Mario once gave me, they could be linked to Tabuu's resurrection. But from the fallen enemies that were slain, they did not bleed Shadow bugs nor used any Subspace weapons. It was as if they came from a different plane altogether." Rosalina continued." But on to the main topic, Knightscourge seems to have commandeered one of the flagships that supposedly retreated. It took a bulk of many brave souls to take down one of the flagships. And believe me, they are a fortress of their own, putting Bowser's many castles to shame. Their must be multiple armies upon it since the very same flagships were able to ravage entire planets. They also come equipped with many great weapons used to slay entire armies."

"By the look of things we seem to be both outnumbered and outgunned." Toon Link added. "Where's the possibility we actually stand a chance." Many of the task force felt baffled by the opposing force they are up against. It seemed an impossible odd against them, even if they had more support, Knightscourge's forces could hold back the Galactic Federation and Lylat alliance all on their own.

"One could only imagine the horrible war machines that inhabit that ship." Rosalina concluded. "I'm afraid that is all I know on the matter. Completely useless."

Charles walked forward to the group. "Now what's all this? Some pity party?! Where's the courage in all you?! Impossible, I don't believe this" All eyes fell upon the former mayor chastising his peers. "You all overlook the odds and have grown cowardly. Many heroes and their friends have faced forces more overwhelming than this!"

Rosalina tried to defend. "But Charles, it took a whole squad of trained soldiers to take down one of those beings and Knightscourge holds skills beyond any of his warriors do!"

"So what?! I've heard legends of individuals challenging world threatening antagonists that would burn anyone by their sheer power! But that never stopped them from rising up to the occasion. They were anybodies, just taking the initiative to stop evil in its tracks." Charles called out for his allies. "I've heard tales of lone heroes and duos challenging warlords bent on dominion over their lands and succeeded in preventing their tyranny. They may have been low on numbers and weapons, but that never daunted their heroics!"

Palutena stood alongside Charles, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Those tales you have heard of are not just fiction. They have actually happened to those heroes in other worlds. I totally agree with you." She turned her attention to her task force. "We should not be daunted by these odds. I'm sure we've all been a rock in a hard place, but no matter what, we've pulled through. Dark Pit, Pit, you two have battled armies of the Underworld and others without a doubt?"

" That's right!" Pit hollered. "Yeah so?" Dark Pit" followed.

"And I'm sure you little Link have opposed titanic foes head on, am I right?"

Toon link looked up at her. "Yeah, Triforce of Courage never fails."

"And Pikachu. No matter how adorable you are, you sure pack a punch. Yet many would prefer to make you more powerful by giving you a thunderstone. If you know what I mean?" Pikachu tried to ignore the whole "held back" sort of thing that's befallen upon a fellow Pikachu he knows of but he was listening to the inspiration.

"Now now? Maybe we may not be as strong as thousands, but we sure got the spirit to challenge it." Rosalina remarked. Greninja still stood to itself, listening on. "So, do we have any suggestions on an offensive?"

Charles thought about that and concluded their main objective. "I believe we have to assemble the Smash Brothers again."

"Alright!" Pit cheered. "We're bringing the team back together!"

"What do you mean? Those guys haven't been together for ages. Not since the Subspace Emisssary." Dark Pit said. "How are we going to get the whole entire team to fight Knightscourge?"

"We already have Pikachu, Toon Link, and me." Pit responded. "Shouldn't be too hard to gather the rest."

"That may be the case," Palutena chimed in. "But ever since Knightscourge started to attack, I haven't been able to sense any of the other Smashers on my God Radar. I was lucky enough to find Pikachu and Toon Link. I fear the worst may have happened to the others."

"Let's not get our hopes down. Baby steps Palutena." Charles tried to comfort his allies. " Have any leads on the nearest Smash Brother?"

Palutena closed her eyes. She concentrated on using her divine telekinesis to find any of the Smashers. Her eyes shot open as soon as she had found someone. "I got it. They're at Diamond city. It's pretty hazy though."

"The great goddess of light is experiencing problems with her powers?" Dark Pit mocked.

"Ever since Knightscourge came, Palutena has been experiencing some troubles." Pit replied in Palutena's defense.

"It's like looking into a foggy landscape. I can sense them, but the image is unclear. All I know now is that their is a strong force at that city." Palutena thought a little more. " Their could be more allies amongst them."

"Aha! So this is what you blowhards have been doing this entire time!" Just then a projection of a young girl in a scarlet dress wrapped in vines appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh geez, hello Viridi. What brings you in the neighborhood?" Palutena asked in a sweet manner.

"Don't give me that melarkey. You know why I'm here!" The young girl was getting a little brash to this goddess. "I need to borrow your wimpy angel to... who're these guys?" She took a look at Charles and the other non-Kid Icarus characters.

Pit stepped forward to answer Viridi's question. "We are what make up Palutena's secret task force to take on Knightscourge and save the day!"

Viridi was not amused by Pit's optimism, imitating Dark Pit's annoyance at his look-a-like. "Yeah, not much of a secret if your blurting it out to others like me. And are you insane Palutena! You're planning on making these poor saps tackle that maniac head-on?! That's murder on your behalf!"

"Please, don't try to discourage them." Palutena retorted. "We are doing more than bull-headedly attacking Knightscourge's power."

"Yeah, I heard. You're going to assemble the Smash Brothers to stop Knightscourge from doing whatever he does. But have you noticed that most or them have gone missing. Who knows where they're at. Probably hiding their heads in the ground."

"It doesn't matter." Charles said to Viridi. "We have to find them if we wish to stand a chance agianst Knightscourge."

Viridi raised an eyebrow at Charles, also growing a cross-popping vein on her head. "Excuse me little guy, I wasn't talking to you, so you better hold your tongue to the Goddess of Nature!"

Toon Link was a bit confused. "She's a goddess? How old is she? Was she like, recently god-born or something?"

"Your one to talk, squirt. You still have the look of a prepubescent kid. Yeah, doesn't feel so good does it?"

Pit comes in to speak with Viridi. "So what's the dire situation that you need me so badly for?"

"She's always making up stupid things just to see you idiot." Dark Pit said in the sidelines.

"What is everyone picking on me now?! It's obviously not like that!" She yelled defensively, hoping to call the attention from the light blush on her cheeks. "I need someone to find some of my missing children. They've been disappearing in groves and I've lost all contact with them."

"Ha! 'Groves', I totally got that one!" Pit laughed.

"Really? Well, I wasn't really trying that time, but..."

"We're wasting precious time right now." Rosalina interrupted. "We have to go to Diamond City to find these powerful presences to help."

"Wasting?! My dilemma is just about as important as looking for some hasbeens cowering from Knightscourge." Viridi argued. " I could help, but I'm gonna need my full force in order to tackle bucket-head there. I can't fight with part of an army."

"Look we promise to help you find your Forces of Nature, once we've assembled all the Super Smash Brothers." Pit said to the goddess. "But we have to start before Knightscourge advances to his next destination."

Viridi wasn't completely happy with the decision, but it was the best suggestion (and the only suggestion, period) they had. "Tch, okay. Do what you guys must for now."

Charles stood up. "So that's our objective. Find any Smashers in Diamond City and recruit them to our cause. They'll have to come, for if we hope to stop Knightscourge, we're gonna need all of their help. Is that clear?"

"We should keep the search party small for now, so not as to grab unwanted attention. Especially from Knightscourge." The task force agreed to these standards for the mission. "Now we need to know who will go."

"I'll go, Lady Palutena! In your honor!" Pit called out.

"Kiss-ass."

Pit looked around for the offender. "Okay, who said that? Come on that's, that's mean."

"Alright, thank you Pit." Said Palutena. "If their's no other volunteers, then Pikachu and Toon Link will accompany you two. Is that good?" The two other members nodded in agreement. "As for you, Dark Pit and Greninja, you two will have to wait for further orders. I still need to discuss things with Rosalina here."

Dark Pit raised an irksome eyebrow. "Who're you Master Hand? Giving me orders like so."

"Well he's not here at the moment, other god knows where he is, especially in this time. For now, we'll have to make do with this small organization." Dark Pit decided to not push his luck and just avoid another lecture from the goddess of light. The search party was ready to embark on their first recruitment mission in search of Smashers or anyone worthy of accompanying their cause. "Alright. You boys ready?" The quartet braced themselves to be warped to their destination. "O.k., here goes nothing!"

Palutena enveloped the four figures in rings of light that flowed up and down around them going faster over time. They flowed so fast that it covered their sight on the goddess in pure vibrating white flashes. After a while, the flashes slowly dissipitated showing that the characters had vanished from their presence. Palutena had successfully transported the four task force members out of her temple.

"How are you sure you sent them to the right place, what with you powers being imperfect?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh I can't wait to see how this turns out." Viridi sarcastically remarked.

Palutena did not turn back at the others. "Oh I'm sure they're fine." Palutena, secretly, hoped that she had sent them in close proximity to their mission objective, and not some far off location not in any relevance to their goal whatsoever.

* * *

The lights that engulfed Charles' company fazed away, allowing them to see towering buildings that made up a bustling city. "Wow." Charles was amazed by the glorious city. The biggest populated area he had been to was SpringGreen City that his friend, Gene ( the mayor of said city), had invited him to for a their first Gala of the Falling Leafs. However, as the team looked at their surroundings, they failed to notice they were mid-air over a city fountain. "Yaaah!" The four fell into the water, thankfully not hurt, but right when they recovered, three of them frantically got out of the fountain, wanting to avoid electrocution in case Pikachu reacted negatively to the fall.

Despite being soaked, the team was back on it's feet and assembled to relay their options. "Okay guys our job is simple." Pit instructed. "We have to find these warriors and bring them back to the temple to brief them on the situation, and hope they accept the positions."

"Wait? How will we know who we're looking for in this city?" Toon Link asked.

" I'll be sure to lead you boys." Palutena's voice echoed through all the heads of the teammates.

"Whoa, what?! Palutena, is that you?" Charles was looking around in confusion.

"Why yes Charles. I will be telepathically leading you guys to the strongest sources in the city. That's were we'll find our Smashers."

"Good thinking Lady Palutena!" Pit cheered. "We'll be sure to find them then!"

"Please Pit. You Flatter me."

"Yeah, yeah." Viridi also spoke to them. "As you four know now, me and Palutena here can contact you guys with our holy powers."

"Come now Viridi, jealousy's an ugly trait."

"Oh really?" The small goddess retorted. "Who're you always jealous of, hmm?"

"Whoa! Let's not go there. We have a real enemy to face later." Palutena advised. "Anyway, let's get this mission started shall we?"

"Okay. Should we split up to cover more ground?" Toon Link suggested.

"No, it's too risky." Palutena said. "It's best you stick together, so that way it would be easier to explain our plan to them. It won't be easy trying to find them, so bear with me."

Charles was ready to go find some allies to aid them. "Alright, no matter what happens next, let's give it our best shot and try to convince them to help us. I hope they accept our plea."

"Come now?" Pit said. "Where's that faith and determination back at the temple gone Charles? Their's no need brooding on an outcome. Let's get out there and find our friends."

Encouraged, the four of them cheer for their success in finding the Smashers, ignoring the looks of passerbys. However, the company are oblivious to the darkness that is sure to rise from the chaos Knightcourge makes throughout their worlds, finding the right opportunity to reveal themselves to an off guard society. Yet their not the only evil using this distraction to ready their plans of dominion. Only the Smash Brothers could put a stop to all these evils and restore peace to the galaxy and Amiibo, only making Charles' and his allies objective all the more dire.

* * *

_And here it comes. The Diamond City arc, based in the Warioware series. I almost forgot about Viridi in this chapter but I pulled through with her. The next chapter will give off some drama and certainly action. Our heroes will have to band together to fight Knightscourge and his army, and the threats to come. You guys excited for the next chapter? I hope you are, I won't disappoint. _

_Smasher appearances ( this means who are introduced in the story's chapter): Dark Pit; Pit; Pikachu; Toon Link; Rosalina and Luma; Greninja; Yoshi (if you count the refugee Yoshis)_

_R&amp;R if you like please. I would like to know if I should let the Pokemon talk in the story, like they did in the Mystery Dungeon cartoon minisodes, or just keep them to their original poke' language that everyone can somehow understand (except Lucario and Mewtwo, whom we all know will appear in this story). Well I hope you like this chapter. More to come to start out this franchise and such. Be sure to give feedback by any means please. I got nothing else to say for now, so bye guys! See you in the next chapter of Super Smash Bros Reunite!_


	3. Chapter 3: Peril Uptown

**Chapter 3: Peril Uptown**

Super Smash Bros. [WarioWare, Diamond City] _It's about time I got to an exciting part in the story. This one's going to be a long one, be ready to encounter some Smash newcomers. That and their first encounter with Knightscourge's army. I bet you readers are going to like this._

* * *

At this moment, it was hard for the task force to not be distracted by the extravagant architecture and signs featuring an all too familiar fat guy, with a zigzag moustache and aggressive look, promoting videogames.

"Y'know, I feel like I know that person." Charles said to his cohorts.

"That's Wario, one of Mario's rivals." Pit answered. "He used to be a maniacal villain, bent on slandering Mario's name and pestering him at every turn. Lately, when he's not treasure hunting to satisfy his endless greed, he's busy running a microgame company."

"A realistic role he's finally in." Charles remarked. The humans of Diamond City walked around the team, many just passed without giving as little as a passing glance at the quartet. It's a prestigious city in the World of Pipes, it barely shows any sign of trouble being out of Bowser's jurisdiction. "Hmm, are these folks not aware of of us? They don't seem to be bothered by how different we are, not that that's a problem."

"Oh don't fret Charles. They probably seen everything, what with Wario and his antics to gain money out of the poor citizens." Pit assured Charles.

"To be honest, I've never been here." Toon Link added. "Even through all the travels in the previous Brawl Tournament, I've only been in a room based on Wario's company."

Charles began to examine his surroundings vigilantly. "I just hope none of his employees don't alert us to him. I heard he's not welcome toward heroes snooping in his business."

"It's alright." Pit said to Charles. "They're probably harmless. Of course Lady Palutena did say that one of his employees is a witch."

"A witch in training by the way." Palutena spoke through their thoughts. "Wario was one of the Smashers, one time against, another a worth ally. Regardless we should enlist him to help us. And if he refuses, keep trying until he gives in, add in a little bit of a catch to grab his attention." Charles usually imagined a holy entity as being perfect and just. But Palutena is apparently not above bribery and other methods considered "sinful" to many zealots of religious sects. "However their are other strong souls I see through clairvoyance. Of course, they are lost in the masses."

"Okay, let's get busy guys. Let's find those peeps!" Pit eagerly cheered. The team navigated through the city, looking hard for the characters they need to assemble the Smash Bros.. In the distance, on a tall hill, stood the Warioware inc. hub.

* * *

Within the confines of the Warioware inc. HQ, Wario and his employees/friends were in a argument about the company's recent bankruptcy and where the group was going from there. Wario sat at one end of the office, in front of a window, at his CEO office desk, with his friends standing opposite to him.

"I'm just sayin' at the rate we're at, we won't be able to bounce back from this rut!" Argued Dribble, Wario's anthropomorphic bulldog friend. "How do you expect to get things out of bankruptcy, eh Wario?" Spitz, anthropomorphic cat partner to Dribble and his superior, and also friend to Wario, (let's just assume that anyone here that speaks to Wario is his employee/friend) also snapped at Wario. Wario did not respond to them, he only hid his mouth by his hands clasped together in a business manner.

"Hey, hey! What's the point just sitting here!?" Shouted Mike, the karaoke robot. "We should be doing something about this and fast!" Wario did not respond. "Oh Wario. We are in a hard place. I fear not even my intellect can free us from this situation." Dr. Crygor, mad scientist under Warioware employment added in.

"What are we going to do master?" Young Cricket asked his sensei, Master Mantis. "I dunno?" The master said to his student. "This is something Wario has to figure out."

"Wario-san, what are we going to do? Is everything really going to be alright?" Young kunoichi Ana asked. Wario did not respond. "Don't worry Ana." Ana's sister kunoichi, Kat said to her. "Wario always has a plan. He can get us out of this..."

"Wario! Don't just sit there! We need to know what is Warioware's next move is. As it's CEO, your the one calling the shots here." Penny, a young scientist who is also Dr. Crygor's granddaughter, asked Wario. "If you ask me, it's futile in our expense." Alien Orbulon said. "Wario continues to be unresponsive." As Orbulon said, Wario did not respond.

"C'mon Wario! We need an answer! We can't do this without you!" 9-volt, Ninendo's biggest gamer fan pleaded with his boss, who continued to just stare on at them in his glare. "Yeah Wario. You're the man with he plan yeah!" 18-volt, 9-volt's buddy said after.

"Wario? Why won't you do anything?" High schooler of many part-time jobs, Mona asked Wario. "For the past few weeks you've been so distant from his company that it's like you've lost all in interest in it completely. And what about your friends? You haven't spoken to us at all, and your only pushing us further away? Why won't you let us help you. That's all we want to do." Wario still did not respond.

"Speak for yer'self." Dribble said. "Look Wario, we're all cool here, but there's a limit to our patience about pay."

"That's right!" Spitz said too. "We work our hands to the bone with these microgames, and all you do is sit pretty in your house, pounding in more of the dogs, if you know what I mean, and by the end of it we merely receive scraps compared to the riches you get from profit."

"It isn't fair how you treat us here." Orbulon said. "We deserve better treatment as your workers, let alone your friends. And with this problem we're in, how do you expect us to do anything with no pay?!"

"Boy. Things aren't looking good here, is it Ash?" Red, the little Beelzebub creature said to his master. Ashley, Red's master and fellow employee of Warioware, focused her attention on their friend/boss sitting malignantly at his desk.

"Now now everyone." Jimmy T, another one of Wario's friends called out to them. "Wario's has a perfect explanation for your worries, don't you Wario?"

In the midst of all the demanding, the pleading, the arguing, and the concern, Wario remained sitting down, patiently hearing all this commotion in his office from all his restless workers. He glared onward, taking in all the noise from the group until he he finally spoke. "Shaddup."

The friends stopped talking when they thought they heard Wario speak. " Come again Wario? We didn't quite..." Jimmy T didn't have time to ask his question as Wario exploded out his response to all of them.

"I SAID SHADDUP! You pathetic worms"

"What was that?" Demanded Dribble.

"You heard me, you waste of air. You all are just worthless. All of you!" Wario said.

Kat and Ana were a little frightened by Wario's newfound wrath shouting at all of them. "But, Wario-san." The girls whimpered.

"No doubt about it! You losers can't get a clue now can you?! None of you are useful to me anymore!" Wario said to his employees. That statement really hit them deep. Were they merely pawns to Wario's greed? "I don't need you chumps to get money. I've gotten rich without you sorry saps all on my own, single-handily. What makes you think I need you worthless bozos anymore?"

"Hold on now," Mona asked. "What're you trying to say?"

"You're fired! Kaput! Gone! Pinkslipped! Outa here!" Shouted Wario. "Is that easy enough for ya! FIRED!"

"Wait for real! You're firing us!" Young Cricket said in shock.

"That is most unexpected. Well it was a little expected for quite some time, but for right now, unexpected!" Master Mantis added in with dismay.

"Now let's pause for a moment." Dr. Crygor asked Wario. "I've practically helped you build this company from its foundations, building you inventions of phenomenal feats. I ask you this, what will you do without me?"

"Well I don't need you anymore, nothing to it" That silenced the Dr.

"What's this all about?" Penny asked with great curiosity. "Why all of a sudden? What could be cost of firing your entire staff?!"

"WHAT!" 9-Volt yelled. "FIRED?! WHY!?"

"Oh man! I can't believe this!" 18-Volt cried. "Why o'cruel world?!"

"What's the big idea! Firin' us?! You've got some nerve." Dribble gnashed his teeth at Wario. "Now you've gone too far! What could you possibly gain from firin' us!?" Spitz growled.

"Why?" Mona asked. Wario stood up from his seat at this moment to emphasize his point.

"You pack of losers have been holding me back. That's all their is to it." Wario said these hurtful things bluntly to his friends, which only hurt them even worse. "I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm a villain from where I come from, and quite a successful one at that one. I used to live in a glorious castle flowing with my riches from treasure hunting, but now I'm just some lowly businessman, slowly getting moola out of work. Work! I'd rather steal all the riches I want, rather than wait for it in profit. And the only reason I haven't shaken out these suckers wallets out clean is because of my incompetent crew I'm ashamed to call you guys!" Now he's just rubbing salt in the wounds. "Let me just be clear with you. You're fired from the now disbanded Warioware inc. Because of this debt I payed off, I've lost a majority of my treasure because of it."

"So that's just it. We're done?" Mike asked.

"Come on now Wario. You can't be serious. You're joking right?" Jimmy T asked with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Do I look like I'm fricken joking?!" Wario said. "I want you all outta here, now!"

"Well you don't have to tell us twice." Spitz said. "We're outta here."

"Good luck you sorry little punk." Dribble added as he left with his partner.

"It's fine with me." Penny said. "I still have my studies to do at the Academy. So this really isn't a setback." She left too.

"Oooh! This sucks! Come on 18, let's go do something else." 9-Volt called to his friend.

"Yeah well, who needs ya, ya greedy little miser. Suck it!" 18-Volt proceeds to point his index fingers at Wario, supposedly a censored way of "flipping the bird", following behind 9-Volt out of the office.

"You're making a big mistake Wario." Dr. Crygor said as he left the office. "I won't be surprised if you come crawling back to me for help."

"Yo doc, wait for me!" Mike called out to Crygor as he left too.

"Ooohh. I knew this was a waste of my time." Orbulon complained as he walked to the exit. "I should've continued my plans for world domination."

"So I guess that's it now. I hope you get what your looking for Wario. But your greed will not reap a happy harvest, but a lonely ending you will is my last piece of advice for you." Master Mantis exclaimed to Wario as he bowed and took his leave.

Young Cricket also bowed and began to follow his master. "Until our paths cross again, Wario-san." He left.

All that remained of the group was Mona, Jimmy T, Kat and Ana, and Ashley and Red, who decided to stay and try to change Warios mind. " Wario-san, I hope you don't mean any of those things you said. I guess you must be stressed out from all the..." Before either of the kunoichi could finish Wario interrupted.

"GET OUT!"

That outburst did it. With tears starting up in their eyes, the kindergarten ninjas slowly walked out of the office looking back once before finally leaving.

"Wario! What's gotten into you!?" Mona shouted. "Why are you being so mean!? More mean than usual. What's going on?!"

"I don't need to explain anything to you bitch! So lay off me!" Wario spun around in his chair so that he wasn't looking at the remainders.

Mona was at a lost. She could not read her friend, who was acting unusually cruel. Yes, Wario is an insufferable miser at time, and a total jackass to his friends, but he does see them as an actual valuable bunch to help him. Now he's just pushing them right off the table, with total disregard for their feelings. "Wario... Wario look at me!" He did not look back. "Wario please, don't shut us out!" After a short pause, Mona totally lost it, sobbing a stream of sad water from her eyes. "Fine! If that's how it's going to be, then you can just rot in all your filthy money that you treasure so much. No ones going to miss you or even give a damn what you're up to, so you can just go off and just die!" Mona wept as she ran out of the office, not even gaining a little sympathy from her former friend.

Jimmy T looked on at his friend. "Wario. Is this really happening?"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Jimmy felt like he had nothing to say to the stout Italian man. "Okay. I know when I'm not needed. I won't bother you no more, no how." Jimmy sadly took his way toward the doors. "I really hope this is what you truly want. Cause it's exactly what you got." He left the room, leaving Ashley and Red alone with Wario.

"Maybe we could.." Ashley looked down on Red, ending his suggestion that supposedly was aimed at Wario's attitude change. She indicated that they leave as well. The pair left the room, finally leaving Wario all alone in his office. Or so they thought.

"Phew! I thought those rubes would never leave." Out of the shadows stepped out an old foe of Wario's, Captain Syrup of the Black Sugar Pirates. "Went a whole lot better than I thought it would play out." Wario didn't look back, still brooding in his chair and on his decision.

"I held my end of the bargain. Now they will not be involved in this, right?" Wario snarled.

"Right you are, Wario our dear friend." Out of the other corner of shadows approached an old quack of a scientist with his scalp replaced with some machinery. This Mad Scienstein grinned maniacally as he neared the desk. "Our master will be so pleased when he hears what you've done. Heh. That rabble of fools, what made you think of employing them for your gnarly schemes to begin with?"

"Shut your face, you old coot! You have no right to speak of them!" Wario threatened Mad Scienstein.

Captain Syrup raise an eyebrow of amusement, seeing this weakness in Wario. "Why Wario? Don't tell me your vileness has grown attached to those people?" Wario did not respond to Syrup's snarky question.

"Just tell yer boss to stay away from my city." Warrior said to the pair of scoundrels.

"Why of course. He shall consult with his forces as soon as possible." Scienstein promised to Wario. "You have my word."

Wario was sceptical to the crazed scientist's trustworthyness, because of their blocky past they've had with each other. It was really hard to trust either of them, with all the trouble the two of them have caused him before, Wario felt like he had made a big mistake shoving his friends away because their lives were threatened by an imminent attack on Diamond city by a growing terrorist faction ever expanding. He can't help but shake the feeling of regret that he had for his slightly trusted comrades in his Warioware staff. Even slightly trusted friends were better than enemies at the gate.

* * *

The task force continued their search for any Smashers that could pose some real firepower in their upcoming battle, but with barely any luck. "Pika." Pikachu sighed.

"I thought it would take less time than this." Palutena complained. "Boy, I'm not in my game today."

"Lady Palutena, could it be that you're a bit weakened from your last encounter with Knightscourge?" Pit suggested.

"Ha! So much for your almighty Goddess of Light!" Viridi mocked. "I guess she can't lead you on this wild goose chase here."

Viridi's brash comment really ticked Palutena off. "And you can do better?"

"Of course. Just watch me!"

Toon Link took a glance around, noticing something was not exactly right. "Wait a sec'. Where's Charles?" Pit and Pikachu also looked around for their teammate.

"Oh no." Pit exclaimed. "We must've lost him in the crowds we passed through."

"Great, you can't even keep track of your little team." Viridi said. "Oh boy."

"Look, pointing out all my faults isn't helping Viridi." Palutena snapped at her fellow goddess. "I'll try and contact him while you lead the others into finding Wario or anyone."

"Sure, why not. I can find this chump easy."

"Don't let me down guys. I'll be right back." Palutena left their minds with a hung up phone tone.

"Is that how it's like for you gods?" Toon Link asked. "Like talking on a phone?"

"Okay you slackers!" Viridi called out to remainders. "I'm in charge here, so you better listen good to my directions. That means you too Pit!"

"What? Why are you calling out on me for?!" Pit questioned.

"Don't give me your sass, angel-boy! Just follow my lead and we'll get this expedition done."

"Pika-chu." Pikachu was worried that this girl would be very bossy around them without Palutena for some defense. However after some mindless trekking through the urban landscape, it was starting to get real tiresome that they find no leads on any Smashers or even Wario to be exact.

"Hey didn't we pass that statue seven times already?" Pit complained.

"What! No!" Viridi said defensively. "We must've passed like, multiple statues of that design. It probably shouldn't be a surprise, what with his influence here in the World of Pipes."

"Just admit it, you don't know where to go!"

"How dare you! I do know where we're supposed to be! You imputent..."

"You don't even know what we're supposed to be looking for, do you?"

"Yes I know. We're looking for Wario."

"If you knew where he was at, then why have we been going literally in circles!" Toon Link added in. To be honest, it looked really peculiar to see two boys arguing with the air when it comes to the perspective to the citizens. "Pii." Pikachu also chimed in.

"Hey you get no word in this mouse." Viridi snapped. "Besides, how would you guys know if we're lost? Hmm?"

"We'll one things for sure. I've seen that theatre so many times, I think they've changed the letters on the movie titles shown."

"Well I'm sorry. It's hard to sense them with all the bodies moving!"

"So you're experiencing problems too with your powers?" Pit asked.

"Yes! Okay, fine! I admit it! My powers are a bit sketchy too! That's why I've been having trouble with my Forces of Nature. Their, I said it!"

"Oh man. Now we are losing progress as we were foolishly chasing a false tail." Said Toon Link.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Hey it's alright." Pit assured the embarrassed Viridi. "It shouldn't be that hard. Besides, once Lady Palutena brings back Charles, we will back together again!" Viridi was a little annoyed on the over reliance that Pit has for Palutena. It wasn't his fault he was so loyal, but a certain emotion inside her gave way to frustration at Pit's quality.

"Whatever, let's just... hold on. Their is a disturbance in the force."

That reference was pretty obvious to anyone who has seen that franchise before, and no one found it the least bit funny. "Is now the time for those jokes?"

"No really. My celestial senses are seriously getting something bad!" The three of them grew alert, looking around for the danger Viridi was sensing. However, all they saw was random passerbys, ordinary humans living their lives in the city. Diamond city is considered one of the safest places in the World of Pipes, what with Bowser and other Mushroomy villains rarely even considering laying siege or causing trouble for this fair city. This is a city predominantly populated by humans, with rarely any Toads, Koopas or other well known species of the World of Pipes inhabiting this city. The only signs of antagonism is usually enforced exclusively by Wario, who still has some hint of his time in villainy when it come to his business so it's hard for them to believe that a maleficent force could ever directly attack this city that holds no gains for conquest. In a short distance, a bomb had exploded the front of a building, releasing out a flow of smoke from the wreckage. Out of the disaster site, enemies featured from different worlds converged out of it with a threatening aura about them featuring Spike Tops, Skuttlers of the Underworld Army, Shy Guys, Kritters, Goombas, a couple of Stalfos, and some humans accompanying these dastardly foes. A small swarm of Monoeyes, Lurchthorns, Daphnes, and Bronto Burts flew out of the hole causing chaos before the ground troops could start. One of the humans stepped forward raising a red flag with a malicious facial pattern on it resembling a shadowy clown.

"We are the Seperatists of a new order, shouting out the time of revolution!" The man shouted. Some of the radicals wore clothes of red, signifying a uniform for the Seperatists (the Kritters, Stalfos, and Skuttlers had strips of red clothing to affiliate themselves with the Seperatists, as did most of its members who would willingly bare the mark of rebellion) "We will not be forgotten!"

"Hold on a minute!" Viridi shouted. "Those are my Forces of Nature! What are my children doing involving themselves in terrorist activities?!"

"That's a very good question. But I think we'd better stop these guys from getting outta hand." Said Pit.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said, readying itself for battle.

Toon Link drew out his sword and Hylian shield to combat the mass of enemies spreading through the streets. "Don't hurt my babies!" Virdi cried out.

"It's either them or the city." Toon Link responded. "And it doesn't seem like they're giving us a choice either.

"Who cares! They're just humans anyways!" That comment didn't sit right with Toon Link, who was technically a type of human.

"It doesn't matter." Said Pit. "Lady Palutena wouldn't want us to sit back and let destruction go by! Come on fellas, let's do this!"

"Piiika." Pikachu was charging up its electricity for the upcoming skirmish between the task force and Seperatists now attacking Diamond City.

* * *

Elsewhere in Diamond City, around the time the last scene started, Charles was wandering the city looking for his lost friends, "Where am I? Where did they go?" The Villager aimlessly walked down the streets passing relatively happy folk, completely unaware of the crisis involving Knightscourge. Charles was also unaware that a round pink creature had taken interest in him and had been following him for a while. He had trekked to a nearby business district, occasionally glancing through windows of the various industries in their respective buildings. The sight of the businesses brought back memories of Charles' time in Smashville's Downtown business district, working and interacting with the owners of the numerous shops that had made Smashville so successful. Remembering the first time he had met Tom Nook and his nephews, Timmy and Tommy; the time where Kicks had accidentally exchanged his shoe order with massive boots designed to be worn by large Moblins; the moments he had designing his furniture with Cyrus and Reese. He worries what Knightscourge could have done to the villagers captured upon his dreadful ship.

"There you are!" Inside Charles' mind, Palutena yelled after discovering where Charles had wandered off to. "So this is where you've been up to, you wanderin' Walter. Thought you could desert your team back there?"

Charles was taken aback at Palutena's sudden appearance in his thoughts. "What, no! I just got lost! I never intended..."

"Oh calm yourself. I'm just joshing you." Palutena playfully stated. "Anywho, let's get you back with the group... wait a moment. I feel a strong energy nearby."

"Is it a Smasher?!" Charles asked.

"Don't know. It's just a strong concentration of energy that I can sense. Their are two of them nearby, so I'll lead you to the larger one. Just keep moving forward." Palutena guided Charles to where she sensed the strong concentration of power to its source, leading them to a gym (not a Pokemon gym at that). Charles looked inside from the window, seeing people working out at the machinery.

"Are you sure it's here?" He asked the goddess. "I mean I'm sure these folks are strong and all, but strong enough to be a. Smasher?"

"Do you dare question my knowledge?" Charles gulped and shook his head to appease the goddess. "I know my intuition is correct on this, trust me." Charles looked around in the building. "It's probably in the back room. Check it out for me please." Charles did as requested moving through the sweaty exercisers, ignoring the smell of progress. Reaching the back room, overhead held a sign labeled "Yoga", to where Charles walked he could hear a yoga session in progress.

"That's good, keep it up!" "You're doing well. Stretch out your arms!"

Charles came upon a small group of people exercising with yoga and balancing well for their time. Two figures stood out from the humans, very identical. They were humanlike in appearance wearing light clothing to accommodate their fit lifestyle. However their skin was a pale gray, tinting every part of their body including their eyes. Their hair was also a strange mixture of black and grey, giving their whole overall appearance a monochrome color, with the exception of their blue clothes. Their was a man and a woman of this description. "Okay people, our session is now coming to a close. We will see you all next time for our next session." The woman called out to the guests. The man was helping a pregnant woman get up, whom he was previously helping out before. The pair dismissed the humans until Charles was left. "I'm sorry sir. But this session is over now. If you wish to attend our yoga class, please come for the 4:40 session today." Charles was perplexed on the woman's appearance, being so grey.

"Is this the source of the energy your feeling?" He asked Palutena.

"Umm, no. It appears that both these individuals are the source of the power in sensing." It seemed strange for the trainer to see this little man talking to himself right in front of her.

"Uh, excuse me?" She questioned. "Are you speaking about me?"

Charles realized that the woman had listened in on his conversation with the goddess in his thoughts and put his attention back to her. "Oh, ah no. I was just... what? Touch her?!" Of course that statement didn't sit well for the trainers in the room.

"What!" The woman said in confusion.

"Now now," Said the man. "Let's not get the wrong idea here." He was busy looking into a bag where he retrieved a bottle of water. He had a cheery attitude despite what Charles had said about his partner.

"Okay, if that's what you intend to do." Charles grabbed at the female trainers forearm which took her by surprise and also alarming the male trainer.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" The man called out.

"What! Hey!" Immediately on contact, Palutena telepathically made contact to the female trainer showing her the series of events that came before assembling her task force and their plan, like in Men In Black 3 when Griffin touched the Colonel's arm to show him what has and will happen. "Huh?"

"Hello, I am Palutena, Goddess of Light." She introduced herself. "I have taken an interest in both of your potential and thoroughly decided that you're worthy of accompanying us on our search for the Super Smash Bros.." While Palutena was enlisting the female, her partner was rising up to approach Charles on manhandling her, but she stopped him.

"Hold on dear. It's alright." She assured him. "She'll explain everything."

"Huh? Who's she..." Before he could finish, the grey woman put her hand on his shoulder, showing him everything she saw when Charles made contact with her. After seeing all the chaos and sorrow that the invaders inflicted, it surely must've touched some sympathy from the pair. All the needless bloodshed, destruction, and kidnapping really touched them. "My god."

"I've seen the hidden potential you two have, and it would honor us all if you could take this priveledge and help us stop this calamity that has befallen our world." Palutena was getting into a humble position, asking these mortals to help. "I may be a goddess, but Knigtscourge's influence here has dramatically weakened my powers so I need all the help we need to stop him. Will you, help us?"

It didn't take long for both the trainers to nod their heads, agreeing to help. "Hm, me and my husband would be glad to join your ranks and confront these brutes."

"Agreed. I'll give you all my power to whip those aggressors into shape." The male trainer said. "Or at least, bend them out of shape." Of course for Charles, having yoga trainers join them in a fight was beyond strange. What would they do, teach them some stretches or give them lessons on weight loss? Really it sounded like it would benefit the enemy more if these two came onto the playing field than it would for their sake. Then again, they could be used to train the task force and prepare them for upcoming battles. Perhaps they would be for instructor duties is what Charles thought Palutena needed them for. Nevertheless, it's good to have some support from anyone strong enough to join the task force.

Charles stuck his hand out to the trainers after of course letting go of the lady's forearm. "It's great to have you on the team. Umm, I didn't quite catch your names at first."

"Please, call me Karen, Karen Wii Fit." The monochrome woman said. "And this is my husband, Daniel."

Mr. Wii Fit raised his hand at Charles to greet. "Pleasures ours Charles."

Unfortunately for them, their recruitment was now put to the test when a booming sound was heard in the distance. Their attention was drawn outside, where they saw a stack of smoke far off, accompanied by trills of screams and shouting. "Well I guess we better go see what this is. Perhaps Pit and the rest have stirred up some trouble."

"If that's the case, then let's help them out of trouble then." Said Mrs. Wii Fit. "Let's hope no one else is in peril."

Charles nodded. "Come on, let's go!" The three of them booked over to the danger zone, Charles' group was followed by the pink balloon creature that had been in proximity of Charles when he was lost. Tilting it's head to the side in wonder, it decided to resume following the mystery man out of sheer curiosity, while also taking a fun kick out of where this path will lead it.

* * *

Just as Charles and the Wii Fit Trainers had reached their destination, they found two young'ins and a pikachu holding back an increasing horde of enemies that were littering the battlefield with the defeated. "What's going on here!?" Palutena asked. "What is this potluck of goons doing here?!"

"Lady Palutena!" Pit was glad to here his goddess' voice back in his head. "They must be some confederation of enemies from different "titles", trying to topple over the society that we live in today!"

"What a mouthful," Viridi replied snarkily. "Anyway, you remember that problem with my Forces of Nature? Yeah well I guess this what they've been up to." A Lurchthorn came charging toward Charles' trio, but missed because they skillfully evaded the attack. Bronto Burts flew above taunting some of the fighters for not being able to reach them. Elsewhere, Toon Link was preoccupied defending himself from being outmaneuvered by various foes. Pikachu zapped a Daphne out of the air but narrowly got skewered by a Lurchthorn.

"This is strange indeed." Palutena said. "What could be the meaning of this collaboration of minions from different games?

"They say they're part of some separatist movement." Pit said before countering a Kritters punch with a kick to it's jaw. "They plan on overthrowing the very system we live in." Pikachu headbutted a Goomba attempting to flank Pit. "Thanks."

"Pika." Pikachu waved off his gratitude in a 'Don't mention it' kinda way, but was caught by a Stalfo from behind it. "Pika-Chu!" Pikachu zapped the warrior of bones who let go of the Pokemon, confronting it head-on with sword and shield at hand.

"Come on. We got to help!" Mr. Wii Fit said to his compatriots nearby, running into the fray in a way that seemed a little stiff to Charles. His way was blocked by two Skuttlers and a big man. "Oh my. Please step out of my way so I may help my comrades." Of course the hostiles proceeded to attack the man, who dodged their move by bending over on his hands and feet in a bridge shape. He got up between two and stuck one hand out, knocking out the big guy, and sticking one foot in the air, hitting a Skuttler (better known as the Dancer position) then grabbed at the remainder before throwing it behind him and kicking it away with both his feet.

"Wonderful work out their hon'." Said Mrs. Wii Fit from the back. "Let's not leave them all the work, hm?" She looked down at Charles.

"Sure!" Charles enthusiastically agreed with her, following the woman to join the others in their fight against the Seperatists. Suddenly Charles stopped. He looked on at his comrades. Pit and Toon Link lashed out at the Monoeyes, Kritters, Shy Guys, and Skuttlers that surrounded them. Pikachu continued to zap at the airborne foes to prevent them from swarming, while the Wii Fit Trainers made short work of any remaining enemies daring to face them. Mrs. Wii Fit grabbed a Goomba and threw it at a Lurchthorn overhead, her partner struck down a Stalfo with great concentration before proceeding to battle a Spiketop. It finally hit Charles right in his face the one thing he had forgotten to consider before joining Palutena's task force, he had to be able to defend himself when push come to shove. And right now Charles was at a total lost.

* * *

Back at Warioware HQ, Wario looked through his window and saw a stream of smoke a short distance away. The best bet in his mind is that his little bargain failed. "What the hell is going on out there?! I thought I told you to tell your boss to leave my city alone!"

Mad Scienstein smirked. "It seems my master had actually spoken to his faction, but I guess they didn't get the memo." Two Kritters walked through the door giving a threatening vibe. "Now I do believe you have your part of the bargain to fulfill."

Wario glared at the mad scientist and at both of the flunkies. "You didn't stick to your part. I'm not going." Wario knew what those two goons were there for. Whether he wanted to or not, Scienstein expected Wario to go and meet his master, through force if necessary. Unfortunately for them, they should've known that Wario had the raw power to resist detainment.

"That's too bad. Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice now. We have you surrounded, so their is no chance in resisting. Outside of Wario's window, some Monoeyes, Koopa Troopas, men and women in Seperatist colors, Nutskis, Skuttlers, Bubbles, Goombas and a Giant Goomba, and Starmen waited outside in case something were to happen. "Their are only two ways Wario. What is your decision?" Wario thought over what his options were. However he was greatly considering letting out his rage right now on these thugs.

* * *

Charles was motionless at the violence being beheld. "Charles, what are you doing? Why don't you help out?" Palutena interrupted Charles absentmindedness. "Are you alright?"

Charles felt panic begin to develop inside him. It could be that he was afraid. However, it felt a little more convoluted than that. Seeing all of his teammates and their strengths being use in a fight made him feel a bit useless. He didn't have weapons or training that Pit and Toon Link had mastered to hold their own in a brawl. He didn't have the elemental powers to control lightning that Pikachu could conjure up at will, and he definitely did not have the discipline and training that the Wii Fit Trainers had to defend themselves either. He didn't have any defining traits or superpowers any of his comrades had, let alone the legendary Super Smash Bros. who had various attributes and personal powers that made them super. Charles was just an ordinary mayor of an ordinary village. Sure he fished, he planted trees, he dug for fossils, he caught bugs... where was I going with this? Anyway, none of those things seem all that heroic or super to Charles. Most of these guys have been with the Smash Bros. and only the best of the best could battle amongst the Smashers. Pikachu being a long time Veteran is famous for its involvement with the very first Smash Incident. (Of course rumor has it that the Pikachu from the Brawl Tournament was the Pichu from the Mellee Tournament , but it's hard to tell if any Pikachu is the same throughout the timelines.)

Toon Link and Pit attended the Brawl Tournament. Of course Toon Link arrived after the Subspace Emissary Crisis, so he's not all used to series of events leading up to Tabuu's demise. Then again this Toon Link could be any of the numerous younger Links of his world. But Pit was one of the first characters to rally against the Subspace forces, befriending Mario on the way. That was one of his first influences outside of his world and how he became more savvy to the outer worlds of our planet. He's also became more renowned after he saved the world from an Underworld takeover and numerous world threatening menaces, all in one adventure. Charles couldn't compete with any of these heroes with their magnificent reputations.

"Charles?!" Lady Palutena called to him.

"What the 'H' are you doing?!" Viridi yelled. "Get your lazy hide out their and help out!" Charles backed up a bit.

"I, I can't!" Charles said.

"What are you talking about?! You scared outta your mind?"

Palutena interrupted Viridi's taunting. "Nonsense Charles! You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"I can't do the things they can do! It doesn't matter if you give me special powers or a weapon of sorts, I wouldn't know how use them!"

"I don't think that's the problem. You just lack the courage to fight for what's right." While Charles was absently standing around, a Bronto Burt took the opportunity to attack the idle person. "Charles look out!" Palutena tried to warn Charles of the enemy charging at him making him turn toward it. He braced for the impact, but before the bugger could even touch him, a rolling pink flash slammed into it. When he opened his eyes, Charles saw that the Bronto Burt had tumbled into mash of enemies trying to converge to the other fighters. Next to him was the pink balloon creature that had been following him a while ago. it flipped its tuft of hair then finished off staring down the rabble of foes heroically.

"Is that, Jigglypuff!?" Pit and the others were happy to see their old comrade join the battle. Not only that, Jigglypuff is a Veteran Smasher especially famous for the first Smash Incident. Even with its unlikely appearance, it was worthy enough to even be a member of the Super Smash Bro. Ever since, it was revealed that Jigglypuff has amazing combat prowess, despite it's reception in the Pokemon series. And to boot, it's now considered a Fairy-type, a newly discovered Pokemon category said to work well against the impregnable Dragon-type.

"Woo-hoo! A Veteran Smasher! Now you guys are in for it!" Pit cheered. Some of the enemies didn't see this as a threat, but when Jigglypuff dispatched some more goons, the battle certainly wasn't in their favour. With their dwindling numbers and overwhelming adversaries, the Seperatists were considering a hasty retreat.

"Now that's more like it." Mr. Wii Fit said.

"That's one strong Pokemon." Mrs. Wii Fit added in.

"Urgh! Fall back, fall back! We can't handle this loss!" one of the Seperatists yelled out to his fellows. "We aren't done with you Smashers! You'll regret ever facing off the Seperatists! You'll pay!" And with that the remaining rebels fled in different directions, leaving the Task Force to revel in victory.

"That's right, you guys better run!" Viridi cheered. "Bunch of posers. Who do they think they are?"

"I guess we know what's up with the Forces of Nature." Pit said. "So how come you couldn't command them to stop Viridi?"

"I tried to. But they wouldn't listen. Its like they were brainwashed."

"Well the good news is that we found a Smash Brother, and a classic at that one." Palutena informed them. Pikachu patted Jigglypuff's back to congratulate its arrival. "It's good to see you Jigglypuff." Jiggly puffed out in pride in response to Palutena.

"Welcome Jigglypuff." Toon Link said. "We were hoping to find you and the other Smashers help us deal with Knightscourge if you would kindly agree?"

"Pika-pikachu. Pi-pika, pi." Pikachu spoke to Jigglypuff, hoping to convince it to join them.

"Jigg." Jigglypuff looked the other way haughtily. Apparently that meant that it would accept their invitation since they were begging it to join.

"Pika!"

"So it's settled. That's three Smashers. Now if only we could find Wario." Palutena was confident her plan to reassemble the Super Smash Bros. was sealed with this rate. It wouldn't be long before the final challenge against Knighscourge would be upon them. However far up in the sky, a cloaked dropship floats over the city. Inside one the pods, an intercom speaks an alien language inside with it's inhabitant preparing for the dropdown. At the end of a foreign countdown, the pod shot out from the ship to its destination. "Wait I feel something from afar."

"More Seperatists?' Viridi asked.

"No, its from above!" The fighters looked up to the sky, trying to see what's up (literally). They couldn't see anything, until they spotted a falling object. The UFO (Unidentified Falling Object, but I'm sure you readers knew that) came like a bomb crashing through two skyscrapers before stopping at its third impact. Palutena focused on the wreckage before sensing a familiar, savage life force emanating from the pod. "Oh no."

The pod opened from three sliding hatches, letting out a vile knight monster, clad in dark armour reminiscent of Knightscourge. The being had a helmet with a huge, circular visor making up it's face. It had thick horn-like protrusions out the sides of its head, and had blue circuitry patterns flowing around it's body parts. Through it's vision, it saw tactical details of it's surroundings almost in a Predator-like tech. It had cross-hairs in it's vision to help it aim when it sensed it was using a weapon, to increase it's proficiency in combat. It stared down upon the bystanders that witnessed this invasion from the knight. Slowly, it pulled out a large weapon similar to a pistol in its right claw and it fired into the civilians. The people scattered at the shots that burst on impact on the ground. The invader continued to do this with little regard for the innocent. "What's the deal?!" Pit exclaimed. "What's he targetting them for? They didn't do nothing to be shot at?"

"That's an emissary of the very lunatic we're trying to stop." Palutena said to her task force. "Their's no hope trying to reason with this creature, its intent on killing anything that moves. You must stop it at all costs."

"So that's what we are up against." Said Toon Link, unimpressed. "Puh-lease. I've fought DarkNuts more fearsome than this."

"That's one of the enemy? I've seen their brutality, but this is too far!" Mr. Wii Fit said. He wasn't the only one appalled by the knights disregard for the living.

"WAAAAAAH!"

From down the street, a motorcycle's engine was rumbling toward their position gradually. The object from the distance drew closer to the team until a pudgy, stout Italian guy with a gruff attitude on his custom motorcyle swept in front of the task force, stepping off to get a look at his city. "Alright! Where are the rest of the scum?!" He must've been looking for the marauding Seperatists that had attempted to trash Diamond City. He took a look around at the damage they had previously caused, which was enough to boil his anger levels. "Grrr. Where are the son of a..." Wario looked up at the building where the knight was still shooting out into the city. "What the hell is that?!"

"That's a soldier of Knightscourge, the very despot we're trying to stop!" Pit told the fat man.

"I don't even know what that means. But if you guys don't like this sucker, then we're on the same page."

Charles approached the frontlines, in any way to convince Wario to join their side. "Listen Wario, we need your help to stop this guy, and his faction where he comes from, from destroying our society. We can't do it without you or the Smash Bros."

Wario glanced at Charles, then back at the threat. "I'll follow you foos anywhere if it helps me get rid these guys from ruining my stuff. Can't have these assholes destroy all the valuable riches that I need to swipe." With that, the fighters lined up to face the new menace, preparing for whatever this oppressor had to give. At that moment, the knight saw the line of brave souls crazy enough to stand up to its power. It tilted it's head at such a small opposition that stayed their ground, even if it fired warning shots into the crowds of civilians. This was a challenge, a challenge that would prove interesting in the end. If it could slay these foolhardy creatures at this moment, it could be greatly rewarded for its deed. At this thought, it jumped down from its peak to the streets where it could engage this worthy enemy. It walked toward its prey, analysing the best strategy to slay multiple enemies at a limited time. When the task force and the Smashers got a closer look at the being, it was greatly armoured and it obviously looked a lot taller than it did at a distance. Despite this realization, the characters stood their ground, not cowering at the sight of the giant. Charles felt a twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach, but when he looked at his companions, he saw the Wii Fit Trainers give him a thumbs up to encourage him. Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked prepared to battle the monstrous adversary, while Wario continued to glare swords at the knight. Pit nodded at Charles, to reassure him to stay calm, followed by Toon Link doing the same before readying himself for the challenge. Now all that needed to be done was to at least survive this encounter with one of Knightscourge's compatriot in order to determine if any of them are ready to take on Knightscourge himself in combat.

* * *

_Phew! A real cliffhanger this time. Next chapter will have Charles' group fighting for their lives against this knight that has affiliation to Knightscourge, our stories main antagonist. The Seperatists are based off the Smash Run enemies from the 3ds version of Super Smash Bros. 4, with some exceptions. They are not in any affiliation to Knightscourge. R&amp;R if you like, I would really appreciate some feedback.  
_

_Smasher appearances: Wario; Wii Fit Trainer(s); Jigglypuff  
_

_A small smidge of action is what I gave to you with so much more in later chapters. I hope it was good. I've got nothing else to say for now, until the next chapter, see you guys later!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: First Blood: The Scourge

**Chapter 4: First Blood: The Scourge**

Super Smash Bros. [WarioWare; Diamond City] _Alrighty then. It's time to come back to the battle of Diamond City. Just to let everyone know, Knightscourge and his army are all my creations, and mine alone. If I hadn't disclaimed before, I 3x this one. All properties of Nintendo, Sega, Bandai/Namco and the the others associated with Super Smash Bros., including the characters, locations, and stories belong to their respective owners and not me. Period._

* * *

The giant approached the team menacingly, giving off the vibe of potential death. It really didn't' show on the outside, but Charles had the feeling that none of them were prepared for the showdown walking toward them. It is a completely foreign creature with combat habits unknown to them. All they can assume was the anonymous brutality summarized by the info given to them. What they could use is a strategy to outmaneuver this goliath. But the time for thinking was too late as the knight lunged toward them, sinking a large knife into the ground where it's prey stood. In an instant the fighting started as the Smashers dodged the incoming attack. "Damn. Good thing that didn't hit us." Said Wario. "He ruined the street with that!"

"Is that really a problem?" Mrs. Wii Fit asked. The giant pulled the blade out of the ground and looked over to it's targets. They were certainly fast, but the numbers did not matter to it, all that mattered to it was to kill these interlopers. It rose and charged at them swinging it's weapon toward them. They evaded once more, with Pikachu shooting electricity at it. The warrior took the shock with little affect, looking at the terrified Pokemon. It swiped it's hand at it, sending the small creature crashing into a wall with enough force to break on Pikachus impact.

"Pikachu!" Pit yelled to his fallen comrade as it lay where it fell. "You'll pay for that!" The giant merely stood and looked at the angered angel. it pulled out a handgun that it pointed at Pit and Pikachus direction. Charles ran to get Pikachu out of range when the fiend fired a heavy round toward cracked wall. In the nick of time, Charles carried the injured Smasher as Pit evaded the shot that smashed the wall.

"The heck! Stop breaking my city!" Wario lunged at the knight, hoping to lay a knuckle sandwich down to this punk. The giant anticipated the attack and countered it with it's gun. It followed the counter with a backhand to Wario, sending him flying into a nearby building. Toon Link looked at the raw power of this enemy smacking his allies as if they were fly s pestering him.

"Sweet goddesses, looks like it's my turn to shine." At that Toon Link also rushed to the fray throwing his boomerang at the metallic knight. The adversary also dodged the projectile, shooting at the charging kid. Toon Link ran past the blasts and jumped up to slice at it's legs. The giant moved to the side, swinging it's knife at the green clad boy. Toon Link dodged the strike attempt another slice to the enemy, but it jumped away. The Wii Fit Trainers also rushed in to stop this menace, but they had to dodge it's huge knife that it swung low to dismember them. Pit fired his arrows at it to support the others, but it moved away from their range at fired back at him. Jigglypuff floated over to the giant and caught it by surprise as it slapped it from behind. The enemy moved back from the fighters, trying to get better ground when the boomerang Toon Link threw came back and hit him behind the head. "Yeah!"

"Looks like it can be hit." Mr. Wii Fit exclaimed.

"Alright guys." Pit called out. " It can't fight on multiple fronts, so let's just overwhelm him!" Pit fired at the knight while the Wii fit Trainers, JigglyPuff, and Toon Link converged to attack the aggressor, hoping to overwhelm it with simultaneous attacks. Charles was helping Pikachu recover from the nasty hit it fully took. He looked at the battle, with the task force in close combat being swung at and being hit away while the giant knight fought ferociously to kill it's targets. It seemed it underestimated the skill of the combined force of it's prey, not anticipating resorting to desperate moves.

* * *

"Maybe they could use a strategy to fight this guy." Palutena said.

"That's what happens when you get a blockhead like Pit to give orders to the task force." Viridi chimed in. "It seems a bit too easy, this fight that is."

"Through my experience, this unit is actually of high ranking." Rosalina said back at the Temple. "I thought this one would put up more of a fight than expected.

"Wait, this one's supposed to be a strong one?" Palutena asked. "How do you know?"

"Like I said, from experience. The patterns on them flowed with different colours, with the most common soldier in green neon. Others came in yellow, blue, purple, brown, and red. That's all I've seen so far."

"About, how strong would the blue ones be."

"Actually, blue ones are sorta hard to find in the battlefield. Even Team Star Fox and Samus had a hard time taking down one of the blues. It's quite possible this one is actually just toying with them." With that thought, Palutena grew worried that this warrior was too much for the inexperienced task force and the lack of Smashers to handle. It was a risk she wasn't going to take, so she was going to do something drastic.

"I'll be right back." Palutena walked out of the room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Your precious task force needs you for guidance." It was too late for Viridi to call back Palutena. "Crazy could she be off to at a time like this?"

"Restroom?" Rosalina added.

"Probably went to cry about her failure in devising a team." Dark Pit said. "Wasn't a big surprise that it would completely fall apart."

Rosalina looked into the visage of the battle. The giant was not being overwhelmed by the task force, no. By Rosalina's point of view and shock, it was merely testing their strengths, in order to learn how to best it's foe.

* * *

Charles held Pikachu until it shook itself out of it's fatigue. The electric mouse saw the peril it's friends were in and accompanied them by zapping at the goliath, grabbing it's attention as well. Charles, however, stood back as his fellow combatants vigorously fought the mechanized knight. He still had no idea on how he was going to fight this behemoth. He heard an unusual call when he looked up at where Wario where had crashed into. Wario was holding up a slab of building two times his size looking down at the chaos below. "I'll teach you to just bitch-slap me away! Raah!" He threw the slab down, without even considering that it could have harmed the other Smashers/task force members. Luckily everyone dodged before it could crush anyone. Unfortunately the vile knight also evaded the projectile, taking aim at Wario, and shooting some rounds to the building. Wario jumped down, narrowly avoiding the rounds before landing to the battlefield to join in close combat. Everyone (but Charles) was now in a deep struggle against the gigantic knight, as they tried to bring the monster down, but the giant merely took their hits and hit them back much harder. He grabbed at Mrs. Wii Fit and threw her into Jigglypuff. Mr. Wii Fit hit another volleyball to the adversary, but it cut the ball in half with it's knife. Pikachu used Headbutt onto it's abdomen, but it retaliated by punching at the poor creature away from it. Toon Link decided to throw a couple of bombs to it's vicinity. After a few bursts from the bombs, the knight grabbed at a grenade from it's inventory of weapons, rolling it into an empty restaurant, demolishing the entire interior. "Not McGoombas! Rrrrr, now your gonna get it scum."

As Wario charged at the enemy, it slammed both it's arms down on the buff, yet fat, Italian man, pushing him further to the ground under all the force of the slam. "Man, how do you stop this thing?!" Toon Link said. Pit was not even sure if he had a clue on the best way to defeat this monster. Maybe Rosalina had some info on how to best these knights from her experience from before.

"Lady Palutena! We need some info on this guy! Does Ms. Rosalina have any stats on any of the enemies of her past engagements or anything to help us survive?!" Pit asked to an unanswering voice. "Um... Lady Palutena?" More silence.

"Sorry Pit, but Palutena went off somewhere, other-God knows where." Viridi chimed in. "I'll ask Rosalina for you... so which one of these bozos is Rosalina?"

"It the lady in the blue gown with a star child with her!" Pit's conversation with the Nature goddess was interrupted as Wario was thrown toward them followed by the armoured monster rushing at them with a killer's intent to end them. Toon Link tried to get to better cover, but his arm was held by the giant, his sword arm that is. The giant held the boy up to it's neck height, looking at the struggling creature at it's mercy. Toon Link looked into the helmet of the knight, seeing his terrified reflection in the face-visor. It was almost as if the monster behind the helmet was looking back at the little hero, tilting it's head slightly at the sorry critter in it's grasp. Without really realising it, Toon Link was falling back to the ground, looking up at the giant that once held his arm. However, Toon Link saw a thin object in the knight's hand, pouring out a red substance, holding an exact copy of his trusty sword he usually held. The knight had swung it's other hand with the knife. Hold on, what's his arm still doing in this creature's grasp if he's... The other fighters were shocked out of their minds, seeing the falling kid land to the streets, secreting blood when he landed. The knight lifted it's arm above it's head, letting the crimson substance spill on it's visor. This sickening act drove Pit and Wario to fury, watching this beast insult them in literally bathing in their carnage.

In Toon Links perspective, he did not feel much. He saw the monster, taking it's fill, release it's hand and look down on him, before taking his attention to the other Smashers. He looked over at Pit and the others, who appeared to be shouting at the giant before charging for another assault. It was completely silent for some reason, and for another reason he did not know, he was feeling unusually tired despite not really putting up a real good fight against their enemy. He felt himself being lifted up by someone. Using his dwindling strength, he turned his head to see Charles carrying him to safety, several of the others attempted to by them some time by battling the evil knight. Toon Link was settled down next to a broken stand, still bleeding. He looked at Charles, who was frantically trying to put pressure to the bleeding area. "Charles." The villager looked at the young hero hearing the struggle in his voice.

"Not now! Take it easy Link." Charles said finding some clothe to wrap around Toon Link's injury. "You'll be alright, just don't give up on us."

"Charles, I... I've never faced anything so powerful, not like this. I mean... I've faced titanic foes before. But this... I didn't see that coming." Toon Link was struggling to stay alive with all the blood he's lost. "I've... I've never had an injury like this before in my life. It's been so toned down. Nothing this serious."

"Shush! You'll be alright."

"I don't know about that... Maybe I could..." Toon link tried to get up, but Charles put his hand on his chest to restrict him.

"Don't. You have to rest now. Not to much though, just stay safe where noone can worry too much about you." He looked at the young hero. the bleeding was somewhat halted, but the little boy's breathing was troubling, to say the least, and his eyes were having trouble staying open.

"I'm making them worried? What kind of help am I to the Smash Bros. if I let myself get injured so easily."

"Don't say that. You're a great help to them."

"Let's face it Charles. I'm not really all that helpful for them." That took Charles aback on that response. "I'm not that useful around the rest. I'm just a clone after all." The term 'Clone' was first used in the Mellee Tournament to describe a few Smashers that had identical movesets to some other Smashers. It was a belittling insult used to discourage newcomers to the Smash Tournaments after the first Smash Incident. Maliciously used to create arguments about a Smashers relevance to the entire team or involvement in the tournament, saying they are "useless", "redundant", or downright a "stupid idea" to even be included in the the series. Amiibo has considered this slander as highly offensive, but enforcement to prevent this harassment has never been passed to avoid any psychological belittlement amongst the Smashers. Despite all the abuse, many Smashers try to comfort the harassed members. Only a few, inconsiderate Smashers may slip the tongue and use the term to insult them and make the individuals feel inferior. It's a serious manner similar to 'racism' if put to that level and is thus thoroughly avoided as much as possible. "They have Link, what use am I, if I have every move, every strategy he has. Just a worthless clone. Just leave me, I'll just hold everyone back."

"Hell no!" Charles was not the kind of person to just leave a person in need behind. He had no plans on letting a death of a friend haunt the team on their quest. " You are not useless, you hear me! You are unique, and special in your own way! So what if you have similar attacks as someone else. What matters is how you use them. It's true, you are another Link. But Link has been reincarnated multiple times, so I've heard. You're just a little different than him. You may be Link, but your spirit, you are a different person than he is. In fact, I think he may be a different Link than in the previous Smash Bros. Heck he could be a clone too. Bu you can't let other people tear you down like that. Use your features that you used from your adventures to differentiate yourself from your doppelgänger. And if that doesn't work, just remember you are a different person than he is. You are not that Link, you are Toon Link."

With those inspirational words, Toon Link felt the urge to fight back from falling into a never ending slumber and continue to live amongst the people who care about him in his life. Of course, the other members of their squad were taking a nasty beating from the goliath, unable to quell it's fury. Wario persistantly stood his ground, while the Wii Fits were too tired and battered to resume the assault. Jigglypuff stubbornly snubbed off it's injuries and valiantly continued to fight, whereas Pikachu was a little worried that this was not going to end well. The enemy ,on the other hand, wasn't even fazed, let alone tired, from it's long battle and intended to finish off it's weakened prey. Pit was in pretty bad shape too. One of his wings was bent the wrong way, and he held his arm as well. The morale was dropping on the task force's side, trying their best to survive against their powerful foe. Having had enough playing around, the knight stepped toward the tired team, when a large blast struck from the side. The giant recovered quickly, to see it's next adversary.

Down the street, a little blue man stood with his arm pointed to the knight, his arm being a cannon actually, retracting back to an arm. He pulled out two blades like a buzz saw, and threw them at the giant, sticking into its body. each time the blue person stepped, it made a mechanical clanking sound signifying that this person is indeed mechanical. The robot looked to the injured fighters, then back to the knight. The knight seemed interested in the new challenger, aiming his gun to fire. The robot fired a clawed projectile of some sort to the barrel of the handgun, and when the knight fired, it self destructed along with the explosion from the bomb. It's pistol was gone, so now it would need to use it's knife.

"That's good. Now I've got the advantage of range." The blue robot spoke in a regular voice, not very robotic at all. Pit looked at the fighter and tried to figure him out.

"Who are you?" The angel asked. The robot turned his head with a whir, looking at him with large blue eyes.

"I'm just a nosey bystander. That's all." He turned his attention back to the giant mechanized knight. "If you really must know, many know me as the Blue Bomber. But folks just call me Megaman. Now I have to even the playing fields with this thing." He looked at where Charles was tending to an injured Toon Link. He analyzed the situation, seeing the little boys condition as far more critical than the others. "If he did this to him, then I'll do 4 fold to in return." Megaman readied his weapons to face down the titanic foe, taking out the blades Megaman stuck in it. The battle was now entering into it's second phase, the legendary Blue Bomber would test his mettle with this brand new, hazardous adversary that had single handedly held off 7 strong fighters without being fazed. This battle certainly was getting more interesting for the invader, speaking an alien tongue that none of it's enemies understood. Best guess would be that it was far more interested in fighting a more worthy foe, hopefully.

* * *

During the Smashers/task force's fight in the city, 9-volt was in his home, now not at all worried about having a job to do at Warioware inc. or dealing with coming with new microgames to present. I guess now he could do what he really was best at, video games. However, now he was not being paid for doing his favorite thing (of course, with his history with Wario, he probably rarely got paid for any of his hard work). His mom was busy making lunch, blissfully ignoring the television of Ken the Reporter exclusively showing the mayhem of the Separatists attack, with the supposed Super Smash Bros. counter-attack, then the all-out war between the defenders and a mysterious, hostile knight creaming them in downtown Diamond City. A sudden knock on the door interrupted her session on chopping some vegetables. She walked to the door, answering to 3 men in suits. They obviously looked like they were part of an important branch in a government. The scary kind of guys that know your in trouble for some reason, and if you resist... you get the picture.

"Good evening ma'am. Are you aware of the situation the area is in?" The front one said.

"Hmm, I don't seem to recall any situation. Is their a problem gentlemen?"

"Mrs. 5-volt, ma'am, the city and this areas around it are in evacuation from the attacks happening down town. If the fighting escalated any further, the surrounding the suburbs could fall in potential danger."

"Oh, so that's what the t.v. was going on about I had no idea. I'll go get my son so..."

"Ahem. Pardon us ma'am, but before we leave, we need to discuss something with your son and about his affiliation to Warioware inc.. May we step inside." 5-volt hesitated, but she had a feeling that this day would come. She knew the government would have them brought in for questioning for their involvement in the past incident that nearly brought the very world to destruction. It was all because of Wario and his company's alliance to the the megalomaniac that tried to take over.

"Why, yes. Come in." They entered into the living room, where the t.v. showed the task force in their battle against the vile giant. The battle was getting so intense, that Ken and the camera crew had to get to safety so as not to get in the crossfire.

"We have information that your son, 9-volt, was in league with Warioware, and it's help to Subject P8 overrun as Prime minister."

"Oh, is that right?" She continued with her cheerful demeanor. She looked down to his sleeve. Just peeking out of the edge was a red clothe. It was quite peculiar for agents of the government to have torn cloth under their suits to signify a clean organization. Another abnormality was the tatoo below one of the guy's ear. She wouldn't know the familiarity, but it was the same shadowy clown design as a certain rebel group.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But we have a warrant to bring your son in for questioning." The man pulled out a piece of paper to show to the . Just then, 9-volt came out of his room.

"Mom, what's going on?" 9-volt asked his mother. "Who're these guys?"

"Go to your room dear. Mommy will take care of this." That statement didn't go well with the agents.

"I'm sure you won't make a fuss about this will you ma'am." The same guy said, a bit defensively. "We don't want any trouble. Just hand us the boy." 5-volt smiled at the guy demanding her to hand over her son to them. To her, it really didn't matter where these guys came from, they would have to go through her in order to obtain her boy as prisoner. She partially leaned her head back, then slammed her head into the man's, instantly knocking him unconscious. The other two men saw this action and mobilized to apprehend her, but that was a mistake. 9-volt was going to do as his mother said, but when he heard a body fall, he had to see if his mom was alright. To his surprise, he found his mom beating the living daylights out of the other two guys, seeing the first one knocked out next to the sofa. When the skirmish was over the other two guys were laid around the room, put into a slumber by their fearsome opponent. 5-volt dusted her hands off in a satisfied manner. Of course 9-volt had a reason to fear his mother, but this amplified that terror of getting on her bad side. She looked over at her son, still with a smile on her face.

"You see 9-volt, you threaten the child of a mother, their is nothing a mother wouldn't do to protect her baby." That statement scared the color right off of 9-volt. "Now it looks like we have to leave, before any more goons come to get you."

* * *

Megaman and the knight propelled into a ferocious battle that shot blasts into buildings, broke streets and poles, and shattered vulnerable glass that were unlucky enough to be present. The other task force/Smashers were a little motivated to keep fighting. But even with Megaman, the ferocity of the behemoth grew more stronger, as it strived to kill all of them. "There's no stopping this monster." Mr. Wii Fit said in exhaustion.

"I don't know about you guys," Viridi said in their heads. "But have guys considered pulling back from the fight?"

"We can't do that." Pit replied. "We have to keep it's attention on us. Besides, I'm sure none of us can outrun it now."

By the look of it really, it was far more feral than it was fighting last time, but if you looked really closer, the dark knight was indeed tiring. It was just that it's targets were more tired. Suddenly it pulled out another gun from somewhere on it and took aim. "Another gun?! I thought I blew it away?" Megaman was indeed perplexed, but he did not have the strength to fully disarm it again. The giant took aim at Wario, frightening the dude.

"Wah! No fair!" Complained the filthy guy. "You got something against me pal?!" The creature fired at Wario, blasting him to a building behind. The friends tried their best to reach the gun but the knight fired to them. Pit charged up an arrow and shot it into the knight's hand. The enemy dropped the gun, but in a moment rolled a bomb toward Wario's position. They weren't fast enough to kick it away so it continued to roll to Wario. "Sweet crap." The bomb exploded near Wario, but before the blast could reach him, a purple wave hit the wave turning it to mist, smelling like pears. Wario was cowering from the potential blast, but when he looked up, he saw a girl in a red dress with two huge ponytails waving a staff in front of her. "Weah!" The girl turned around to face him.

"You should be thankful that I saved you. Not that I care." It was Ashley, former employee of Warioware inc. and all its affiliates. She had come in the nick of time, just before Wario was blown up. But she was not alone (besides Red accompanying her).

"Shuriken!" A flash cut at the huge knight, damaging it.

"Katana!" Another flash flew across, slicing at the knight again.

"Ninja!" Now both flashes crossed paths, cutting at the giant again pushing it back more. The flashes landed in front of Wario and Ashley. Kat and Ana appeared to lend them all a hand in the fight. "Are you alright Wario-san?" Ana asked.

"We came as soon as we met Ashley to come help us." Kat followed, without taking her sight off the monster.

Wario was surprised. Yeah, he treated them like dirt, barely treating them like a good employer should and he was a lousy friend. But after that thing in the office earlier, that's what really got him wondering why they would waste their time saving a chump like him. "What the hell do you kids think you're doing? Can't you see this is a life-or-death situation! This isn't a game, you could really be hurt!"

"That's some way to thank us." Ashley said in her usual dark,sarcastic demeanour.

"We came to help you!" Kat said. "We saw the whole thing. With the Seperatists and now this."

"You guys looked like you could really use some help." Ana added.

"But it's not safe here. How could you come save me after all the crap I put you guys in?"

"Because that's what friends do for each other." Ana's answer hit Wario hard. "No matter how mean a friend can be, even if he is as greedy as dragon, friends always come back to them in forgiveness."

"That's right, and no matter what happens, friends stick with each other, through good and bad times." Both Kat and Ana's devotion to their friendship with the unlikely Wario certainly had some affect that touched Wario. Touched? Who are we kidding Wario didn't care (at least he would never admit it).

"It seems these two are more knowledgeable than you." Ashley said. That comment made Wario look at the witch in training.

"And what about you?" He asked. "What're you here for?"

Ashley looked away. "I have my own reasons, okay."

"So you 3 are here to help right?" Pit was relieved for more assistance. "Great, I'm not sure how long we can hold out." The giant recovered from the last attacks, and is kind of getting frustrated with all the combatants intruding in it's battle. Despite it's injuries, it prepared itself to finally finish this lengthy battle. The kunoichi girls also prepared to launch another flurry of swipes at their target. However, the dark being had seen the strike coming and smacked both girls away, immobilizing them. It then proceeded to jump in front of Ashley and Wario, preparing to finish them. Ashley was ened by frozen at the spot, too frightened to react to the uncoming death.

"Do something you!" Wario hollered. Ashley was still in place. "Hey!" It seemed their time was over. After it brutalizes Wario and Ashley, it will continue to tear apart the other fighters then for good measure, maybe it will call in reinforcements to help pursue any escaping the city. It seemed all was lost when a pillar of light fell to the battlefield. Down the light, Palutena floated down to confront the ravager. Catching the knights attention, it decided to take out the newest interloper and deal with the weak later, looking to the goddess.

"You will cease this onslaught any further." She called out to enemy. It responded by spewing an irritated alien language at her, readying itself to strike.

"Lady Palutena, you're here!" Pit was relieved that his goddess had come to their rescue.

Palutena looked back at her angel. "Pit, what's the damage so far?" She looked at the battered fighters, then saw Charles guarding Toon Link's body. "What happened!?"

"We couldn't outmanuever him. We've sustained a heavy beating, and have a serious casualty." She assumed that Toon Link's sorry was caused by their assailant. She would not tolerate having her team-mates harmed this badlyfrom enemy hands.

"You. You did that to the boy." The creature snorted, admitting it's act. "I won't forgive you for this atrocity. You hear me?! You're not getting away with this transgression. So prepared to be purged!" At a moments notice, the towering knight flashed upon Palutena, slamming it's blade upon her if not for her using her powers to hold back the tremendous force. They were locked in combat, Palutena under the knight's force. "Your leader may have hindered my full strength, but that does not mean, urgh, that I am powerless!" With that, Palutena knocked back the giants attack, hitting off balance. She followed by revealing her signature glyph over her head and fired a hail of shots at it. Then she glided over to smack her shield on the side of it's head, smacking pieces of it in different directions.

"Yeah! You get him Lady Palutena!" Pit cheered.

Wario sulked "Yeah right. We weakened him for her." Palutena avoided a swing from it's knife and formed wings to counter-attack with. She jump back and fired another trio of light projectiles at it. After it took the attacks, Palutena flew head-first into the metallic body of the adversary. "Angelic Missile!" The giant was knocked into a building, then fell back to the battleground. When she recover, Palutena glided in superfast speeds. "Super-Speed!" The goddess landed a series of fast smacks from the shield and staff kicks onto the unfortunate victim laying more hurt on it. The display of great skill and agility that Palutena sure amazed her task force and the Smashers alike, sort of embarassing some that they couldn't have put on as much damage as she could on the enemy. After that she pointed her staff at the injured creature and yelled out, "Explosive Flame", enveloping the knight in an orb of burning might.

Kat and Ana awoken to see Palutena totally pwning this malevolent fiend, hitting it with pulses from her staff. "Wow." The girls whispered in admiration. The giant did lay a scratch on the woman, fazing her back.

"Oh no. Hold on Lady Palutena!" Pit rose to help his goddess.

"No. Pit get back! I got this!" Pit listened to his lady's order, letting her handle this fight. The goddess avoided the knight's fury by jumping on to the side of buildings and letting the giant give chase. She wanted to see if the knight could actually catch her and lay some serious blows on her, but she was not impressed with the result. She landed back the streets and jumped before the giant could take a cut at her, the kicked at it's head below her. The knight was hit away from her, recovering fast, but losing her. Palutena appeared in back of it and smacked her shield on the back of it's head toward the ground. The creature, in desperation attempted to get it's footing back to resume the battle. "Really now? I'm getting real bored of this." Palutena pointed her staff at the monster before shooting a highly concentrated laser through the knights side of it's neck, then through the chest finally ending it. Palutena stood in victory of the emissary of Knightscourge, but then the toll it took on her energy really showed when she needed to take a breather. It must've really took a lot of strength to kill this fiend, surely, it would have taken more of her strength had she faced this monster at it's full strength. Guess the only reason these fella's were not doing so well was because it was their first time facing off one of Knightscourges forces. maybe they would have fared better with a lower ranking soldier than a high ranking captain. But back to the matter at hand, Palutena approached her injured team to help them. "Is everyone alright?!"

"We have a man down! Or, boy to be exact." Palutena rushed over to Toon Link,already looking pale from the blood loss.

"He's in pretty bad shape." Charles concluded. "He needs immediate medical attention, soon!" Palutena looked down on Charles in dissapointed manner, making Charles look away from the goddess. She looked back to the others.

"Are their any other serious casualties?"

"No." Pit stated. "Just some nasty bruises and maybe a broken bone or two." Palutena turned her attention back to Toon Link. She wave her staff over the child, dropping some liquid magic onto him.

"That should help heal him. But it's not instant, what with my powers weakened." She turned her attention to the various friends around her.

"So you must be Ms. Palutena." Mr. Wii Fit said. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."

"It's so nice to meet you Ms." Mrs. Wii Fit folowed by bowing her head.

"Oh please, the title's Lady." Palutena gave a small blush. "But friends like you two can call me Palutena. It's wonderful to have your voluntary aid. Thank you."

"It's our pleasure to help out." Mrs. Wii Fit replied. "We'll do our best to help out in any way possible."

"I'm sure you will." Palutena turned to Wario and Jigglypuff. "Ah, previous Smashers. It's great to meet you."

"Cut the snot lady" Wario said in annoyance. "No need for sucking up." "Puff!" Jigglypuff followed with a greeting.

"Well I formed this team to bring the members of the Smash Brothers back to fight invaders like before. Jigglypuff is happy to join us I presume. How about you, Mr. Wario." Jigglypuff nodded it's head in approval.

"You guys are trying to stop that thing's leader from seriously destroying our world by assembling the Smash Bores again. It's a crazy notion, obviously, but it's just crazy enough to work." Ashley, Kat and Ana looked at Wario. "Ah what the hell, I'm not doing anything else, plus it's better to bring my rep up with the Smash Sissies again. I'm in."

"Excellent. I suppose you girls would like to accompany us on our adventure for the support, hm? Besides it's probably not so safe here, now that Knightcourge has scouted out this location." Palutena asked Wario's former employees.

"Yes we would!" Ana said. "We'll assist Wario-san's club in any way we can!" "yeah!" Kat added.

"If you say so..." Ashley said. Red appeared next to her. "Yippee! We get to go save the World!"

Palutena fixed her attention on Megaman. "Well, well. If it isn't Megaman. What bring's you to our world?"

"I was traveling to procure the whereabouts of Dr. Albert Wily, whom I've tracked down to this very planet." Megaman answered. "But it seems their are bigger problems to deal with."

"Indeed their are."

"I would be happy to join you on your journey. Maybe Wily could have some involvement in this."

"Perhaps. It's great to have you on the team, Rock." Megaman got a questionable look from Palutena's comment. "Oh. Don't worry to much about what I said. It's just a reference to our readers." Megaman got even more confused on Palutena's next comment, so he decided to drop it to avoid any more confusion.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered on the success on their first mission.

"That's right buddy! We did it!" Pit cheered alongside the Pokemon. "That's what I'm talking about! look out Knightscourge, the Super Smash Brothers are coming for you!" Palutena was pleased to see that they had succeeded in finding new members to her task force and some Smashers to help in their cause. then she went off to Charles, standing next to Toon Link, who was breathing more steadily and recovering some colour back to his skin.

"Palutena, I..." Before Charles could say any more, Palutena slapped him across the face, making the others gasp. Charles looked back at her, caught off guard from the sudden impact.

"I'm not saying it's completely your fault about the casualties of today, but you could've done something to prevent any bloodshed today, from our forces that is." She looked deadly serious. "You worry about not being able to help, because you don't have any distinguishing means of offense. Not all of them are full fledged warrior legends here." It's true. Pikachu and Jigglypuff aren't even at their full stage, but they put up a real fight. The Wii Fit Trainers are an excellent example of this. They are just an ordinary couple of fitness trainers, probably with above average physical strength, going up against minions of chaos and even a captain of Knighscourge's army. They haven't got any super powers or anything special. Monotone humanoids, that's all. "They all have something you seem to lack. That something is what you really need to save your friends, if you hope to have our aid." She walked past Charles. "Come now, let's prepare to go back to my temple. We have a long way to go if we want to assemble a large enough team to challenge Knightscourge."

The other allies followed Palutena, along with an awkward silence that stuck along with them after Charles' chastisement. The villager held his stung cheek, establishing on his cowardice and what he wanted. "You coming Charles?" Mrs. Wii Fit asked next to the group, preparing their decent. He nodded his head and quietly walked next to Megaman and Jigglypuff, intent on not looking into anyone's gaze. Mr. Wii Fit held Toon Link in his arms, and judging by his more natural state of breathing, must mean the healing process was taking effect to Charles' relief.

Palutena showed her glyph over her head once more. "Now, Warp Home!" In an instant, all the characters in Palutena's vicinity warped in a beam of light, much like how the others had been transported here in the first place, into the air. Supposedly they were heading back to the temple to recover and debrief on their next move. In the shadows, however, two ominous figures approached the heap of destroyed alien armor, looking upon the spoils with great pleasure.

* * *

Orbiting over the current planet, a titanic space-craft floated with a spinning engine and double deckered. Some tinier craft flew around, in, and out of the main ship. Inside the main bridge, a armoured alien knight patterned with orange circuitry came to meet the captain of the ship, the Holocaust (the alien language spoken is translated here). "Great Knightscourge, we've lost contact with Galanex down in hostile territory PI7-D. All life signs have gone offline." The other cybernetic knight, flowing with red circuitry, stood up from the captains chair leaving his resting hounder pets to approach his underling.

"So he was simply vanquished down there has he?" He spoke in the language we understand. "I thought he was made of sterner stuff."

"We have collected some sound memory from his last moments before he was terminated." The knight rolled a small spire to show Knightscourge what is to be heard. The holographic screen showed them a wave that released sound form the previous battle. "*static*... Pikachu!*static*... How do you stop this...*crash* Wah!... *blast**boom* Charles...*static*...jiggly..." These sounds intrigued Knightscourge. No ordinary creature would dare stand against any of his troops of that caliber. They must've put up one helluva fight to survive against someone like Galanex. "*static*...Lady Palutena!...*static* You will cease this onslaught any furthe... *static*...I'm getting bored of this... *zap**static*..." The transmission ended there. Knightscourge looked to his soldier.

"Those... are no ordinary objects shaming my presence."

"...Objects?"

"Yes. These are more like game,ready to be bagged. I can't believe the opportunity that's present. That whole area. I need it... no they would be expecting that." Knightscourge's plans needed to be revised after this event, but the problem is how is he going to change it. " Do you have any visual data from the scene."

"We're loading as much as we can, almost 70%."

"I don't care! Show me what's present!" The orange knight knelt it's helmet to Knightscourge, obeying his superior and leading him to a room to look at Galanex's memory data for clues on the radicals. Through the massive ship, droves of warriors walked through the halls, entering different rooms to train, exchange weapons, and examine war machines for any potential orders of invasion. The bloodthirsty giants acknowledged their head as he passed by to reach the surveillance room to replay Galanex's last moments. Reaching said room, some technicians received orders to replay what Galanex saw in his visual memory. the clip played without sound, showing two monochrome humanoids, two Pokemon, an angellic boy, a young boy in a ridiculous green outfit, a blue robot, a marvellous woman with celestial powers, burly moustached man, and short, young man were all caught in the gaze of Knighscourge's soldier. Jigglypuff, Wario, Pit, Toon Link, and Pikachu stood out to Knightscourge, but it was the celestial woman, and the other man that made him tremble with rage, looking back at his scar on the other side of his elbow. "That's him." Knightscourge silently said, fixated on Charles' image. "The one who made me bleed."

* * *

Deep under the surface, numerous creatures of different worlds assembled in a eerie cave dome. The creature assembled to a podium, where Captain Syrup, Mad Scienstein, and a hidden figure (who stood in the shadows) stood to the crowds. "My fellow afflicted!" The hidden figure spoke out in a booming voice. "The time certainly has come! The time to rise out of the dirt, and build upon ourselves fortresses of our own, to bring down these so called "Heroes and Villains" down to our equal. The time to show them how it feels to be constantly abused, to be constantly set aside as "minor appearances" and as "cannon fodder" to their success. The time to take your rightful place as rulers of this society!" The crowd cheered on the biased speech. "You abused, you exploited, you ill-treated. You are the future of your honor. No longer will you be stepping stones or lowly mooks to your slaveowners and destructors! Now you will be kings! Now you will lead a new order where the heroes will bow to your whim and never mistreat you! It's your choice on this, and you have taken a stand!" The crowd cheered on more, motivated to take on action. "We must commemorate our fallen comrades who are out there as we speak, spreading the word of our justified rebellion. They are ready for a change, how 'bout you?!"

"YES!"

"Will you stand for our rulers' indifference to us?!"

"NO!"

"Then show it! And let them all know, THAT WE WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN!" The hordes roared in applause, all ready to topple the old system for a system that will accommodate everyone, big and small. Scienstein and Syrup looked into the crowds, impressed by the amount of followers of the Separatists.

"Those were certainly choice words to rile up the masses master." Scienstein spoke to the hidden figure. "What is next on the plan?"

"The hordes will blindly lead themselves into the way of the officials." The hidden figure said. "They will serve as a distraction to the real objective ahead. Of course, the other portion of masses will come in handy. For security purposes of course."

"I've had information that a band of misfits are planning on assembling the Super Smash Brothers again. Could pose a problem." Syrup said.

"If any can get in my way, it can only be the Smash Brothers. As long as they stay focused on the armies of Separatists then everything will go by smoothly. I assume you two can handle keeping those meddlers out of my hair."

* * *

_Oh boy__, now we're cooking! Looks like our growing team are arriving to a two front battle. Their is a whole lot more to the story I thought for SSB4, involving every single trophy present in the game. I'm debating on what I should do for the next chapter. Flesh out their predicament to the others about Rosalina's engagements against Knightscourge,or begin the introduction of the Fire Emblem: Awakening crew? To let everyone know (those who have played Smash4) Knightscourge's ship is the spaceship in the 'space orbit' custom stage background. If you have not played it yet, look up SSB4 custom stages and look for the background with the spaceship on it. That's what I placed as Knightscourges HQ.  
_

_Smasher appearances: Megaman_

_Anyone who is an Assist trophy will be included to assist the Smash Bros. in the story. It's getting late, and I'm sorry for the wait, moving also got in the way of my writing. I hope you guys like this chapter of the story, until next chapter, see you guys later!_


	5. Chapter 5: Innovation

**Chapter 5: Innovation**

Super Smash Bros. [F-Zero, Mute city]

* * *

Somewhere in the illustrious Mute city in a corporate tower, an innumerable amount of scientists and robots hastily worked through their busy environment, creating technology and innovative versions of items like furniture, home appliances, and other things to sell. It's a thriving business famous for it's creative way of upgrading and successfully enhancing the items to be far more breakthrough for the consumer. Funny thing is, that the corporation is run by Amiibo's most notorious masterminds partnered up for a more profitable way to world domination: Doctor Ivo Robotnik (or Eggman as more acceptable) and Dr. Albert W. Wily. Together with their genius intellect, they have finally found the way to be conquerors of business without having anyone believe they have ulterior motives or their merchandise mechanized to overwhelm the population (in fact I think they are too smart to make that clique move). "I've said this once, and I'll say it a million times again, business is good. And, it only gets better." Dr. Eggman said, looking out to his work.

"This is far more better than wasting resources in battle mechs." Dr. Wily agreed. "All the wasted years, throwing potential scrap metal at those pesky heroes."

"Amen my good chum."

"Ahem." The doctors' revelling in the good life was interrupted by a certain dark, broody robot standing at the door. Bass and Treble weren't amused by Dr. Wily's comment on scrap metal. "Oh Bass, I guess I can't count you, you don't get wrecked on a daily basis against Megadonk." Wily proclaimed.

"As correct as that seems," Bass said. "I still have a score to settle with that hasbeen."

"Keep your obsessive, clique rivalries to yourself, bot." Catching the attention of the mad scientists and anger of Bass, a red demonic being stood in the corner. Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six, was in the midst of this boring company, looking down on the pointless rush to create materials with little value. "Your blue robotic friend is merely a joke to my ears every time we get reminded of your long-time feud."

"Shut it Zeti! You couldn't defeat a puny hedgehog! What makes you better than me?!"

Zavok despised being reminded of his last encounter with the blue hedgehog, let alone his humiliating defeat by the latter. "That was a miscalculation of his abilities. Now that I know more about him, I can finally annihilate not only him, but everyone and everything he's ever cared about! And what have you done?! Not even use the opportunity of your knowledge of him to break him down a peg!"

"Now now children. That's all in the past." Eggman said to the quarrellers. "We have no ill-will against those pests anymore. But we can't be too sure of their meddling, so Wily's bot's and the Deadly Six are the only losers we can really depend on to keep them as far away as possible." Bass didn't appreciate the insult from Eggman, he scoffed.

"Eggman, my brother's and mines abilities are being wasted on this useless business you and that fool have built." Zavok said disrespectfully.

"Hey! You work for me once again! Don't you forget that!" Eggman scolded. "I will not tolerate your disrespect for my business partner." He pulled out the Cacophonic Conch, much to Zavok's displeasure, and blew into it. Zavok was in pain, trying to block out the cacophonious sound that only effedcted him. Eggman stopped blowing into the conch, releasing Zavok from his torture.

"Urrgh. Zavok somewhat struggled. "Your lucky Wily there found another one of those accursed things, otherwise,"

"I expect you to behave yourself in our company Zavok. And that includes the rest of your fellow dogs." Zavok was infuriated by his enslavement to Eggman once again. Eggman is getting back at the Zeti for their last encounter they had back on the Lost Hex, but seeing them still as a threat, he keeps them around to make sure they aren't causing cataclysmic trouble. Nowadays they serve as Wily and Eggman's attack dogs, siccing them at anyone who threatens them or their company (at least as covertly as possible). Luckily, if they use their robot control powers upon Eggman's bots, Wily's bots have been enhanced to be immune to the Zeti's control, just for such an opportunity when it occurred. "Now you may return to the rest of your Zeti, until further orders. Leave!" The red Zeti reluctantly left the room.

"That goes for you too Bass." Wily said to his robot. "Your not needed at the moment.

"You may have those demons by a leash, but you can't speak to me the same way!"

"Oh on the contrary." Said Wily. "You know perfectly well that I have you tied around my finger." He revealed a remote in his coat pocket, making Bass become shocked. "Don't you forget I have my ways of making sure your in line too, got it? Don't you try any funny business, alright?" At that, Bass also left the room unable to talk back to the scientist who could harm as Eggman can to the Zeti. The duo were alone, at least with Orbot and Cubot and a couple Mettaurs assisting in some work. Personally both Cubot and Orbot like leading the little Mettaurs around, commanding them on things they don't want to do.

"What are you two doing? Get me the sixth schematics on this thing!" The two bots were shocked on Eggman's comand.

"Umm, right away boss!" Orbot said, then he lead Cubot and a few Mettaurs to look for the schematics for their creators greatest work. "This way fellas. Don't waste time."

"Attago! Heave! Heave!" Cubot lead the Mettaurs into looking into a filing cabinet. It was a harrowing process, with the Mettaurs lack of arms trying to look into a cabinet, yet getting pretty far, it was shameful of Orbot and Cubot to let these little guys do the work.

"Oh, how did I ever make a mistake like them." Eggman muttered to himself.

"Whatever happened to your other robot assistants?" Asked Wily. "I don't want to talk about it" Was Eggman's response.

"In any case, this new project is sure to change the world, no our whole reality with us as the ones responsible for it's accomplishment!"

"Yes. Far greater than my most awesome, yet failed, creations. Yes this new machine will change the balance of our very universe, and make it a much more safer place to exist in." Eggman looked over the plans over a new super-soldier mecha they are developing through newfound knowledge they found.

The door to the room opened again to show Quickman, Heatman, Airman, Shadowman, and Sparkman arrive. "You called master?" Quickman asked.

"Why yes. I have a job for you. You see, those MineBox Corps are getting too suspicious on our activities as competitors, sticking their nose in our business." Dr. Wily advised his Robot Masters. "They're resorting to dirty tricks, invading our firms and resorting to violence. We can play the same game."

* * *

Inside the WilyEgg corporation building, the Zeti await in a darkened gymnasium, with most of the lights switched off, for their leader to alert them on his meeting. "Damned fools. Wasting our potential on, business, and tomfoolery!" Zavok complained. "These suit and tie ethics bore me!"

"I know right!" Zazz included himself. "All this bottled up rage, sent out in useless trashing raids! I need more! More carnage!"

"Calm yourselves" Master Zik informed. "As long as Eggman still has that conch and those robots we somehow cannot control, we have no means of resistance."

"Tell me about it." Zor whined. "I'm more bored than ever. Not that it matters. We have no use to those labcoats in their office."

Zeena was still working on her nails. "Bah. Why do they even want us if they're not even going to deal with us?"

"I'm hungry!" Zomom grumbled. "He's doesn't even give us enough yumms! I'm starving!"

"Patience my brothers. I have a way out of this." Zavok pulled a piece of red fabric showing a part of the Separatists symbol on it. "I heard these band of revolutionists are intent on changing the world order in a most forceful uprising. This invitation in their ranks will surely allow us to destroy as much as we please."

"Yeah! And that's why your the leader! Always the man with the plan!" Zazz enthusiastically cheered for this circumstance.

"Finally." Added Zor. "As long as we have the freedom to do as we want."

"Then nothing can stop us." Zavok said. "They won't be able to control us without a Cacophonic Conch, so we'll have no need to hold back."

"But those two lame-brains have the shell." Zeena reminded them. "If we leave now and they find us, their's no telling what that Egghead will do to enhance it's amplitude."

"A predicament indeed." Master Zik followed up, stroking his stache. "We must find a way to first remove the dr.'s control over us in order to proceed to freedom." Zavok's master has a point. Eggman did say that he'll find a method to enhance the conch's power, which could do more than just inhibit their powers and give them harsh pain. He needed a plan to remove the shell out of the picture. Just then a light shone in, having the glare inhibit them on seeing who it was ( hopefully not one of the mad scientists demanding their aid). Appearing out of the light stepped Bass and his canid bot companion. "You." Zavok saw that irritable robot. "What do you want? We're busy."

Bass looked to the rest of the malignant Zeti before giving a light chuckle. " Yeah, your busy with something alright." This alarmed the Zeti that their plan was found out by this rogue robot.

"What could you mean? We have no ulterior motives but to..." Master Zik was interrupted before his statement could be finished.

"Save it. You can't fool me. I already heard the whole thing."

"Oh no! Now he's gonna tell the dr.s of our plan!" Zomom panicked. "Great. We have a tattletale in our midst." Zor whined.

"Now hold on now!" Zavok said to his worried brothers. "Is that your true intention boy?" Bass snickered on the accusation.

"Please. What could I gain for ratting you filth out to those simpletons." Bass said. "No. I actually have a proposition to you."

Zavok approached the robot towering over him and his dog-bot. Treble snarled at the menace. "And what is this 'proposition' you hold for us?" Bass was not afraid.

"You and I both have a certain something restricting us from doing as we please. Neither of us will be able to sneak out anyway without alerting the security. And the Robot Masters are not ones to listen to your, 'reasoning'."

"I see, what are you leading to?"

"Simple. You six help swipe the remote control Wily uses to immobilize me, while I take away that shell from Eggman." The Zeti were almost too happy to hear this plan.

"For reals! You can keep that conch away from us for good?!" Zeena asked.

"Ahaha! We can be free! We can be free!" Zomom ecstatically hopped about.

When everyone got back their composure after the quaking, Zazz was also enthusiastic of this moment. "Well what are we waitin' for! Let's get'm!"

"Now hold on." Bass held up a hand to stop the Zeti from continuing. "All in due time. We shouldn't rush this. For all we know, those two could be expecting an uprising from us currently. At least gain their trust enough to have their guard down, then we'll strike"

"Ah, the patient route always leads to better fortune." Master Zik agreed. Zavok was almost convinced from his master's approval. But one thing stood out in his thoughts.

"What's your game?" Zavok asked with suspicion. "Why would you go out of your way to help us?"

Bass took a while to answer, but then looked back. "Well looking back at your plan, my only desire is to finally show the world that I can defeat Megaman. And I heard your plan about having the freedom to do as you want." The other Zeti looked at Bass, distrustingly. "I want in."

* * *

_It seems Robotnik and Wily have finally put their brains to good use, going the more modern and realistic way to world domination. However that doesn't mean they are totally changed to good. The robot masters from their theme songs from SSB4 are present in this story, working for Wily. It seems the Smash Bros. are going to deal with this company in their future battle. And the Deadly Six and Bass and Treble are planning on joining the Separatists. They do not realize that a mightier threat is intent on scouring the world in their hunt for trophies that surpasses their vileness. What will they do in response? That's enough for now. Until next chapter, see you guys later!_


	6. Chapter 6: A Bounty on Ylissean Royalty

**Chapter 6: A Bounty on Ylissean Royalty**

Super Smash Bros. [Fire Emblem: Awakening; Regna Ferox] 

* * *

During the Shepherds visit in Regna Ferox, Robyn searched a marketplace for interesting items. She was accompanied by Gregor, Kellam, and Cherche. They were happy to follow their great tactician into shopping (leaving Severa behind through obvious reasons) but when the hours passed, they couldn't steel themselves to go on. Robyn was very discriminate on what she wanted. Not just some knick-knack could be a part of her collection, it was her hobby. Robyn collected many things that made many folks think that the young tactician was mindlessly hoarding random novelties. It didn't matter to her, they just looked interesting enough to remind her of her travels and the people she has met there. Especially the moments she has shared alongside her beloved friends. She would rush to the nearest souvenir stands and collect the most outstanding item. She's gotten the best deals from fellow Shepherd Anna, so she knows the best way to see which merchandise is the best things to have. Robyn was looking into a shop of textiles of various patterns, wondering which would be best to add to her personal collection.

"Hey sis, you done finding junk?" Coming up to her side, Robin, Robyn's twin brother and fellow tactician of the Shepherds, surprised his sister.

"They aren't junk. It's our first time in Regna Ferox without worrying about having to be in conflict between the Kahn's of the nation." Robin's twin scolded her brother. "It would be nice to remember this occasion." Robin couldn't deny that. After all the hazardous war and drama they have been in. It's been a while since the end of the Valmese war, now planning on invading Plegia once again for the final Gemstone. The time of the invasion is upon the Ylissean army, and their little break is coming to an end. "How's everyone doing?"

"We're about ready to go. We leave for Plegia by next morning." Robin said to his sister. "Have any of you seen Chrom? He said he would unite with your company when he was done visiting Arena Ferox."

"No." Gregor said in is vague accent. "Lucina came by looking for him, saying that a flying creature flew by over to the Arena."

"She's been rambling on about some 'invisible dragon' following our group for a while." Cherche commented. "If it were a dragon, or a wyvern to be exact, I would've known. Plus Minerva would've sensed it's presence."

"Lucina?" Robin's attention was more brought on his question on Chrom. "Where did she go?"

"She went to arena looking for her father, Chrom." Kellam answered. That worried Robin. He felt an uneasy presence from a strange anomaly that had been appearing in the sky recently on their travels. Robyn grew suspicious of her brother's behavior. He's been rather jumpy around Chrom and Lucina. Especially the girl. Robyn has had her suspicion on the supposed daughter of their Exalt. She has her doubt on her relationship to Chrom. To be more specific (and to herself), she did not fully trust the young woman. She doubts she could even protect Chrom the way her brother and her have.

"Is their a problem, brother?"

Robin hesitated on the answer. "Umm, no. Of course not. "Perhaps, maybe I should go check up on Chrom. Make sure nothing happened." In a hurry, the male tactician ran off to find Chrom and his daughter.

"Robin wait!" Robyn called out to him. Her brother was too far and determined to notice her call.

"Oi, that boy is always on his mind to help Chrom." Said Gregor. "Always by his side." Robyn gave him a scowl. "Er, well your by his side as well."

"Or maybe it's something else." Cherche said with a sneer. Robyn didn't like what was going on in the wyvern ladies mind, but another thought came to her mind.

"Assemble the Shepherds. I fear Chrom's safety." Robyn was taking command, and advising her company of the situation. "I don't want to find out my fears of assassins when we arrive! Hurry we don't have time!"

* * *

Within the Arena Ferox, Lucina was pushed back harshly from a powerful force. Behind her, Chrom lay injured from the battle with the assailant. "What is this power?" Lucina readed herself for more. Past the dust cloud stood a scarfed man in a blue armored flight suit, sporting yellow boots and a red helmet concealing his eyes behind a black visor (also replacing the vision of his eyes with two with scalene triangles). He had a single shoulder pad on his right shoulder and he had arm protectors beneath the gloves covering only his hands. A gold falcon stood on the front of the helmet, letting his victims know exactly who he is, however in Ylisse no bounty hunters or assassins ever dressed the way this one had. For this was no ordinary bounty hunter, it was the legendary F-zero pilot and bounty hunter: Captain Douglas Jay Falcon.

"Stand aside girlie. This is between him and me." The bounty hunter said to Lucina.

"You coward! I saw what you did! You appeared from the shadows to land a decisive blow against my father, where is your sense of honor?!" Lucina snapped back.

"Oh so this is your daddy? Strange? I mistook him for your brother, you two can't be too far apart in age."

"It's true. Only because I come from a terrible future where I have no father because of a vile demon!"

C. Falcon made a disbelieving face as he tilted his head slightly. "...um... time travel? Like some 'Back to the Future' type shit? Okay, never happened. And if it did, how can you prove it to me?" Lucina was not in the mood to play '20 questions' with this man. This man had just attacked her father, leaving him immobile. If what she assumed is true, he's going to either take Chrom dead or alive and she was not having that.

"I don't need to tell you anything assassin! If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" Lucina was determined to beat this cutthroat away from Chrom.

"Alright then princess. Come at me." Falcon posed, prompting the young princess to strike him. Lucina looked back at her father, struggling in his pain.

"For my father, hrrrungh." Lucina dashed toward her enemy, lashing out at him with her Falchion. The slash didn't make its mark, allowing C. Falcon to punch toward Lucina. Luckily Lucina hasn't made contact with the fist, brushing her with the force that the punch would've done if it hit her. She quickly tried to slice him once more but Falcon back-flipped away.

"You have to try better than that." C. Falcon said, readying himself to counter. Lucina thrusted her Falchion right toward his center but the racer deflected the strike away then drop-kicked the girl's sword up. The princess was thrown off guard, taken aback on her vulnerability.

"How can this be?" Lucina thought. "I'm sorry everyone. I've failed you. Mother, father, I couldn't stop Grima." Lucina was thrown back from the last attack, letting C. Falcon charge up his signature move, "Falcon..." However, before he could finish the deadly attack, two green waves fell between Lucina and C. Falcon, interrupting his signature move and elsewhere, infuriating fanboys/girls across a universe somewhere. Falcon leaped out of the dust, back flipping away as he landed. At the end, Falcon looke up to the new opponent.

"Who dares interrupt the holy 'Falcon Pawnch'?" A white haired man closed his wind tome in one hand and held a lightening shaped sword in the other. He floated down in front of Lucina, the girl sat looking at her and Chrom's savior just happy to avoid the 'Falcon Punch' that, through assumption, would have been disastrous. The person looked back to Lucina, still with his hood concealing his face.

"It's going to be alright." The familiar voice penetrated to Lucina's thoughts, making her realize who could've come to face C. Falcon, the bounty hunter. To confirm Lucina's guess, Robin pulled back his hood to show who he was swinging back his Levin sword in preparation to fight. "Time to tip the scales!" Falcon looked at the sight of the young man coming between him and his bounty.

"...uuuh... what am I looking at here? Is that your introduction quip?" Falcon was unimpressed.

"Robin! What are you...?" Lucina tried to ask.

"Well when you kept saying that you saw some flying monster following us many times before, I was about as sceptical as the others." Explained the male tactician. "But soon I saw something out of place in the sky, something distorting the very air around it." He turned toward Falcon. "That wouldn't happen to be you sir?"

C. Falcon was perplexed on the tacticians knowledge of his presence here in this world. "Aren't you the perceptive one. So it was you constantly looking up at me for long moments. And I thought you were merely thinking hard and looking up to the sky like a sap. Or maybe you were thinking about your suggestive dreams?" Robin felt himself cringe on the reminder of his dreams.

"What are you talking about, lowly dog?"

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about fella. While I was examining your bunch, I was able to catch your conversations and your petty plans. Not only that but your most private moments."

"Silence you!" Lucina interrupted, feeling uncomfortable about this man spying on them. "You speak treacheries!"

"Oh do I?" Falcon said. "Oh the moanings you said at night. 'Oh, don't nibble on my toes like that. Please, Lu...'" Before he could finish his description of Robin's past dreams he eavesdropped on, Robin launched forward an Arcfire to Falcon, making him dodge the burst of flames. "aRCFIRE Lucina was curious where the 'Lu' part was going, rather suspicious of what Robin had on his mind nowadays. She was going to have to keep a better eye on that man.

"Now that's enough stranger. It's time you leave us be." Anounced the tactician.

"Sorry kid, but I ain't leavin' without that guy." C. Falcon pointed to Chrom, still laying down in defeat.

"Very well, but I tried to warn you." He began quietly chanting a spell making one of his tomes begin to spark and sizzle.

"No you didn't." The racer was launched from the gut by a long beam of lightning Robin blasted out from his tome. The tome was flying around the tactician, until it floated back to his hand. "Thoron!" Lucina got up from her spot to accompany Robin.

"Wow, you have so many tomes!"

Robin looked back at her. "I can only use them so many times. Which is why I carry my Levin Sword!" Out of some rubble, the bounty hunter hunting for Chrom emerged for his revenge.

"Alright kiddies. Maybe you missed class, cause now it's time to get schooled!" The F-zero racer, now pumped up, was ready to fight both the princess and and the Shepherds tactician.

"This is no time for me to rest. I'll fight by your side!" Lucina drew her Falchion once more. C. Falcon dashed towards his opponents with his 'Raptor Boost'. The pair of swordfighters flanked the racer and Paired up to duel the experienced bounty hunter. Chrom looked up from the ground to see his best friend and daughter fighting together to protect him from his bounty hunter.

"I suppose I'll get my chance another day." Said the Exalt before cringing back to defeated form. Lucina drew Falcon's attention by striking at him head-on, meanwhile Robin threw his magical attacks toward his foe but C. Falcon continued to evade and strike them in their close combat between them. He was impressed on the fluid cooperation the girl and the tactician had, putting him in a hard place trying to overcome the duo. The two worked in a truly determined movement that was hard for the captain to stay on one target. However, it was harder for the younger ones to actually lay a blow on Cpt. Douglas Falcon, with his advanced combat training enabling him to carefully land a couple of hits, but keeping them down was the real problem the racer was having. Lucina and Robin, despite being slightly battered, valiantly fought back the powerful fighter. The pair regrouped next to Chrom.

"Huff, Robin. What're we going to do?" Lucina asked exasperated. "He's just too strong. Huff. I've never seen magic like this that conjures fire and physical strength in such a way."

"I agree, but now that I've analysed his moves, I have found a way to finally best him." Robin advised Lucina. "O.k., just follow my lead." Robin walked around the stadium trying to gain Falcon's attention, which he did.

"Oh you want some huh kid? Well, your friend there is going to have a front row seat to me messin' you up bad. Then I'll get rid of her next, then I'll just be on my merry way and collect my bounty." Falcon had grown impatient and just wanted to just knock these two senseless so he could finish his job.

"That's not going to happen." Robin replied, very sure of himself.

"Is that right? Then prove it to me!" The racer dashed forward with another Raptor Dash, while Robin struck back with with some Elwind waves. C. Falcon evaded the winds and jabbed toward Robin pushing him back. When the boy recovered, he came back swinging his Levin sword keeping Falcon at bay. This time when Falcon tried to deflect this weapon, it really shocked him (literally and figuratively) on contact. The two jumped a distance away from each other for more elbow room. By this moment, Falcon was intent on ending this and judging on Robin's condition, their was no chance of him avoiding this move. C. Falcon crouched down, for one of his other signature moves. "Falcon Kick!" The racer kicked forward, being followed by a stream of flames similar to his Falcon Punch, toward Robin. Before the wondrous impact could be made, Robin used Goetia, bringing the racer further in without much of his control. Instead of meeting with the male tactician, he found Lucina beyond the dark fog awaiting next to Robin in order to swing her Falchion toward C. Falcon. C. Falcon yet again dodged her attack to the side, but this time she grabbed toward Robin and with his help swinging her at the F-Zero bounty hunter, Lucina kicked him away, finally knocking him off his feet and to the ground. C. Falcon was not out of the battle, but his advance was stopped when a Levin Sword came near his throat.

"That's enough out of you." Wielding said Levin Sword, the female counterpart to the male tactician he was fighting showed up just in time to annul furthering the conflict. She was accompanied by a large force of the Shepherds, restraining the out of place racer. Flavia, Lissa, Virion, Fredrick, Gaius, Henry, Gregor, Sumia, Ricken, and Sully came to make sure everything was under control, only to find Chrom injured; Robin and Lucina tired and battered from a nasty fight; and a strange man wearing an other-worldly armor of sorts.

"Chrom!" Lissa and Sumia rushed over to the Shepherds' Exalt to care for his injuries, while it took the combined might of Sully, Frederick, and Gregor to keep Falcon from struggling free.

"What a peculiar assassin you are." Stated Flavia. "What brings you here?"

"I was here on a job." Falcon answered. "To collect a certain someone by Chrom to my employer."

"So you are a bounty hunter? You've picked the wrong Exalt to choose hunting. We can't just let you go off scot-free. You must pay for harming our Exalts and tactician."

"Aye." Says Sully. "I say we soak him in hot oil. See how he likes that!"

"Wait!" After being healed by his sister, Chrom rose up to see his bounty hunter, now not very impressed with his failure to capture him. "Let's hold on to him for now, see who he's working for."

C. Falcon grinned to the young ruler of Ylisse. "I don't need to speak to you freaks. I'd rather die than live being you're prisoner."

"Don't tempt me, bounty hunter. I would rather have your head, for laying arms against my daughter. Now, will you speak or not?" The racer spat toward Chroms boots, angering his captors. "I gave you a chance, now you seem eager to lose your head." He pulled out his Falchion, ready to behead the F-Zero racer.

"Wait father!" Chrom was halted by his daughter's plea. "We can't kill him now. How will we know who sent him here. It could be someone, or something, worse than even the Grimleal."

"I can agree." Robin stepped forward, gaining a disbelieving look from his sister. "Maybe this is how our enemy fights in combat, using magic in physical strikes. It may be vital to gain some info on this guy." Chrom was sceptical on the suggestions, but maybe some sort of mercy was necessary to negotiate with this bounty hunter, for now. He brought his sword next to Falcon's throat. He looked him straight in the eyes (or visor, however you want to put it).

"You live, only because my daughter allowed you. But don't think I won't have a close eye on you."

"Woopie." Falcon said with a sarcastic grin.

"Take him to the camp. We'll find out about him, one way or another. Let's go!" The Ylissean soldiers dragged Falcon out of the arena and toward their camp to interrogate him. Lucina followed but Robyn held her brother back to speak with him.

"What the hell happened here? That man was unarmed, yet not even Chrom could not dispatch him. And what was this about fire magic in physical attacks?"

"I don't know." He answered her. "However, he probably knows of our plans and of Grima."

" 'Probably' isn't good enough. Do we really want this guy hanging around our camp? After what he did to you, Lucina, and Chrom? Who knows what he could do to the rest of the army with his otherworldly arsenal."

"Now sis, we don't know that he has an arsenal, let alone that strange object he holds in that tiny hilt on his thigh. Beisdes, if me and Lucina could hold him, then he's not as powerful as he seems. And that's not just underestimating the guy."

"Look, I don't like this Robbie." She said to her twin. "I don't know if Lucina's judgement on this guy is relevant enough. I don't think he's putting enough of a fight like an ordinary prisoner would."

Robin put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Would you just trust me on this? Maybe we can get something off this guy. It's worth a shot, plus there could be something going on in the shadows, something none of us are prepared for. I'll keep a close eye on him, if that'll make you feel better. If he even moves funny, I'll let you know." Robyn felt a little assured by her brothers suggestion, but couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Fine. But only for now. We should be heading out with the others. We leave for Plegia." Robyn walked to the arena exit, with Robin following up. He did pause for a moment, but resumed to walk with the army, back to the safety of their camp.

* * *

_We bring in the Fire Emblem Newcomers!  
_

_Smasher appearances: Robin (Male and Female), Lucina, and Captain Falcon  
_

_I made sure to have all the characters in the Smash Bros., even the palette swaps. I'm sure I've already said that, just making sure. I'll be sure to give both Robins differing personalities to tell them apart. They will both be present at the same time in this story. And just to remember, all trailers of Smash 4 will be shown/referred to in this as this is the origin story of the fourth Super Smash Bros. game and how they got back together.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Bring in tha Champ

**Chapter 7:Bring in Tha Champ  
**

_Just for the sake of time and words, I shall refer to R.O.B. as masculine even if it's it robot/controller for the NES. And i've come up with a name to call Knightscourge's race of evil cyber knights.  
_

Super Smash Brothers ( Kid Icarus, Palutena's Temple; Earthbound, Fourside City)

* * *

Our heroes return to Palutena's Temple, accompanied by new additions; from found Veterans Jigglypuff, and Wario; to new helpers like the Wii Fit Trainers, Megaman, Kat and Ana, and Ashley. All were welcome to stay as long as they were sure they wanted to help save their world from the likes of Knightscourge. Wario and his guests made themselves comfy, or at least tried to. It wasn't easy having to leave their homes to live as refugees from Knightscourge's threat. Fortunately Ashley happened to have snuck one of her books from her place, preferring to keep her attention inside it rather than socialize with the others. Kat and Ana, however, stayed close to Wario due to being more familiar with being in his employment and also being in a new place (much to his annoyance). Palutena was sure to have her heavenly staff (as in personnel) try to accommodate for all the refugees and the combatants. She's been sending out her armies to scout out locations recently scoured by Knightscourge in order to find any nearby survivors. As for Toon Link, he was in the Holy infirmary, being nursed back to health by some healers accelerating the healing process of his arm, supervised by R.O.B. himself.

R.O.B. came to Palutena's aid during Knightscourge's first attacks, witnessing the attack on Yoshi's island when he was visiting. The Yoshi representative of Smash invited him to celebrate a Yoshi new year since he was not busy. A week passed when an ominous ship hovered above the clouds. The inhabitants assumed it was Bowser once again trying his hand at conquering them, and prepared for the worst. But it wasn't Bowser, it was something much worse. When the transports glided down, dropping off knights and war machines that tore apart the earth and burning away the environment, their precious home was in danger. The fiends targeted the poor creatures, driven to eradicate the species to extinction. Some numerous Yoshi's managed to flee, but the remainder of the island's flora and fauna were lost by the claws of the Dusk Templar, the faction that Knightscourge currently leads. Now R.O.B. utilizes his knowledge on defence to help stop the invaders any way he can.

Charles was in the room as well, still sulking on his friends injury. What Palutena said to him really hit him deep. All of them were not all that special, even mentioning Mario was no exception. Some can jump really good, some were great with an array of weapons. But none of that mattered without the will and courage to use those traits to side with good. Maybe Charles really needed to put his priorities straight, especially if he wanted to save his friends from Knighscourge. And after everything he said to his team before the last mission, they probably think of him as a hypocrite. Palutena entered the infirmary looking away from Charles when her gaze accidentally fell to him. She was followed by Pit, and then Megaman."How goes the patient?" The goddess asked the robotic buddy. "Are his vitals stable?"

"Indeed they are. He's recovering quite well. Yet if he hadn't gotten back sooner, he would have bled out (I want you guys to imagine R.O.B. with a sort of Baymax kinda voice. I really like that bot!)." With his confirmation, Palutena looked over the blonde boy, seeing him breathe as if he were healthily asleep, which also relieved her.

"Let's look at the positives R.O.B., at least we know he's okay."

"How goes the search, Lady Palutena?" R.O.B. asked. (Palutena loved how his voice sounded) "Any new members of the 'Super Smash Brothers'?"

"So far, just Jiggly and Wario, but I have a good feeling we'll find the others sooner."

R.O.B. turned to face Charles. "I apologize, but I have not been formally introduced to this person yet."

"This is Charles, mayor of Smashville. At least he used to be, before Knightscourge." She answered his question while avoiding looking at Charles. He still felt hurt by her behavior. "And the Blue Bomber himself stands behind me. Megaman." She moved out of the way to show R.O.B. the blue humanoid robot, who waved hello to him.

"Well if it isn't Megaman. You must've travelled far to reach here."

"I was in pursuit of a certain megalomaniac." Megaman explained "But fate must have brought me before this new predicament."

"Hm, yeah sure. Well Miss Palutena, the patient should be fine after a well deserved rest." It was a delight to know Toon Link would be just fine after a while.

"That's perfect R.O.B.. That'll make everything go more smoothly. Come now Megaman, Pit, let's go and give them some time." The angel and the robot left the room, leaving R.O.B. to finish up on his work. Charles, ever full of melancholy, followed the others, looking back at his recovering ally before he left. Entering the the preparation room from before, the new members co-mingled amongst their compatriots while also attempting to comfort some refugees. Their were some that were missing from the picture, but he couldn't remember who they were. He did notice that despite the whole ordeal of actually losing their lives to one of Knightscourge's warriors, the Smashers and Task force showed no past trauma from the incident, choosing to move on from the terrifying memory. It takes a lot of strength in order to move on from such an incident.

"Alright people! Rest up, you deserve it." Palutena called out to her fellow fighters. " I would like to apologize for the severity of the mission from before. I had no idea such a tough foe would appear, but we have to get used to the unexpected, especially when it comes to these Dusk Templar guys." She felt her get touched by someone, so eh looked down to her right to see Charles the Villager looking back. "Do you mind? I'm trying to speak with the others."

"I wish to speak with you." The man said.

"Not now, I'm busy. We can discuss..." Her arm was tugged again. "Tch, fine." She looked out to her audience who she was talking to. "I'll be right back. Just chill for the time being." Not everyone was really paying attention to the goddess, besides Pit and Rosalina. The others (fighters and refugees) were waiting for something to happen, whatever it was. Some fighters were too busy socializing with the refugees to notice anyway. Charles dragged Palutena to secluded area. "What? I was in middle of something."

"Look, I can understand your frustration with me." Charles said with all his emotion. "I only want to make up for my past mistakes any way I can. But before I do that, I have to apologize to everyone for not being there when they needed me most."

Palutena looked down on him. "Well, I can read the sincerity in your realization. But I thought better of you, than to have your comrades rush in alone without you by their side. I was really upset by your cowardice. However, I can't put too much pressure on you for that."

"That's a relief, but how am I going to help out my allies in combat? I have no experience, no weapons of sorts. What can I do?" Palutena took a moment to think over the question.

"What did you do in your previous life before Knightscourge ravaged it?"

Charles had no idea what this had to do with anything. "If you must know I plucked weeds, planted and chopped down trees, fished, caught bugs with a net," These traits sounded all too innocent, Palutena had ideas. ", launched fireworks, lead building projects and various events across town, dug up fossils, and built bartered for furniture and home appliances. What good is that?"

"You must use those to your advantage." Charles didn't get the goddesses suggestion. These innocent activities, to be used as defense? "I know where you come from doesn't have the slightest hint of combat violence, but anything can be used in time of defense. Despite the quality and usefullness, that's what the Smash Bros. have used. Anything in their power, they used it in times when the world and all in it were in danger. That shouldn't mean that you can't follow their example. And judging on your franchise, I here that pocket of yours is quite versatile." Palutena looked to Charles' clothes. It's true that villagers from his world have been known to hold a questionable array of items of different sizes in their pockets. She was probably implying on using the Hammerspace of this storage. "Alright I think our 'seven minutes in heaven' has worn it's course." Charles felt flustered from the woman's statement. It could be interpreted that he did drag the beautiful goddess to some alone time. Maybe for some suggestive minds for a tasty rumour to spread.

"Um, uh wait! It's not what it looks like! I don't want anyone to think..."

"What's the matter? Don't think of me in such a way?" She was certainly relishing on the embarassment of this little villagers face, eyes widening and skin turning a bright red. "Heehee, it's all good, settle down you." Before she left out the area she turned back look at Charles. "Oh, and I forgive you." Charles, after gaining his composure once again grew surprised and relieved to know Palutena wasn't upset with him anymore, interpreting his change to amend his past mistake as an apology to her as well for putting her Task Force in danger and all the like. The two went back in the preparation room where Pit rallied the fighters for debriefing on their next mission. It took him a while to bring together the others (most notably Wario) but the meeting was too important to pass up. Besides, it's not like their was anything better for them to do in the meantime.

"So. What up with coming out of a room together?" Wario growled. "In case you haven't noticed, noone has time to get lucky while chaos is afoot."

"It's nothing like that!" Charles had a perturb look on the reference for mature nature. Palutena giggled on the reaction.

"Rest assured, nothing like that happened. Besides, I wouldn't have come out so composed or neat now would I? But back to business. I am glad to see you are all okay from the last battle." The Wii Fits poked a thumbs up. "However Charles here would like to say something." Diverting the attention to the Villager, Charles took a step forward to say what needed to be said.

"Well. To put it in simple terms, I want to apologize for my cowardice before." He stated, bowing to his comrades. "If not for my fearfulness, we wouldn't have had such a thrashing from that brute, and Toon Link would be without injury with us now. I hope I can can gain your trust in the future."

After a moment of silence, someone answered. "It's all good." Charles looked up in bafflement. He was expecting them to show some resentment at him, but most of them were literal good guys, so it was status quo for them to forgive. " We've talked about what happened at Diamond City, and despite some negative feedback, we couldn't find it in us to put so much blame on you.'

"But what I said before the mission." Charles said in great shame. "Does it not strike any of you as hypocritical of me to inspire you to not be discouraged by the enemy, yet feel powerless when faced by it?" Wario was told to keep silent with all the comments. All of them promised him that if he came out at Charles, they would agree to throw him off the edge of Skyworld to fall down the grand chasm. Palutena would bring him back up, but by the time she does, the eternal descent would instil madness of unimaginable damage. Wario, despite not being impressed by their 'mob mentality', didn't want to risk the all too real threat. Mrs. Wii Fit stepped off the table she was sitting upon next to her husband.

"We know that where you come from, is a place not adept to the combat in any way. A place many of content hearts would love to reside in. But with someone like Knightscourge intent on ending our very world, their has to be a compromise, even for me and my husband." Mr. Wii Fit nodded to agree with her. "I know we have." That's technically true. Why the Wii Fit Trainer was introduced (even though I have no actual problem with the inclusion, just a question) in Smash 4 out of anyone we'll never know. Just a surprise contestant I guess. The others didn't show a sense of contempt, letting Charles know that they forgave him. And that realization overjoyed the villager.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I'm just glad I could be welcomed back in open arms." Wario spat on the floor, being revolted by the mushiness.

"Your cleaning that up y'know?" Palutena said to Wario, giving him a stern look. The fat plumber grunted while looking away, gaining an eye roll from Ashley when she ignored her book for the moment. Of course something came off as Charles looked amongst his comrades in the room. "Wait? Weren't there more fighters here? At least two missing?" He asked.

R.O.B. came out of the hallway leading to the infirmary, just in time to answer Charles' question. "They were sent off on another mission, after Palutena had found another concentration of power in Eagleland." He informed. "The two were sent on a quick rescue to bring in the entity, fast and simple."

"After that first mission of yours," Wario interjected. ",I doubt anything small could be achieved in the aftermath of these 'missions'." If this mission turned out like the last one, Knightscourge could send another emissary to cause mass destruction in a public area. Maybe or maybe not, but to have that coincidence is not an option.

"Have a little faith Wario." Palutena said, bending over slightly. "The two operatives will do their best, short and sweet."

"Who exactly did you send, Lady Palutena?" Asked Charles.

* * *

The scene changes to a stadium, at Fourside City, Eagleland. Inside, a majestic event has assembled an excited crowd with the possibility of meeting a celebrity. [play the Title(Punch out!)] Little Mac, the champion of the WVBA tourney, made an special appearance at an exhibition match taking place there. The attention definitely was taken away by Little Mac's attendance, who was glad to have an autograph booth after the game installed for him. His coach, Doc Louis, stood by his side looking proudly at the champ he coached signing autographs to his fans. "Wow Mr. Mac! You must be the most powerful fighter in the whole world!" A little fan said after receiving his signed item.

"Thanks kid. But I don't want to get too much of that going through my head or I might be off my game." Mac said, but still trying to be encouraging to his young fans. "Always remember that too much pride can be anyone's downfall. Never let that be in your way and you'll be successful in all your goals." Doc Louis watched from a distance as his trainee turned champ gives out autographs and being heartening to his fans.

"Yeah son. You know where it's at." Doc thought to himself. "Modesty is the key to a long championship." [end BGM]

* * *

[play Unfounded Rage/Smashing Song of Praise]Outside in the city, Greninja and Dark Pit stand out among the crowd of humans. Unlike Diamond city where it's used to seeing oddballs from the World of Pipes which it is in, the world of Earthbound is far too similar to reality's Earth with all it's dark undertone toward everything and disgusting practices and the humans have an intolerance to anything that isn't them and abnormal. The young children however are all too familiar with the characters walking in their midst, looking in awe at the Sixth generation pokemon and the accusations of Pit going emo. Dark Pit finds the strange looks from the older ones and the honest mistakes from the children despicable where Greninja solemnly ignores them altogether. "Gosh, I forgot freakishly irritating this world can be." Complained Dark Pit. " They are just as incorrigible and stupid as the legends of the other side have said."

"Gre." Greninja said in a corrective tone.

"Look I don't understand your pokemon babble. So it's best you shut up and find these sources of power here." Dark Pit irritatedly said. To that Greninja turned away from Dark Pit and walked to the right. "Where are you going, you baby!? Fine! I'll find the knuckleheads without you, and don't think I'll wait to warp us both back, y'hear!" Done putting up with Dark Pit's shit, Greninja decided to take matters in it's own hands. Jumping up to a top of a building, it meditated in order to focus in on the chakra of exceedingly powerful individuals who may be the target. Dark Pit however, just thought his sense of direction would lead him to the ones needed to be recruited.

"Dark Pit?" Palutena spoke to him through telepathy. "Where's Greninja? I don't feel his presence with you?"

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper am I?" He snapped back at her. "Besides, aren't you an almighty goddess who can see all?"

"Don't start with me. I need you both to locate anyone strong enough to join our forces, along with any past Smashers."

"Probably Ness would be in this area." Viridi chimed in.

"Oh, Viridi." Palutena said. "I forgot you were still here."

"Of course I am still here! I still need help getting my Forces of Nature from falling into Separatist hands!"

"Whatever." Dark Pit said. "We already have to deal with the Dusk Templar to deal with. We don't need any killer vegetables causing more war for some hippy-dippy movement."

"Excuse me! Who do You think You're talking to Squirt!" Viridi shouted in Dark Pit's head, giving him a minor headache.

"No time for quarrelling you two," Palutena assured. "we need to get back to the mission at hand. I feel a strong presence at the stadium here."

"Maybe Ness is watching a baseball game. Who knows?" Viridi said.

"Fine. I'll pick this brat up and be on my way." [end BGM] Just then, Dark Pit noticed that some people were looking at him with a strange look. He realized that the peeps had only seen him responding to the goddesses who were not physically in front of him. Their judgement surely pissed him off. "What?! You never seen an angel talk yo himself before!" That outburst scared and irked some people who were still perplexed of a boy wearing black angels garb.

* * *

After all the time he had with his fans and watching the exhibition, Little Mac walked out and to an alleyway to have some privacy. He never thought being a celebrity could be hard work. Just then three large bodies came at the opening of the alley way, their identities hidden by their silhouettes in the dark. "What's up? Sorry guys, autographs were done an hour ago. But I can still shake hands." Mac said apologetically.

"Just as I thought, all that fame went straight to your little head, didn't it shorty?" Little Mac recognised that gruffish voice, belonging to his old foe and former champion, Mr. Sandman. He and Doc found this aggressive boxer as a cruel, overconfident scrapper who turned vengeful when he lost his title and the preceding Title defences.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"We're here to settle the score Mac!" When Mr. Sandman said that, Bald Bull and Great Tiger appeared next to him. Little Mac, feeling uneasy, decided to back out of this uneven brawl. However, Soda Popinski, Don Flamenco, Piston Hondo, and Super Machoman came out of the doorway Mac came out of to get into the alley way. Now Mac was starting to panic. Most of his former opponents had joined forces against him.

"Take a seat kid." Super Machoman said shoving Little Mac into some garbage. Mac was able to defeat every one of them because it was a one-on-one match with the regular boxing rules. But now it looks like these guys are out to jump him altogether with no rules or regulations in the way.

"What's going on here? Why are you doing this?" Little Mac asked.

"You had this coming runt! Mr. Sandman exclaimed. "Their was no way you could've beaten us all fair and square!"

"Their was no possibility that you had a chance, but you triumphed anyway." Don flamenco said next. Mac picked himself up to speak.

"Look I understand losing must be pretty bad, but is it worth crying over spilt milk?"

"Shut it!" Super Machoman jabbed Little Mac in the gut making him kneel down in pain. "Betcha didn't see that coming, let alone this."

"I never expected you all to be sore losers." The little champ responded. "Where are the others? Huh?"

"Glass Joe didn't agree with our proposition and decided to stay out, as did Von kaiser." Soda Popinski explained through his thick accent. "As for the others, they were too freindly with you to join in, after what you did with them, King Hippo, Aran Ryan, Disco Kid, and Bear Hugger all of them."

"The only way you could've won was through cheating!" Bald Bull snarled. Little Mac felt offended by that accusation.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating! I wouldn't dare cheat..." Sandman gave a left hook to Little Mac silencing him from finishing his sentence.

"What, now you think your some sort of role model for all those suckas? You ain't better than us you little spit." Mr. Sandman pummeled Mac a little more, encouraged by the laughter of the other boxers.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us." Great Tiger said. Sandman finished giving Little Mac a small beatdown looking back and giving a vile grin.

"Now it is time to retrieve the honor you took from us and show you what happens when you mess with the bull's horns, as they say." Piston Hondo said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna rip you apart!" Bald Bull enthusiastically said. Little Mac could handle punches and bruises, but to fight all these strong opponents at the same time, it just wasn't fair. Super Macho man walked up to Mac trying to recover himself fully.

"Y'know it took some time to ready ourselves for this bout, with Sandman over their planning the whole thing." He said. "You took everything from us, so now were going to return the favor."

"By the end of this," Mr. Sandman said, "your gonna think twice about walking again." Little Mac looked up at his opponents, despite knowing that going up against all of them at the same time would be suicide, he thought maybe he could go out swinging. Like a champ would.

"Just you try it." Little Mac urged. "Give me your best shot for once." Angering Sandman especially, the boxers approached to cripple the young champion before another person came out of the stadium.

"Why not pick on someone your own size, punks" The angry boxers looked back to see strong dark skinned male come out in Mac's defence.

"What do you want, old man? If you want a turn at us breaking your hip, get in line!" Bald Bull threatened.

"Hold on a minute? It can't be, it's..." Don Flamenco said with a slight bit of fear. "Mike Tyson." Piston Hondo said, witnessing a true match. [play Jogging/Countdown]

"Yeah it's me alright." Iron Mike Tyson. Kid Dynamite. The Baddest Man on the Planet is here, to face off against seven elite boxers of the WVBA in a good old classic street fight (minus Ryu and and Guile who would've whooped these guys asses). "Yo Mac you alright?" Little was amazed to see the legend across from him, hell, to even see him in this world which will not be elaborated just accept it.

"Yeah, I've been better." Little mac answered. "You look a bit bruised." Kid Dynamite stated. "Why don't you leave these bozos to me, you go and recover." As much as Mac would like to stay and help out Mike, he didn't want to reject Iron Mike's aid even if he was well enough to fight. The boxers were too preoccupied with facing down Mike Tyson to realize Little Mac get up and flee without giving Mike Tyson a nod of thanks for coming at the right time.

"You really want to start something old man?!" Mr. Sandman threatened. "Stay out of our business!"

"Call me old man one more time and I'll rearrange your chromosomes with my two friends, 'Nothin', and "Lefty'." Mike motioned to his two fists coming up for a fighting stance. Great Tiger charged first, only to be put out by Mike Tyson's infamous uppercut, dealing a one-hit blow. "Okay, who's next?" [end BGM]Leaving the scene of the great battle, Little Mac fled to go to the entrance of the stadium. Unfortunately, Mac was cut off from his path when alien bugs and flying acorns got in the way. A double decker bus drove in back of Mac and a big gator guy grabbed him and forced him into the vehicle leaving as soon as they can. In the bus were a Kritter, some Hammer bros. and Koopa Troopas, a Bonkers, some Skuttlers and Flages. On the top of the open deck was equipped with a Bullet Bill Blaster for safe measure with a lone human driving the bus. The swarm of Nutskis and Kihunters flew nearby the top.

"Who in the world are you guys?" Little Mac asked. "And What do you want with me?" The man didn't look back when he answered.

"We are the Separatists, and you are our hostage. So you better keep quiet if you know what's good for you." First the jumping in the alley, and now a kidnapping! Little Mac can't imagine how this day could get any better.

* * *

While Dark Pit flew above the city, with the help of Palutena giving him the power of flight, he headed to the the big dome in the city he assumed was the stadium. "Wait, the powersource is moving. Rather quickly." Palutena exclaimed.

"So it's not at the stadium anymore." Dark Pit said in annoyance.

"No, look! The power is coming from that bus. Swarming with Nutskis and Kihunters?"

"Great Scott!" Viridi said. They got my Nutskis! Those Separatists are at it again!" "They must have the one we're looking for!" Palutena said in shock. "After them Pit, I mean, Dark Pit."

"And give them a good knuckle sandwich for me, got it!" Viridi was furious.

"With pleasure." Dark Pit glided down to face off against the Separatists, grabbing the attention of the Nutskis and Kihunters first. "You want a piece of me you waste of space!" The dark angel summoned out his bow and fire purple bolts at the flying enemies. The human driver saw the aerial battle in his rear view mirror.

"Waste that flying brat!" A Hammer bros. went above to man the cannon, aiming it to fire Bullet Bills. Dark Pit saw the incoming rounds and swiftly avoided them.

"Dark Pit, be careful that you don't get hit by those Bills, you could be distracted by the oncoming Kihunters and Nutskis." Palutena informed.

"Ya think! Woah!" Dark Pit narrowly dodged a Bullet Bill. "Where is that stupid frog when you need him!"

* * *

Greninja was still looking for the strong spirit when it heard the chase using super focused hearing. It decided to ignore it and find some other source. Which it did, finding three more across Fourside. Two were rather stationary compared to the one zooming through the streets. Greninja chose to locate the nearest concentration of power jumping across buildings to reach a cafe, where a young boy was hanging out and buying a drink.

* * *

[play Escape From The City] Back at the bus chase, Dark Pit has disposed some of the flying enemies, but was too distracted by the Bullet Bills to take care of all them. "Damn. Stupid bullets, why don't they run out already!"

"Hm. Don't worry Pittoo. I'm sure some reinforcements will arrive 'quickly'." Palutena said knowingly. "What do you mean?" Asked Dark Pit.

"Yeah? Whats with that smug look huh?" Viridi demanded. "And what's with the lame background music?"

"You'll see." In the distance, a blue flash blasted past the cars and passerbys as it came closer to the chase. The blue blur zoomed past the bus and rolled back to jump off two Nutskis and a Kihunter onto the bus.

"Alright. Who put on one of my jams?" Asked none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, come to help out.

"Oh no. Not this guy. Aren't you supposed to be on your own world, wherever it is." The doppelgänger complained. "I would, but to be honest, I can't find my way back."

"Wait." Viridi asked, "You mean to tell me that this guy has been running around our planet ever since the end of the Subspace Emisarry?" "No. He had those other games leading up to Sonic: Lost World" Palutena said with a hint of not taking it all seriously. "But it's good to have another Smasher amongst us." In the midst of the hedgehog's embarassment, two Skuttlers and another Hammer Bro. came out to attack Sonic. "Woah, not today!" After dodging two attacks, he used his spin dash to hit the three enemies overboard. The Hammer Bros. manning the Bill Blaster wanted to attack the blue hedgehog, but he had to keep the dark angel off their tail. Some more Koopas and Flages went up to face their enemies. Back in the interior of the bus, Little Mac had had enough of this and needed to see what was the commotion.

"Forget this!" The boxer got out of the Kritter's grip and pummeled it down with a combo of punches. The remaining Skuttlers, Flages and Koopas turned their attention to their escaped hostage and merged to capture. "Big mistake!" Little Mac punched away some Koopas and Skuttlers, but the Flages that struck at him were much harder to deal with. Little Mac was too busy to see the Bonkers sneak up on him and hit him out to the top with it's big hammer. "Urgh!" Little Mac landed near the battle Sonic was in, also having a hard time with the Flages.

"Hey, mind lending me hand here pal?" Sonic said to the arriving boxer. Before Mac could answer, the Bonkers followed them up there by crashing through the floor below them, ready to engage. It snuffed out in in irritation. "Friend of yours?" Sonic joked, which certainly wasn't the best time. As the two fighters on the bus engaged in combat, Dark Pit was also in a tough situation, evading Bullet Bills and also trying not to be overwhelmed by the Nutski/Kihunter forces. But some streets away, green clad man was walking across the street, unaware of the mad bus in it's roadrage, until it was too late.

"AIYAH!" The green plumber was slammed on the front of the marauding bus, holding onto dear life. The driver saw this person on the front and tried to run into obstacles to get him off. "Ooooh!" The man in the front moved to window of the drivers seat to avoid being crushed.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to call the big guns." The driver pressed a button that was his watch that summoned a Devil Car out of nearby alley, not paying attention to the pedestrians it could have ran over. The Devil Car zoomed to the corner of the bus near the plumber then rammed to the side. Thankfully the man evaded the crash that shook the bus by moving his body up, then going back to hanging on.

"Ohoho, what did I do to deserve this!" The guys cry had caught the attention of the hedgehog fighting off two Flages and a Bonkers alongside Little Mac.

"Huh? Luigi?" The Bonkers slammed down at Sonic, who safely jumped away from the strike. "Who?" Little Mac asked, still in a stand off against a Flage.

"That guys the brother of a friend of mine. How did he get here?" Sonic answered the boxers question, a little concerned that this guy hasn't heard of one of the legendary Mario Bros.. Of course, the Bonkers they were facing off was not in the mood to listen to idle chit-chat for gave both the fighters no slack. "Geez this guy does not let up does he? Especially with.." He avoided a Flage's swipe. "..these weirdos trying to skewer us." Sonic Spin charged at a Flage, but it vanished from the attack and appeared near the Bonkers.

"Damn. This fight's going nowhere." Little Mac exclaimed. He looked to the Hammer Bro. still commanding the Bill Blaster and left hooked it off the bus, finally letting Dark Pit land.

"It's about time. Dark Pit said with little to no appreciation for the help. "Your welcome." Little Mac said, a little upset without a thank you. The Bonkers saw all of these foes assembled and roared knowing that it's job just got a lot harder. "Yo fuck you gorilla glue!" Dark Pit yelled back. "You think you got me on the ropes?" He fired two arrows at the Flages, finally knocking them off the bus. "I think not!"

"Nice shootin' partner." Praised Sonic. Of course Dark Pit didn't acknowledge the praise and just prepared to fight the Bonkers. Out of nowhere, a shadow had jumped onto then off the Bonkers head, landing alongside the other three, striking a pose with it's hands in front of it's face.

"Where the hell have you been! I've been trying to stop these maniacs in their little 'police run' and all I've found is this poser." Soinc didn't take lightly of the insult.

"Wait, who's a poser?" Sonic asked. Not liking being ignored, the Bonkers smashed at Greninja, shocking the two fighters (except Dark Pit) but when he raised up the hammer, all that was left was a substitution doll. The confused troglodyte didn't see Greninja pop out of the air and perform a flying kick to disorient it. "That's the ticket! Let's bump ol' 'Mighty Joe Young' off this jalopy!" Following Greninja's lead, Dark Pit kicked at the Bonkers left shoulder, followed by Little Mac jabbing at it's gut to push it to the edge, finishing with Sonic using a Homing attack to finally launch it off the bus.

"Graaah!" The Kirby enemy fell onto a car, smashing it on the fall.

"Alright! Sonic speed!"

"Yeah! Teamwork!" Little Mac cheered. "I think it's a bit early to cheer." Dark Pit motioned to the remaining Nutskis and Kihunters still following the bus. The bus shook once more as the Devil Car continued to attempt to crush Luigi.

"Gre, greninj. Ninja gre gren."

"Okay." Sonic responded. Little Mac and Dark Pit had incredulous looks that the hedgehog understood the shinobi frog. "What? I dabble in a little Poke-nese." Sonic used another Homing attack to take out some of the following enemies.

"What'd he say?" Dark Pit demanded.

Sonic landed on the bus to evade some Nutski ammo. "He said he'd take care of rescuing Luigi while we hold off these ones." Greninja used his abilities to crawl on the side of the toward Luigi. "Aah! Help me please!"

"Gre, Gre-ninja." "No, I'm not okay!" Luigi dodged the ram from the Devil Car once more. "I'm in a real hard place!" Greninja crawled to the drivers window, breaking through it and grabbing at the guy, only to throw him out in front of the rampaging Devil Car.

"Gre." Greninja grabbed Luigi by the collar and lowered him in the drivers seat.

"Drive!" But..." before Luigi could object, Greninja saluted him and leaped to the Devil car to lead it away from them. The shy plumber was not experienced to drive a vehicle like this, but if he could drive a kart or numerous other racing vehicles, then he could possibly steer this bus from harms way.

Dark Pit and co stood their ground against the oncoming Nutski/Kihunter waves until they abnormally stopped following them as if ordered to.[end BGM] "Looks like they finally got smart and avoided a good clobbering." Little Mac reacted quite cartoonishly as he realized what the enemies stopped for. He tapped Dark Pit's arm. "What?" When he and Sonic looked back, they saw that the bus was speeding toward a building with citizens unaware of the rolling mass of metal. "Aw crap.

"We gotta stop this thing!" Sonic said. The three entered the bus to see Luigi trying to stop the collision.

"Their's something wrong with the brakes!" Luigi desperately tried flooring the brake pedal, but with no effect.  
Dark Pit was not amused "Of course the brakes are out." The fighters were panicking inside, not aware that their was someone around to aid them in stopping the vehicle.

"PK Freeze!" A blinking flash went to the front of the bus, bursting a freezing energy that froze the front of the bus, greatly slowing it down. Luckily it only hit the curb of the sidewalk in front of the building. A young boy with a blue/yellow striped shirt and blue shorts, donning his iconic red cap, came from across the street from the potential collision to witness the close shave. "Thank goodness it came out alright."

"Hey, it's Ness!" Sonic recognized the fellow Smasher from the Brawl days come to help them at the last moment

"Well that's a relief." Dark Pit said. "I should've known he was here as well, which makes this whole trip much easier."

"Alright what's going on here?! I'm confused as hell, who are you guys supposed to be, some heroic circus troup going around doing good deeds?" The boxer had been through a whole day of questionable events, which only brought even more questions.

Dark Pit looked back to Little Mac, with a slight hint of annoyance. Greninja hopped to their area to assemble with the group. "Original, but still cliche man. What is this Twenty questions, geez. I come to rescue you, and this is what I get?" Greninja stopped the conversation from continuing by pointing out to the direction where they came from. "Anyway we should warp back to HQ. Those Seperatist guys will be sure to come back." That still perplexed Little Mac, everything that was said to him still made no sense whatsoever. "We got everyone here?"

"Greninj." Greninja confirmed that they had all they needed here. They found Ness at least, and if the Separatists wanted Little Mac so badly he must be essential in their fight against Knightscourge (Even if neither of the two are associated). Unfortunately, when Ness froze the front of the bus, Luigi had received the short end of the stick as he was moderately immobilized in ice for he was closest to the freezing properties.

"Ooh." Luigi mumbled in his frozen state.

* * *

_At last! Sorry for the wait, I had so many others things to do that I cannot elaborate on. But I'll be sure to focus on getting to the next chapter, which will be more of a filler, with a little canon to the story. I hope the bus chase didn't go to fast at the end of this,but I also didn't want the story to linger. I'll be sure to update it later.  
_

_Smasher appearances: Little Mac, Sonic, Luigi, Ness  
_

_Woo! Special guest appearance of Mike Tyson! I invited him in to show some appreciation to Mike Tyson's Punch Out!. Everyone is bound to love the next chapter to this story, and I plan to complete it soon before it's done already. Until next chapter, see you l8tr appreciated readers.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Dealing with Inklings

**Chapter 8: Dealing with Inklings  
**

_I've wanted to do this, and I'm sure everyone wants to see this crossover. And found out Roy is back (not the Koopa) and Ryu is a part of the Smashers as DLC as well. Baby got DLC! Well enjoy this chapter on the way Splatoon was probably gonna be if they put Mario as the main dude.  
_

Super Smash Bros. (Kid Icarus, Palutena's Temple; Pokemon, Lumiose City)

* * *

The six fighters had warped back to Palutena's Temple, just in time to escape the Separatists. Luigi warmed up sitting in a chair, wrapped by a blanket, and sticking his bare feet in a tub of hot water. Le old fashion way. Dark Pit sat to himself, snacking on an apple, while Greninja was playing a game of Scrabble with Ashley, Pit, and Red. Ness, Sonic, and Little Mac met with Palutena accompanied by Charles to be told about Knightscourge and his evil armies and their plan to reassemble the Smash Bros. to stop him. "Bring the team back together? That's an awesome idea! With our combined efforts, Knightscourge will be sent packing about as fast as I can." Sonic said enthusiastically.  


"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Ness said, eager to join forces with the Smashers, what with him being a veteran from the beginning. Little Mac didn't feel too good about this whole save the world and all existence from this crazy hunter lord.

Palutena turned her lovely gaze to the young champ. "What do you say? We could always use someone like you for our temporary Task Force in our search."

"Say?" Charles asked Little Mac. "How did you get involved with the Separatists Mr. Mac?"

"Well, at an exhibition there, I went out to get some air, when I was cornered by my past opponents in the WVBA." Mac clarified. "Then Mike Tyson came to my rescue and told me to run..."

"Hold on?!" Palutena and Charles weren't the only ones caught by the statement. Most of the fighters in the room heard the mighty fighter's name spoken by Little Mac. "The Mike Tyson?!"

"Iron Mike Tyson!?" "Kid Dynamite?!" "The Baddest Man on the Planet!?"

Little Mac wasn't shocked to know Mike Tyson. In one of his iterations, he went toe-to-toe with Mike Tyson in the final level, and all he could say is once you get past his unbelievably cheap uppercuts, he fought alot like Piston Hondo. "Yes. Then as I left, those crazy Separatists said they were taking me hostage."

"What do you mean, yes?" Pit yelled from across the room, incredulous on how casual Mac was to a great former Heavy-Weight Champion of the World.

"We're talking about the Mike Tyson!" Viridi exclaimed. "Former Heavy-Weight champion of the world, who won with 44 wins, all KOs! How is that just casual?!"

"We're getting off-topic." Palutena broke in. "We can discuss this later. Sorry Little Mac."

"It's alright." The young champ was alright with the admiration received by his peers. Besides, he is the WVBA Boxing Champion and still reigning (for now).

"Ahem." Ashley didn't care much about the pointless conversation, but more on getting on with the game at hand by alerting the others to pipe down so she can focus on pwning Greninja.

"Isn't he the cannibal?" Wario said digging into his nose with his pinky once more, totally enthralled by the conversation as well (sarcasm).

"Okay, that was a wild mistake," Charles defended. "I'm sure he apologized for the misbehavior."

"Anyway. I'm not completely sure. I guess I'm thinking about my coach we left behind." Little Mac was still concerned that he left his coach, Doc Louis, when he escaped his enemies and the Separatists back at Fourside.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Louis." Palutena opened up a blue curtain, revealing Doc drinking some juice on a chair enjoying a bowl of chocolate bars. The coach looked back and saw Mac and the rest of the gang.

"Sup. This is a very sweet bachelor pad. Or in your case my lady, a bachelorette pad."

"Oh stop, you." Palutena said back playfully.

"Doc!"

"Yeah I'm here." Doc Louis said standing up and walking out of the small room. "Couldn't leave me out of this story."

"I had Dark Pit return to Fourside to retrieve him, knowing how important your mentor is and his danger with the Separatists roaming about." Palutena explained. She had to do whatever it takes to ensure enough people to their side by rescuing anyone that could burden the mind if left behind. That's most unfortunate for Charles, but that's his reason to join this movement.

"I admit I had my doubts, but I had to see if you were okay son."

"Do you think he and Little Mac are actually related?" Mrs. Wii Fit whispered to her husband in the sidelines. He only shrugged on the not so controversial matter.

"Thank you Dark Pit." Said Little Mac graciously taking a bow to the black garbed angel. "You have my gratitude." Dark Pit didn't really care about the thanks, but rather turned his head to hide any emotion to the newcomers.

"Say Mac? Why don't we give these good people our effort? Maybe their is something we can do. Besides, we never had much of a busy schedule." Little did consider joining Palutena and her search for the Smash Bros., but now that Doc Louis is completely on board. Little Mac usaully looked to Doc Louis for guidance, and his advice in the ring is no different to his fatherly advice outside it.

"Well, miss Palutena, I guess I've have decided to accompany your Task Force for the greater good." With that, the party of characters congratulated their new comrade in the team.

"Hooray! A new friends!" Ness cheered. "Yeah! now We're talking! This job will be a breeze at the rate we're going!" Palutena could only smile at the enthusiasm of Sonic as he riled up everyone in the cheer.

"However, I do worry about what happened to everyone, like Mario." Ness's statement made Luigi jump in his seat at the mention of his brother's name.

"Mario." Luigi was now in the spotlight when everyone noticed him mumble Mario, much to his shy nature. "...um...what?"

"Umm, Luigi?" Charles asked with the concern only a good friend would show. "Is their something you want to tell us?" Luigi fell silent again.

Palutena looked over to Ness, even though the attention was clearly lent to Luigi by all. "Oh I'm sorry Ness, I feel we've overshadowed you by idle chit-chat. You aren't feeling forgotten are you?" She said this with most sincerity she could muster for the last mission was to look for him primarily to begin with.

"No it's okay." The PSI induced boy replied. "I'm just about as concerned as everyone else about Mario's whereabouts." Now everyone's gaze fell on Luigi, wondering what made him feel so disheartened.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Wii Fit asked. "You're not comfortable talking about this?"

"No," Luigi finally said. "It's just that I can't help feeling it's all my fault of what happened to him." Now the air got tense. What could've happened to Mr. Videogame himself, everyone's beloved plumber pal. Suddenly a small crash was heard. What they saw was Ashley storm away from the table she was playing at followed by Red trying to calm her down. Pit was baffled by her reaction whereas Greninja still had his same poker face he had been playing the whole game with unfazed. I guess she raged out of a losing game, judging by the scrabble pieces strewn on the floor. Ignoring this distraction, Rosalina looked back to Luigi to get back to the topic at hand.

"Luigi," Rosalina asked with serious concern. "What happened to Mario?"

"...I'll tell you everything, but you won't believe me. Everything that lead up... to Mario's capture."

* * *

Luigi told his audience of a time not so long ago of the Mario Bros. small trip to the Pokemon Country. [play Lumiose City theme] Now the brothers had finished off another adventure staving off Bowser's conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom, and were granted a vacation from Princess Peach in the time of peace. So the plumbers decided to visit the Parisian landscape of Lumiose City in the Kalos region of the Pokemon Country. The first few days were filled with rest and relaxation, with not a care in the world. They did, voluntarily, go back to their roots and did small time plumbing for their business when using their free time. Luigi took a few tours on the history of he galant city and the rich history of it and the Pokemon that surround it. Mario explored on his own and found out about places without a tour guide. But neither of their methods conflicted with the other. They saw some interesting battles in the Pokemon Gym between trainers and the gym leader, Clemont, wondering if the Gym had a unlimited amount of badges for any trainer who won, thus questioning the authenticity of said tickets to the League. They even bumped into Clemont first hand and learned he is a big fan of Professor E. Gadd. The Mario Bros. even showed him their FLUDD and Poltergust 5000, which fuelled his ecstasy for the inventors successful inventions. Later on, on a fine day of finishing croissants with their breakfast, their was a broadcast on a nearby radio.[end BGM] "Attention citizens! A rogue band of graffiti artists is vandalizing Lumiose city! The young band of vandals have spread a colorful ink-like substance from their weapons and seem to take no consideration in anything they paint over. Local authorities are having trouble restraining the delinquents who seem to escape their grasp at any corner, teleporting from one mess to another. The rampage has spread from Estival Avenue, all the way to South Boulevard. And now the police are pursuing them all the way to North. Their also seem to be some sort of squid creatures swimming through the ink, but details are not clear. All citizens are advised to stay indoors until said vandals are apprehended and brought to justice."

Mario took an interest to this. "Hmm, well how 'bout that? Luigi, you hearing this? We're in North Boulevard right?"

"Oh give it a rest brother." Luigi said, knowing the course of action Mario will take before him even realizing it. "It's not our problem. The authorities have got it covered. We came here to take a break after all.

Just then a splatter of blue liquid came splattiing on the street and buildings across from the plumbers relaxation followed by kids spraying out said ink with their squirt guns and odd painting tools gone weaponized to spread more ink. The kids were obviously the culprits of the vandalism spree but their looks were deceiving. They looked like ordinary kids with differing outfits of fashion style, but their hair looked rather jelly-like and had a tentacle motif to it. The girls had two long tentacles for bangs on either side of her face, while the boys had two topknot ponytail tentacles on the back of their head. They also had black mask-like patterns too reminiscent to the Blooper back at the World of Pipes. They had canisters on their backs supplying their ink to shoot out of their ink guns, where some had giant paint rollers spreading ink in a large path and others had oversized paint brushes to swipe paint over walls. One of these kids had a long, lean weapon that shot out large, compressed blasts of ink when charged enough. Now that wasn't the freakiest thing the plumbers saw, for the kids transformed into squids that swam through the ink they shot, going onto buildings the ink was sprayed on to reach new heights. A police siren rang as it pursued the children, but the cruiser tripped up in the slippery goop, leaving it immobile. Mario, with his heroic heart and view on justice and right and all that, could not stand to see this insanity go on and had to do something to set things right.

"Doesn't look like they can contain this?" Mario was not willing to let some trouble go by knowing he could have stopped it. Luigi, despite his known cowardice, also felt a little strong about keeping peace but just this once he wanted to leave the peace-keeping to the ones whose job it was to do such. He wasn't going to stop Mario from doing what he wanted, but just once he had hoped that Mario would take this vacation thing with more solace. But he can't blame him. Mario has been on far more adventures solo than he has, which has made him far more vigilant than his younger brother. So his heroics can't be quelled so easily. "I'm justa going to check if things are okay. And maybe if can just talk to the youngsters, maybe I can convince them to end this game."

Luigi sighed. "Well if that's what you want. Justa leave me outta it. I want to enjoy my stay here." Mario shrugged off his brother's sloth, and went back to the hotel to grab his FLUDD to confront the young graffiti artists. When he came back to the scene, he found that the streets and buildings were splatted with orange and blue ink conflicting with one another. Their were also signs of lime-green ink splattered here-and-there, alerting the robotic FLUDD of the situation.

"Mario. This mess of ink is all over the place." The FLUDD said. "It may not be deadly like the Isle Delfino pollution, but I advise to not get too covered by the slippery ink."

"Yeah, their should be some fountains around the area, but at the rate these kids are going, the only way to stop this completely is to find them and convince them to leave." Mario did feel a little unsure of the idea, it was all he had. "I just hope it works."

"Mario we should clear out this mess, so that the citizens can at least walk the streets. My sensors indicate this ink is highly soluble to water, so spraying it will clear it away in the most clean way." "Alright letsa go!" Mario utilized FLUDD to wash away the yucky ink and clean the streets and buildings of Lumiose City. Cars passing by thanked Mario for cleaning the streets and buildings so as to keep anyone from slipping.

* * *

Elsewhere, an orange Inkling girl lead her team of three other Inklings in their Turf war to spread as much of their team colours as possible.

"Alright! This is turning out as lovely as I imagined." The female Inkling said looking at the work she and her teammates did. She wore the basic outfit of any Inkling, wearing a white short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and pink sneakers. Her other teammates wore different clothes from her, with two boys and another girl joining her ranks. "Well done guys, at the rate we're at, we're sure to win!"

"Yeah!" Her teammates cheered, then followed her to another stretch of city to be their canvas.

"Well, well,well. If it isn't Stinka and her gang of hasbeens." Orange team looked to their right, to see all of Blue team looking down on them.

"Hmph, if it isn't the most underwhelming competition out there." Inka, the primary Inkling girl described earlier, teased the lead blue Inkling boy. He wore black shorts almost like Inka and white shirt with under sleeves along with purple and yellow kicks. He goes by the name Fin. "How much of the city have you covered? Not enough I suppose?" This angered the boy a bit. It seems the teams were on a time out for now, not considering Green team could still be painting.

"Mock all you want, this canvas is so big, it could be anyone's game!"

"Not if you start spraying and stop yapping." She pointed her shooter at him followed by the rest of her team, which made Blue team aim back at them. Green team arrived as the tensions rose to make them higher.

"Oi, times runnin out guys." One of the green Inklings said. "Better get spraying before we win." "Yeah right! Orange team's definitely in the lead!" Inka said pointing her shooter at Green team. Just then Mario showed up spraying more of the ink track with water.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Whattaya think your doing, ya geezer!" Fin yelled. "Your spraying off our turf!" Mario looked at all the squid kids gathered together, three teams of four Inklings of different colors.

"So you-a kids are responsible for all the mess in the town?"

The Inklings looked at the strange overall dressed man carrying a water spraying machine on his back accuse them of making 'a mess'. "Yo pops, we didn't make no mess. We're just playing a descent game of Turf War in a new environment."

"New environment? Where do you-a kids come from?" Asked the Italiano man.

"What are you, some sort of creeper?" Inka accused. "Asking us about our personal bis."

"Well, if you kids do this from wherever you come from. Then why come here to vandalize this city?"

"Because we got bored okay?" One of the green Inkling girls spoke disrespectfully. "Maybe we wanted to play Turf War in another place because we already tried all the stages back home."

"Geez tell him your life story why don't ya?" Fin said to the Green Inkling for explaining so much to the stranger. He turned his gaze to Mario. "Look old man, don't get in our way or you'll be sorry!" Now Mario knew he used to be young and rambunctious in his past, but his more mature composure kept telling him to set these brats straight and teach them a little something called respect.

"Okay, you rascals better behave yourselves and take a hike-a or their will be hell to pay." Mario was trying his hardest to be patient with the younger Inklings.

"Whatever dad!" Inka sarcastically remarked. "Let's bounce y'all! This old fart is wasting our time."

"Yeah!" Another Orange Inkling mocked. "Why don't you try and stop us!" Many of the Inklings laughed off as they leapt back to their Turf War, getting a head start from Mario.

"Old fart?" "Mario," FLUDD finally spoke after the back and forth between Mario and the Inklings. "It seems reasoning with them is not an option, as it is with all youth. You might need to take a more direct approach with them."

"Right. No choice now." Alas, Mario has faced youthful enemies in his past, eg. the Koopalings and Bowser Jr., so teaching these hoodlums a thing or two is not going to faze him the least. Of course, he has a feeling these kids are not evil, so he'll tone down the punishment to not seriously harm them. "Time to lay-a on some-a hate-a." [play Splattack (Splatoon main theme)]

The Inklings battled it out to attain dominance with their ink, but Mario caught up to them, spraying the ink with water. "Jeez this guy does not get a clue?" Fin stopped to see Mario pursue Green team, spraying away their markings. "Looks like old man Rivers want's his hip broken." Blue team snickered a little at Fin's insult to the plumber. After covering what was once Green team turf, Blue team decided to harass Mario. Mario saw their ink narrowly hit him, so he decided to flee. Now Green team, looking back to see Blue team, decided to duke it out with them, not noticing Mario in the cross-fire. The Inklings were now mixed up in firefight, trying to out ink the other. One of the green Inklings was covered with too much blue ink and splatted, letting a squid ghost float away somewhere, not really dying but to regenerate in another spot. Now Mario used FLUDD to jet up to a top of a building around the street they were on.

"Mario, I took the liberty to scan these "Inklings" and found out that they are 90% liquid." Informed FLUDD on their current situation. "So just a sprits of water would incapacitate them for a while."

"O.K. FLUDD, I'll give it a try!" Mario aimed the nozzle to Green team, preoccupied with dealing with Blue team. After spraying a substantial amount of water on the squid kids, the three remaining green Inklings ended up like the first defeated Inkling. This brought the attention of Blue team.

"Hey maybe the old geezer ain't so bad." Said a female Blue team Inkling, looking to Fin. "I mean, he's helping us win this match."

Fin was not amused. "Yeah, but it's not a fair win." The very same girl was sprayed with water and was splatted away too, having small water droplets land on the others, giving them slight pain. "Yo, forget this! Let's go stop Inka's team from winning!" Pulling a fast retreat, Blue team left the grounds and dove back to their ink in squid forms. Mario continued the chase while spraying away the messy ink along the way. Now with Orange team, Inka and crew were looking for their opponents. Now, they saw Blue team swimming away and spraying the playing field while also keeping their distance from the water spraying Mario.

"Alright, you guys go on ahead, I got Daddy Yankee to deal with." Inka's team followed their squad leader's order and left to continue in the turf war, while Inka left to confront Mario and Fin's team. Fin came out of his ink and saw Inka swimming in the ink she sprayed to follow them approach.

"Crap! Now she's coming?! Fine." Fin was hoping on getting a showdown between him and his arch rival in this match pretty soon. "Alright guys. regroup with Jana and continue the game! Leave Inka and Lasagna breath to me!" The squad nodded and wished Fin good luck on his duel with two tough opponents. Now it was time to settle the score between him and Inka, for all the times she's beaten him in Turf wars and pretty much all the competitive games in Inkopolis in the past. Now was the time for him to show her who is the real MVP of the Inklings and show her who's boss. The inclusion of Mario is an annoyance to the main event, but he's sure he can shake off the grown-up in the ensuing battle. Fin sprayed his ink to the direction of a higher building. Inka tripped up Mario with her ink and followed Fin onto the low building. Mario looked up to where the Inklings swam as their squid forms.

"Oh boy," Mario changed the spray nozzle of his FLUDD with the rocket nozzle. "These kids these days don't make it easy don't they?" Mario blasted his way up to follow the Inklings but found more ink. He looked down and saw them sliding away as squids, inking up more of the path. The two finally secluded themselves up on the roof tops next to some busy streets after Inka cornered Fin.

"Give it up!" She said. "Your no match against me!"

"That's what you think, fish fingers!" Fin retorted back. "But my team will reign supreme here! And I'll finally end your little streak!"

"Dream on, shark bait!" The two exchanged fire but seemed evenly matched. Inka hid behind an air conditioning unit.

"Ha! You know you can't handle deez skills, so you resort to hiding. Can't blame ya." Fin searched for his rival, spraying some ink and replenishing it by diving in as a squid and re-emerging. "After all, you wouldn't be where you are without me."

"Your cocky attitude is what brought you down to the losers level!" Inka jumped out, spraying ink to her opponent, hitting his arm but not splatting him out.

"Urrgh, lucky shot, but how about this!" Fin threw a triangular Splat bomb to where Inka had swam to next. She was nearly splatted, but narrowly escaped the ink radius of the grenade.

"Aagh!" The Inkling girl rolled out to the open to face off against Fin holding his Splattershot up to her.

"Gotcha." Right when Fin had her, Mario had jumped up to confront them. "Wha? Why don't you bug off Moustachio!"

"That's enough! Lay your weapons down and leave!" It seems Mario has had enough playing around with the Inklings wild behaviour, his patience diminishing. Unfortunately, Inka was all too aware of that.

"Oh, you don't want to play anymore?" Inka mocked. She definitely didn't want any of this to end too soon. It was starting to get interesting. "But we haven't even gotten started." With that, the orange haired Inkling girl stood on the edge of the building then slowly laid back to fall off the side. Mario and Fin alike were astonished that they saw her fall back down from the apartment heights. Fortunately when they looked over the edge, she was waving to them from a top of a truck. She must have bounced off the awning from below to reach the new surface.

Fin was not amused by the stunt Inka pulled. Always excessive was she. "Show off." Fin ran to the other side of the roof.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ignoring Mario's question, Fin splatted the roof in front of him and dove in full squid then leaping off the roof as such squid onto a nearby vehicle. Mario decided to follow them by hovering onto the cars too with the hover nozzle but came on when the light turned green. Thus began the platforming car chase that would make even the Transformer movies jealous (JK). Mario almost lost his footing but continued on to catch the Inklings. Inka and Fin followed each other on the roofs of the cars they hopped upon, hoping to lose their third wheel.

"What was that all about?" Fin yelled to the orange haired squid girl. "Don't do stupid things like that!"

"Aw, were you concerned for little ol' me?!" She teased.

Fin got a small pink tint on his cheeks. "Like hell I did! I just wanted to finish you before you went to get flattened!"

"Yeah whatever!" Inka looked back to Mario, still following. "What's the matter old man? Can't keep up?" Mario was getting a little annoyed of being called 'old'. These disrespectful kids these days. Why must all the youth of generations be so rebellious? The plumber was not completely fatigued, but the energy these two have outperform his. Mario isn't a kid anymore, so it's understandable since one of his previous conception names in Japanese translates to 'Middle-aged man'. However, he made this far, so their's no stopping him now. Mario jumped closer to the Inklings. "Ugh. Let's step this up a bit. Shall we?" Inka leapt off the car she was on and ran through the alleyways prompting Fin to pursue. Mario tried to catch up to them but slammed into light pole. This whole experience is really starting to get to him. In the labyrinth between the Lumiose complexes, Inka and Fin exchanged ink fire in a duel both had hoped to end fast. They sure made a mess of things, even making the pursuing Mario trip up a few times. Taking a turn, Inka fled down another alley, followed by Fin. However Mario slid down on their ink, down forward in the alleyway he ran in.

"Inka! I'm going to get you!" Fin was getting frustrated on how long it was taking for him to splat his rival. "Stop running and face me!" Immediately, the Inkling girl stopped abruptly in front of him pointing her Splattershot at point blank.

"Sure thing bub." Fin was caught by surprise by Inka's sudden turnaround taking multiple rounds of ink to his face, finally splatting him out. His squid ghost floated away to respawn. "Yes!" Inka pumped her fist in the air after her victory. [end BGM]

* * *

In front of the Lumiose tower, a portal filled with blue ink made the HQ of Blue team. Fin emerged out of the portal good as new, but infuriated by his loss to Inka. "GOD DAMMIT! Again she got me! But this time I'll catch her by surprise!" Speaking of surprises, Fin could have sworn that this entire area had been covered with his team colors. It was first priority that the team ink all around their zone so as to get some points at the beginning. Usually if an enemy team had been there, it would be sprayed in their colors resulting in a new coat of the previous team's ink. But the ink from before was completely removed. "Rrrrrrr." Fin gritted his teeth and picked his Splattershot to repaint the town but he heard a gun cocking sound behind him.

"You'd best not be-a trying to ink up again." Fin was caught with by surprise on the sneak up, but when he turned around, he became mortified to see Mario in a particularly agro state, complete with shaded eyes and a demonic aura surrounding him. "I've asked nicely, but you won't listen." Fin felt like wetting himself. He never thought that this guy would be pushed over the edge with so little effort. Tears of fear were building up in his eyes as he looked at the plumber slowly approach. "I realize that however many times I try to restrain you kids with water, you seem to be back kicking for more. So I thought I try to immobilize you in a different way, rather than splash you."

Fin didn't like that last statement. He sprayed them with water, which would in turn splat them into squid ghosts. But what other way was there to stop Inklings? "Wha- what are you sayin'? What did you do to my team? And the others?" Fin trembled as he choked the questions out.

"They're fine." Mario looked as if he came out of a Creepypasta (in a anime kinda way, not a messed up creepy), which he at first mistakenly mistook for a Halloween recipe on his favorite dish back during the Brawl Tournament. This state of Mario would traumatize even Jeff and Slender to remain chronic shut-ins. "Just taking a rest. I also cleaned up any mess they had caused in their previous area." Fin never expected this old guy to be some sociopath behind his boring mature exterior. Now he saw the sleeping giant they awoken and the horrors it did. One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask. The mask of a senior game star that had lost his patience with a couple of kids.

"Hey, look man. We were just playin' around." Fin tryed to reason with Mario's beast mode, hoping in a miracle that he could break through to the humane side of it. "Nothing to go agro about." He backed up to escape but fell over. "Dude take it easy. I'm sorry I called you old alright! Just..."

"That's too bad. Their's only one way to leave this city now!" Mario's shadow loomed over Fin's terrified state, flowing over him as his pupils in his eyes shrank in pure fright.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaahahahahaaaaa!" The view looked over the roofs of Lumiose city away from Prism Tower as birds flew away from the area classically.

* * *

Inka was busy spraying the path as she proceeded in the marketplace, yet was also looking for her teammates. She was getting really worried, that and she had not seen any competition in a while. It was quite disturbing, and to make matters worst, Inka felt as if she were being followed. In contrast to what she was thinking, Mario appeared right in front of her, complete with a stern expression laid upon his face. She didn't see him coming up in front of her, so she was obviously taken by surprise showing that by giving a small shriek. "What do you want? Gonna spritz me with some of that tap water?"

"No." The plumber answered in a serious tone. Inka wasn't expecting this attitude from him. What's up with this guy? "It wouldn't do much anyway, considering you 'Inklings' would just respawn at your basement."

Now Inka was starting to grow worried for the situation. How did this old foo know so much about them? "How do know this, huh?"

"Through the extensive knowledge of FLUDD here." Mario motioned to the mechanism strapped to his back, to which it said to Inka "Hello.".

"Yeah hi. Any-which-way, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the others, and if so, what did you do to them?" The Inkling girl showed some aggression in her demand, finally seeing Mario as a threat now.

"Nothing really. Just immobilized them is all. If you don't believe me, ask your friend here." Mario pulled Fin from the sidelines gagged and tied up on the floor. He just so happened to be knocked unconscious which meant he could not liquify to escape the bindings. Inka saw this and visibly showed anger as she scowled at Mario. "The others are in the same state, so if you don't want to end up like them, I suppose you lay down your arms and come with me peacefully." Inka felt unsure about surrendering to this random guy interrupting their Turf War, however she looked to Fin and then back to the plumber. They already had their fun and it would be to their best interest to not be further on this guy's bad side. Though wherever this psycho had her fellow Inklings, he could do something to then if she didn't comply. She chose the only logical solution out of this and lowered her Splattershot, which was ready to continue in a battle had she chose to resist Mario.

* * *

It took some time for Inkopolis to send an official to settle the matter the Inklings caused. Judd, a cat referee from Inkopolis was sent as a representative to bring back the kids from being arrested for extreme vandalism and resisting arrest. "Mew (the city of Inkopolis would like to apologize for the trouble these twelve Inklings have caused for their unauthorized playing outside Inkopolis)." The cat stated before the city of Lumiose. If it wasn't for the subtitles accompanying him (that everyone could somehow read leaving big questions unasked and unanswered) no one could have understood the apology.

"Just to be frank, I was totally against this." Inka blurted out behind Judd. He just looked back at her to tell her to shush. Inka obediently sat silently alongside her fellow Inklings, embarrassed and guilty for being caught for their misconduct. What did they expect, that they would be excused for playing outside Inkopolis and it's suggested arenas for Turf war and other Splatoon related games. This was really going to be bad for her, considering she's one of the most skilled players on the circuit. Fin and the others sat quietly, to resist making a fool of themselves any further. Not only that, the news media had come to catch a scoop of the century, Mario of the World of Pipes had singlehandedly stopped a rogue band of children from vandalizing Lumiose city of the Kalos region, in the Pokemon Country. Judd thanked Mario for his intervention, and said that Inkopolis would like to repay him for his aid (of course it would have to pay off the damage of certain objects being broken and other things slipping on the ink during the Turf war to Lumiose City) Mario went back to Luigi, who was waiting for Mario to finish his escapade.

"Had fun?" Asked the green plumber. Luigi was often overshadowed by Mario's fame no matter where they went and this whole incident only filled mario's fame over his drastically. But he really didn't seem bothered by this one bit. He'd much rather prefer to be not surrounded by fans wanting his attention due to his more reserved personality.

"You bet! But I couldn't help feel really overwhelmed with the job." Mario modestly stated. "Let's face it, we've been in the game for a long time, no-a punintendo, and these kids are pretty-a new to the scene. I felt like I couldn't compete with their much younger spirit."

"Mario, are you feeling run-down-a?" Luigi couldn't believe his older brother was tiring out. "It's not like you."

"It's-a fine. I've been very busy, that's-a all. Man, it's-a good thing we're on a vacation."

"Yeah. Maybe after this whole thing, you'll feel more relaxed, and ready to take on anything, like the good ol' days!"

The Mario bros. went back to their apartments noticing the streets were particularly empty. Must be because of the scene back with the Inklings that has attracted a crowd. Before both the plumbers could reach the road where their hotel was located, a certain anomaly made footprints in the ground in front of them. The footprints crushed the concrete beneath it, but no physical being stood where the cracks were made. The Italians were very confused at this sight, but when they looked up, they saw a big distortion above them shaped in a mecha-humanized shape. They looked on at the strange outline until Mario was hit by an invisible force. He got nailed toward a building, hitting it so hard he didn't move. Luigi, out of sheer terror, ran to an alley to hide behind a dumpster. He looked on at Mario, laying still on the ground being blurred by the distortion in the air. Eventually, the distortion scaled off to reveal a huge cybernetic knight towering over the awning of the nearby cafe Mario was flung at. It was clad in dark menacing armor with an orange circuit pattern flowing across it's body. It carried a short sword (well short compared to it's colossal form. It bent down to examine Mario's fallen shape, spewing out alien words undistinguishable. Luigi wanted to fight off the big monster, all that thorny armor and that fearsome attitude was too much for the plumber. The knight picked up Mario's body then stood up. It looked around, noticing the scenery it was in. "What a filthy existence this is." It can talk. It can talk their language, all the more disturbing. "This is definitely the one Knightscourge wants." He looked to where Luigi was halfway hiding, relishing in the fear the tiny person was emanating by his look. Maybe it was expecting Luigi to come and take back his family however almost knew it would be disappointed by Luigi's absence of action. "Useless punin. I see no value in these. All lack a sense of challenge to me." He must be implying that it wanted Luigi to fight for what he cares for, but it utterly disappointed by the cowardice. He looked up to the sky, where a dropship also removed it's cloaking coat, where it pulled the behemoth to it's interior, along with the famous red plumber to wherever it flew to when the knight had boarded.

* * *

_I wasn't serious about it going demented. Mario just turned fearsome, just like some scary tough anime character would when being messed with. After seeing a few creepypastas myself, I didn't want anyone to be creeped out of Mario spilling blood through his eyes or what-not. Just scary in a anime way, like someone fucked up and were about to be beat by the easily angered one in a comedic way. Creepypasta is unsettling as FUCK! Not as scary as it is just unsettling and disturbing. Please don't interpret it as that scary please. T^T  
_

_Well it looks like the famous Mario is now captive of the malevolent Knightscourge and the Dusk templar. How will Charles and the others hope to get him back from Knightscourge, and is he carrying other Smashers captive as well? Where is he holding them, in his flag ship, the Holocaust? Those answers will be revealed further on in the story. The different franchises of Nintendo that live on their planet reside in their respected realms (with some exceptions like Popstar and the Lylat system orbiting around the main Nintendo planet) each with their own names: The World of Pipes (Mario/Yoshi/DK/Wario universe); Triforce realm (LOZ universe); Pokemon Country (Pokemon universe); Earthon (Earthbound/Mother universe); Animal Crossing World (Animal Crossing universe) and many others.  
_

_Smasher appearances: Mario (not in the team yet)_

_A nod to whatever references I put in, such as the Youtube video series Nopunintendo, that I will thank in an update to this chapter later. I'm tired so i'll proofread this later. By the way, I've also watched a youtube vid series made by charlescbernardo who happened to have played Animal Crossing: New Leaf I suppose. I don't want to mix my Villager main char. of this story with his in his videos, just to distinguish. I didn't intentionally name the Villager Charles in this b/c of him I truthfully saw his work after I started this. Still, I recommend watching his videos which are very good. If you like them, then watch other vids by him. But if you don't, thats okay, I just recommended it thats all. I like how it relates to the common VG player like me and the fun experiences he has playing the games. Well, good night and until next chapter, see you l8tr!_


	9. Chapter 9: A Turncoat Squeals

**Chapter 9: A Turncoat squeals**

Super Smash Bros. [ Splatoon, Inkopolis; Kid Icarus, Palutena's Temple; Densetsu no Stafy, Pufftop; Wrecking Crew, Unknown city]  


* * *

[play Squid Sisters News] "Previously on Super Smash Bros.: Reunite!"**  
**

"Luigi had retold a time ago about during a break the Mario Bros. were in."

"OH I LOVE THOSE GAMES!"

" Yes. And during that time, Mr. Mario had encountered three teams of Inklings playing a game of Turf war in that very city, resulting in a brush between them."

" And it was rumble to remember! Inka and her team splattering the buildings and dueling against Fin's team. And all in the mix, Mario was spraying water with his hose-backpack, splatting Inklings here and there, jumping and doing his thang. Of course I never had a doubt Mario would prevail. He's an all time legend!"

"Too bad Inka and friends didn't know much about Mr. Mario and what he does."

"Guess their not adept to video games, like moi. Now let's be honest here. I love Turf battles and all the games here. But I personally like to just kick back and journey through the ye olde Nin10 classics. Am I right? Anyway, looks like Mario has been kidnapped by those Dusk Templar jerks. Charles and company better get the crew together, before everyone ends up captured as trophies, no way!"

"... um, Callie? How do we even know about any of this stuff to begin with or the people involved? It's not like we've even been through the previous chapters, let alone the last one?"

"Huh!? Dude! Nobody's supposed to know that much water-head!" Callie, the black and pink Inkling idol girl snapped at her cousin Marie, fellow Squid Sister in their commercial room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never meant to break any walls."

"Don't apologize! Just stick to the program!"

Marie, the Squid Sister favouring green on her outfit, was still oblivious of her mention of the story before in her deadpan stoic expression. "Sorry everyone. I didn't mean anything I said before. Nothing about chapters or the such."

"Shut Up! Your only making it Worse!" The temperamental Squid Sister shook Marie in an attempt to make her stop breaking the dreaded Fourth Wall with little success.

"Staaaay fresh." Marie finished off, while also trying to be silenced by Callie. [end BGM]

_That whole featuring the Squid Sisters News announcement is a nod to Monsters Inc. with the two bumbling janitor monsters around the beginning and some other parts. For those of you who know of such, good. But for those who haven't seen it, I suggest you watch the movie if you like, or just watch up to the first part with those bozos. I implied that Callie be dubbed, as if in an anime of sorts, by voice actress Jamie Marchi (Like how ROB sounds similar to Baymax from Big Hero 6). Look her up online and see how she sounds I dare you. If noone likes, I can change it so that she sounds more like Cherami Leigh (best known for being Lucy -Fairy Tail- and Asuna -Sword Art Online- are a few examples), for which I'll underline for the most feedback. As for Marie, I intended that she sound a lot like Fluttershy form MLP, and yes I know how she sounds like from some YTP. (I'm not a brony I promise you. just assumed she would sound that way, what with her deadpan looks. For any bronies reading, this is for you, no hate, but no like. For those who aren't, tough nuts, if you have some suggestions for good imagined voice dubs, i'm all ears, or just use your imagination like I do. Any-which-way, let's get back to the story_

* * *

"So Mario has been captured by Knightscourge, huh?" Charles said with despair and anger hinted in the rhetorical question. "This isn't good." He cursed under his breath, taking some steps away from the conversation._  
_

"How is this possible, Luigi how in the world did you escape from the Templar?!" Rosalina was anxious on the news that the heroic plumbers sudden plight. It only makes sense that she worry about Mario since she aided him in some adventures most notably his quests to save the galaxy from the nefarious Bowser. She had met Luigi who assisted in the adventures later in them, but Mario stood out more for his more outgoing heroics.

"I guess it wasn't interested in-a me."Luigi brooded with great noticeable guilt. "Really can't blame 'em. Not like anyone would want a coward for their collection."

"You got that right." Agreed Wario. "Can't believe you let them take goody-two-shoes Mario, your own bro. Hell, I wouldn't even want a wussy like you in any prison of mine. If I had one."

"That's enough Wario!" Mr. Wii Fit would not tolerate the beratement of Luigi by Wario. "You shouldn't rub salt in the wounds. You have no right to discourage him."

Wario held his hands up defence when called out by the fitness trainer. "What? I was only agreeing with the sap."

"Don't you listen to him Luigi. Their was nothing you could do, especially to a warrior to that ranking." Rosalina wanted be sure that both plumbers were okay and insisted that both had joined them in their battle against Knightscourge. But she can't help feeling distressed from the absence of the Mushroom Kingdom hero and his predicament with being captured. She wanted to say she was glad to be alongside Luigi, it just wasn't the same without Mario.

"No he's right. It was my fault completely. I shoud've done something. At least..."

"No. If you had fought against that knight, he would've killed you." Rosalinas interruption sure did silence Luigi's next self loath. It also caught most of the fighters off guard, considering the cosmic watchers monotone demeanor was more or less constant, this change of tone was certainly out of character. "It's better to live to fight another day than die in vain for Mario."

"Don't worry Luigi." Charles said to comfort the green moustachio. "We'll find a way to bring back Mario one way or another." He ended his reassurance by sticking his thumb up to the Mario bro. He may not have shown it, but Luigi could inwardly feel more assured now that he had the alliance of Palutena and her forces alongside what they have of the Super Smash Bros..

"What's this about collections," Viridi urged wanting to know more of this news. "Is this what Knightscourge does to those he abducts?"

"Haven't you been listening to his little tale?" Dark Pit asked with annoyance to the little goddess. "He said they took Mario away in a ship that nobody around noticed conveniently."

"Yeah, well, he lost me at the cat part. I tried to think why a cat would associate with squid, with their fondness to seafood?"

Palitena also had that thought in her head, but she was mostly imagining how adorable those squid kids are. She definitely wanted one of those for herself to cuddle, now that Pit is a little older. " With that matter aside, every time Knightscourges attacked, I did notice some drop ships come down then fly off back to the main craft. And back at Smashville, Charles' hometown," Charles nodded, letting her know it's okay to discuss this subject, "he personally abducted some villagers and sent then in one of his drop ships. The ones he didn't..." Upon hearing the last words of the sentence, Charles shifted in fit of despair knowing that those lost that day were not going to return. Knightscourge, unless anyone hasn't, noticed had done an atrocious thing not commonly done in light-hearted genres. He and the Dusk Templar have invaded the planet and have destroyed homes and people alike. Killing is a concept seen in various worlds where it's allowed to be said to be done. Of course the amount of the liquid soul and gore are not exactly exclusively visual but will be mentioned in dialogue, however Knightscourge changed those rules. He's killing those in his way, anyone who he is not capturing. Now Charles knows that he was not just breaking apart his town he helped build, but harming the residents as well. He been slaying innumerable amounts of creatures across their world without a second thought, an example of these horrific massacres is the razing of Yoshi's Island. The description of that event is far too gruesome to define, but if it wasn't for Palutena's involvement, the Yoshi species would be utterly extinct. Charles was holding in all the hateful rage inside from realizing what the Dusk Templar have done to his friends and many other innocents

"Geez. I'm so sorry for you Charles." Mrs. Wii Fit consoled the villager.

"It's alright." Charles feigned his upset state with calm. "We'll get him for this."

Palutena could see through this facade, but continued to not worsen the feeling. "So through this information we now know what Knightscourge is trying to achieve."

"A collection of the Smash Bros." Sonic concluded Palutena's statement. "But why?"

"That is an excellent question." Rosalina said. "Maybe he could be lost after the Galactic battle from long ago and found a pass time for him an his soldiers. Of course that's just an assumption."

"Why hasn't anyone done anything about this!?" Asked Megaman. "Shouldn't the worlds be resisting this combatant.

"Many have." Pit responded. "So many have tried, and tragically failed. And the Lylat and Galactic Federation are far too crippled to do anything since the last Dusk Templar Armada." Tis true. Skyworld has seen that The Tri-Force Realm was attacked and barely stood a chance against Knightscourge and his legions. A small portion of the World of Pipes is under flames, notable planets of the Metroid and Star Fox continuity are devastated, and news of the Kongo Isles are not known. Charles' world is just one of the lucky ones to not be majorly invaded by Knightscourge's Dusk Templar.

"We'll isn't their any officials who can help us? I mean is the Central rulership aware of this?" That was something Palutenas organization actually hasn't done. It should have been first priority to see what the official rulership of the world is doing with this incursion going on.

"Perhaps we should." Palutena said regarding the question. "I tried to contact Chancellor Shokora, but an emergency popped up so I couldn't pull through with it. Viridi since you're going to be here for a while why don't you watch the fort while I'm gone, just to be safe."

"What!" The immature goddess of Nature blurted. "Oh heck no! I'm not being stuck with house-sitting while you go willy-nilly across to the Capital! I've had enough standing around looking pretty in an 'Ivory palace'!" That last part made Megaman look to Dark Pit, who shook his head at the whole concept.

"Fine. Then you go and tell Shokora what's been going on across the worlds. You tell her the chaotic state Knightscourge has been blowing things into proportion and all the details on the destruction." Viridi had no comment on the duty that was to come in the journey to the Capital. "This is serious. Without the Encasing charm to protect us from death, we have to be extra cautious when Knightscourge is hunting."

The Encasing charm is a fail-safe enforced in their world so as to prevent real death, petrifying any inhabitants in a trophy-like state when fatally wounded. It was prominent during the Mellee and Brawl Tournaments and the Subspace Emissary arc dictating longevity in their world, but for some reason it has been fully nullified. Now if something is to die, it will die, not in regular combat die, Human-death die. In Amiibo, death is constantly duped to preserve infinite legends and scenarios for the respective world until their retirement forces them to withdraw from action at least. But ever since the Dusk Templar invaded the realm, death from the other Universe followed in the path of destruction and with their anti-celestial aura, even god-like entities of Amiibo are threatened by the murderous menace. It's almost like the Dusk Templar has arrived to eradicate the imagination of the people from the other side.

"She's right. We have to find help from an official stand point." Charles agreed. "Perhaps they have a mean to hold off the Dusk Templar until the Smash bros. are back."

"Very well." Spoke Doc Louis, whom was not forgotten. "Palutena should go visit this Shokora and see what she has to offer. Since she is the Chancellor after all." Little Mac approached the central area of the meeting room.

"I'll go with Palutena to lend a hand." He punched his boxing gloved fist out into the air. "In anyway to help get aid."

"As sweet as that is." Palutena was flattered that the small boxer would volunteer to escort her. "It would not be necessary to have myself an entourage. I can take care of myself." Palutena sure was one to be able to handle a sticky situation but at her state, that could be brought up to debate.

"That may be." Doc Louis wisely contended. "But maybe some examples of this situation could help in our favour, for if she doesn't believe us." Palutena thought this over. If the circumstance was to fall to a failure, maybe some proof a Knightscourge's ferocity would bolster the guilt factor in this predicament. Even if Princess Shokora is a benevolent ruler, she could be dealing with some other problem, what with politics and all that confusion. Palutena had to admit she was not as all-powerful as she was before Knightscourge and his ravagers pillaged their worlds, so an escort could be of use if things took a turn for the worse.

"I guess that's a good idea. Little mac." Hearing the lovely goddess call his name made Mac's stance shudder, since it's only natural for a guy to feel fuzzy when a beautiful woman says their name(a magical feeling indeed), and develop a hidden pink flush. "I would be honored to be accompanied by you." He straightened himself out, hoping to not embarrass himself in front of the Goddess of Light, and saluted like a soldier would for his lord.

"As you wish." Many of the crew could wonder what made the boxer act so strange, but for the more observant ones, like the wise Doc Louis or envious Viridi, they could tell what a hint of attraction looked like. This made Palutena giggle at the innocent gesture before looking out to the others.

"Anyone else?" Wario was keeping himself busy by grabbing a big book hiding a magazine titled 'Booty and Looty', which gives off the vibe that it's a sort of girlz magazine but had more pictures of riches and lost pirate booty, and some girls. Dark Pit looked away hoping to not get her attention and Greninja was still sitting absent-mindedly as if Ashley had not raged and not knocked down the Scrabble game. "I'll come with you guys.!" Ness wished to join too as he called out. "It's the least I can do, considering it's my first mission on the team."

"It's not much of a mission as it is a message." Explained Rosalina as she approached with a light blue Luma floating by her. "However I could be of help to evaluate what we're dealing with." R.O.B. came out of the hallway leading to the infirmary.

"May I be of assistance?"

"Sorry R.O.B.. But you need to watch over Toon Link while he's healing." Said Palutena. What Palutena hadn't realized is that a figure stood in the hallway R.O.B. had approached just about to reveal them self.

"Actually, I think he will be just fine." After R.O.B. moved to the left, Toon Link came out of the shade to greet all his surprised friends.

"You're alright!" Charles was absolutely overjoyed to see his team-mate alive and o.k..

"Yep. Palutena's treatment actually recovered my whole arm. Oh, and thanks for keeping my sword and shield safe guys. Really appreciate it." Toon Link grinned to everyone happy to see he is safe and sound.

"Well with your brain keeping a local history on what your arm was made of, I merely had a spell increase the healing factor that the body would take months or years to take. No biggy." She was explaining the whole process to let Toon know what it took to mend him, but it was more or less drowned out by the others approaching him and checking to see if he is completely okay with the new arm and welcoming him back. "However I have to let you stay here since me some others are going to meet someone very important. Better safe than sorry, okay?" Toon Link was okay with this. Besides, he wanted to meet some of the newer people and maybe rest up for the new mission. "So is that everyone who wants to go?" She counted herself, Little Mac, Ness, Rosalina, and R.O.B., since he wished to volunteer as well. "Hmm, how about you Charles? Want to join to?"

Charles was caught off guard by the offer, but thought if Princess Shokora can help in any way, his hands on experience against Knighscourge could persuade the doubt of the politician. "Yes. I would kindly join you."

"Great!" Palutena giggled, sitting upon her floating staff that turned to it's side to give the goddess a seat. "Now their was this other location I felt had some abnormal power to it, just multitasking, so maybe..." Before she could complete her sentence. Viridi held up her hand like a young schoolkid would when they wanted to answer the teachers question really badly. "Yes Viridi?" Palutena answered in a tone a teacher would to her knowledge yearning student.

"Let me do something! I want to go and do something! So let me lead this one! It's boring just standing up here and doing maintenance!" As far as anyone's concerned, Viridi hasn't done much than order her Forces of Nature on raids on human civilization in their world and the Separatists holding her warriors in brainwash, maybe this time she could actually show her stuff, more than she ever did in Uprising. "Please?!"

"Very well. You may lead a team to the location I have chosen. And you're going to love this, the place is located on DK Island."

"YES! A place filthy humans have not desecrated!" Viridi cheered. "If this wasn't a 'fate of the worlds deal', *sigh* I would totally consider this a vacation. If it weren't for those DK baddies and their industrialist motives, I would love to visit Donkey more often. Maybe lend a hand."

"Alright, calm your kicks there. I need you to enact a search and rescue there." Palutena explained to her fellow goddess. "Heavens know that any mission of ours will turn bad by the end of it. You may take whomever you want for the expedition."

"You can count on me Palutena!" Viridi wasn't one to take orders especially from her squabbling partner, the Goddess of Light, but if it's to take some time to swing around at Kongo Jungle along with the relatively eco friendly Kongs, she is willing to take this offer, even if she could've before but hadn't really thought about it. "Theirs no way it can go wrong with me in charge! Okay I want you two," As she pointed to Pikachu and Jigglypuff who were exchanging Yugioh cards, much to her surprise. "And you," Sonic fist pumped, knowing he was selected to go on his first mission. "...you, yeah you green stache." Luigi looked up from his sulking and gave her a foolish look as he responded to her order. "... aaaaaaand... Pit you're coming too." Dark Pit scoffed at this decision of the goddess. "Oh shut it! I made my decision, so let's move out!" Now that the preparation are through, Team 1, consisting with Palutena; R.O.B.; Rosalina and Luma; Ness, Little Mac; and Charles were heading to meet with Chancellor/Princess Shokora to discuss about Knightscourge; while Team 2, consisting of Viridi; Pikachu; Jigglypuff; Pit; Luigi; and Sonic were going to visit the domain of Donkey Kong and the Kong family and see who they can recruit to their aid.

"So you can teleport your team to island alright I presume?" Asked Mrs. Wii Fit to the little nature goddess.

"Of course I can! I can't believe you have doubt in me." Scoffed Viridi on her hurt pride. "If Palutena could do it, then so can I 2x." With that, Viridi, after assembling her team around her, she raised her staff above her and stated to the people of the temple, "Catch y'all on the flip side." before teleporting her entire team out of the temple to their destination.

"You think they'll be alright?" Charles asked Palutena.

"I judge they'll be just fine." R.O.B. answered the villagers question on how well Viridi could lead the search mission. Palutena and her party said their farewells to the remaining cast left at the temple until they came back. In a flash of light, Palutena warped her party to meet with the leading head of government of their worlds.

* * *

Viridi and her squad did teleport out of the temple. However, where they landed was not in the jungles of Kongo Jungle, but in a very poofy cloud kingdom above a blue majestic ocean. On said cloud stood a glorious castle overlooking the expansive body of water. Pit and the other confused members looked to a glamorous billboard sticking out of the clouds pointing to the castle and kingdom stating "Welcome to the kingdom of Pufftop."

"Umm, Viridi? I don't think this is DK Island." This contradicted with her last statement back at the temple, gaining unimpressed stares from the others. Viridi didn't look at her team and was madly blushing at her accidental folly.

"O.K., I know it's not Donkey Kong Island!" She yelled in frustration. Maybe the presence of the Dusk Templar is messing with her goddess-like powers, because she is sure as hell she isn't rusty at teleportation. "Get off my grill, alright! My mistake!" Nearby the castle, a lone yellow starfish(?) or star-like critter was spinning about and enjoying the beautiful day he was about to play in when it saw the unusual strangers in it's home. It waved to them and skipped and spun over to the potential friends.

"Um. It's coming near us?" Sonic exclaimed nervously at the unfamiliar creature. "It sorta looks friendly though?"

"Don't you remember him? He was an assist trophy in the Brawl Tournament!" Pit surly remembered the legendary Starfy's involvement in the past Super Smash Bros. Brawl games with his signature spin attacks.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hold on. We'll be out in a jiffy." After that Viridi teleported them out of Pufftop, leaving Starfy confused on where his buddies went off to when he arrived at their spot.

* * *

The greatest evil known through all history. He's been keeping himself busy by watching various shows and the news primarily to see how all the worlds have been shifted to chaos with a new invasion taking in by storm. He revelled in all the chaos and needless destruction, admiring the amount of malevolence and despair being thrown about. He munched on a food-item, watching with great interest the newscaster on the recent attacks made by the invaders and the loss of life at their hands. Inside, he felt that all of this was glorious, congratulating himself on a job well done. But surely he had no involvement in any of the Dusk Templars' actions, he's never even been a part of their carnage for one time. But he actually was. Ganondorf, the king of darkness, and the master of evil hailing from The Tri-Force Realm, has been aiding Knightscourge in all his raids ever since his homeworld was scoured by the invasive ravagers. Now he's decided to take the winning side and taken it upon himself to locate the strongest fighters on their planet for Knightscourge, the Super Smash Bros.. With them out of the way, Knightscourge can continue Ganondorf's great vision of total destruction across the lands, and rule after all the ruins to rebuild in his image. Unfortunately, he doesn't fully realize Knightscourge isn't compliant with Ganon's master plan. The Gerudo king left his destroyed goal, and fled to another world. Living on the borders of the city he's taken refuge to, he is occasionally visited by the dark entity himself, ruling over the remnants of the Dusk Templar, Knightscourge to help him find more worthy trophies to collect. He looked to his window and sensed a troubling presence. Knightscourge is here for his info-broker. Since Ganolndorf was part of the Brawl Tournament before consisting of the Super Smash Bros., it was only natural of the other member to contact him to see if he was okay, what with the others mysteriously dissapearing. With that, he found out where they are hiding and was able to tell Knightscourge of their location.

The great King of evil exited his residence to meet with Knightscourge in private, outside the city. Their he found the hulking menace accompanied by two of the Dusk Templar knights and large heavily armored one too. "I came for my next target." The giant knight looked down on the Gerudo with contempt, even if he was helping him. "Care to grovel before me and sell out another."

"Don't make it seem like I care for those dirt." Ganondorf said to get things straight. "I am an emissary of darkness, and I am willing to sacrifice the lives of others for my survival. I have no need for them if I have everything left to take over."

One of the surrounding knights spat in disgust at the smaller being and his motives. Knightscourge looked back to ease his soldier, whereas Ganondorf glared at the dog. "I do not care for your selfish desires. I want my trophies. So talk, before I lose use out of you."

"All in due time. but for now, I've made contact with one of the Smash Bros.. They are hiding in the Kongo Isles."

"Looks like I'm going back to finish old business. Is that all?"

"No. I've heard that a large force has been building up in Skyworld to oppose you. Some of them are worthy game."

Knightscourge considered this bit of info until he summed it up to that woman who saved the one who made him bleed back in the past. "Skyworld? Where is this place?"

"I can give you the coordinates to the location, since I have fought their numerous times." Ganondorf handed an ordinance plaque to the giant, who in turn took it from the small hands. After he observed it, he motioned for his troops to depart with him.

"I may care much about you punin, but I assume you're content with fruitless treachery." The gigantic knights left the Gerudo king to himself in the small wooded area. Even though with this agreement of selling out Knightscourge's prey in exchange for not being killed, Ganondorf still had the expression that Knightscourge is highly volatile and can easily swipe at him at the furthest notice. It takes all his strength to appease this hunter and not lose his patience in exchange for fighting another day. Unfortunately, Knightscourge and his warriors don't intend to keep this agreement and are merely toying around with the Gerudo until they choose to tag him. A rat to be slain after betraying his own.

* * *

_For anyone wondering, an ordinance plaque is a piece of technology the Dusk Templar uses to store useful data such as coordinates or files when tracking their next victim. Next chapter will_ feature a trophy decription for Knightscourge like in the Super Smash Bros. games. Thanks for waiting, and my humble apologies to my readers for my absence.

Smasher appearances: Ganondorf (not officially part of team yet)


	10. Chapter 10: A New War for Survival Part1

**Chapter 10:** **A New War for Survival part 1  
**

Super Smash Bros.[ Fire Emblem: Awakening, Plegia; Super Smash Bros., Capital Island Regal Estates]

* * *

[play "We should turn in for the night" FE:A] The Ylissean Army has obtained entry into Plegia after fending off border bands of Risen and Grimleal cultists and make their way to the Dragons Table. But before they march to prevent Validar from the resurrection, the army stops to take a breather to prepare a strategy for their assault so as to have as little casualties as possible, which the twin tacticians have done remarkably so far. At the main camp, the Shepherds and their allies hone their skills and ready themselves for a final battle, while also settling old amends for if the worse case scenario should happen. As the Tacticians met with Chrom and some other members, some Shepherds were tasked with watching over their long term prisoner they brought along, who introduced himself as a renowned F-Zero racer Captain Falcon, but nothing more for he knew they wouldn't believe him (as if they did believed that he was some racer from a futuristic world where hovering chariots without steeds existed and all the other details to go with it. Right.). Gerome, future son to Cherche &amp; Virion, along with Gaius and Ricken, stood watch over the extremely dangerous, and most likely to "bite", prisoner. "So... how long are you folks gonna keep me locked up for anyway? I have a life y'know?"  


"Silence whelp." Gerome sternly snapped. "You get no parole without say-so." His deep voice-mannerism intrigued Falcon.

"What was that? A Batman impression?" This comeback made Gerome turn his head a bit to the bounty hunter, but still keeping his rigid stance over the cage. "Yes that. You must feel real hard trying to gargle tacs, am I right? You got me, right kid?" C. Falcon motioned to Ricken who looked away from the stranger, hoping to not get involved. Gaius simply pulled out a lollipop out of nowhere to enjoy the show.

"I'll have you know that I do not impersonate any man of bats." Gerome was starting to show some sign of frustration from the conversation started by Falcon. As much as he didn't really care on how much others thought of his gruff exterior.

"Oh come on. You are Batman! At least a look-a-like! That color scheme. That mask. That origin story! Even your personal life is like the big guy! So is this Grima fellow you guys've been talking about like some sleazy version of the Joker?" All this description of another being made Gerome uncomfortable and even built up anger from the accusations, something Ricken saw and yearned to end.

"Could you give it a rest? Leave him alone." The outburst made C. Falcon change his view from Gerome to the young Shepherd, which spelled trouble for Ricken.

"What did no one take a shift for the day care? Who's kid is this!? Why is he in the army, and is your peoples regulation on age in this draft?" C. Falcon looked out to anyone willing to accept the responsibility for this child, not knowing that he was indeed a full fledged member of their forces. It took a while for Chrom to accept having the young members hold their own enough to be considered combat worthy, including Donnel and at first Nowi, but it really hurt Ricken's pride to have their own prisoner disregard him for just a kid and not an actual person, baring a noticeable blush in his embarrassment. He knew that Chrom taught him to not let these matters affect him to hard, even for a lowly prisoner, but he couldn't help but to put things straight with this ne'er-do-well.

"I'm not just some kid sir! I'm an official member of this army, and a big help thank you very much!" Falcon bore a confused look from the explanation.

"Well things must be desperate to allow children to fight. Say have you outgrown that phase where you where your mom's heels to make you seem taller, cause that'll help in your case. If you know what I mean." Captain Falcon wasn't usually this rude, he must be messing around with these guys due to them being affiliated to his captors. He should've just collected his bounty for Chrom and left this world for it. But thanks to a series of unfortunate events, he's stuck here with all his new friends and their lovely company, or so it seems. His comments on Ricken's height hit the right buttons on the boy, but before that Gaius decided to end this before Ricken was really hurt.

"Hey leave him alone. He's plenty tall. At least he's not caged up like a dog, which I would recommend at least for your safety. He's certainly no pushover in a scrap." Gaius added in to stop C. Falcon's harassment to the other boys.

"...whats with all the candy. No don't tell me, I have an idea. Judging on your looks." This caught Gaius' curiosity. "You must be some charmer with the ladies, or should I say girlies. I'm sure I don't have to elaborate too much for your understanding." That was the last straw. Gaius broke the candy he had in his mouth over the ridiculous accusation from the prisoner. All three of his captors had grown frustrated with their loud-mouthed prisoner, but were indeed ordered to watch over him and nothing else. They weren't like the men they fought against who would not shy away from torture. But it was real tempting to teach this philistine a thing or two. "Hmph. Touch me and you lose an arm."

"What is big deal?" The Star Wars battle going between C. Falcon and his wardens stares ceased when Gregor carried a basket of produce accompanied by Cordelia and Nowi. "Is little captive giving boys bad time?"

"Well it's about time a sensible adult showed up." Falcon received venomous glares from his watchers once more. He caught a glance at the beautiful red haired soldier nearby. "Hey toots, ever thought of riding shotgun in my ride, with a real man?" Cordelia wasn't sure if that was an act of flirtation towards her but the vibe the foreign prisoner said it in gave off just that. The slightest tint of redness wasn't crafty enough to sneek past wise ol' Gregor from seeing this action.

"Sorry sir, but tis wise to not speak to my wife like that." The threat was all too real when uttered by Gregor instilling a respected warning from those who his skill, like those present, but what really caught Falcon's curiosity was the relationship between the young woman and the older man.

"... whoa, hold the phone! That's your wife!" The racer gave off a chuckle at the circumstance. "And here I thought she was your daughter." He slapped his knee and broke down at the hilarious picture before him. The surrounding warriors were in bewilderment seeing the odd man laughing his ass off in a cage meant to hold a lion. If his situation wasn't laugh worthy, then they have no idea what is shameful. "Heheh. Oh! Okay." He calmed himself down. "So how much does this guy have?" Now this, as subtle as it may sound, was something Cordelia certainly understood.

"EXCUSE ME! Their is no ulterior motive to my husband. Surely you must have no concept on love."

"So that's what you're calling it? Sure, sure. Say how 'bout you good folks go ahead and let me out of here and I'll be on my way with my bounty."

"No can do mister." Nowi exclaimed through the cage. "Especially if you're still going to kidnap Chrom for some dumb bounty."

"Little girl, please. It's how I live, besides F-Zero races, it's a living. Don't like it, boohoo."

"I am not a little girl! I'm a thousand years old at least! So that just makes you a little boy compared to me."

C. Falcon didn't usually travel to the Fire Emblem World often, so the customs here are commonly ignored by him, such as the greatly criticized loli characters. "Yeah sure. And I'm Earthworm Jim."

"Do you think we jest." Gerome spoke up against him.

"Sure I do. I would be in a better mood right now, but being locked up and imprisoned like this is grinding my gears. So if any of you chumps is willing to open this box to have it out, then be my guest. Go ahead and rough me up a bit. It won't change what will happen next." During his captivity, Captain Falcon was treated like any other prisoner of war. He was hit and harassed by his captors for some time, even being beaten when he wouldn't speak. Of course he's been through worse situations in his career always pulling through and collecting his bounty. It certainly was tempting to let him out and comply to his challenge if it wasn't for a certain Shepherd showing up to douse the flames.

"Do not let him sway you." Lucina told her comrades. "He wants to be let out, so as to escape." It seemed obvious to see through Falcon's bluff, making the racer smirk.

"My, don't we have a smart girl. Lucina right?" The future princess of Ylisse gave Falcon a cold look from him mentioning her name. "Nothing personal, but ya gotta understand that i'm only doing my job. Nothing more, nothing less. So will YOU let me outta here so I can be on my merry way? I'm getting a little pissed, and I got places to be."

Lucina was not okay with this familiar way the assassin was speaking to her. He was trying to collect her beloved father as bounty, and he has the nerve to speak to her so casually. "I've encountered my fair share in scum like you. You have a job to do, sure I understand. But it was a job you will not fullfill. Besides, you chose to take my father as your job. It was your choice was it not? I suggest you get comfortable in that cage, where dogs like you deserve to be. Cause you'll be staying there until we get better answers from you." Falcon smirked again after listening to her response.

"Oh I can tell we're going to be great friends, you and I. Hope you can pay for my extravagant tastes."

"Oh I'm sure we will. And I do hope you enjoy the downgraded quality of food we've prepared for you." Lucina walked away knowing sure that the others can take care of this now that she's made his little ploy known. She looked back halfway showing off a smug look to the prisoner. "I think you've earned it."

"Hoho! I like her. She's fun!" Falcon said to his captors. Many of them gave him a disgusted look, whereas Gregor didn't turn from Lucina.

"Trust me my friend, she's outta your league." Gregor said.

"Yeah, of course. Too young. And too flat. Personality-wise." Ricken gave his attention to the prisoner, hoping he wasn't interested in his role model's daughter, so he can change the subject.

"Supposing your back story is true, Mr. Falcon. Do you happen to live in the future too?" Ricken asked, giving Captain Falcon the benefit of the doubt. Lucina and her other future children friends came from a doomed future, could their otherworldly prisoner could be a time traveller sent by Naga to help them in their present situation.

"Hm? Well, I've been told by some that I do live in a futuristic world. But I can assure you gents, that to be real, I live in a totally different world than you. Unless I haven't made myself clear before."

"Is that so." Asked Gaius, hinting some playful scepticism. What if what he says is true. I mean, he certainly doesn't dress like he's been through a horrible future with Grima. That and he doesn't look related to anyone from future or present.

"Yes. Their are other worlds besides this one. Their are mine, a world similar to yours, a world teeming with pipes, and even lands beyond the stars."

"Quick question." Nowi raised her hand like she was wanting the attention of the teacher in middle of class until her paid her attention. "Does your world require you to keep a mask over your face?"

"No, it does not. It's more of my motif and my main thing. But personally, I've always wanted to be a super hero when I was a kid." Falcon admitted to his past.

"Can you take it off and show us your face?" Asked Cordelia.

"Later kids. All in due time, since I'm going to be here for a while."

Gregor shook his head. "Aye, I guess funny dressed man will at least show us his identity. Not so sure of dark knight over there. Why hide face from everybody?"

"Why does everyone have to question the mask!" Gerome's whiny outburst had his friends laugh along with Falcon who caught on. On the sidelines, both the tacticians were watching the cage and the others while Walhart and Gangrel sat casually at a table sipping savory tea. It's safe to assume that Lucina came to the prisoner after the planning was done, as did the Robi/yns.

"Other worlds my arse." Grumbled Robin. At first he agreed on Lucina's content on keeping this strange man prisoner, but now he's feeling rather suspicous toward the individual, feeling like he gave in too easily. "I don't like it Robyn. It feels like he's leading us on." Robyn sat on a crate with her arms crossed, whereas her brother crept behind a tent's pole.

"You were the one who agreed to let him live as prisoner was it not?" She huffed. "I told you that Lucina's decision was undoubtedly wavering."

"Yet you didn't have any objections when it was presented."

"Yes, well..." It was evident that Robyn felt the duty to protect her twin brother. No one really knows who is older, and neither do they. But past the point, some time in their association to the Shepherds, Robin has unknowingly caught the eyes of admirers (the Fire Emblem is based in a medieval like time, but do not act completely like feudal times. We all know how.). The courters wished to meet the young tactician, but they had one immovable obstacle, Robyn. It's true Robyn was also courted by men around her, but she paid no mind to them. As long as she wasn't dating, then Robin wouldn't date either. Thanks to their profession, neither of them seemed to notice much of that goo-goo stuff much, except for Tharja, who has a long-standing rivalry with Robyn (at least in the tactician's side), who has worked her finger to the bone to wall this creepy Dark mage off her brother. Thus, is the simplified explanation to Robyn's vigilance toward any female she sees getting too close to her brother. Robin would admit that he would feel uncomfortable to see a man flirting with his sister, but his attitude toward that is far more toned down than Robyn's. Like when Inigo decided to try his luck on her, he did slip up though and nearly threatened to make sure he never wakes up if he hurt her in any way. "That may be. He certainly is a queer fellow. And I highly doubt Grima would allow humanity to survive that far into a future. More info should be probed on this 'alternate world' theory."

"He really is a mangy tramp is he. Just look at the way he looks at the women. Has he no respect for a lady and her dignity!" Robin bit into the tent's linen in anger.

"Cool it hot shot. Your chivalry is cute, but keep it together." Robin relaxed at his sisters entreaty. "Okay, I'm alright sorry." Said Robin.

"Feeling that heat are you boy?" The tacticians' turned to see that Gangrel and Walhart have started a conversation with them. "You aren't getting any younger. Might as well find yerself a woman before they run out of stock." Finished Gangrel, splitting a mangy grin cross his face, looking all demented as usual.

"That's none of your concern Mad King." Retorted Robin to the former tyrant. "I'll deal with that when ready."

"Ahh, but what if it becomes too late for you whelp? Tis better to search now and build a relationship for you're future." Added Walhart a matter of factly.

"Since when did you louses care for my brother's life?" Robyn snarled at the two despots. "His personal life is what he makes of it. Besides, it's not like you low lives have a partner to share your time with."

"You dare to insult the renowned conqueror, WALHART!" Said the past emperor, slamming his hands on the small table.

"Which reminds me, that offer to be my personal tactician is still open, Robyn." Robyn cringed upon thinking of the two of them, Gangrel that is, teamed up to do nefarious deeds across the continent. "Think about it, with my leadership and your master strategies, we'll be the most unstoppable force in the world! So whattaya say my sweet? Join me?"

"Why not ask me to join your ranks? (Not like I'll ever join)" Asked Robin feeling left out.

"Chrom can keep you, ya pansy. Your sister however..."

"With the likes of you," Walhart interrupted heartily. "Bah! Join me Robyn and together we can build an even greater empire than before! Join me and we can rule together as father and son!" That last offer didn't make much sense for everyone around, even for Walhart, but he felt in the zone at the moment. "...hmm?" The two scoundrels would have to try better to woo the pants off the Shepherds female tactician. She's far too devoted to her brother and Chrom and all the others, so the offers are less promising to her.

"As flattering as it sounds, I'll have to take a rain check on it."

"Aww, it's not fair." Complained Gangrel, pouting like a spoiled child. "Chrom gets all the good things."

"Fuh, next time you'll come around to my offer Robyn." Warned Walhart. "But rest assured, that no woman can resist the charm of the conqueror. The mere sight of me has them cower before my..."

"Elbows off the table! You uncivilized brutes!" The roaring threat came from the Shepherd's most classy woman amongst them, Maribelle, coming back on showing these two rabble rousers a thing or two about manners and high class posture and breathing. "How many times must I warn you about these bestial ways!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Walhart and Gangrel were whipped into posture upon the noblewoman's return to her all-too familiar tea table.

"(So much for your machismo their pal.)" The tacticians conveniently thought on the matter of the former antagonists state of being in the fair lady's subjection. [End BGM]

* * *

Over a secluded island in a vast sea, the capital of the Nintendo worlds housed a environment for the top officials for extended stays. Noticed as a paradisal location, the Capital Island features a traditional Japanese-esque village named the Mongdu, neighboring it's equally luxurious Mongdu Springs for the villagers and the politicians to relax their stressed souls. The Amethyst peaks are a forbidding sight, but it's a frequently explored cavern, that's still has areas still unexplored. It's best known for it's bountiful quarry of amethyst crystals/stones that are recommended to not be taken in excess. To the far North, lie the Regal Estates, home to the current head of state, Princess Shokora. It's a lovely castle built for a monarch and absolutely roomy. Below stood the Chamber of Select. This huge meeting dome is constructed to host the politics between the various worlds and judged by the Chancellor. The Chancellor is personally chosen by the being of creation in Amiibo, Master hand, so it only seems fair that that minister is to look into all matters that are brought up if conflict is presented from the council members. Another landmark of this beautiful island is the Rainbloom Falls, a majestic waterfall that's said to have an infinite rainbow cycle around it's waters. The only way to enter this wonderful place is to officially sail to the Endon Harbor to the South-East of the Chamber of Select. The Harbor complex is interconnected to the Chamber and a mysterious flower-like structure which is dubbed the Great Rainbloom. It's sort of a gigantic bouncy funland when entered, so some have said. Only high officials (and maybe some celestials) can enter this grand realm with appointments taking years or more to even be allowed to even make an appointment with the council, and so on. That's just how important this place is. It gets as complicated as real life.

Now Princess Shokora (or Chancellor officially, take your pick) was busy getting herself ready to finish political nonsense and all the other things heads of states do important. She never believed that her job as the prime minister to the world(s) would be such boring work. Stacks after stacks of papers and laws and boring politics. Of course she didn't do this for the power or recognition. She took the position for the sake of the people. She didn't favor her homeworld of The World of Pipes, rather she gave equal recognition to all the worlds and the ones representing them. Of course as much as the representatives care for their home, they seem to lack the basic empathy to the other worlds that would spread conflict throughout the hall. So with her power she strives to maintain peace throughout their lands to prevent what could've happened before she accepted office. The girl decided to choose her classic pink gown to attend to her duties, aided by her mixture of servants, including Toads and Waddle Dees. When they left, she would brush her hair by herself at her vanity, which she personally preferred to do, when mid stroke, her doors were opened (revealed by the reflection on the mirror). The young princess saw a beautiful goddess of a woman leading a crew of peasantry, including a young boy still with his yellow backpack and childish red cap; a gruff looking young boxer; an enigmatic cosmic princess; a big robot, and a small gentlemanly person.

"Oh!" She looked back from the mirror. "What are you doing in my chamber?"

"Pardon us, Chancellor Shokora. It's me, Palutena. Of Skyworld." Palutena said to the official, making Shokora's eyes widen.

"Ah! Lady Palutena!" Shokora beamed a bright smile to the heroes. "I did not recognize you with this group. I'm sorry, but I've got a lot on my plate lately." Charles saw this young girl, and realized that this is the ruler of their world! A young princess! In control of multiple worlds! He was honestly expecting an older, wiser, elder figure to be running this bitch, but to see this youthful girl doesn't even fit the part. Perhaps her mother, or father is around, meaning that they are merely encountering the daughter conveniently named Shokora. Maybe. "May I be introduced to your party?"

"Why yes. This is my task force, at least part of it." She motioned to members accompanying her. "This is Ness, esteemed hero from Earthbound who stopped the vile Giygas from destroying our very fabric of existance." Ness blushed a bit at his introduction while also rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ness. Of the Super Smash Bros." Shokora lighted bowed courteously.

"The pleasures all mine." The polite boy bowed back respectively to the chancellor, making her giggle a bit. Lady Palutena continued to the next warrior.

"And here is Rosalina and her Luma, guardian of the cosmos."

"Charmed." Rosalina bowed her head to the ruler of their worlds. Her Luma happily squeaked, knowing that it's mother is in good terms with the other princess.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Ms. Rosalina. Your role in the galaxy is very much appreciated. And you too little guy! Who's a good baby! You are! You Are!" Shokora cooed to the Luma, making it very happy to be smothered with attention. Moving on.

"Now this guy right here. He's in no need for introductions. Introducing the champion of the WVBA circuits, the man who stood toe-to-toe against Iron Mike Tyson himself, the Bruiser from the Bronx, Littlllllllllllleeeeeeeee Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!" The Goddess of Light donned on some black shades, holding a microphone to introduce the boxer champion in the most traditional way where he came from behind a unveiling curtain on an extravagant stage that appeared out of nowhere. [play the chorus to "Where da hood at?"]. He strutted down the stage in style as lights and other sparking effects exploded from the stage wearing bling and other accesories highlighting his fame. The other members served as the crowds around cheering him on, encouraging Little Mac's ego. Shokora giggled at Little Mac's flamboyant display, striking poses calling out to the crowd for more praise. She was beginning to warm up to these people.

[end BGM] After all of the stage disappeared, Shokora nodded her head to Mac. "It's truly an honor to meet the champion of the WVBA circuit. I've secretly had to watch a couple of your matches to myself. Because most of my aides say it's far too rowdy for me to associate with."

"Heheh. It's alright. At least I know the Princess is a closet fan of mine." Little Mac spoke toward Shokora. Even if her duties get in her way for more fun, she sort of admitted to her interest in boxing. To be honest, Shokora really has improved on her manners since her rulership. She was once described as being a wayward princess, full of fun and lacking in nobility.

"Indeed."

"Now this here is R.O.B., acronym explanation not necessary. Former ruler of our system, as the alias the Ancient Minister." Palutena introduced R.O.B. to Shokora.

"Ms. Shokora. I am dazzled by your presence." The robotic operating buddy sure was gracious for an a.i.. He also held her hand all gentleman like. Who programmed all this in R.O.B. anyway?

"It's great to see you again R.O.B.." R.O.B. was there at her coronation. Despite unwittingly causing a near apocalyptic war, she became friends with the last R.O.B model around, taking mentorship from him for ruling a multi-world order. It's thanks to him that Shokora has become quite successful without upsetting the council she ministers to.

After Shokora had met with the others of Palutenas group, it was the small, cartoonish looking man wearing a dark grey fedora, vest and slacks along with a blue shirt. He stood around Ness' height. The Chancellor recognized where this man came from. The cuddly country of the Animal Crossing. It's a wonderfully colorful world filled with more anthropomorphic animals than their are humans that live as equals (except with most fish and insects) particularly far more innocent than the other worlds. When she visited a town, it was very lively and full of fun and color. Every corner beaming with sunshine and merriment with no signs of negativity. The only things that could bring these folks down is when a dear friends moves away (which they can come to visit anytime, no need to cry over spilt milk) or if a misunderstanding is presented (which can be resolved fast between the individuals). Basically a happy-go-lucky world of play and friends as far as the eye can see. Death is unknown is these parts.

However, when Shokora looks at this young man, he looks rather sullen compared to the friendly villagers she's seen. He's far too sad for his own good, like he's lost a beloved pet or close relative to an unfortunate event. Where his smile should be lighting up a room is replaced by gloomy frown, serious about something on his mind. It felt unnatural for Shokora to see a villager from there to be so depressed unless their is an abnormal threat. "Hello, what may your name be?" Charles broke away from his sulking and gave the princess one of his best smiles to introduce himself.

"Oh! Forgive me. I'm Charles, your majesty. Mayor of ..." Charles froze mid sentence, remembering what happened to his village, and his friends.

"Uuhh? Excuse me?" Palutena stepped in on the falling conversation.

"Eheheheh. He's not usually like this." Palutena futilely attempted to rationalize Charles' behavior. "He's a sweet young man, as far as were concerned..."

Shokora held her hand up slightly to have Palutena, the esteemed Goddess of Light, silence. "Forgive me, your highness." Even Palutena humbles herself to Shokora's rule. The young princess turned to Charles again, almost eye-to-eye (him being 2 centimeters shorter). "Is there something troubling you? Whatever it is, I am here to listen. That is my duty by the way."

"...If it means that much to you. I used to be the mayor of town, called Smashville, until..." Shokora leaned a bit more to focus on what he had to say.

"Until?"

"Until it was burned to the ground." Shokora was stunned on what troubled Charles. It certainly was hard to believe that a carefree establishment in the Animal Crossing could even be demolished by such a tragedy. She, based on lack of details, assumed that it was burnt down by accident nevertheless still showing the respect of his former home, if it wasn't for his next statement. "It was no accident. I assure you. It was destroyed." Charles gave a death glare toward the princess, not intentionally toward her, but what could be assumed to be the aspect on who did it.

"And that is why we are here." Said Palutena afterwards. "My task force and I have come to inform you of a greater threat than anything before has befallen on our world."

"It is a savage force of outworldly giants referred to as the Dusk Templar." Rosalina explained. Her Luma cowered at the mere mention of the dangerous foe, possibly being a witness to their savagery. "They have been laying waste to numerous lands, rarely leaving survivors. And now we have learned that their leader, Knightscourge, is capturing important heroes for nefarious reasons."

"Is that so?" Shokora asked rather doubtful. "Then how was I not informed of this?"

"It's hard to imagine why or how you weren't. But Knightscourge has been raiding our worlds for some time, possibly researching on some of our most formidable defenders. Rosalina can elaborate more on the threat." Palutena relinquished the attention to the cosmic princess.

Rosalina told Shokora on the war waged between the Lylat System and The Galactic Federation, and a fleet of Dusk Templar invaders, telling of their vicious razing of Lylat planets and their horrendous battles across the galaxy. Many other parties joined in on the defence, but the victory was very costly. "As a result, the outer defenders of the armies were crippled by the Dusk Templar, making them too damaged to watch the borders of the galaxy. I was told by the federation to keep quiet about this incident so as to not alarm anyone of their weakened states. They certainly didn't want to trouble you on the issue, especially in your early reign."

"It's troubling me now Rosalina!" Shokora let out a small outburst. "I'm sorry. But if I were appropriately informed of this situation, I would've taken measures to enforce extra protection of the peoples, if these invaders were to return past the space defences." It was a stressful time indeed. "You should've told me. Anyone involved should've told me! I would have taken care of such a matter, but noooo! First the riots, now this." Shokora held her index &amp; middle fingers to her temples, signifying her stress on the two troubling fronts she has to deal with.

"I'm deeply sorry your highness. You are right.I should have warned you of this before." Rosalina sulked on her past transgression.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. It's just so much..."

"These riots." R.O.B. spoke to Shokora. "They wouldn't happen to involve a band of rebels calling themselves the Separatists, would they?" The stressed out teen looked to the robot in relief.  
"You know of the band of insurgents?!"

"Yes. They've been attacking many places across the worlds, including my own, in violent force." Ness spoke up. "It's not just in Earthbound, where it's weak enough to influence."

"Yes. I've heard their starting a revolution across the realms. Stating a motto that they will not be forgotten." Said Shokora.

"We've faced them in the World of Pipes as well." Interjected Charles. "They seem to be comprised of minions of various worlds, banded together under a single banner."

"As dangerous as they are, our main focus is on Knightscourge and the Dusk Templar he commands." Palutena said as well to Shokora. "If we don't deal with this issue soon, our whole society won't be overthrown as in the Separatists point. But global annihilation will ensure by the claws of the Dusk Templar."

"And what do you require from me?" Asked the hard pressed chancellor. "Which reminds me? Why do you need a task force Palutena?"

"We only came to ask of your support on our plan." Little Mac pleaded humbly to Shokora. "We only asked for some aid in our search."

"Y'see. We've plotted to assemble the Super Smash Bros. again. The only ensemble of heroes and villains in our wake who can band together and stop any force." Palutena revealed their plan in great optimism that it will succeed. However, it seemed too simple for Shokora's interest.

"Is that all? I'm sorry Lady Palutena, I think your wasting your time. Master Hand hasn't put up a new tournament in yet, so how can you possibly hope to assemble all of that team of yours? I mean, will they cooperate as well as they did before?" Shokoras cynicism put down the only logical plan the others had thought of. Perhaps it was a lost cause to find all the legendary members of an all-star force that can settle the matter between freedom and destruction, who can be as dysfunctional as a mercenary group. They don't usually enact alliances except during the times of the Smash Bros. Tournaments, hosted by the entity of creation in Amiibo himself as a regulator. It was the only hail mary pass that was suggested, what with actually opposing Knightscourge and his towering forces head-on being suicide. The team wasn't just going to single-handedly stop this massive invasion and quell an uprising in it's spare time, it also stood as a last line of hope. As corny as that may be, Palutena is in a hard place, and so are the rest of the company eager to bring this dream team back together. Ever since it's debut, when they were not clobbering each other in a tournament and/or regular brawls, they have stood against impossible odds, serving as the Avengers of Amiibo (if one doesn't count those other cross-over teams like PS All Star Force, DreamMixTV World Fighters, or Jump Ultimate Stars to name a few). If only Shokora could see how important this roster is to their survival. She's never seen them in action before, considering her time leading up to being crowned had nothing to do with them.

"Chancellor. If you please." Charles said in his most sincerity to the girl. "I understand your skepticism, but if you can just see what Knightscourge has done in his time here, then you can see how crucial this journey is." The villager reached out to grab her arm, quickly grabbing her attention to his reach.

"Hey! How dare you?!" Caught off guard, she was too late to avoid his hand. Before she could struggle away from his grip, the images he shared with Mrs. Wii Fit from his first contact ran through her mind, exploring the carnage the Dusk Templar dealt on the inhabitants of her dominion. After seeing the disturbing images, Charles let go of her arm so that she could turn away from the others and hold her hands over her mouth. Petrified by the destruction caused on the people she swore to protect and lead, she was at the verge of tears upon feeling the empathy of her suffering people, losing homes, lives and forever being scarred by the otherworldly fiends that dare enact such brutality. "Why?" She cried, keeping her tears from falling from her eyes. "Why would you show me such vile things?"

"Because as far as we're concerned, the Super Smash Brothers are the only hope we have in stopping this from escalating to total extinction. I didn't believe it myself, but back at my home, before Knightscourge, I read a story on a alliance of distant heroes battling the ruler of their world and their sworn enemies allied with said ruler from exiling parts of the world into another dimension. In time, the true mastermind behind it all forced the heroes and villains to join forces and save their world together. At first I believed it to be just a tale, but now with my association outside my village, I truly believe that story to be based on the one of the Smash Bros. many adventures. Besides your highness, my friends are trapped in Knightscourge's ship somewhere and I plan on getting them back. If that means bringing these heroes back together, then that's what I'm going to do, with all the help I get." Shokora was amazed on this villager's optimism toward this group. They are just a show of which candidate is the most skilled in their time, but to put much faith in this force that they will save everyone is beyond the thinking of a villager of the Animal Crossing world. She couldn't help but admire his resolve despite just being an ordinary mayor of a small town, now feeling as determined as one of the famed Super Smash Bros.. He certainly was different than any villager she's met before.

"A-right! That's the ticket! No lying on their back's when the going gets tough! Think like a winner and we're sure to win!"

"WAH! Who's this!?" Shokora was not expecting another guest to arrive, especially a portly, dark-skinned man in a red sweater and blue pants.

"This is my coach, Doc Louis." Said Little Mac, not at all taken back at the sudden appearance of his coach.

"Hold on?" Asked Rosalina, who was actually curious on the last unspoken statement. "How did you manage to teleport with us here, mr. Louis?"

"Wherever Mac goes, I go. Not all the time, but for when it counts." "Yeah!" Little Mac and his coach proceeded to pose in coach and trainee positions, being thoroughly ignored by the others at their business.

"So are you going to help us on our plan?" Ness asked the princess. As much as she wanted to say yes, she also didn't want to hurt anyone's expectations after everything they've been through (Charles, Rosalina, R.O.B. and the rest of them).

"Well... I'll see what I can do for the time being. I want to say I'm fully supportive of this Lady Palutena. But their are other urgent matters i have to attend to as well." Shokora tried to rationalize her situation to the goddess. "I'll be sure to let you know what I plan to do when I'm done. Of course telling the council of this will be time consuming. I only ask of you to have patience, all of you please. I want to help, I truly do." Palutena and her task force/present Smashers agreed on Shokora's compromise. Palutena guided her band to leave the chancellors quarters, but not before Shokora could grab Charles attention for some departing words. "I really am sorry for what you've lost. I really am. I wish I could do more, but this is the first time I'm hearing of this."

"It's alright. Their are others suffering the same fate as me. But I promise you, the Super Smash Bros. will make a difference. I know they will." Shokora gave Charles a smile, really warming up to his hope that things will get better.

"Well if you need anything at all, feel free to ask."

* * *

[play "Destiny" FE:A] Now a grand battle around the Plegian Dragons table ensued between the voracious army of Risen and Grimleal, and the Shepherds as our heroes pushed through to stop Grima's resurrection. Cherche lead the Pegasus Knights, along with Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia on their pegasi to distract the enemy from the main attack force. Once the bulk of the Fell forces came into formation, the Shepherds drove in for the kill not actually believing the enemy was dumb enough to fall for the ploy. Under the rallying cry of Chrom, the Ylissean army took the upper hand in the march to the final showdown. "Chrom at the rate we're at, we'll reach the Dragon's Table in less than 4 hours." Yelled Robyn as she aided Nah's ferocious dragon form in saving Brady from impalement.

"Of course with the amount of Risen reinforcements..." Robin interjected, slashing a Risen thief attacking him. "...I'm not sure the whole army will accompany us in the Dragons table. They could be left to deal with the garrison."

"No matter." Chrom held back axe and sword from Risen, overpowering them with sheer epicness as he simultaneously conversed with his tacticians over the change in plans. They hadn't realized that the enemy would be prepared with extra reserves. "We'll make it to Validar one way or another. I'd worry more on your '7' friend." Robin hadn't seen a Risen sniper aiming it's bow to at the man in order to slay one it's adversaries commanders. Fortunately itself was killed by lucky shot through it's eye before it could do any damage. Robin looked back to see Virion gesture a 'your welcome' from a distance to him, moving on to assist in the battle.

"That really was a close shave for you." Sully dashed by, lopping off a beserker's head before it struck.

"Yes, I'll be sure to thank him later." Robin conjured out an lightning bolt out to a line of enemy soldiers, effectively taking out Owain and Libra's targets.

"Oi, theirs enough for everyone, Robin! Don't starve my sword hand of it's time!" Robin smirked at Owain's complaint. He liked how out their Owain was, shouting out praises of his heroics. He would definitely take a fancy to a job in sentai, with his flamboyancy and all. The male tactician looked around at his friends putting up a rowdy battle against the demonic spawn and manic cultists. He saw how intent Lon'qu fought alongside Say'ri and Gregor, seemingly fighting as close as long attached partners would have been. Gaius snuck by unseen delivering crippling strikes so that archers like Noire can take a better strike upon their targets. Meanwhile Lucina fought with as much intensity as Chrom would, mirroring her father almost perfectly. However she fought with more grace and agility, making her almost enchanting to look at in combat. Elsewhere, Ricken and the other spellcasters formed a circle and rained down hell with their magic onto any foes foolish to maneuver around the tanking units. Robyn noticed that their was a slight hole in their ranks leaving an opening to Olivia and Lissa.

"Gerome!" She called out to the Wyvern rider who happened to glide just close enough to hear her. "Cover that flank before they realize it!"

"Consider it done! Cause I'm GEROME!" He bellowed in his deep voice, which could be easily mistaken as the impersonation of HISHE's Batman (and no, that joke has not run it's course yet). With the help of Minerva, Gerome and Flavia successfully covered the hole from being breached. How unfortunate for the Fell forces.

Lucina fought her way to Chrom and the tactician's position hoping to fight alongside her father once more. She came just in time as Chrom was too busy battling off some swordmaster Risen to see a hulking one come forward to finish him off. "Father! Hold on!" She rushed as fast as she can, pushing through enemies in order to reach her father. Right before the Risen could bring his blade down on the Exalt, Lucina leaped onto the monster two times bigger than her, stabbing into it multiple times. It tried to smack her off it, but not before Lucina could finish it off by slitting it's throat making it topple over on a Risen archer wanting to take an opportune shot. After Chrom dealt with his enemies, he looked to see that his daughter had rescued him from being overwhelmed.

"Father, must you grab too much attention for yourself. Please be more careful." She said to him out of concern.

"Don't worry about me honey. With friends like mine, I'm never in a pickle." Chrom smiled to his future daughter's worry. It pleases a man to see his little girl worry about him so much, even in this case being his daughter from a whole other timeline grown up. Chrom saw a Risen on horseback ride over in a collision course with Lucina. It would've ended up really bad if that Risen had taken a swipe at the princess, but a certain elwind spell came just in the niche of time to destroy the Risen, catching both the Exalts attention. They looked over to where the blast came from, originating from a white-haired tactician, aiding Kellam in his duel against a trickster. They assumed Robin was Lucina's savior.

"Thank you Robin, for protecting my girl!" Robin turned to them, with surprise written on his face.

"You have my gratitude." Lucina smiled to the man helping out the Shepherds. "Robin. Thank you for your aid." Robin looked around before realizing what's going on.

"Hm? Sorry, I was busy holding out here! I didn't use an Elwind over there!" A tint of pink got on his cheeks as both his best friend and his daughter looked to him with gracious attention.

"Ahem!" The exalts glanced to where the clearing throat resonated. Robin's twin sister held a green tome staring daggers toward Chrom and Lucina, heavily unamused. It hit them hard as they realized Robyn had actually saved Lucina instead of the easy assumption a man had saved a maiden. They flushed as they learned their mistake.

"I'm truly sorry Robyn! Really I am!" Chrom attempted to apologize.

"Me as well Robyn! Um, sorry," Lucina blushed, believing that Robin had been the one to take the time to save her. As sweet as that sounds, she hated that she didn't account anyone else, let alone Robyn, to have done this. Robyn looked away from them, huffing out her frustration to focus on the enemies. Avoiding that awkward moment, Gangrel appeared nearby excited on the bloodbath these infidels posed to his attacking force.

"Oh what a day!" He took the time to evade a sword swipe just to mercilessly stab into his assailant and move on to another. "What a lovely day!"[end BGM]

* * *

_Sorry for the wait y'all. Had to cut this chapter in half so as to not make it too lengthy. I will fulfil my promise on making trophy description, but you'll have to wait for next chapter. Their will be new characters helping out in Ylisse. I'll see you all for the next chapter Stay thirsty my friends. (slogan doesn't belong to me)_


	11. Chapter 11: A New War for Survival Part2

**Chapter 11:** **A New War for Survival part 2  
**

Super Smash Bros.[ Fire Emblem: Awakening, Plegia]

* * *

In midst of the warfare on the ground, neither side had noticed that beyond the clouds descended an atrociously large flying object. The vessel was colored galactic blue, teeming with thousands of lights glowing on either side of the craft's bases. A single colossal engine behind a central construct connected both of the hulls of the ship. It very much resembled a titanic satellite, with some long columns near the edges of the main bars. (Like I said before, to elaborate it thoroughly, if anyone has Smash4 then if you make a stage in Stage builder one of the backgrounds is based above a planet with another orange planet featuring a large spacecraft in the setting. Yeah, that's what the Dusk Templar are driving.) It neared the battle closer, until one of the Risen marching to battle looked up behind it and noticed the mysterious object. Countless others' curiosity had them look up to the flying fortress, even making some in battle stop what they are doing to stare at the new thing. Soon even Chrom and his Shepherds caught a glimpse of this phenomenon. "Umm... what is that?" Asked Severa holding a Grimleal cultist by the collar, who was also speechless by the object in the sky. Chrom looked at Lucina, hoping she would know if this happened in her future. However, she was baffled at this new event, sure of herself that Grima hadn't had something to do with this.

"Uh, Lucina, is this part of anything you know?" Robin and his sister didn't know this was going to happen in their plan. In fact they never accounted on a unidentified flying object to come out of the heavens to interrupt the battle.

"No. I have no idea in Naga's name what this is?" Lucina answered with whole truth. "If it is heavenly intervention, it doesn't look benevolent at all." After a moment, two green lights grew from the side bases of the ship, absorbing some energy from it's surroundings while it hovered above the Dragons Table. The armies looked on with no idea what this giant metal object would do besides making big glowing lights.

"Brother. I'm not sure this thing is from here. Our world to be exact." Robyn said to her brother anxiously. The tacticians had an uneasy feeling that this unknown entity was not in the mood for simply sightseeing. The green lights did away with any innocent assumption to it when they collapsed on themselves, then shooting out rays of deathly energy that shot out to the Fell armies. The allied Ylissean army unfortunate enough to be standing near their combatants were also annihilated by the great beams of death, having Chrom and his friends watch in horror at the destructive display. When the lasers ended their show, a massive portion of the enemy were wiped out from the fray, even their reserves. "Good Naga." After the decimation of an entire army, flocks of flying objects came out of the vessel, swarming around the Dragons Table, firing at it with rounds of their ammunition into the complex. Some other numerous air craft flew over to the other army now falling back.

"Everyone retreat! Retreat!" Chrom yelled out to his comrades. "We can't fight this otherworldly monster. Retreat! Run for your lives!" But the transports had already flown into the Ylissean forces. Giant mechanical knights dropped down from the ships, immediately engaging in combat with the human soldiers. Fighter type aircraft soared over the army, shooting at the primitive airborne cavalry. After a hailstorm of fire, the Dragons Table finally fell to the damage of the belligerents collapsing to the ground, also killing everyone presently inside.

* * *

Looking over a hill far away from the massacre, a robed young man, identical to Robin, watched as Grima's one way of resurrection be demolished. "Well shit." Supposedly cursed future Grima in his vessel from Lucina's future. "Now how am I gonna come back to my real form.

* * *

Back to the main scene, the metal behemoths slaughtered any who stood in their way, as would marauders mercilessly pick off a helpless brood of chickens (a sad, sickening image I know). They flung soldiers around with their large weapons, shooting into them with their futuristic ranged guns. The humans were mostly hopeless to the army of giants, but the Shepherds attempted to overcome this opposition. Fredrick swung his sword at the leg of a towering warrior, but his steel clanged off it, the armor too strong to be pierced that easily. The monstrous knight looked down on his attacker and swung him and his horse away in annoyance. Miriel threw a fire ball onto one knight, catching it on fire, but it continued to ravenously assault the dwarfing forces. Chrom's army was being smacked around and blasted to oblivion, with very little to do against a race of armored giants. When one stampeded toward him, Sumia threw a javelin into it's arm, sticking into the pained monster.

"Chrom get out of here!" She yelled to him. Another knight took aim at her, shooting to take her down.

"But Sumia! I can't leave everyone behind!"

"Forget about us! We can..." Sumia looked back to see a round go through her pegasus' wing. The flying animal lost equilibrium and proceeded to fall to the ground.

"Sumia!" Chrom ran to where she was crashing to, but a huge knight steeped in his way. In a fit of rage, Chrom evaded the giant's swings of it's blade, inflicting lacerations on it as he climbed around it until he swiped his Falchion to back of it's neck. The giant knight fell behind Chrom who rushed to his comrades aid. The massive ship above where the Dragons Table stood launched down a gargantuan ball down to the earth, making a huge dust cloud. [play Conquest (Ablaze) FE: A] After the debris cleared a gigantic mechanized dragon was attached to sphere, meant to be a forward base, bellowing out to the environment. Chrom looked at this monster, comparing it to Grima. "(Is that like Grima? No, Grima is way larger than that. But...) Chrom's thoughts were hindered when the dragon on the stronghold breathed out a plasma like green/orange fire, nothing that Chrom or anyone from Ylisstol had seen. Looking to his left away from the titanic dragonoid, more of the armored troops were marching toward Chrom's position. The Exalt was about to jump headfirst into the enemies until he was pulled to the side by his daughter.

"Father! We must retreat with the others!" Lucina had specks of blood across her face, her sword, a future Falchion, was covered in a colorful neonish liquid, possibly the blood of the giant enemy.

"I'm not leaving without the rest!" Chrom struggled with Lucina's grip. It was surprisingly tight around his arm, not permitting him to leave.

"I tried to reason with them, but they wanted to buy everyone else as much time as we must." She was crying. Lucina had tears previously wiped off her face probably from the aspect of losing some of her teammates to these unidentified marauders. Suddenly both Robin's came up to them out of breath and visibly bruised from fighting massive brutes.

"Chrom! Thank Naga you're okay! We have to leave now!" Robin urged Chrom and Lucina, wanting to lead them to safety. Robyn surveyed the surroundings to alert of any enemy contact.

"No!" Chrom disputed. "We have to help the others get out of here too! No ones getting left behind!" The four of them looked and saw large rabbit shaped mechas of the Dusk Templar rushing over to them followed by 3 knights. They made short work of the cyber monsters, despite them dwarfing compared to the giants shooting at them with their guns and slamming at them with large blades. The small peons were of little challenge, carrying little weapons besides keen claws and a spinal saw blade. It could be safe to say that the Shepherds could've dispatched some of the Dusk Templar, until they slowly became outgunned, outmanoeuvred, and outmanned. The battle was lost, for everyone of this scene, not the Dusk Templar included.

"Look Chrom! Vaike and Henry are busy holding out as long as they can, and Naga knows who else is doing the same." Robyn paused to conjure a Thoron to rip through the entire left arm portion of knight attacking her, having it howl in agony to the ground. "DO NOT HAVE THEIR SACRIFICE GO IN VAIN!" Chrom thought about the reality of the battle. Not everyone is going to survive this, even with the the expertise of their tacticians, they can't plan out how to have little casualties in this current position. In order for them to plan a counter attack, Chrom, seen as their leader and someone they can place some hope in, must face a tactical retreat in order to rally his forces elsewhere. After coming to his senses, he agreed to take his leave with the rest who did.

"Yes. You are right. If I were to die now, our morale with fall if a counter strategy is in order." He conceded to the retreat. "But know this. Everyone who has gave their lives for their, country, for me, and for their people will not be forgotten. They will be avenged, and the ones who did this will have to answer for these crimes!" Robyn did want to remind Chrom that they were not in any position to be making vengeance speeches in their current state, but just for the heck of it, maybe their won't be any enemies taking this opportunity to catch them off-guard.

"Alright. Lets' move out!" [end BGM ]The quartet avoided as much conflict as they could, slaying any large machinations that dared to stand in their way. They encountered a floating equine-headed warrior, with a humanoid torso connected to aquatic tail looking strikingly like a seahorse/merman cross wielding a 5-pronged trident. It launched plasmic blasts toward any targets in sight. It also used volatile winds to keep close quarter fighters at bay, but could still impale anyone up close. They planned to regroup to the border, where the tacticians told them to go for safety. Chrom was deeply worried for Lucina, with the blood on her face not cleaned off. She must going through some thoughts to just ignore the red marks plastered across her face. She hid these emotions behind her usual façade, but she must've seen someone close to her be injured by these monstrosities, or worse. They seemed to have gone far from the conflict, hearing faint sounds of fighting in the distance. That was when Lucina stopped running with her group, seemingly out of breath.

"*Huff* *huff* Kjelle... ngh. Why?" The others looked back to her, breathing hard and looking like she was back to sobbing. "Why'd you have to get in the way!"

"Lucina? What happened?" Asked Robin very concerned with his best friend's daughter.

"Kjelle, she. She..." She covered her mouth to prevent showing this weakness to the others. Lucina is open to a fault to all her friends and family, but she still was quite shy when came to full openness of these sorts.

"Lucina." Chrom came to caress his daughter in her distraught state, holding her in his safe embrace away from the terrors of the brutal defeat. "There, there. What happened out there? Is that amount of blood on your face involved in your sadness?"

"Kjelle." Lucina hicced. "I was battling off numerous giants but, one had shot toward me and caught me off balance. Then Kjelle, she *sniff* she struck it down and 2 others, but *sniff* then she was shot in her stomach and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Then one of those savages gouged her open like a pig! *sob*" Chrom and the tacticians felt a sting of loss and discomfort of the fate of Sully's daughter. Kjelle and Lucina were great friends, even before coming to the future to help. having one of your only friends from a hellish future be gored right in front of your eyes, the blood of the wound spraying about to your face, a disheartening thing it is. "Aversa tried to help us, but... but... oh gods why!?" Lucina had seen two worthy allies, one close friend and another reformed ally be killed in front of her. She believed the tragedy of close ones dying around her would be past back in her timeline. However this horrendous circumstance broke her challenge to fate, that she would not be destined to have to suffer losses like she did in Grima's resurrection. Perhaps this fate was sealed. No matter what path it was, her world would be plagued by loss and sorrow, whether it be a fell dragon, or other worldly aggressors. "I shouldn't have come here to this time. Their's no escape from this life of torture. It must be because of our intervention."

"No. This is not your fault. Lucina, your world was consumed by Grima, not this threat. I fail to believe how this is your fault." Chrom reassured her.

"But don't you see father. If I hadn't gone against my fate, this new, worse timeline would've never happened!"

"Nonsense. I don't want to hear of this self blame Lucina. At least Grima has been prevented from coming back right?"

"But now we have to deal with something worse than him!"

"We'll find a way to make things right. I promise you this Lucina." However, interrupting their tender moment, a dust cloud of something running to them was rising in the distance.

"Another one of those giants?" Asked Robin.

"Could be a scouting party. Must've spotted us." His sister responded.

"Then let's dispose of it before it calls in the rest." Chrom readied himself to challenge any monster that marched to him, his daughter at his side wiping away the tears she had and preparing herself as well. Robin and his twin also readied themselves for a fight but then scoped even further by focusing on the object making the dust trail. The figure was small, but gradually grew in size as it neared revealing it to be smaller than the knights, but just as other worldly as they are. The figure was a man in a outfit more in color of blue and yellow wearing a yellow scarf and a familiar helmet.

"Oh good grief."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." As the man came into view, the person sprinting at them at inhuman speed was the Shepherd's ex-prisoner, Captain Falcon, coming to their aid? He brushed past the 4 of them, skidding slightly ahead of them in a pose he did when he trampled a horde of Pikmin away in the Subspace Emissary campaign. A few second of keeping his pose later did he finally act by back flipping high up into the air, landing in front of Chrom and Lucina. "Show your moves! You didn't forget about the bounty on pretty boys head there did ya? I still haven't."

"How did get out of your confinement?" Asked Chrom incredulously, Lucina holding her sword to guard him.

"Did you honestly think some metal bars could be enough to hold a Falcon Punch? I playing you suckers on for the whole time. Pretending to be your prisoner just so the right opportunity would come. Trust me, a maximum force security prison couldn't keep me from my bounty, what makes you think a lion cage would do better?"

"I knew you were planning that the whole time." Lucina said to the racer not changing her protective stance in front of Chrom.

"Are you freaking serious!?" Shouted Robyn. "Their is an army of giant knights with superior weapons and technology currently besieging our land, and all you care about is some lowly bounty!?"

"Hey! It's a living. Now if you don't mind, hand over your poppa. Or do I have to take him by force?"

Out of nowhere, a huge metallic hand caught Chrom in it's grasp belonging to a hulking knight of the previous enemy they fought. "Peek-a-boo!" It spoke in it's alien tongue.

"Holy crap!" Shouted Falcon in surprise. "Hey that's my man, you metal dick!" However more of theirs flying assault aircraft flew around them and proceeded to fire rounds at them.

Lucina was in utter shock of her father being held captive in the crushing claws of the knight. "FATHER! You unhand him savage!" Ignoring the engaging hover vehicles, Lucina jumped high up to bring her sword down on the larger giant. It held it's unoccupied arm up, so that it's massive shoulder armor would deflect the Falchion's strike. As Lucina fell back, it felt in the mood to just crush the girl beneath it's arm.

"Lucina!" Both Robin and Robyn leaped into action by shooting out Arcfire onto the knight trying to mash Lucina. "Arcfire!" The fire balls (yum!) exploded on the big palooka's helm, making it cover itself with it's free arm. It yelled out in pain, which C. Falcon took the chance to jump up and use one of his most devastating, and most world renowned move he could conjure.

"Falcon... PAWNCH!" The great impact had the giant fall on it's gluteus area, but it still held Chrom in a vice grip. "The heck? No way anything can hold out against a direct Falcon Punch!"

"Your the reason they found us, you jackass!" Robyn hissed at the racer, who didn't seem to give a damn.

"Stop everyone!" The others looked to Chrom yelling out to them. Everyone but Lucina ganged up to keep the flying war machines from killing them, who stared to her father. "Lucina. My daughter." The giant holding Chrom in it's claws was still disoriented from the great punch, as it was still trying to get up.

"Father. I will not lose you again!"

"Don't you worry about me! You must lead the resistance now! We may have lost this battle, but the war is not over!"

"But father!"

"Lucina, I may not be around to charge against these fiends, but you will be the one to lead them for our future." Chrom took a long look at his daughter, as this could be his last moments with her, acknowledging how much she has grown despite her being from an alternate future. The Lucina from the present age is safe back at the Ylissitol castle but that didn't change that this strong, beautiful young woman was derived from the child he had bore some years ago, growing up into a twisted future. He wanted to make every minute he had with her, but the giant holding him prevented him from any desire to hold his child before he was to enter the other side. All he could do now was call out to her and wish her well in leading the the continent, if maybe the world, against the overwhelming force that not even an army of brave souls could withhold. "Please Lucina, I don't have much time. You must avenge all those lost today. Run as far away from here as possible until you can regroup with any remnants left." Upon seeing the tactician twins successfully take down a flying menace, regardless of the difficulty attempting to such, Chrom called out to his dear friends. "Robin." (or Robyn, give or take)

The spell casters looked back at their old friend possibly being crushed in the great grasp of the berserker. "Chrom."

"Take care of my daughter. Make sure of it that she survives no matter what, you here me! Look after her, and help her when she needs it."

"Okay." Robin nodded to his best friend. Robyn nodded as well, respecting her best friends last wish before the giant could take him away from the scene. As if on cue, the colossal knight got it's footing and looked over at the little ones not in it's claws. It glared at them and switched glances to Chrom, then back at them not taking the time to capture them as well. It stood and walked away from the cursing in it's alien tongue.

"Father! No!" Lucina reached out to Chrom, the man she came back in time to help reshape her fallen future by preventing his demise now being taken away by gigantic cybernetic knights that tore through their attack force. To her, her entire purpose of coming here was foiled by these unforeseen assailants that did not occur in her future's path. Her entire journey was all for nought with her home world going to ruin and her father still losing his life in the end. All she could do is fall to her knees and let the tears stream down her face as she looked at her dad being whisked away from her. Despair overtook her body and shut down her motivation to go on, her main objective for this whole thing burning into soot.

"Lucina!" Robin shouted to the girl absent-mindedly watching the fleeing knight ignore the other troops around her, itching to get a free kill. He lead his sister to help the cornered girl, but were beat by Falcon and his amazing speed, who picked up Lucina right before the converged enemies could slaughter her. He ran back to the tacticians, leaving the confused, monstrous machinery looking for their targets.

"Alright, the fun's officially died." The man set down the girl, not noticing she had been bridal carried to safety by a stranger. "I don't know about you guys but this isn't the best place to be with an army hellbent on icing us on sight." As he was about to finish, Lucina had just sprinted away from the scene, leaving the other 3 behind.

"Lucina!" Robyn called. She didn't expect to be the caretaker of such an erratic minx. "*scoff* We can't afford to lose her in this chaos. Come brother." The two tacticians ran after Lucina in hopes that none of the Dusk Templar would catch her before them.

"We?" Asked Falcon. "Since when did she become the focus of this crap?! An whut the hell was all that bull-roar back their anyways?!" He didn't see any reason to not follow them, considering they were the closest thing to his former bounty, so the decision to stay close to them until Chrom came to him. Hell, maybe they can help him out if he wants to escape here alive. With that warship in the sky, how can he possibly escape without being shot down by the swarms of enemy fighters. Speaking of such, he contacted his Falcon Flyer with his wrist communicator so that it would follow them around until the armies cooled down enough for him to warp out of this world. Luckily the spacecraft had remained cloaked so that the Dusk Templar could not find and destroy it (not that they knew who they were).

* * *

[play Duty (Ablaze) FE: A] Lucina had ran into a wooded area away from where the massacre occurred. She kept running even as her tired legs screamed in pain, wiping away tears that fell from her face. All her hard work to stop a horrible future gone to waste. If it's not Grima, then it's these monsters from the sky. Fate must be working against her for even if she interfered with the past, fate will find a way to put things as it would be, like a flowing river unchanging from a single ripple. Before long Lucina finally broke down on a lone stump in a clearing in the forest. She couldn't help finally sobbing her eyes out. Her friends and family scattered by giant soldiers, some slaughtered, some missing in action. And worst of all, her father is held prisoner (Naga forbid that he be murdered) and her mother's whereabouts is unknown. "*sniff* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As would any anguished person would, screaming at the top of her lungs showed just how out of it she was. It was far too much to finally lose everything, to be brought to the edge of despair. She believed her future was unavoidable, that she had failed all those she had swore to protect by challenging her fate. The good news was that her screaming helped Falcon and the white haired twins find her easily, coming upon a distraught girl holding onto a stump. The 3 approached Lucina, until Captain Falcon backed away with his hands up in defence, not wanting to get involved with this drama. Robin saw how broken up his best friend's daughter had gotten,kneeling down beside her and slowly putting his hand onto her shoulder for comfort. Lucina twitched on contact but visibly relaxed a bit. He rubbed her shoulder to help ease the pain of the former event. He also felt completely distraught from the loss he suffered at the hands of the nefarious knights, he knew the Shepherds like they were like family too. To see the closest people to him be ravaged in such a way, was simply unbarable. But Lucina had already seen what Grima's dominion did in the vast loss of life, and to see it happen again paid much more urgency than what he felt. Robyn on the other hand felt reluctant to touch the girl. Even though she swore to help guide her to lead a resistance against the new threat, she still felt uneasy to her especially with her past cyncism to her. She saw the Shepherds future kids appear as well, but she kept a special watch on Chrom's daughter with her growing friendship with her and Robin. However she did feel regret for treating her badly in the past, especially that time she questioned her ability to protect Chrom if she couldn't keep herself safe. She just couldn't break her habit, but it was glad that it had been dying down for some time.

"I'm so sorry. I know it feels painful now, but we still have a chance to avenge all those we've lost." Robin assured.

"They're gone." The blue haired princess spoke weakly, done crying for the lost. "They're all just, gone."

"We don't know that." Robyn cut in. "Their could be survivors. And when we assemble them, we can plan out a counterstrike, and beat those bastards out of our realm. But we can't do that without you." Lucina looked back at her friends smiling down at her.

"We still do something about this. I promise. We won't let Chrom down, not if we stick together." He held his hand out to help her up.

"Ya think you want some chips with dat cheese?" Falcon saw the whole thing, sitting against a tree with arms crossed. He could've puked during the whole encouragement, but he kept it in rather than lose what he ate before. None of the Shepherds felt amused by the interruption, but the look on Falcon's face on what he saw behind them felt odd. [end BGM] As soon as they turned back, they saw a colossal knight looking at them through the trees it pushed through. It howled at them maybe in a way to call the rest of it's hunting party.

"Oh no. They must've sent out a scouting group." Robin said, worrying about the dire situation. The knight pushed through the branches, leering down at them with sinister intent. It drew out it's rifle and took aim at the renegades, spitting out alien words to it's short lived prey.

"Its open season." Being caught off guard the four smaller beings could not react fast enough. Falcon, in all his seen appearances outside of racing pulled out the gun in his side holster and took shots at the armored giant. However the projectiles tinged off the armor of the knight, angering it to see it's victims actually try and strike it. It continued to take a good shot to swiftly kill off it's targets, but then a whirring noise came from a nearby bush.

[play Dillon's Rolling Western: The last Ranger] "Hyah!" Straight from the right, a spinning orange-red ball rolled into the air colliding with the knight, thus hitting it down along with it's gun. The area the ball hit horrendously scratched at the plating on the warriors armor, but could not fully shred it. After the impact the rolling object fell to the ground and swept around to hit the enemy once more. The knight got back up and this time held it's arm up to hold back the gyrating sphere of terror. They locked in combat for a while, until they jumped back with the knight's arm singed from the whirring shell of the object. As the spiked sphere landed away from the menace, it unwounded and revealed cowboy fashoined armadillo with a blue tattered bandanna worn around it's neck, a western hat, a pair of brown boots, a belt holding two holsters on both sides of him, and plated gloves over it's three claws. The silver buckle at the front of his belt had a engraved design of probably a mousy sage (my best description of it, sue me B[) Over, presumably, his left eye is a badass scar, which was probably brought from a personal event of some kind, which is best not to haggle him about. He looked back to some potential allies in their shared predicament and tipped his hat to fellows in arms.

"Evening strangers."

"It speaks!" Robin screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the bipedal armadillo. The walking, talking creature gave him a questioning look, as it just so turned out that Robin was the only one their that was greatly perplexed by the image of a human-like animal.

"Please, that's not the weirdest thing I've seen." Falcon said irksomely. As strange as it may be, even Lucina and Robyn did not see it as all that abnormal. I mean for crying out loud, they live in a world where magical miracles can be conjured through books, ride upon wyverns, and to top it all off, they've met a strange man dressed out of this world and claiming to be from one too. Yeah it's not the greatest excuse, but it goes without reason why the girls didn't get freaked out like Robin.

"Yes I do, but we have bigger fish to fry." [end BGM] Meanwhile, the huge knight grew angry at being ignored and fired at them, but couldn't exactly lay a hit as they avoided the bright rounds. Falcon and his 3 compadres hid away from the fight and saw something at the edge of their eyes. A person dashed past them toward the giant leaping on its body, maneuvering around like a squirrel on a person lacerating different parts on the knight. Another caped figure flashed from the bushes beside the giant, swinging his bigger sword at the left leg, forcing the adversary to kneel over. The mass of cybernetic armor flailed about, aiming to kill the small people cutting it. Both swordsman successfully crippled the knight with the lighter warrior cutting its throat as he jumped off his deathly canvas. Between the duo, Lucina noticed that the blade being sheathed by the more slender feller looked awfully like the legendary sword Falchion from millennia ago, the very same sword that both Chrom and she wield to combat the most vile of evil. The technique being used by the swordsmen looked like an art swinging the Falchion with skill unrivalled, but she knew how they went down since she practised them to her furthest ability. It's just when he moved, it looked like it was performed with full mastery, not at all shaky or lacking grace. Lucina was indeed adept at her swordplay, but it felt more amateurish compared to the mystery person. It was quite obvious he was of royal birth, his clothes of excellent quality and donning a headband similar to Lucina's tiara. He wore a tunic coloured a tanned blue outlined in yellow over brown pants. He had a brown belt wrapped holding a hilt for the Falchion around his waist, and also walked in brown adventurer boots. Underneath a blue cape with an undercolor of red connected by a red broach, he was equipped with grey shoulder/breastplate armor. The man brushed his hair out of his vision just like Lucina habitually does. His short blue hair. *Bzzm* The realization zapped through Lucina's thoughts when the pieces fully intermingled into a big picture.

"Hold on a minute?" The Exalt Princess exclaimed. "You wouldn't happen to be...?"

"Hero King Marth!" Said Robin with more surprise than necessary. "How is this possible?! It goes beyond all logic! How did you happen upon our timeline? Perhaps you had Naga send you forward in time to help us, like Lucina here, or is their a more convoluted mean to your appearance?!" The poor tactician was too busy interviewing the first Exalt to notice a certain look-a-like seething in anger.

"Robin! You clueless ninny!" She proceeded to pummel him like exaggeratedly angry child, in a deformed chibi fashion.

"Gah, Lucina! Did I say something that offended?! Ack!" Guess he didn't consider that Lucina had wanted to introduce her ancient ancestor and role model she idolized for her alter ego. Robyn ignored her brother being clobbered by Lucina and approached Prince Marth and his two companions.

"As well as it is to see you, your Exalt sire," She bowed to the Hero King of old. ", but is their reason for your involvement in this time?"

Just before he could respond, his more muscle toned ally interrupted Robyn's questioning. "We have to move out now. Who knows if their are others stalking our position." He glanced back at the princess raising her fist up at Robin, holding his coat toward her, as he awaited for the strike. "We can elaborate this situation elsewhere. Let's move!" Lucina looked away from Robin, setting him down, and following the others. C. Falcon was not entirely enthusiastic about the constant travel, but it's better than standing and waiting for more of those humongous psychopaths to end his life, so he proceeded to follow as long as he could be briefed on the whole conflict going on. The armadillo fella looked back to see if any hostiles were too close then rushed off into the bushed like the others. In the distance past the trees, the engines of war and destruction rampaged to the spot where one of the comrades was cleaved down pursuing any rival sentient life to catch and skin alive.

* * *

_Trophy Description: Knightscourge_

_The sinister shipmaster of the Dusk Templar Carrier-class warship, "the Holocaust". Once just a warrior in the genocidal ranks, but when the invasion of the galaxy was halted, he butchered the last shipmaster of "the Holocaust" and assumed command of the unused armies aboard. With his main purpose out of the question, he, unlike any other Dusk Templar, took to trophy hunting and embarked on numerous hunting trips for the most dangerous game. With little protection of their last invasion, he has returned with his carrier and after some intensive research on the inhabitant heroes and champions of the galaxy, intends to capture them and hold them as trophies as long as they live. He, like his brethren, shows no regards of his preys sentience and merely sees them as trophies he can mount on his wall, limiting him from restraining on the brutality of his hunting tactics. He will not stop until he has collected his full quarry and make his collection of the most dangerous game beyond compare._

Smasher appearances: Marth; Ike

So how was that? It may seem a bit long, but their will be extra trophies for him and his forces along the way. It looks like this chapter will probably end on the next one, but I ask of you faithful reader to be patient with me and forgive me on my procrastination. It seems i've been plagued by the writers block frequently. So I wish to thank those of you who tolerate my incompetence, and thrive to finish this story as soon as I can. See ya until next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: A New War for Survival Part3

**Chapter 12:** **A New War for Survival part 3  
**

Super Smash Bros.[ Fire Emblem: Awakening, Plegia; Fire Emblem, Coliseum ]

* * *

[play The Task at Hand FE: Radiant Dawn] Deep in the woods, our 7 heroes hid themselves near a campfire away from the enemies tracks. Lucina, Robyn, Marth and Dillon sat around the spit whereas Robin and Ike nearby it. Falcon stood away on a nearby tree focusing on the group and listening in on any useful info he should hear about for his own good.

"These creatures of the Dusk Templar are not native to our realm as you have explained." Stated Robyn logically. Honestly she still felt sceptical on the whole mess she and her brother are involved in. It's not everyday an alien invasion occurs in Ylisstol or anywhere on the continent.

"Correct. And contrary to any of your beliefs, they are not here for conquest." Marth said to his descendants party intending to make them understand the situation. "As of now even I still find the reasons beyond me. But we been informed it's for some collection game they are entranced in."

"We have no idea how many, but the majority of the Super Smash Bros. are currently missing and it's safe to assume that the remainder are still being hunted." Said Ike. The swordsman looked far more burly than Marth, wearing slightly tattered red cape scarfed around his neck, a favored left shoulder and forearm armor, blue, and also blue greaves. The leather armor around his body varied over tanned pants along with somewhat spiked knuckle protection. One of the most distinguishing traits of his was his green headband, his blessed sword of a goddess, Ragnell, and his Fire Emblem royalty/ protagonist signifying blue hair.

"So anyone that's had involvement in the Smash Tournaments are being hunted like game huh?" Asked C. Falcon with his arms crossed.  
"Primarily. Their have been reports of other kidnappings as well as certain items being collected." Responded the Greil Merc.

"Well Isn't this just dandy."

"Well this sick game has cost the lives of some people I've cherished and many other allies!" Lucina blurted. "I don't see that this could possibly be easily forgiven for those they've made suffer for their ignorance." Robyn placed her hands upon her shoulders to calm her. She faced back to Ike and Marth.

"Who exactly are these Smash Brethren, and has been informing you of this vital intel?" Marth straightened himself to further explain to his new comrades. Surely Master Hand wouldn't mind have a debriefing on the history of this amazing fighting tournament be spilled to someone outside of it with him not around (wherever he was).

"The Super Smash Bros. is a tournament of warriors and heroes across our knowledge brought together to determine our skill against one another and prove ones mettle. It's highly exclusive and combatants are personally chosen by our head, ironically, Master Hand. He is the mind behind all our creation and the host of these tournaments as well as our realms guardian." This news gave the 3 Shepherds conflicting feelings about this Master Hand being. Lucina and the Robyn's (taught for their amnesia) accepted the worship of Naga as their deity, not some pagan creator. Controversy can be said that Master Hand's creativity can be linked to the Smash World's organization and not the entirety of Amiibo, but that can be up to debate. But with the advent of the Dusk Templar, maybe it could be found believable. "And as for our powerful informant, he is the equivalent to Naga in another world. A Pokemon God named Arceus."

"I know you're the great Hero King of old, and are worthy of high esteem. But I don't suppose you have proof for any of this?" Questioned Robin in reluctance. The last thing he wanted to do was insult Lucina's bloodline, however the whole tale seemed too far-fetched for even Hero King Marth to be a part of.

"I'm just enough proof to answer those questions pal." Snarked C. Falcon. "And I told you schmucks I told truth. What!" He raised his arms up in a 'get some' manner.

"Thank you Cpt. Douglas." Said Marth."

"Whoa, easy their pretty boy. No need for formality."

"Tell me again how you know this buffoon?" Asked Robyn with some annoyance about the racer.

"Who're you calling a balloon sweetheart? That's Jigglypuff."

"Okay enough!" Interrupted Lucina. They were getting off track. "Please, continue on about these invaders."

"Well." Began Ike. "Arceus has seen first hand on the destruction they have done in his world. Not much different as what they are doing here."

"Go on."

"However he has met with another celestial and they have been currently enlisting members of the Smash Bros. to reassemble. Hopefully we can join forces like when the Subspace Emissary attacked."

"The Subspace who?" Cut off Robyn.

"That's another long story. But me and Marth merely came here in search of him." Ike pointed to the racer, having him stupidly point back to himself for reassurance. [end BGM]

"Me? Uh, no way. Their isn't a Smash Tournament this time. So why should I go back to this little 'Dream Team'?"

"Because if you don't this whole world and all the other worlds connected will be nothing but wastes when the Dusk Templar are through with it!" Marth let out his temper, which really showed Lucina and her tactician guards a new look on the esteemed Hero King. "I understand we have our own roads to follow, but when a common foe involves all of our roads, all of our very livelihoods to the brink of damnation, then their is no choice that we have but to stand together and fight against this oppression. I know you have some good behind that money grubbing bounty hunter persona because we've fought side-by-side before, so why not show us your heroics and stop this threat before it gets out of hand!" Said bounty hunter closed in near Marth.

"You really think your little pep talk will get me full throttle in all this." Falcon asked masking his anger. "As fun as all those little brawls we had in the past were, I don't see any cause for me to be involved in any more Smash nonsense without that Hand's force so give me a gosh darn good reason for me to help that doesn't involve your water-works with a side of foot up your ass!" Falcon's uproar had Ike pulled out Ragnell in case of any uneeded violence followed by Robin and his sister, while Dillon looked up to the ruckus with one open eye.

"Stop this!" Lucina got up in hope of mediating the heated discussion. "What use is being at each others throats when their is a literally larger enemy out there!?" No one made a move, but they were ready for the slightest twitch of hostility. "Look, those monsters have my father. If they wanted to kill him, they would've done it right in front of us, but they didn't, so that means he must be alive in their main ship." She looked to Ike, still battle ready. "If what you say is true, then their are many others imprisoned upon that monstrous vessel and it is our duty to rescue them." Ike didn't say a word, but that didn't mean he disagreed with her. "And you. Mr. Falcon. Since you do have but a sliver of justice upbringing then why not ally with us for the greater good. For when your world falls next on their genocide list, who will come to your aid when all other allies are gone. Surely you don't intend to win against them all?"

"I could try." He smirked at the girl. She shook her head.

"Unlikely. So would you please help as long as you can, we couldn't ask for a better companion." Marth and Ike couldn't believe that Lucina would even go as far as to convince the great Cpt. Falcon to join their ranks. In the Smash Bros., he's seen as a brash, loud, sometimes annoying heavy-hitter with many iconic showy moves. Some smashers would go to great lengths to avoid this man at any costs finding it hard to tolerate him. I guess being with them let's out an inner social butterfly he isn't usually shown as when bounty hunting or racing in hectic F-Zero Grand Prix's. However, her coaxing seemed to have worked on the racing legend for he sat back down when he had gotten near them to intimidate Marth.

"Fine. I'm not doing this just because she batted her lashes out at me. ONLY because it's in my best interest to keep these Templar dastards away from my realm." He crossed his leg, relieving himself of his past hostility to the Smash swordsmen. It was a relief to have everyone back on the same side. "Heh. I knew you and I would become great friends."

"Don't count your life on it. She is of royal blood you plebeian." Robin interjected in defence.

"Ey, it's nothing like that. If anything that's your circuit bro." Robyn's ear perked when she heard of this discovery. And yeah, she understood what that meant.

"WHAT!" [play 'Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!' FE: A]

"Oh. I guess that's not exactly exclusive. Sorry bud." Falcon cheekily pronounced.

"What's he talking about brother? Is their something going on between you two?" Robyn urged her brother to admit to these lecherous rumours. He was at a loss of words.

"Huh? No! Of course not. Why would their ever be anything going on. And what exactly would go on anyway Robyn?" He defended against the accusation.

"And why not Robin?" Lucina joined in on cornering the male tactician. "Do you find something awfully unappealing about me?"

"No! It's just..."

"Just what? I'm dying to hear. I am not good enough for your distinguishing tastes?" Where was this coming from. Was she feeling like a 2nd place wench being leveled by some lecherous man, or was their a certain hint of something else.

"No, it's just your my best friend's daughter. Do you know how strange that would be? I know i'm not the only one here?"

"Don't you lie to me!" Robyn was really getting in on his case now. "I know how you are. Favoring her whenever you see fit. I know your not doing it just to get in good with Chrom now are you? All that training, bah!"

"Of course not. Sis I would never be that underhanded. Besides, Chrom personally requested I spar with her. It meant nothing."

Now Lucina got a little pissed. "It meant nothing!" And why would some measly chatting mean anything before/during/after an innocent spar is what anyone would think at that.

"Please! The scandal of it all! I can't be the only one to think that such a relationship is wrong?" Robin looked to the other guys for some help in this dire situation. If help didn't come, he could be in for two worlds of pain.

"I don't see anything wrong withit. I mean she is a grown woman after all?" Was Ike's response to the situation at hand, gaining an incredulous look from all 5 of them, excluding Dillon who pretended to be resting to avoid involvement in this trivial matter. [end BGM] Robin and the female companions resumed their argument, so C. Falcon and the other Smash Veterans went back to the fire.

"So how have you boys been. Reliving your adventures over and over again?" Falcon has a knowledge that their worlds are stuck in a sort of time warp, never really changing unless a new adventure were to change their lives. One would say that the biggest example of this theory is the World of Pipes. Mario and Gang have been their way for ages yet they haven't been touched by the grasps of age or boredom as the A Reality dimension would feel (Spoiler: A Reality is the universe where these characters and worlds are mere videogames for humanity to enjoy themselves to aka the real world). However it didn't seem to bother the two males one bit.

"If that is what you would call it, we have much more urgent matters than jesting Falcon." Marth responded with utmost impatience. "We do expect you take this seriously. This isn't like what happened in the past."

"I get it. But how did you two first hear of this great calling for justice and survival crap?"

"Marth was told of this first. Then he came to me with divine calling." Ike said activating the flashback to the Fire Emblem swordsmen reunion.

* * *

_*Flashback*  
_

To an unnamed stadium in the Fire Emblem Domain, crowds cheered for Greil Mercenaries representative and current leader Ike as he defeated another warrior in gladiatorial combat. His new friends he helped out in his latest quest, Sothe, Micaiah and others of the Dawn Brigade cheered him on in the crowd seeing him make in far in the ensuing battles. Ike raised Ragnell above his head and looked out to the crowd, relishing on their praises and cheers.

"Haha! Yes!" He bellowed out, full of unbeatable pride. "What more could the people want! Give them what they want to see, and let me satisfy! Is this all they can send at me?! Give me a real fight and a real show!"

Coming out of the other gate opposite of Ike, a blue haired swordsman came into the blazing sunlight, dressed regally and furnishing a glorious blade. Ike saw this new foe and scoffed like he would seeing another mook attempting to take his life. But when the figure came closer, the almost girlish {sorry Marth} man made Ike reminisce on the days he fought alongside the friend. "Careful their. Don't want all that going to your head. It'll make the loss all the more embarassing." Called out Marth, ruler of Altea and old buddy of Ike's during ye olde SSB Brawl days.

"Well, well, well. A highborn like yourself is not common to these parts of the kingdom."

"You know as well as I that back at my home, I've participated in a few arena battles myself." Marth encouraged the playful banter between the two. It's certainly been a while since these two have seen each other noticing changes in their appearances. Marth was inwardly jealous on how much more robust Ike had become, whereas Ike saw how less womanly Marth had gotten.

"Indeed. But since no one here knows of you, expect them to jeer at a common noble." As if on cue, some booing can be heard from the crowd upon seeing Marth being of noble birth considering his high quality attire.

"Heheh. Right you are old friend. But I didn't come just to best you in battle. I came to recruit your aid." That last thing about Marth besting him was of most significance to the mercenary leader.

"Is that so? Their is only one way to prove your point their." Ike positioned his Ragnell in fighting position hoping Marth would make the first charge. "Prepare yourself!"

"Ike, I'm being serious. The only way I came here is from a higher power sending me to deliver you to a noble cause." Marth continued to try and convince Ike that he had come to seek aid from the Radiant hero, however, he would have to try harder.

"Look, I really don't have the time for these, international debates. So tell you what. I'll listen to whatever you have to say, if you can actually beat my Ragnell. Rematch of the whole Domain. Falchion, vs. Ragnell. Which will be superior?" As long as Ike was in the zone right now, Marth understood that his adversary was too into the concept of duelling to pay attention to the urgent news. So he had no choice but to comply with the innocent challenge.

"Very well, but we're wasting precious time sparring against each other." Marth readied the Falchion for a duel of the ages. Both Fire Emblem legends poised for an quick fight but in reality would end up being a sword clashing showdown of their lives to determine which heavenly blessed blade could be deemed superior. They scooted around the arena silently urging the other to come at them at full potential. The sheer suspense had the crowd going wild to see if this mystery challenger would put Ike at the ropes, roaring out any other sound the swordsmen would have heard on the side. Beside focusing on their opponent, the deafening crowd was their only distraction from the standoff, but only the best of fighters could truly show off mastery amongst distractions as loud as this. And in a mere change of the wind, both bolted from their standings and rushed at breakneck speeds probably dubious to the crowds eye.

* * *

_*end Flashback*_

"Aw, really? That's as far as it goes?" C. Falcon whined at the sudden stop towards the flash back. It certainly would've been good to write the description for Ike/Marth's duel, but the flashback end was intentional for comedic reasons. Not because I was too lazy to type it (for the most part ;p). "And right when it was gettin' good."

"Well it was like any old generic sword fight between two great swordsmen." Ike said with modesty. Of course Ike was never one to be pompous and egotistical about his abilities, however he's shown some hint of pride and over estimation of his opponents. And let's not forget his behaviour at that arena around his peers at home, let that not be an exception.

"However," Marth added. "Their was a part when some leopard-chimaera's were released to spice up the battle. Along with other machinations to change the terrain. But it was no great deal." One can assume the fight was intense as shit. One Cap wouldn't mind listening about.

"So who won?" Marth and Ike exchanged glances then back at Falcon, waiting for an answer.  
"It ended as a tie."

"Wha?! For reals? I don't buy it. I'm mean sure one of you wouldn't be here if one of you won, but I don't believe that one of you let up until the other was disarmed or at least outclassed."

"Let's leave it at that. We still have much more important things to discuss." Ike appealed to the F-Zero racer. With the answer left undiscovered, C. Falcon let it go, rather than hassle them like an over curious child with the really real danger lurking around them.

"So what about the Sonic wannabe? How'd you meet him?" Dillon tilted his head away from them as if he heard C. Falcons wisecrack.

"Well we met him when Arceus assigned us to look for you. We're not sure if he has other agents at his disposal, he said that another celestial like itself is participating in the assemblage of the Smash Brothers." So their's another high entity in on this? Very ominous however it's for a good purpose. "What makes you so defiant on the coming back to the organization?" A good question.

"That's a question." That's what I said!? /:( "That's a question." C. Falcon tried to relax yet he had the vibe that he was embarrassed to tell. I guess he didn't want to hurt anyone with his opinion.

Falcon sighed. "Well I don't want to be the mean one but all of this is just it for me. Maybe I just want to chill in my own world. Hell, if another tourney was to begin I probably would turned it down."

"But Falcon. We don't have a choice this time." Marth appealed to him.

"You think I had a choice before?" Falcon snapped quietly to Marth. "Every time this Smash thing happened, something bigger was lurking behind the curtains. Some fate of our world crap having us work together to stop it. It's getting fricken old now."

"But was it all so bad?" Marth didn't show it, but he felt a little disheartened by Falcon's resolve. He thought the SSB were like friends partaking in a friendly brawl or 2, meeting together like an outing. In fact if it wasn't for the Super Smash Bros., the other worlds would've lived oblivious to all he others along with all the friendships and alliances forged through intermingling of outside forces. This made Falcon think again about his want to isolated from the outer dangers of his world. What makes a villain more dangerous is allying with another big bad from another world for catastrophic outputs.

"No. It wasn't." He admitted. He thought over what it felt like to take his comment.

"Besides," Ike added. "This calamity started without a Smash Tournament. And it's bringing all the worlds into this fight, so it calls for the alliance of great warriors to face this challenge. Like Lucina said, if this menace spreads to far, it would be too much for an individual hero to face on their own."

"Yeah, yeah. Put out the fire before it becomes too wild to contain. Got it." Falcon finished.

"So I guess that means you will join us." Marth said to the grand racer, smirking back and giving one of his trusty salute taunts he does to confirm this.

"Yeah this is all honky-dory good time now." The resting armidillo broke into the conversation between the Smash Vets. "Yet I want to know if y'all ready to leave back to home base?" C. Falcon has been recruited, their main objective accomplished, so now it's time for them to find a safer area to be warped out.

"Ah yes, but what about the other three?" Falcon looked motioned to the bickering Shepherds, starting to cool off from earlier.

"I'm sorry, but Arceus did not give instructions on what to do with others encountered." Marth said, truly sorry about the matter. He had to admit, the cobalt haired girl did have a striking resemblance to himself, but he was sure to follow his directive. "I sincerely wish we could bring them too, but I'm not sure he'll allow refugees to take up room?"

"It's too late. These kids are too involved to be left behind. And if I'm not mistaken, isn't it the right thing to save anyone from these Dusk ass-wipes? They're as good as dead out here and it looks like they won't stop until they're sure everything is dead out here." Ike and Marth considered this. It would really eat at them later if they left innocents behind in this havoc, but they were not instructed to rescue stragglers.

"Well it didn't say we couldn't try and save them." Declared Ike. "Boy Falcon, I didn't know you cared that much?"

"Come on. You're not the only one with an obnoxious conscience."

"Um, sir Marth." The Vets. glanced toward the fire only to look at Lucina standing amongst them. "I just want to apologize for my friend's ignorance before. I just want to say that it is an honor to be in your presence."

Marth didn't want to make her feel unwanted by their urgent matters, if she was to be considered a worthy ally for their excursion. Besides, he didn't have to worry about disruption space/time or anything working for history, if he can be pulled out of his world, why can't others. She was indeed gracious to him and his colleagues. "Why thank you, Lucina?" The princess inwardly squealed upon hearing her name from her childhood hero then brought back her composure.

"Yes, you must know that your bloodline is in a generations care, my grandfather did put it in questioning, but rest assured that my father and I will bring back the glory of the Exalt." As good as this sounded, the info on his family was dubious about her grandfather tainting it. What could her family have done to ruin his bloodline in such a way? Did they usurp and slander the royal name? Marth was considering what his female look-a-like meant but Ike and Dillon found out thanks to being confirmed by Falcon's explanation to Lucina's relationship to Hero King Marth.

"Um, yes well... I'm sure your family has taken care of succeeding my dynasty, yet we have more..." Before he could finish, Ike whispered in his ear on who Lucina is and to clear up any misunderstandings before they forget. "Oh..." He took a long look at Lucina, observing the traits passed down from common lineage. "(Hmm, so that explains the good looks.)" Sure Marth, whatever.

"Um Lord Marth. Sir Ike." Marth, Ike, and Falcon faced their attention to Robyn who had requested some attention for the time being. "So your mission to retrieve this Captain Falcon character is officially accomplished yes? Is their any possibility that her highness and my brother and I accompany you to meet this Arceus. Perhaps we could be of assistance to the goal he is trying to achieve."

"It did not specify rescuing civilians, but I understand you are not and you wish to help. I say if you wish to, hope that Arceus is willing to warp you to his secret sanctuary." The three Shepherds were overjoyed to hear that they would be brought along on an adventure to fight the Dusk Templar.

"Don't worry father, we'll return to free you and anyone else being held captive." Lucina vowed quietly.

"Oh please pay no mind to the only non humy around here. I just voluntarily signed up to rescue you slops." Dillon snarked back to the others disregarding him. Ike and Marth did not mind his comment finding it understandable in some way, but the others were not amused by his specist attitude toward them. It's not like they intentionally ignored him. He was rather quiet, not giving much to the conversation.

"Now Dillon..." Marth was interrupted by said armidillo shushing him and examining the senses he used getting up from his relaxing position.

"Excuse me? You do not disrespect the Hero King..." He shushed Lucina's angered statement as well. He looked to the West, staring long and hard at the direction. His eyes widened upon him dodging a heavy blast that obliterated the camp fire they had gathered around.

"Oh sniff, they've found us!" Dillon rushed to the opposite direction of the shot in hopes of leading his group away from the danger. [play Menace (Intro) FE: A] "Run!" However some Rabitoid mechs and a knight burst from the flourish and attacked the heroes. Ike and Marth counter-attacked by hacking away the baiters while also avoiding being torn by the large rounds from the giant's gun. A minute later 2 more knights came out of the brush opening fire upon them, making the harsh situation all the more dire.

"Damn. Never expected them to find us this far in." Ike held back more mechs, almost dismembered if it wasn't for Dillon ramming into the sneaky foe. Robin fired an Elthunder at a nearby knight, dropping it's weapon.

"Elthunder! Their must be reinforcements from the previous knight they slew. We can't stay here for much longer." Stated Robin.

"What we need is mode of transportation." Falcon fiddled with his wrist device to contact the Falcon Flyer. "And I know just the ride. However, if we want to leave without it being shot down,we should leave our tag-along posse."

"Agreed, but with our size differences, we can't hope to outrun them." Robyn's fact made Marth consider the options they had and very few had them getting out successfully. Their was one possibility where they would escape, but with one less. He looked over to his descendant fighting alongside her bodyguards to keep the Dusk Templar warriors off them. He couldn't bare to have his furthest bloodline be deserted with these marauders to be harmed or worse by these vile monsters. Perhaps if they had something to appease their hunt...

"Ike!" The Hero King called to his ally. "Follow Falcon to the Flyer and get everyone to safety. I'll try to hold off what's left here."

"Don't do this Marth." Ike had successfully maimed a Dusk Templar knight finishing it with great prejudice (it would have done much worse to all of them). "Don't be a hero. We can finish these bastards together!"

"It's alright. Their's not that much left. Just take them to the transport and I'll meet you all there. Besides, I got to live up to my title. Now go!" Ike didn't want to leave Marth behind, but judging on how many foes were left, he could trust his friends judgement.

"Alright. Let's go everyone! Falcon take us to your ship!"

"Well all right! Ladies and germs, follow your man here!" Falcon rushed through the trees following a safe zone he had the Falcon Flyer stay out of enemy range.

"But what about Marth!" Cried Lucina. "We can't leave him alone!" Robin urged Lucina to come with them seeing Marth perfectly handle himself by climbing around a knight and lacerating it.

"It's fine Lucina, he'll join us momentarily. We have to go." He pulled the girl with them to evacuate the area. Marth looked back to his friends and descendant, relieved that they would be safe. In reality, he knew that their were much more Dusk Templar coming to take them, and lied that their weren't much left. Yes, he wanted to ensure his future granddaughter would be safe and protect his legacy and prosper. It would have been nice to get to know her more, fulfilling many questions a young relative would have for their respected elder. How he would've loved to meet his royal family Lucina had the privilege of being with, a family he had started with his reign. Perhaps he could meet the people who helped them through the harsh trials like his army did for him in his glory days. As much as a setback this would be for Arceus and the main objective, he wanted to give his family a good chance of survival and maybe see the Smash family he had met imprisoned on the Dusk Templar flagship. Soon more knights arrived to challenge Marth, but then a surge of watery force ripping apart trees from his left. He was bombarded by the shards of what was once plant life and thrown backwards.

"Aurgh!" When he looked up, he saw a Dusk Templar floating in mid-air carrying a trident weapon that glowed of the blue energy. Close up it looked like a cybernetic seahorse with a humanoid torso and a merman-like tail to keep it afloat. It's eyes glowed of the same blue aquatic surge from his weapon, gnarled teeth potruding from the mouth stretched away from it's face. Marth stood up to face the threat, only now realizing the impact from the blast had him bleeding from his head, covering one of his eyes. The knights and the... Hippocamp warrior closed in on the groggy swordsman, knowing full well that their master wants this one to brought to him alive. "Very well. You want to take me, I'm going to take down more than it takes to restrain me. I am ready! So come on!" The Hippocamp bellowed out at Marth, accepting the threat from the punin. He had enough strength left in him to kill off more knights and their minions, but for how much longer?

* * *

Our 6 party members rushed through the brush franticly keeping proximity to C. Falcon, for it was his ship they were hoping to escape in. "Mr. Falcon, how much farther is your flying ship?" Robin called out to the leading racer.

"I had to move it farther with those bastards near us." Falcon yelled back. He suddenly stopped, giving the others time to catch up to him.

"Why are we stopping!?" Questioned Ike. "We should find your ship and get out of here!"

"Perhaps he's waiting for Marth to reach us." Lucina rationalized Falcon's action. "Is that right?" Falcon held up his hand to get some silence. He listened carefully. Very carefully. Then as if he had gained some falcon-like keen hearing, he heard thumping tracks from behind them

"Shit! They're tracking us!" [end last BGM and now play Menace, FE: A] The others looked behind them and saw large hyena shaped Dusk Templar units bolting after them with blood in their eyes. These animals must be the dogs used to flush out prey and/or hold it down when the hunters arrived to snag it. "Let's move!" The others didn't need to be told twice for just getting a better look at the beasts was close enough. The rabid monstrosities were closing in on the group with their quadruped bodies propelling them faster toward their prey. It wouldn't be long before they were in the jaws of these feral beast. The next thing they knew was that one of the Dusk Templar flying craft is hovering over the treetops firing hot rounds upon the runners. If they could dodge the blasts, they would still have to deal with the massive hunting beasts chasing them down. The next best thing for them to do is have Dillon roll up into a ball and lead the mongrels off their trail. Which is what he had in mind.

"Hey! I'll see if I can get these things off us." Dillon suggested to Ike. He let Dillon do as he said, for he had no time to think of a better strategy. Dillon stopped behind them and charged up his signature rolling attack. He charged it up and launched out to hit between the trees, ricocheting off the trunks then back to the fiends giving them chase. The hounders took notice of the rolling object and gave chase. Dillon's rolling prowess was indeed something to reckon, but he was not used to moving through a forest of trees, because where he comes from, it's primarily a dessert with very little vegetation. The chase he was in had roll past bushes and make phenomenal sharp turns, with the hunting beast fast in tow. He had to get out of his rolling form for it could not last forever and charged up again only this time so much, that it had him floating above the ground. Before a mongrel could get it's bone shattering maw on him, Dillon sped past the attack rolling through the forest once more. He ricochetted off more trees with harsher force than before eventually hitting him out of the tree tops and bouncing above. The others desperately tried to lose the fighter craft, but it persisted on the chase. Suddenly Dillon's rolling force arrived and smashed through one of the wings of the invaders craft making it lose momentum and falling down into a fiery wreck. Dillon unwound himself and looked back at the ship he destroyed, tipping his hat and spitting at the crashed craft in disrespect. The other allies looked at amazement at the feat done by the armadillo. This made Lucina consider something, since the enemy is coming at them in much more power.

"Marth. We have to go back!" As much as everyone would agree, Ike had to oppose to this idea.

"No. It's too dangerous. We have to get to Falcon's ship."

"He's still back there! I'm going back whether you want to or not!" Lucina felt like marching back and cutting down any Dusk Templar that got in her way from her ancestor and father being held captive. Robin and Robyn hurried to hold Lucina back, trying hard to convince the struggling princess to come with them.

"Lucina! Please stop! We have to go!" Robin persisted his grasp on the future Exalt who put up quite a fight.

"I'm not losing another part of my family! Past or present! Let me go, let me go!" She wasn't making things easy on them.

"Stop this!" Robin helped his sister successfully drag the forlorn princess back with the 3 other guys. "It's too late. He told us to retreat! We can't let his decision go in vain!" Lucina suddenly stopped struggling from the tacticians' grip, pulling herself out of it and dashed to where Falcon was supposedly leading them, prompting the rest to follow her away from the crash site and into a much larger opening in the forest. Falcon took the lead in front of all his posse, taking a quick peek to see if the coast was clear.

"Well Cpt. Falcon. Where is this great Flying Falcon you have in store for us?" Mocked Robyn feeling foolish in believing that the supposed racer had a flying ship to rival that of the Dusk Templar. As a response to her smart-assery, he lifted up his right hand looking back at his fellows like he was going to show them something coolmungous.

"As a matter of fact, my lady. It's right in front of you." On cue to his entrance, a golden falcon faced vessel materialized before their very eyes above the space in front of the illustrious racer of F-Zero. The cloaking field rippled away in their line of sight. Such a decorated machine took the attention and curiosity of Robin and his twin gazing with wonder how such metallic machinery could levitate . They didn't care much for the phenomenon of how the Dusk Templar ships flew like a pegasus or wyvern could because they were too hostile to stare and wonder.

Back at the crashed fighter craft ,aka a Venx, the bloodthirsty hound monsters barked and snarled at the fire having the smoke lose their scent until the rest of the hunting group arrive at the crash site. They seemed angered at the loss of one of their ships most likely because such lowly creatures would shame them by doing so. Growling in their foreign tongue, they pushed the curs aggressively until the hounds got back on the scent and proceeded to follow the trail. Their snarling could be heard all the way back at the Falcon, putting the chase back on. "Alright, gawking time is over, get in!" Falcon lead the crew up a bridge to still functioning ship right as the hunters reached their line of sight. Ike being the last one to board got caught by one of the beasts attempting to climb on board. Dillon and Robyn struggled to pull him back in with the mongrel scratching its way to stay aboard. Ike could not get his sword to reach the beast for he was being pulled back by his comrades in a tug of war against its claws cutting into Ike's calf. Cpt Falcon got back to the opening, leaping at the hound to deliver a powerful knee strike to its maw, having it squirm off his ship and fall to the ground. With the extra weight off it, the Falcon Flyer could take off to the air more quickly yet wobbly with the knights firing hell upon its hull.

"Get us the hell away from here!" At command, and after closing the doors, the medium sized vessel turned away from the fiends and blasted its engines skywards. (End BGM)

Finally out of reach of the giants, Falcon and his passengers could take a breather meanwhile the tacticians tended to Ike's wound as much as they could. Lucina remained quiet from the very beginning of the voyage, keeping to herself on a stool. Everyone, save for the Captain remained in the garage where the world renowned Blue Falcon sat luxuriously on a engineering platform like it had been worked on. The pride and joy of Cpt Falcon was another piece of futuristic technology unfamiliar with the Shepherds nor Dillon, constantly tinkered with like a man with his little car project only this project is a high speed racing vehicle in a dangerous racing sport that despite the accidents had, the primary racers have returned for almost all the F-Zero Grand Prix's. Over the in the intercom, the catchy tune of Sugar by Maroon 5 played in the silence, unfitting toward the mood of loss and the relief of escaping with their lives. No one had anything to say with the loss of Marth. His importance to the mission was irreplaceable, not improving the scales set between the resistance and the Dusk Templar. However we still had one bumbling Smasher to ruin this moment of silence for a valued comrade and friend.

"Phew! Alright, alright, alright. Now that we're in the clear, it's nothin' but smooth sailing from here on out." Nobody responded to Falcon, who stuck hs thumg up and grinned to his passengers in a assuring attitude, making him frown at all the sad sacks. "Well let's not all just say anythnig at the same time. And you're all welcome."

"Not now Falcon." Ike struggled to say, picking himself up after being bandaged up at his wounds. "We may have accomplished our main mission, but we lost something of the same value."

"Oi! He wanted to stay behind. That's not my problem."

"Well at least show some respect for 'em. The least we can do for he bought us some time." Dillon said to the ungrateful package. Honestly, perhaps they should've thrown him to the wolves, it wasn't worth going into enemy territory to save him.

"Cheah, barely any time. We could've made with him any how. He just had to be a hero."

"Maybe it was better to go back and at least help." Robin considered what Falcon was coming at. If Marth had really intended to buy them some time, maybe it could've been more for them to run to this ship without too much trouble.

"But we didn't. It was decided to follow that misjudgement." Robin heard Lucina's whisper. It was filled with the assumption that she was blaming Marth's capture on the tacticians, wanting to fall back without going back to aid their past Exalt. He couldn't imagine having the princess put this on his head. Of course she was upset with the rest of the cast and their decision, it wasn't worth the sacrifice.

"I don't know what to tell y'all. But i'm afraid Arceus is not going to like this when we come back." Said Dillon.

"Warning! A unknown anomaly is occurring in our vicinity!" Blared a computerized voice through the intercom. Cpt Falcon tapped into his helmets transceiver to communicate back to his automated pilot to his ship.

"What's that Murphy!? What're we heading into?" Falcon's response made Ike's brow raise.

"Murphy?"

"Yeah it's my auto pilot. What I had to name it something. Beats talking to myself." This statement did not matter much to Ike, but he felt like divine intervention is the cause of the computers assumption on the miraculous event.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait. Just a got my first job, that and my chronic writers block preventing me from thinking of better things to type. I sort of had to rush the ending, but I'll be sure to rewrite everything when this story is done. Thank you for the patience dear readers. More trophy descriptions to come, just you wait. I'll try not to keep anyone waiting and/or disappointed. Until next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13: Good Old Fashion Jungle Beat

**Chapter 13: Good Old Fashion Jungle Beat  
**

Super Smash Bros. [DK Jungle, Donkey Kong Country]  


_Warning: Their are OC Kong Family members included_

* * *

After some time teleporting to various locations, Viridi's crew found themselves found themselves in a heavily wooded jungle environment. The temperature was oddly low considering it's they were in middle of a rainforest, making it an ideal location for wild life to be more than comfortable. "Are we sure we're in the right jungle this time?" Sonic wasn't wrong to question this place because Viridi had been teleporting them all the way from Outset Island to visiting Bubbles in Clu Clu Land. It took several tries but at last they made it to a jungle. To verify that they made it to DK's domain, Pit looked around and saw that Jigglypuff was snacking on a banana from the smorgasbord of fruits found on the trees and floating in midair.

"Yeah this is the place." Stated Pit.

"How do ya know?" Upon asking the question, Pit turned to the side to see Pikachu and Luigi trying their best to not slip on the ground littered with peels, to no avail.

"Just a good guess. Trust me." Regardless of the hilarious scene that had betaken the Smashers, their was something that was missing amongst them. "Hold on... where's Viridi?" Luigi picked himself up, wiping away a banana peel off his right shoulder mumbling something about never getting a break, where he gazed upon the familiar environment he'd been through racing in a Mario Kart Grand Prix. Peaceful. Peaceful and serene, making him feel both at ease and vigilant. Let's not forget the golden rule of the jungle, 'Lions and Tigers, and Bears! Oh my!' Of course their weren't that many predators on this island... except for the occasional Piranha plant relative snacking on a long piece of blonde hair. All the blood oozing down from the jaws grounding bones and fleshy parts til they easily mushed down the throat! Oh the humanity! Such as the savage circle of life, mercilessly letting others serve as the gruesome meals of ravenous appetites of the carnivores!... Just kidding. None of that realistic shit is going down. The only things voluntarily doing such would be the Dusk Templar and their over the top brutal ways. No instead a certain celestial blondie was stuck inside the maw of a Chomp murmuring her struggle amongst the leathery plant hide of its mouth.

"Uh, I think I've found that Viridi girl." The plumber pointed upwards at the plant devouring the goddess. Luigi's outlook on the beautiful forest was buried by the dangerous flora wanting to take a bite out of anything moving. He didn't expect anything less, considering that every wonderland had it's hidden monsters every now and then. The rest of the group assembled to where Luigi pointed at, where the Nature goddess was ironically being eaten by a ravenous plant. She was still alive since she was still struggling inside of jaws she was stuck in. All the others heard was her muffled screaming inside the Chomp, not budging despite having its prey kicking around madly.

"We have to get her out of their!" Yeah, no kidding Pit. They could just leave her their and have no way of teleporting back. Sarcasm aside, Pikachu suggested it electrocute the plant in order to free the Nature Goddess when it charged up an electric attack. "Wait Pikachu!" It was too late for the mouse had shot out a ThunderShock onto the Chomp, giving it such a bolting it had no choice but to release it's recent meal. The attack not only electrocuted the plant, but by the way the captive sounded inside, she also received a good shocking as well, so when she slipped out of the Chomp's lips Viridi was covered in plant saliva and was somewhat singed all around her. The Task Force gathered underneath where Viridi fell from. Unfortunately she landed on Luigi, always the unwillingly bullet-monkey to this fic's humour. Viridi twitched from being electrocuted alongside the Chomp before sitting back up.

"Good fer nothing piranha plant reject, I had that in control y'know!" Same ol' ungrateful and bitter goddess. Pit and Sonic tried to reach for her hand to help her up, however the proud goddess refused the help callously. "Don't!" She got off of Luigi, not even showing any regard to the plumber who unwillingly broke her fall. "Stupid mouse. No one said to electrocute me!" Pikachu scowled at the insufferable female, turning its head away contemptuously. A thank you for saving my life would be in order, but NO!

"Pika."

"Alright you sorry bunch of louts, now that it's obvious we are on DK Island, the only thing we have to do is locate where the Kongs have placed themselves this time." What she said should be taken into light. In his last return to DK Country, Donkey's house was located deep in the jungle like so many times before, but more recently he's been found celebrating some sort of anniversary or birthday closer to the coast, no sooner being interrupted by the barbaric Snowmads, so that means their must be different homes for DK depending on the season.

"So far, it seems to be the end of summer, meaning he's bound to be going inland to avoid the cold." Sonic analysed from the surroundngs.

"Right. So our best option is to look further in the jungle. That and follow a trail of banana peels." Immediately Jigglypuff tripped upon a loose peel on the ground. "And try to avoid slippng on them. *Scoff*" Pit was looking at the numerous amount of compost littered about and didn't have to time to react to Viridi bonking him on the head with her staff. *Konk!*

"Ow! What was that for?" The angel asked, rubbing the pained spot on his cranium.

"That was for letting that Pokemon jolt me. Now let's move out team!" Following the Nature Goddess, the team of Smash Bros. members followed the trail they blazed on the hunt for Donkey Kong and Diddy if they were lucky. Going through brush and glorious scenery of the untouched land, Viridi chimed about how the rest of the world(s) should look as beautiful as this, admiring so many of the exclusive fauna and flora found on this island paradise. Luckily they avoided many of the grouchy inhabitants and looked out for any cartoonish hazards lying about along with sneaky banana peels. Hours seem to have past with many of the team feeling too beat to carry one. Viridi didn't give two shoes about how tired they were and pushed on, dragging the rest of the team with her toward the mission. The fatigue seemed to be tricking some of the guys, for Pit seemed to have spotted young woman with a ponytail climbing about on a waterfall they passed by, and Luigi had tripped and had a mirage about him falling down a pitfall (when in reality he had just fell in some isolated sand). Thankfully they snacked on the many banana's in the jungle rejuvenating their strength to go on. I guess DK was right to put value on these tasty fruits.

"Are we there yet!" Whined Pit.

"We'll get there, when we get there!" Viridi had had up to here answering Pit's complaining far too many times, considering knocking him on the head and leaving him where he was.

"Geez. We've been at this trek forever. Where could Donkey Kong be?" Asked Sonic, losing his patience on finding the large brown ape.

"I don't know. Usually when he's not hanging around with us, he's chilling out in solitude here." Luigi responded. "We never once been on a safari in his place."

"Great. Grrrr, why couldn't he just make signs leading to where he lives. It's not like any of these animals are not cool with him, and if they do have beef, why would they be dumb enough to steal from him after all the 'successful' times attempted."

"Maybe he knows where they are by instinct. Besides, can't you like locate him with some godly powers or something?" Quipped Sonic, just about as tired as Viridi is at this expedition.

"Um, nope. Not with those Dusk templar roaming about. Besides, don't you have like some super speed to travel around this island or something?" She retorted.

"Well I could if their weren't any trees I can bump into." Before an argument could be established, Jiggly sensed something in the air. Something it instinctively yearned for amongst it's kind.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff dashed into a shrub past Luigi, having everyone give a quizzical expression.

"What could that airbag be going to this time?" Pit stepped closer to where the balloon Pokemon entered and perked his ear in that particular direction. It only took a moment to hear glimmer of something lively past the ambience. It was faint, but Pit could definitely hear something in the distance. It would attract the attention of a musical creature like the singing Jigglypuff.

"Hold on... I hear something too." Exclaimed Pit holding a hand to his ear. "I think Jigglypuff's onto something! Let's follow!" As demeaning it is to follow an inferior, Viridi gave them the benefit of the doubt, since she was emaciated from the long trek. The further they went through the brush, the more clearer the beat of drums rang throughout the air. It was certainly bothersome for the group to shove past ferns and other outgrown plants that came slapping back to anyone behind. After a moderate hike through the forests, our heroic band came into a clearing that was a sight to behold. (play Jungle Level Jazz Style) A stage made out from the jungle itself which had a band of Kongs playing the very catchy jazz tune out to the party goers. The guests consisted of every notable Kong family member and other distant relatives not seen or mentioned like various gorillas, chimps, monkeys, and even gibbons partying like it's 2018. Dk's Animal friends were also present ranging from Rambi the Rhino snacking on a pile of salad to even a flock of Helibirds playing darts with Squawks (Minus the marine pals who could not join from it being inland. Don't worry, in the Summer, a beach party is promised to have them be included.) Funky Kong ran the refreshments ranging from fruit cocktails and the Kong favorite, Banana Smoothie, from an improvised station made from a downed air plane. Lanky Kong hung out with various Kongs retelling the time the DK Crew thwarted K. Rool from blasting the island off the map with his deathly Blast-o-matic while Kiddy Kong was playing amongst the treeline with other Kong young collecting other fruit abundant above. The rag music got many Kongs getting down with the groove, giving the contagious funk to the newcomers.

"Shoot! It's a good 'ol hootenanny in these woods!" Exclaimed the ecstatic nature goddess. "Well as long as we're here, lets party it up!" Pit grabbed the little goddesses arm before she could exit the bushes.

"We don't have time for fun and games. We should find DK and Diddy to join us. We have a mission to do."

"Unhand me plebe!" She pulled herself away from the angel boy. "I'm in charge of this expedition, y'here? And I say it's time for a little break. Besides, I don't see the big lug anywhere, so maybe we should wait him out and enjoy our free time."

"Now we're talking!" Sonic agreed. "Lets get down with our bad selves!" Pikachu followed the care-free members into the crowd of dancers who let the newcomers in without hesitation. Pit questioned whether he should wait for the jungle duo with his comrades, seeing Viridi getting down with the rag, Swanky Kong joining her on the dancefloor, Pikachu grabbing a small bowl of ketchup and Sonic busting a move. Luigi grabbed at a beverage being served by a tortoise going around serving a platter of them.

"Maybe it would be wise to wait for the host to come out. DK will come to see us, but in the meantime let's wait at our leisure. Itsa 'bout time I got a well deserved break." Hesitating at first, Pit gave in to fun commencing around him. It isn't everyday you meet Donkey and Diddy's extended family. Perhaps they live around the globe, swinging around different environments or adapting to modern/urban locations. If Yoshi's, Koopas, Goombas and various creatures could live in modern communities, why can't Kongs live like people. It's nice to meet relatives of a friend who is more action than words, with many family members and friends looking somewhat like the big ape, which is especially prevalent in all Kongs. Our angelic hero looked onto the crowd, considering joining Viridi in an innocent dance with the merriment. It really caught Pit's eye that there were certain guests who were not Kongs or animal friends socializing. In fact, no one expected to see the spokesperson of Jack In The Box conversing with Banjo and Kazooie, or an outgoing blue haired girl posing and expressing her rivalry with another girl by the name Doma. Elsewhere at a far off table, an older fella and his troubled looking grandson attended the party, enjoying their share in fruits and refreshments.

"Urp! Where's the meat at? I mean, I know their gorillas, but I never seen 'em go off and fish for termites or munch on leaves or any of that crap." Complained the old man.

"Gee Rick, the least we can do is enjoy the party. Hell, we haven't spoken to one person since we got here." Retorted his grandson.

"Cuz I don't want to get involved in all the insanity that follows. I mean, everywhere these Smash Bros. go there's there's, there's like catastrophe or utter mayhem straight behind them. Like those Dusk Templar and their sadistic warpath."

"Oh geez! Rick Does that mean there's, there's going to be those Transformer knights coming to this party? Are we going to die here or be enslaved in some demented messed up zoo? Oooooohoooooh!"

"Calm down Morty. Don't spoil it. Just calm the *uurp* fuck down. We're going to be long gone before any attack happens. Besides, the author to this fanfic doesn't own us, so we'll be safe at least as far as the story goes."

"Yeah, but anything goes in a fanfiction Rick! Anything goes. Hahahave have you ever read the Mission from God thing? Hell, everything went down in that!"

"It's pronounced Mishonh frum Gawd Morty. Jeez, and no I don't read fanfiction, it's just a bunch of unprofessional fan shit any lifeless loser with no perspective can write. Any hasbeen with a eighth of a brain could come up with this work."

"Hey come on Rick that's just dickish. You know, some authors could be reading this and be really offended."

"If they've seen the stuff on our television show, they know I could say much worse. I'm holding back how real I can be here because of the demographic of this tale. Besides, it doesn't matter what I say now. This story isn't about you or me Morty, It's about the Super Smash Bros. joining up again to stop a major common foe that could seriously end their very existences altogether. Not, featuring Rick and Morty. Hell, were just cameo guests to put in a a a, aaaa 'hey look it's those guys!' bit."

"Wow. When you put it that way Rick, I feel so unimportant. I mean will we be shown again after this?"

"That depends Morty. *Urp!* That depends on if the reviews want us to cameo again. But that's beyond the point. It's great to just travel in between dimensions and see things you've never seen."

"Yeah, you really changed topics dramatically."

"Sh-sh-sh-shhh. This is the part where the main focus comes into place leading up to the climax of the chapter." (end BGM) On cue, going away from the side conversation, the music quieted down to shoe Diddy Kong come up on stage wielding his guitar from his 64 game chanted out to the audience who were just as thrilled to see the famous Kong. Pit went over to Luigi as soon as he saw the past Smasher.

"Hey Luigi, their's Diddy Kong." He shook Greenstache's shoulder. "What's he sayin?" Luigi looked at the angel not in the position to answer the question.

"Iunno. He seems to be encouraging the partygoers to have a good time and..." Diddy interrupted with a sweet rip with a guitar solo, gaining the awe of all those present. After a time that would gain a tip a the hat from Marty Mcfly, the monkey finished his solo with a phresh pose, one arm in the air followed by a thunderous applause from his family and friends. The chanting did not end for him even as he left the stage, waving out to his wonderful crowd on his descent from the side stairs. Fortunately this was a good time for Pit and Luigi to intercept Diddy Kong and finally meet.

"Diddy! It's us, Luigi and Pit!" Hollered the angel. Diddy hopped and whooped at seeing his old friends. "Yeah it's great to finally see you too. So where's DK?" The monkey's happy demeanor shifted to disheartenment the moment his partner was mentioned, not setting up any good signs.

"I believe I can shed some light on this topic." Next to the back of the big stage, a caped ball snuck out of a hut showing it's yellow eyes to former Super Smash bros.. He wrapped himself in his cobalt cape, sans his iconic mask, his pauldrons sticking out from the top corners of his compact body.

"Whoa, is it really?!"

"For the sake of all that is good, let's assume I am who I'm supposed to be." Said Meta Knight with no time to waste. "We will discuss more in here, so as to not upset the partygoers."

"Luigi, find the others, and tell them we've found Diddy and freaking Meta Knight!" The angel gushed at the ending of this statement.

"The one and only."

"Wait, what about D..."

"Don't."

* * *

After Luigi had reassembled the rest of the force into the hut, they sat and stood at a table with Meta and Diddy Kong in the moderately lit hut space. On one side of the place had snacks and drinks to partake in, enough for any passing group to enjoy and stay for socializing. Elsewhere on stage, a band of Kongs assembled to play the next song starring a female and male Kong leading the band. Brandy Kong and Quincy Kong now perform a rendition of the favored song "Monkey Rag" (which would be a great time to play Monkey rag now) in the background of the main party's discussion.

"Yes. Terrible news it is to here of Mario's capture." Meta Knight started in the most logical sense. We miss one the founding fighters of the Smash Bros. and not to mention one of the most influential of it's roster."

"What the hell is he going on, starting off with that." Said Viridi, but not out loud. "We hadn't even mentioned anything about Mario, more or less even began talking, and he starts with 'Terrible news about Mario's capture'"

"We are not in winning position against the Dusk Templar. Many of the Smashers are under captivity inside that fiendish ship. Perhaps even more than we know are imprisoned on the carrier."

"What about Donkey Kong?" Asked Sonic.

"Diddy has confirmed that Donkey Kong is no longer free to fight on our side." Meta Knight looked to Diddy, showing melancholy for Donkey Kong's capture. "However it's safe to say that any prisoners on board the ship are alive. But it's not confirmed on their living arrangements."

"Well isn't that peachy. No pun intended."

"It's all good."

"Yeah we'll our main focus was to find Donkey Kong when we got here."

"Hey! The point of this mission was to find any past Smasher that happened to be hiding with DK." Scolded Viridi to the Blue Blurr. "And we've found our fair share in Smashers."

"How many are with you at Palutena's Temple?" Meta Knight demanded for curiosity.

"Well," Started Pit. ",we have me of course, Luigi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness, Sonic, R.O.B., Toon Link, and you two. Since we all have to stick together in this."

"It's not enough." Exclaimed the star warrior. "At the rate Knightscourge is going around capturing the rest of the Smashers, it'll only be a matter of time before he succeeds."

"That's encouraging." Moped Luigi.

"Whatever the case," Viridi said. "If that's everyone here, we should hop back to the temple before anything bad happens. AND BELIEVE ME, it doesn't get better than this."

"Meta Knight. Oh Meta Knight!" Someone was calling outside of the hut the group took refuge in. It took a few seconds to have a young blonde female moved the bamboo beaded door. Her outfit consisted of a black top baring her midriff, white sashes overlapped over her chest and shorts, purple boots wrapped in black bindings and a blue fiery scarf sizzling in electricity at the end. A prominent feature was a vine wrapping around from her left thigh going up around her body and ending at her left arm. "Hey Meta, there you are. Their's beginning to be a slight shortage of cantaloupe, does Diddy know if there's..." The girl looked to the other guests, quickly singling out Pit and understanding his affiliation with them. Then she really paled upon seeing the Goddess of Nature sitting amongst the crew, who happens to be her boss as well. "Oh."

"'Oh' is the right word here!" Viridi began her angered statement. "What in blue blazes are you doing here, Phosphora!?"

"Well,"

"Well? This better be a good excuse to go missing along with a lot of my army. Where are my over commanders while I'm at it?"

"Actually," Phosphora elaborated on her fellow commanders location. "Arlon is chilling with a mango mist over at the cantina and i'm pretty sure Craggy is passed out in a pile of fruits."

* * *

Cragalanche, the golemic creature of the Forces of Nature, was in a shut down state lying on it's back with several kid kongs playing around it like most pestering children would to big object or to a relaxing senior. Of course Cragalanche was not at all phased by the childrens antics considering it is inactive.

* * *

"Dafaq?!" Viridi swore with a close euphemism. "What's that supposed to mean? Everyone left their post while I was out chewing out Palutena?! What authority said any of you could just up and leave the job?!"

"No disrespect ma'am, but you did promise that we could take some time on vacation while you prepared for a new campaign." This news didn't sit well with many of the company especially Pit who had no idea Viridi was planning another atrocity against humanity (a real dense one Pit is), but that embarassing prospect would have to wait. "Plus nothing was really happening, so Arlon and I thought we could invite Cragalanche to relax at his leisure."

"At one of our world's most dire times you decided to go on break!? And another thing. Cragalanche doesn't need vacation time, he doesn't even need breaks, he's made of rock, which nullifies those distractions, and I decide what's best for my creation, not my supervisors."

Meta Knight fake coughed to get back the Nature Goddess's attention to the real matter. "Viridi. Our problems only worsen as we hold haste. We must locate as much extra Smash bros. as necessary."

"Yeah, yeah. Cool your horses Mr. Meta." She resumed to Phoshora. "Look, I give my word that I will permit you and Arlon will resume your vacation days on another date, but right now is an upcoming apocalypse, so I need my full force to help Palutena in finding this confederacy of heroes and stop the Dusk Templar from bringing our existance to void. So will you lend me your limited divine powers to help in a righteous cause?"

"What 'chu talking about limited?" Questioned Phosphora about the assumption. "My powers are working fine."

Viridi gave her a quizzical look that reeked 'o rly'. "Is that so?"

"... for the most part." Phosphora had to admit, it took her more energy than necessary to float in mid-air than she used to and the spark she had before inside her is more at 50% than before the Dusk Templar showed it's nasty mug. So as a goddess herself, she was most definitely facing the problems Palutena and Viridi were facing with limited power and vulnerability.

"Thought so."

"If anything, if the Gods are at the mercy of Knightscourge, how can we let alone the Super Smash Bros. stand a chance.?" Lamented Luigi.

"Of course their's another way." Said Meta Knight. Viridi gave him a sceptical glance when he proclaimed an alternative to divine help.

"Yeah, and?" Suddenly the star warrior flipped open his cape, showing that his little gloved arm held a purple shell with a pull-string attached near the opening of the shell.

"With this device!"

"Oooooooh. The Magic Conch Shell." Luigi, Pit, and Sonic moaned in zeal. The Pokemon were not entranced by the mystical piece of plastic. As for Viridi and Phosphora, they held miffed expressions upon contact of the toy. "Oh boy. Not this thing" Scoffed Viridi.

"Oh Magic Conch Shell, what shall we do in our predicament?" Meta pulled the string, hoping on a joyous answer from the all knowing conch shell on how to deal with the Dusk Templar. What it said in response was this: "Nothing."

"The Conch has SPOKEN!" The guys chanted, then proceeded doing that weird tongue thing with their mouths in a tube shape. "Wooloolololololololoololololololoolololololololooloolololololo!"

"Are you morons serious!? We don't have time for this nonsense!" Viridi's orders were heard by deaf ears for our fellas (including Meta Knight taking an OOC moment) had heeded the conch's answer by doing absolutely nothing. Luigi has been known to succeed by these methods. Even Jigglypuff and Pikachu were in on the act, sitting motionless in the hut. "Augh! I need fresh air, so that the stupidity doesn't spread to me." Phosphora followed suit when Viridi left, not letting the moment get to her. "Alright. So as I was saying..." Viridi looked to the left. What she had left of her dwindling god senses had her detect a forbidding force on the horizon. It it was a big one I'll tell you what. "Phosphora, you feel that. Like a murderer is closing in on you?"

"Never actually felt that feeling and I don't want to know how you know of such. But could it be?" The nature commander retorted.

"We have to be on our toes. I think trouble has just found us!" Viridi dashed toward where she felt had an ominous presence. The little Goddess went around the crowd of Kongs who were cheering Arlon on as he played a righteous tune from a saxophone (and I can bet you know what legendary piece of music he was performing with the brass), to which he saw a head of blonde hair run at the edge of his eye.

"Hmm. Milady Viridi?"

The other Smashers left their trance and peeked outside. "Where did Viridi go?" Asked Pit.

"Ah! You guys! She ran off into the jungle saying she sensed some off putting presence." This news got the team riled up, knowing who was out in the jungle, looking for a fight. "Could it be them?"

* * *

Viridi had travelled a considerable distance from the party in order to meet her enemy first before they reached her. Then again, she could have considered that the innocent partygoers would be caught in the crossfire so she planned to take the battle away from the festivities. However, it seemed her senses were stronger than she anticipated, since she saw no sign of the mysterious presence above or in front of her. She stopped to catch her breath, looking around to see if the aura was still in this zone. Nothing could prepare her for a whizzing sound to be heard as a whirling glave zoomed at her from the overgrowth. In magnificent reflexes, the Goddess fell back onto her hands to avoid being cut in two, getting back up to her feet to look back at the spinning blade coming back. Viridi moved aside to hit her back against a tree, but had to drop to the ground as second glave came to tear into her as well. She got up and leaped over a third one, landing again to see it go around for another loop. It shredded through vegetation as it whirred back to it's target, cutting into the side of tree trunks and tough plants like knives through vegetables. Another blade had a trajectory to hit Viridi from the back if the girl was to dodge the previous one. Sensing this, Viridi waited until the glaves came in close enough until in lightning fast precision she fell to her knees, back bent to the ground to have the glaves collide into each other and break upon impact. It seemed the weapons would have arced down to dice her had she fallen down to evade, but two at the same time ended that loophole. Viridi rose up, recollected herself, and looked to the mess of the weapons. "Hmph. So much for advanced technolo-guh!"

At that moment, some clamp had slammed shut just above her ankle, ripping into her flesh with sharp metallic teeth. She looked to her wound to see a trap sinking into godly flesh, making her see a substance she believed mortals to only have spill out of where the trap had bitten into. "Auuugh! But how!?" It just so turned out that those spinning glaves were actually launched traps shot out from our voracious neighborhood Dusk Templar, a brutal tactic used to hold their prey in place when not accompanied by Verrutts. The Nature Goddess tried to touch the steel trap but it shot an excruciating pain through her that had her scream for dear life. "Aaaah! *Huff* *huff* Nnnnrgh!" She finally got a grip on the steel trap cutting into her leg, trying her hardest to pry off the contraption. However it seemed to be closing down upon her flesh, ensuring that with any struggle, the mechanism would dig deeper into it's unfortunate target. Viridi has heard of these traps horrendously used by humans to trap animals, leaving the poor creature to stay in place in agonizing pain. The Coyote is a brutal example of a method to escape this, but in Viridi's position, she would lose her right foot either way if she did something or not. The pain was too much for her. She could never imagine any living creature going through this slow, painful process (let alone losing ones body part). If the Dusk Templar didn't find her and finish her off, then she would probably wilt away by being stuck there, or worse, not die and go through the agony until the clamp reached bone and maybe snapped through. Who knows if her Immortality had been lost with her other divinities. The only thing going through her mind was that her allies find her and get this thing off her before any Dusk Templar came by. But her luck went bad as loud metallic footsteps edged closer through the brush, accompanied by a droning sound of a flying ship above. "...huh?" Is this how she was going to end? Forever in Knightscourge's collection of hunting trophies, until he saw fit to resort to taxidermy.

Fate had other plans when explosive peanuts collided with the nearest monstrosity approaching Viridi. The the Dusk Templar warriors stopped in their tracks as the other Smashers came through to challenge them, with Diddy riding his Rocket Barrel Jetpack ready to shoot to thrill. The stare down between the Smashers and Dusk Templar held a cease-fire, waiting to see who would strike first. "Meta Knight how is Viridi?" Pit asked in full seriousness. Meta Knight had his Galaxia sword strike the trap to no avail. He attempted to pry the blasted thing off, but it wouldn't budge. However, Pit helped using his weapon to finally have the Nature Goddess come loose from the dire trap, yet she still suffered from a grievous wound still bleeding. It shocked her and Pit to see a God bleed which is thought to be impossible, furthering the severity of the Dusk Templar's presence to Celestials.

"She should be fine. Of course her wound will obviously impede her mobility." Both warriors returned their death stares at the enemy troops yelling something at them to maybe come at them. "To be honest, I'm not so sure how any of them are going to end up."

"Here's a hint." Sonic boasted. "Battered and begging fer uncle." Luigi was unsure if fighting these fiends was a wise decision, but since these warriors had green circuitry lined in their bodies, and not orange, Rosalina did say that these types were low ranking grunts in the vicious invading force, so they must be simpler to take down. Pikachu and Jigglypuff angrily grumbled at their foes, feeling the way an animal would feel to an unnatural, malevolent disturbance nearby.

"Don't worry Viridi, we had Phosphora and the other captains go and evacuate the party when we left. We'll handle these bastards." Pit had an unusually pissed off vibe going on, showing just how much he loathed what Knightscourge and his cronies did to the innocent. Diddy Kong looked back at Viridi and gave her a reassuring wink to let her know everything will be fine, tinting some pink upon her cheeks. The three Dusk Templar Gerrags lost their patience and aimed their guns to the punin challenging them.

"Fools." Meta Knight teleported to slash the central Gerrag's rifle out of it's hand catching the other knights off-guard. This in-turn gave Sonic the chance to Spin Dash over to a distracted knight, shoving it back slightly. The rest of the group charged in to converge upon the giant adversaries. The Gerrags swiped at the Smashers in order to get them into range or at least into sight, so that they may incapacitate them. Jigglypuff smacked and pounded at the armor of an imposing warrior, miraculously giving hell to the unlucky monster fighting it. Luigi utilized his jumping prowess to hop over one Gerrag's attacks as Pit fought against it so it wouldn't take mind to Luigi, who did the same thing. The small size of these punin was very difficult for the Dusk Templar to hit, and the way the vermin hopped around them was simply annoying to the savage knights. Eventually more knights came out of the jungle, wielding guns and short swords and throwing axes. Diddy supported the ground fighters by barraging the enemy with fiery nuts, seemingly overwhelming the giant foes. To Meta Knight, these great adversaries stood no chance against his swordsmanship as he butchered past a ranged Gerrag.

"Come now. Is that all they got. They may seem large, but they have no skill against a smaller foe." As if to test Meta's claim, another knight came rolling into battle, with a shorter stature to the other Gerrags. The Zelguum came equipped with keen knives (compared to this still large enemy), slimmer armor and where the eye openings to it's helmet blocked by some solid blocker that would give the impression that it did not rely on sight in a fight. "Perhaps this will prove more challenging."

Both warriors dove at one another, exchanging clashing blades despite the disproportionate heights. Unlike the ordinary grunts they were facing, this new type of Dusk Templar is proficient in carving up it's victims preferring to swiftly charge into close quarters and slicing up their enemies with whatever blade they carried. This new foe certainly gave Meta a run for his money, if he wasn't already so badass that is. In an instant as the Zelguum had broke through the clashes and had lunged into the tiny fighter, Meta Knight had used his Dimensional cape to counter past the strike and cut at one of it's wrists, so much that any farther would leave it hanging off the forearm. "Hmph. You have much to learn." Meta Knight looked back and saw that the giant took fascination in the wound before turning back and charging again to battle.

Pikachu zapped a Dusk Templar at it's chest with a Thundershock, but had to avoid it's retaliating fire. It only seemed to be irritated by the voltage prompting the mouse to try and up the power in it's attacks. "Chuuuu!" The knight sidestepped from the jolt, hitting a tree behind in exchange for the large target. The Gerrag soldier fired automatic rounds to the tiny mouse Pokemon that was of course to evasive but the bolts from the gun were big enough to engulf the target if a direct hit was enabled. Luckily Pikachu zig and zagged away from all the shots fired, followed by Diddy Kong shooting back at the enemy.

Pit was being cautious not to let his foe hit him in any way. Unlike Meta Knight who could hold off a blade the size of his entire form, the angel was afraid that if he let a swinging gun or knife slam down on him it would just break through his defense with no problem. Pit made sure that he would not be hit by the giant which gave him little chance to fight back. Of course stray nuts from Diddy struck the cyber menace grabbing it's full attention. It called out to it's comrades in it's foreign language that implied that they obliterate the nuisance buzzing around the air. Following the command, the Dusk Templar switched their gaze up to the flying monkey firing their rounds to dispose of him. Luckily Diddy saw this and did his best to evade, that is until a stray bolt grazed one of his jetpacks which was just enough to make it go haywire and send his crashing down to the trees. Good thing Diddy Kong escaped the ensuing explosion but now he was in the fray with his fellow Smashers against the dark knights.

Luigi threw straight fireballs at a distracted Gerrag which unfortunately caught it's attention to the plumber. Thankfully Sonic and Jigglypuff both rolled into it, having it keel over on account of it's busted up abdomen. Luigi took the chance and hopped up to karate chop it's helm, breaking off slivers of the left side of the helmet. "... Eaaaiigh!" The Mario Bro. held his hand upon which the excruciating pain of chopping at a foreign metal with bare hands. The afflicted knight got back upright and moved through the injuries too determined to harm it's enemies to worry about it's battered state. The brutes were getting punished by their smaller adversaries but the resolve to capture them (with a little roughin' up of course) kept their bodies from tiring in the midst of a life-or-death situation. It wasn't easy for the Smashers either. Sure they were super and extraordinary (debatable for the Pokemon series, but we'll make an exception for the Smash Representatives) but their average training wasn't enough to quickly dispose of the menacing Dusk Templar invaders efficiently. If only they had extra weaponry to help them bolster their combat efficiency, but for now, with every fallen Dusk Templar, more crashed through the brush of the jungle to greet the Smashers with deadly force.

"Stubborn savages they are." Spouted Meta Knight after he had tore up a Gerrag's throat in a upward thrust.

"I'm not sure our regular attacks are enough to take them down fast enough!" Pit had shot out arrow after arrow, piercing an attacking knights eye out with a volley. "Nrgh. How many of them are there!?" Seeing an unusual abundance of enemies appearing through the Kong Island, Viridi had finally gotten out of watching the Smash bros. tense battle to use some sort of divine sonar sense to see across the environment for the reason for this horde. Seeing past trees and other jungle objects, she noticed that the Dusk Templar had landed five drop ships so that it won't seem obvious that they had arrived some distance away, and it's safe to say that each dropship had enough room for a strike team to land. They were definitely outnumbered of course.

She shouted over to her team upon her realization. "Guys, they've landed about five dropships, with still about two dozen more heading towad this position!" Four Gerrags and a Zelguum, and still the Smashers were no where close to defeating the opposition.

"So what. Do we hold out these guys, or what?" Luigi asked with despair starting to come out of the shadow of his voice.

"I suggest we fall back. You got what you came for." Suggested Meta Knight. "Their's no point staying her much longer." Sonic decided to regroup with the others but to his surprise, Gerrag had caught his leg during a jump and swung him across the jungle hitting some trees through flight, finally smacking across a branch on impact

"Gurgh." The Blue Blurr picked himself up however but was caught face to face with some Gerrags ripping through the vegetation to finish him off. Beyond that, he could hear a small Pokemons cry as it shrilled throughout the jungle in the midst of the vicious fight between the belligerents. Sonic intended to resume the fight, but the pain in his back hurt like hell, and he could swear that the impact of the throw had sprained his knee badly. "(Darn! Of all the times.) His thoughts were interrupted a by the arriving Gerrags, gazes filled with contempt, which Sonic was happy to return, looking down upon a pathetic injured animal. "Well don't keep me waitin' buckethead. Do it! Just finish me then!" Oh, and the Gerrag was all too glad to. It's eyes look like they squinted in glee, seeing it's target in a vulnerable state asking it to finish it off. Drawing out a a throwing axe, it was supposed to lay down the hurt yet coincidentally, some heavy lasers from the sky though differently as they crashed through the canopy, shredding through the three Gerrags standing over Sonic. Sonic was blown away by the blasts, but came out okay, looking at the zapped steaming remains of the knights. Afterward Pit, accompanied by Pikachu raced over to help Sonic out, seeing his injuries and deciding to help him up. "What was that?" Asked Sonic while being held up by Pit.

"It's excellent knews! Team Star Fox is here!" Pit said reassuringly.

* * *

This time up in the skies, two Arwings had come from above to challenge the Dusk Templar, however they also brought with them a small fleet of Venx's for air superiority. In one of the Star Fox Arwings was the titular leader of the mercenaries, Fox Mccloud, Star Fox himself, alongside his trusty (but passionate) partner Falco Lambardi in support. "Bogeys at one-o-clock!" Said the Smasher.

"I see 'em." Responded Falco. "Let's light 'em up." Facing off a much larger force of Venx's, the Ace pilots took a level in badass when they evaded the oncoming hailstorm of bolts and lasers from the Dusk Templar craft swarming to them in effective form. The smaller Arwings shot back using their rays to damage the fiendish Venx flock, shootingt out one that had received more concentration of the blasts. Comparing the two fighters is like putting a 2ds next to an Xbox one. (warning: I do not own the names to these devices, that privilege belongs to the respective companies and designers)

"That got him."

"Yeah, but compared to the many." The vast amount of Venx came for another round at the Star Fox pilots. "They're coming around!"

"That's fine." Said Fox. "Give them some more heat!" The air battle went on positively, both types of ships exchanging laser fire going in favor of the smaller Arwings. Alas with more blasts coming from the Venxes the Arwings were resuming the dogfight unscathed. It only took a matter of time before the Venx could puncture through the hull of it's enemy. After setting fire to a few Venx, the toll of the bigger blasts were finally starting to get through the arwing's shielding and damage major parts of it. "We're going down! May-day, May-day, May-day!"

"Aw crap, don't clip my wings!" Shouted Falco. "Fox you better get out of this! Don't you go dying on me!"

"Don't you worry 'bout that. Just get ready for the ground fight!" Fox shouted back through the communicator. Our heroic Arwings plummeted from the dogfight, trailing down with smoke coming from the damaged craft. It seems not even the former Smashers were not even enough to tip the scales (sorry Robi/yn) leaving the air to be unrivaled by the Dusk Templar and challenging them with the others amongst the jungle.

* * *

The Arwings crashed some distance away from the main fighting, which ending up having the Smashers retreat in hiding, carrying the fighters incapacitated from battling the evil Dusk Templar knights who are now hunting them through the trees. Sonic and Viridi are suffering from bad injuries like a deep wound or sprained leg and Jigglypuff took a bad swipe from a Gerrag's rifle, really putting on the hurt. The remaining Smashers had no choice but to hide from the Dusk Templar so that they could ten to the afflicted. Cause let's face it, they couldn't hold back the ravenous killers and protect their allies at the same time, there were too many hostiles in the environment. Pit took a peek from the overgrowth they took shelter in, thankful none of the Dusk Templar bothered to look in here (yet). "It's only a matter of time before they look in this patch." Pit said returning to the others. Note: They have to speak quietly so the knights do not hear them. "We aren't given much of a choice here. I think we have to leave immediately."

"Augh. I'd love to, but these wounds are impeding my concentration." Complained Viridi. " I can't be sure how much power I've already lost."

"Aw geez. I knew something like this would happen." Lamented Luigi, afraid of the imminent death stalking around them. "All I hear are those wicked craft of theirs, so the Arwings are out. Now we're completely surrounded and with no escape."

"I didn't say that. I could maybe see what I could do before... well, before I become utterly useless."

"Don't speak like that." Pit told the Goddess.

"We all know how this is going down. We're not all getting out of this, and Knightscourge is eyeing for you guys especially."

"Just what are you saying Viridi?" Asked Sonic, having a hunch on what she actually meant.

"..."

"No. We're not leaving anyone behind!" Pit spoke up, raising his voice.

"Sorry Pit. But we have to face facts. My powers are waning. Soon I'll be no match for Knightscourge, let alone his warriors. It's folks like me who are most effected by the invasion. It's only a matter of time." This certainly is disheartening, to lose such a powerful ally. No one wanted to know the gods of the realms are losing their overall powers, which meant no divine help to repel the Dusk Templar. It seems are other mortals are doomed to the might of Knightscourge and his armies.

"It doesn't have to be this way. We can all get out and be at the temple." Viridi looked to Pit who was reassuring her.

"Heh. I do hope so Pit." Just then Meta Knight motioned his hand at the others to let them know something was coming in their direction. "What is it. Did they find us?" He didn't answer. He looked around outside, but what really got them astonished was the hand gesture the star warrior was making to the outside.

"The hey are you doing!" Meta didn't pay much care to Sonic closing the brush and resuming to hide. Thankfully Meta knight wouldn't have alerted a Gerrag or Zelguum to where they were, so in turn what did arrive was Fox and Falco, slightly scratched from escaping the crash-landing.

"Well how about that. No wonder the Dusk Templar sent a platoon to scour these parts." Falco snarked. "Thought they needed such a force for Donkey Kong." Diddy Kong was not pleased by the comment but subsided hostility in such a dire situation.

"What're you all doing here? Banding together will only make it quicker for Knightscourge to succeed." Exclaimed Fox.

"Well sorry. But we're on a divine mission of sorts." Said Luigi. "You know, to reassemble the Smash Bros. again."

"How will that help?"

"Well it's the only idea on the table." Said Falco. Even I was expecting him to be critical about the plan. "Remember the Subspace thing?"

"Yeah. I guess that would have been disastrous had we not banded together. So how far have you come, and who's leading the whole enchilada?"

"That would be Lady Palutena." Answered Pit. "Including you guys, I'd say we're pretty close to full assemblage."

"Good enough for now. I suppose introductions can wait given the circumstance. Anyone have any ideas on how to leave said situation?"

"Yeah, we don't exactly have our Arwings anymore and if we did, we couldn't fit everyone inside two." Added Falco.

"Viridi here could help. But because of those guys out there, she's losing her powers rapidly." Pit looked back to what Viridi said about not all of them will make it back. He wasn't going to let anyone pull off a sacrifice for the many.

"Perfect." Fox said with a hint of sarcasm. "What we really need is a distraction, so that we could pull off a getaway." The Dusk Templar chopped down a grove of trees so as to either flush out their prey into the open and deprive them of any hiding place and/or crush them under the weight of the fallen trees. Ignoring a small isolated amount of vegetation got their suspicion, but a dark forebading portal emerged from a nearby waterfall releasing out a mighty creature from a parallel world. A lone Zelguum approached a certain patch of jungle not chopped down and was about to tear into it if it wasn't for wailing screech that came straight at it, giving it a face full of tail from the magnificent beast. Hearing the new conflict escalate, the team peeked from the bush to see what came to challenge their foe. It was a Pokemon, a large gray dragon best known as Giratina, pokemon ruler of the Reverse World. Coming at right the time everything seemed over for our heroes, the violent pokemon came just in time to divert the attention from the Smashers in a coincidental distraction. Hopefully they could get just the right amount of time to transport safely to Skyworld.

"Pika?" Pikachu, despite being exhausted from the furious fighting, couldn't help but wonder what could Giratina be doing facing a larger force all on it's own. The rounds of gunfire from the Dusk Templar firing back Will-o-Wisp and Dragon Breath inflicting major damage against it's foes. Pikachu leapt out of the brush, jumping at a Gerrag flanking Giratina, swinging an Iron tail to it. "Pikapikapika, pikaa!" The force of the blow broke the rifle and it's wrist holding said weapon. Seeing their cover being blown, Fox and Falco came out to lay on the hurt, utilizing their blasters to hold off the ravenous enemy. A Gerrag somehow got the jump on Giratina, slugging it on the side of it's neck, resulting in the pokemon to screech before it blew a Will-o-Wisp at point blank range. A Zelguum hopped around the blasts, rushing to sink it's knives into the dragon, but Giratina saw this move beforehand and stomped onto the Zelguum's chest, then pushing it's entire weight on to splatter the unforgiving brute. A pair of Gerrags grappled the dragon almost taller than the huge pokemon. Pit and Luigi supported the others with their projectiles, seeing that the legendary Giratina was enough to turn the tide of battle. Unfortunately, the Venx from above caught wind of this and sent some to fire down on the non Dusk Templar. Giratina vanished with Shadow Force from the knights wrestling it, reappearing behind and chomping into ones throat and headbutting the other one a sure distance. Luckily it sensed the air support closing in and rushed to defend the Smashers. Giratina took the most concentration of fire, launching a Dragon Breath to knock three Venx back into a collision. After taking out a substantial amount of Dusk Templar, the rest of the Venx from the squadron hovered to the clearing, forcing the remaing knights to back off and watch the carnage from afar. Giratina roared again at the uneven odds along side the growling Pikachu. Pikachu's vision of the Venx was blocked by the legendary's tail, looking up to it. The expression on it's face said it all: 'Go. I've got this. Go fulfill your mission.'

"Pika!" 'I'm not going to leave you!'

"Screech!" 'You have a bigger role in this story. Don't let my struggle go in vain. Now go! Escape! I'll hold off as much as I can.'

Pikachu, even though it couldn't barev leaving it's poke-brother behind, knew that it's importance was afr too great to let Knightscourge have. In great reluctance had to fall back to Viridi, who was under Meta Knight's protection.

"This isn't how it will end." Said Meta Knight. "I'm prepared to fight them all easily."

Viridi had some time to prepare her last amount of power to think over how she will use it. "Not today bub." With the wave of her staff at Meta Knight, he was transported out of the Kongo Jungle through a flash. Pit looked back at what had happened, wishing the Nature Goddess wouldn't do this. After Sonic was beamed up, then Jigglypuff, then Pikachu, then Fox, then Falco, then Luigi, not full prepared for transport.

"Viridi. What are you doing!?"

"Do me a solid Pit. Get those Smash Brothers together, and kick Knightscourge's butt for me."

"Viridi...!" But before he could finish, even the angel was teleported back to Palutena's sanctuary. After her squad was safely away from the fight, the blonde Goddess picked herself up and limped on her staff over to Giratina. The Venx were just about ready to start a firing run.

"So, Renegade Pokemon. We may not know each other very well, but there's always a start." The Pokemon responded with a huff of agreeance. It stared down against the barbaric craft, setting a scale of anxiety of when the stream of lasers will come hailing down. "This may not be the best place for introductions, so let's just keep it simple for the moment. Can you keep up with me?" Giratina took it's gaze off of the Venx to the tiny Nature Goddess, an ally in arms for as long as they are able to that is. "Let's see how many heads they will be missing at the end of this."

*Flash*

* * *

_Trophy description: Dusk Templar Gerrag  
_

_Standard shock troops of the Dusk Templar war machine. These fearless warriors make up the frontlines of the Dusk Templar wielding various types of weapons ranging from firearms to shortswords and throwing axes. Most commonly low ranking warriors, they still show utter sadism to any species not belonging to their order maliciously slaughtering all who pose as enemies. The Gerrags under Knightscourge's command use traps and baiting mechs to catch their prey for their master's gallery he's built of captured beings. Big ol' mooks is what they are. Luckily the Super Smash Bros. can handle these giant knights.  
_

_ Dusk Templar Zelguum_

_A more melee oriented soldier, the Zelguums seemed crazed for ripping apart their enemies first-hand, carving them up primarily with knives. Sometimes smaller than other Dusk Templar, they make up in agility and speed when facing off adversaries. The knights are refrained by Knightscourge to keep any needed punin alive, however, everything else is fair game to these lunatics.  
_

_Dusk Templar Venx Type-669_

_Personal aircraft of the Dusk Templar fitting a team of two knights, one to pilot and the other for high weapons command. The secondary rider wields and array of secondary weapons including blacklight flares, and back mounted guns to pick off any tailers willing to face them in a dogfight. The main pilot uses the main cannons to rain fire forward mainly for hunting down any foolish enemy aircraft and for fast raids against ground based targets. These terrors of the skies reign supreme and are considered light assault space/aircraft with quick manoeuvrability and high class engine power. If these are just light class, i'd hate to see the real heavy hitters. _

_Smasher appearaces: Diddy Kong; Meta Knight; Fox; Falco_

Finally! I'm real sorry for the excruciating wait. Will get the next one done sooner. Until next time, see you later.


	14. Chapter 14: Sky Falls

**Chapter 14: Sky Falls**

Super Smash Bros. [Kid Icarus, Skyworld; Super Smash Bros., Capital Island Chamber of Select, Capital Island Regal Estates; Game and Watch, Flatzone]

* * *

"...don't!" However the angel of Palutena didn't get to complete his words to the little Goddess, being instantly teleported out of harms way and back to Palutena's Temple. He had held his hand out to Viridi, reaching out to help her, but was now facing empty space in the meeting room. The empty space in front of him should have the Goddess of Nature safely in front of him,

[Play Jack danced like a butterfly 10 hours until I say otherwise] "Oh geez. Glad we got out of that mess." Falco looked around at the hall, noticing that their was grey skinned couple doing stretches near a small pool. Sleeping like a slob on marble steps with a newspaper over his face, was none other than Wario, snoring a few z's. Diagonally right to where Falco and the others came in from, was a young girl with a large do and red dress holding a creepy wand (must be some witch) standing next to two little ninja girls sitting down in two chairs, tied up watching something stupid. "I don't even want to know. So is this all the crew? Where is this Goddess lady, Palumomma is it?"

"It's Palutena, Falco." Fox corrected. "She must be doing something somewhere else. Speaking of such, what's going on here." The young witch in training turned her head to the space ace in a deadpanned manner, speaking in such as well.

"MY FRIENDS ARE BEING PUNISHED." Both Kat and Ana's eyes are wide and completely devoid of the knowledge of their outer environment watching in utter subliminal absence within the television tube. It's as though their consciousness was devoid of being as they paid no attention to anything at all except the everplaying video of Jack Black dancing like a butterfly.

"Umm... how long have they been watching that?"

"Six hours."

"Six hours of that! Geez, that's what you call torture." Exclaimed Sonic the Hedgehog, upon getting a glimpse at the empty eyed girls staring at the stupidity. The rest of the group previously back from the DK Isles only had to hear the obnoxious loop to desist from delving too far into the details. Poor Kat and Ana. [okay, now end BGM]

Pikachu looked around and noticed that their was someone from their team missing. "Pika." He tugged Luigi's side, looking to him for an answer to the absence.

"Wha? Who now?" Taking a look around, Luigi now saw that their leading Goddess was missing from their ranks. "Hey, where is Viridi at?" The other members (excluding Pit who was going through a BSOD) glanced here and there, yet she still did not appear. "Pit?"

"They got her. The Dusk Templar got her." Pit answered.

"Pika." Pikachu added, very distraught as well. It tugged at Luigi's leg. "Even Giratina huh?" Was the green Mario bros. response.

"Haven't seen that Pokemon before." Stated Fox. Luigi must've assumed that Giratina is that big shadowy monster that came out of nowhere to protect them. It must've been some Pokemon to revered so much by Pikachu. "Let's not get off topic. Who was that Viridi girl, and what was so important about her?"

Falco shrugged. "Couldn't really be that important, with all the help we got fighting those metal mugs." Almost catching him by surprise, Falco sidestepped a downward swing from an enraged Pit's golden weapon.

"That was the Goddess of Nature, and she was the one who teleported us here to safety you stupid worm chewer!"

"Oh! We're going there are we?! Allow me to teach ya some manners kid." Fox got between the livid wingmen, with Sonic and Luigi holding them back as well. "Oooh, you lucky they're holding me back punk!"

"Urgh!"

"Cut it out you two. Are we really more important than the Dusk Templar?" Suddenly, a double door across from the quarrel opened up, entering Palutena's team, carrying bags of snacks and some novelty things from like a gas station mart.

"Oh. What's with all the noise? Did I mention this is a safe zone?" Pit collected his composure with his Goddess now present.

"Forgive me Lady Palutena. I did not mean to lose control." Miraculously the angel calmed down enough to let off. However the Goddess of Light's curiosity was peaked.

"What happened. Where is Viridi?"

Meta Knight approached to answer her question. "Viridi has been taken by the Dusk Templar who appeared at DK Island. She was wounded in the skirmish, but she had just enough power to transport all of us."

"Is that so. Now before anyone blames themselves over this loss, we must remember. Celestials like me and Viridi are in just as much danger from the Dusk Templar as you are. Our only trump card to this is reassembling your team and rising against this enemy. I know this is truly disheartening, but we must not let her or anyone else's capture be for nothing." Even with this recollection, Palutena still felt sad upon losing such a great ally, especially with the history she had with her.

"It seems no matter how hard we try, we always lose someone as we gain others." Charles lamented on the unfortunate observation.

"That may be. But we shouldn't let it eat away at us. This makes our goal all the more important." Fox stated. "You can count Falco and I in this plan. If anything can stop Knightscourge, it's the Super Smash Bros.."

Sonic somewhat agreed. "I guess it's our best hope. But how is it your central leadership is not responding to this crisis?"

"The Capital is in turmoil with the Separatist uprising taking the headlines. Unfortunately Knightscourges raids are either in secluded areas or so thorough, communication with others is near impossible." Said Rosalina, placing down a bag of goods. Speaking of such, Wario's attention was stuck on the bags, hoping for something edible especially for him.

"Great, just great. It's not like that's not important or anything, but what's in the bags, hmm?" Thankfully Wario's greediness shifted attention to the goods Palutena and company brought back from their trek.

"Ah these. Well since we've had our fair share in deadly chases and battles, I thought it would be nice to take a breather for now. We can't fight a planetary invasion on an empty stomach." Palutena smiled, setting down the large bags she carried. The bags her crew got full of items for the Smashers and Task Force were improbably large close to overflowing with snacks and goodies made to last a picnic. "Most of the Palace provisions go out to the refugees, so this should do for our group."

"Yeah yeah. Just lemme see what's for me."

"For you Wario, i got you a whole sub sandwich. I knew you like garlic, but the closest thing to it were some garlic flavored chips. Is this okay?"

"Sure thing!" The burly guy nabbed his things and a soda. "Guess I'll have to make due." Everyone else got to have their share in the food eating sandwiches, chips, Hostess cakes, pretzels, sodas, apples, oranges, bananas (Diddy's preferred snack) and water. The Wii Fit trainers reserved their one salads, and Little mac savoured a average sandwich that wouldn't go against his diet. Doc Louis stuck to his Chocolate bars as a side, allowing Ness to try one out. The Pokemon, including the reserved Greninja and the recovered Jigglypuff, had their Poke food to enjoy, but they also partook in a fruit when they liked. R.O.B. and Megaman stood by, not seeing any need to eat that kind of food, however Megaman felt a little jealous that he thought he couldn't eat like the others (Don't worry you two. You can eat, they just don't know it.) Ashley and the kunoichi girls were the only ones not joining the others, what with the little witch too shy to associate, and the other two still catatonic. It was a nice atmosphere to just sit down and dine with your friends. It was almost like the danger of Knightscourge and his armies were non-existent. But this stupor would soon end when the break was done and business was to be had. Charles noticed that beside Ness and Luigi, Pit ate slowly, which is unlike his gluttonous eating habits of his stories. He reached out to hand the angel an apple slice, making Pit get out of his sulk and look to the Villager.

"It's going to be fine. We'll get her back. Her and everyone kidnapped by Knightscourge. That's our focus for all this." Pit had never really felt this depressed from any situation he'd been in. His dense sense of heroism kept him optimistic in even the most deathly conflicts. "Their's no need to blame yourself for a what happened. If anything, we should be thanking Viridi for keeping Knightscourge from gaining more in his trophy case."

"Here here!" Announced Meta Knight in respect for Viridi by lifting up his drink in the air.

"Let us give thanks to Viridi for helping our cause further by preventing the Dusk Templar's quarry." Proclaimed Mr. Wii Fit as well.

"Oi. Yeah, if it wasn't for her. Their would be far fewer us here, resisting that bastard!" Cheered Falco. Pit and him looked at each other in an unspoken apology and forgiving between the past. This moment would tie them all together, just as the Smash Brothers have before, against greater threats only they can stop assembled.

"Gee guys. Your all the best." Said Pit in gratitude. "It'll be a great honor to fight by your sides against the Dusk Templar."

"Hmph. That would be my line." The comment Meta made gave a hearty laugh from the friends around. Charles felt a great connection amongst his brothers in arms. Even if he's only met these folks recently, if he was given the chance to get to know them more in the future he wouldn't hesitate to receive the opportunity. Of course he would have to go on a long vacation from his mayoral duties, he'd make the most of his time there. Plus it's not like the Super Smash Brothers live at the Smash Manor or anything. They just take residence their when Master Hand holds up a tournament. Another good thing came when Toon Link came out of a hallway to the team, looking better than ever since he had his arm dismembered.

"Toon, your looking well." Charles pointed out, allowing the comrades to look back. They were all pleased to see the child was alright, especially the Smashers amongst them.

"Hehehehey! Toon Link, long time no see." Sonic exclaimed. Ness nodded his head joyously to a close friend. Toon gave a warm smile back at them.

"It's great to see you all again." "And it seems you have made a full recovery from you last mission." Mentioned R.O.B., having the newer Smashers double-take on the realization.

"Hold up, what recovery?" Fox was among the many concerned past Smashers who had not heard of what happened at Diamond City and the teams skirmish there. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say the mission at Diamond City getting Wario and a few others almost cost me an arm and a leg. Quite literally for one of them." The boy looked to his right arm closing his hand then back out again. This news enraged his fellows who have been his friend, wanting to know who did this atrocity on the young boy.

"Who did this!? Was it the Dusk Templar?! When I find out which one did it..."

"No! I'm going to personally unhinge every arm right offa them the next time they decide to show up, acting all violent and ruthless as they are!" Falco interrupted Fox's anger with a declaration. "See who's savage then!"

"Save your fury for later." Said Meta Knight. "Less you want to stoop to their level." As much as the star warrior was angry at what happened with his comrade, his honor-bound, collected stance would not allow his close allies to let revenge and hatred ooze into the convictions. Yet not many of the Smashers didn't feel the same way about the assailants they have to deal with.

"Why not let them blow off some steam." Countered Wario, after he munched down the last of the sub. "It's an eye fo an eye, and these guys have taken more than their fill of lives in their little tour of our worlds. They come in, slicing anything their trigger happy boss doesn't want on display in his gallery, burning down homes and unnecessarily razing the surface into ash without any thought on consequence after. It makes sense that they be given what they're selling. I may be quote-on-quote 'bad', but even I wouldn't go as far as it to make things global beyond repair. I gotta live somewhere too. Charles, you gotta relate here. What with what Knightscourge personally did to your town." The conversation would have gotten too far with having to involve the Villager into this rage, but he appeared to be calm enough to gulp down his bite and respond to Super Mario's viler counterpart.

"Yes. I can't say I don't agree with you." He started. "All I want now is to put Knightscourge up to every transgression he has ever done to all he's encountered. To have him suffer for every citizen, every creature, every home and well being he has decimated on his quest for a collection. He has no right, no moral obligation to pass these cruel actions upon our lives. I want to see him experience the full pain of his decisions drawn onto him and any who followed in such ludicrous deeds. Yet, that's not what I am. I was never the kind of person to let revenge blind me. To have vengeance be coveted before the more important things. So yes. I do want to see the Dusk Templar and Knightscourge fall hard on their butts, to see their plans blow effortlessly in their faces. But I'm still the type of man to have as many innocents be out of the crossfire before something as extreme as war be waged." The surrounding friends agreed with the little speech given by the small man. It would seem everyone wants justice to reprimand Knightscourge and his legions for their atrocities, but before they fully focus on defeating him, he still has prisoners whose lives are in his grasp that include some Super Smash Bros.. The true fight between them and the invaders would have to wait until the freedom of his 'Trophies' is fully realised.

"Ah yes. That is what we strive for. Once all the innocent are freed from the Dusk Templar, only then can we focus on dealing with Knightscourge and his forces. Remember, if you Smashers could take on an entire invasion from Subspace, then surely this new threat won't be so much a sweat." Lady Palutena was sure of this fact since she had a front row seat of this task. A few heroes and villains, teamed up together to take on an army and it's all-powerful leader coming out victorious in the end has certainly been repeated for the whole SSB series.

Alas, hearing something outside that felt rather faint, Palutena's angellic captain of her guard did hear this low rumbling. "Wait, does anyone hear that?" Silence was heard. That's what they heard at least.

"What's their to hear?" Asked Luigi. Pit got up from where he was sitting and sprinted outside, parkouring ever higher on the temple exterior to get a better look. The Centurion sentries assembled around the fortifications, preparing for the dark essence coming over the clouds whereas Pit climbed to the highest place he could to survey the oncoming disturbance. "Their's no way anything can sneak from above us. Their's nothing higher than the sky."

Contradicting his knowledge, the massive assault carrier of the Dusk Templar descended from above Skyworld, right out of the atmosphere with no good intentions. The clouds tore apart letting way for the vessel to gaze upon the Skyworld. "Lady Palutena, are you seeing this?" Pit spoke to his goddess telepathically while watching their enemy invade their space.

"Yes Pit." Palutena and the others gathered around a reflecting pool, seeing the mighty ship coming for Palutena's Temple in the heavens. "Never thought Knightscourge would be as bold as to attack me directly. He's as dastardly as he is vile." The image projected onto a wall so all of them could see without bustling to see in the small fountain.

"But how did he find this place so easily?" Worried Charles beside her.

"That is a excellent question, but we all know exactly why he's here." Outside, a large swarm of Venx shot out of the hangars of the sides of the ship, as numerous as the Enders Game alien craft, alongside other larger bombardment vessels. "Brace yourselves everyone!"

"It's all right Palutena. I'll handle this." (play Sky station, SM Galaxy 2) Rosalina floated forward to the vision of the invaders. She twirled her star wand around followed by the starry glitter it profused and her Luma moved along with her gestures. She flicked her wand to the right, gaining a blue glow from her eyes as well, when a sparkle produced a expanding barrier before the Dusk Templar attack force, engulfing around the temple and the small surrounding floating islands present. Venx that were zooming to the raid burst into flames upon ramming head first into the hard forcefield forcing the rest of the force to fly around and breach the wall. Their onslaught was putting some discomfort upon the cosmo guardian, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "Urngh. Palutena, use this chance to evacuate the refugees." Palutena nodded going to the sidelines so as not to distract Rosalina to alert anyone not eligible to fight to evacuate via some transport vessels able to warp to farther places.

"Where can they go!? They have no where else to stay?!" Rosalina struggled to hold back some heavy blasts to the shield, but still replied to Mrs. Wii Fit.

"Anywhere but here should do." (end BGM)

In the captains chair, Knightscourge gazed at the bubble over the mess of islands his Venx cannot get through, not fazed by the obstacle. "Are they merely playing games here? Do away with this barrier so the hunt may continue." The technician being spoken to powered up the Macre blasters, the same destructive green force used to slay armies at Plegia, adjusting where the twin beams should be unleashed upon. The green lights flashed, charging up the deathly rays at the bubble of Rosalina's making. The rest of the Smash team witnessed the glowing weapon coming from the enemies ship, and that was most definitely a bad sign.

"That's no good." It goes without saying who said that.

"Oh sweet lord." "Haven't seen nothing like that." "OH COME ON!" "Gre." Holey Moley!" Some looked speechlessly at the lights until they collapsed upon themselves, firing two voracious beams against the bubble. The barrier could only take so much before the powerful rays bore through the defense.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Rosalina shrieked in great pain. The new impact was too much compared the volts shot out from the Venx and heavy rounds from the Pharsdel, breaking her barrier as well as breaking her mind. The shock from holding back a devastating blast (two to be exact) ravaged Rosalina's telekinetic power, knocking her back with a bad nosebleed. Her Luma panicked near it's mother, desperately concerned for her well being. Her fellows gathered 'round her, just as worried as her starchild.

"Rosalina?" Choked Toon Link, hoping she wasn't dead. Mr. Wii Fit checked her pulse, something he and his wife usually did after their exercises. Simple.

"She's fine, unconscious and weakened though." He reassured. Palutena came back just in time to see Rosalina's sorry state and that the barrier around her Temple gone as well. The Macre blasters did not cease from Rosalina's bubble, but tore through two islands, the remaining rubble falling from the sky. As an effect, the Venx rushed back to their destination.

"Those bastards!" Proclaimed Charles.

"Yeah, they're not getting away with this." Said Little Mac, Pikachu nodding next to him. "I'll give'em a new one."

"Don't give Knighscourge what he wants. We must escape here at once." Meta Knight took up arms with the rest of the group following his lead.

"Their are still refugees evacuating. For the time being, we hold them off long enough for the evacuation." Palutena's told her Task Force and the Smashers the main objective.

"Lady Palutena, what are my orders?" Pit called from the Goddesses telepathy.

"Assemble my forces. Prepare for battle!"

[play Wrath of the Reset Bomb, Kid Icarus Uprising (SSB4)] Upon the orders, Centurions of all kinds flew out in numerous legions from the islands around Palutena's Temple. They manned implacements from minor trebuchet, watchtowers, and bunkers,to activating all Juggernaut stationed around the Temple. "For Skyworld. For Lady Palutena!" A banner carrier lead his courageous troops into combat against the Dusk Templar, full of zeal and determination to defeat the unruly foe. However, due to the massive Dusk Templar Venx machines oversizing the puny defenders, the mere shots fired from the enemy craft shredded through the tiny Centurion by the dozens with so many rounds coming from the swarming Venx. Though equalling in numbers, their weapons just couldn't pierce the hard metal surface of the Venx. It took swarms of Centurion Strongarms to just tear through a single Venx, but the automatic fire from their enemy proved too much to handle. Luckily the Juggernauts pulled off the weight of the Centurions sacrifice by taking out numerous Venx with the heavy boulders flung at them and their fair share of high fire rate on the sides. Palutena's Army was able to deploy an experimental Mega Laser cannon to even out the odds, testing out the weapon by tearing through many of the Dusk Templar light craft. Pit, with Palutena giving him the power of flight, supported his fellow guard, bravely fighting the great numbers of the Venx overpowering his troops. He decided to go with precision in his battle, taking aim with his bow to get just the right shot out of the Dusk Templar. He let go of his arrow, sending the charged projectile zooming through a Venx cockpit, initially dispatching it's pilot (luckily) to have it crash into another which caused a chain reaction of a few more crashes, ending in downing a large Pharsdel bombardment ship. Yet the battle was most certainly in favor of the Dusk Templar with the Pharsdel bombarding the defenses with arcing, explosive cannon fire. With Palutena's Army distracted in the air, troop transports deployed past the defences. Pit saw this go through, right as he was battling atop a Pharsdel.

"Lady Palutena! They're dropping off scumbags at the temple!"

"Oh hell no! Alright you all, the Dusk Templar are stomping their way in my house. Now would be a good time to vent out some hate for the defense of the refugees. Buy them as much time as possible." She announced to her allies. "Jigglypuff, Luigi, Toon Link, Doc Louis, R.O.B., Karen, Meta Knight, Ashley, Kat and Ana, and I will stay and protect Rosalina here. Dark Pit, can you fly out to see where the invaders are coming from?" Asked the light goddess.

"Yeah I guess. But don't wear yourself out. Your also giving Pitstain some power to fly as well." His response was.

"Don't worry about me, just try to help out my forces as much as you can."

"If it means busting up some reject Transformers, then leave it to me!" Pit's dark alter ego climbed out the opening of the hall leaping into the sky with Palutena's blessing, soaring into the dogfights in the skies.

"Finally! Time for round two against those sleezes!" Wario bellowed.

"Even if we are their main targets, let's show them we're not as easy to catch than they think!" Added Megaman. Diddy screeched to agree, going first into a hallway to find where the enemy is coming through. All the team ran through the corridor reaching where the outside battle was visible. Pit and his shadier twin assembled to fight in tandem with Pit, swinging his Upperdash Arm to tear off a Venx's wing thus sending it falling out of the sky to the surface below. Dark Pit assisted Pits arrow fire with his own, doubling the amount of arrowheads fired at the numerous Venx.

Exploring through the temple, Charles lead Daniel, Sonic, Fox, Falco, Wario, Pikachu, Greninja, Little Mac, Megaman, Diddy kong, and Ness to clear out any foes rampaging through the holy halls, wishing the Templar luck if they ever found them. The knights bore holes through the beautiful temple, searching hig and low for their objective. Any Ceturion defenders were slaughtered on the spot dampening the halls and rubble in the fiend's path. Eventually the heroes came upon a scouting party of Gerrag, breaking through a doorway, with Sonic all too happy to strike first with a homing dash into one of the helmed enemies. The fight escalated into a life or death situation real fast as the group avoided getting butchered at close quarters all while fighting in an broken room. Megaman threw a Metal Blade at he forearm of a Gerrag, losing it's gun, letting Mr. Wii Fit to toss a ball into another one nearby reloading it's own rifle. Accompanying the Gerrags were bipedal goblinoids, with heavy guns for arms, firing maniacally at the Punin they so hated. Thankfully these critters were near the defenders size, unlike the towering Gerrags, serving as flushers like the Verrutts or Flivburns. Pikachu used Thundershock at the Scaths, taking one out but disorienting the other six. Wario got up close and used his incredible maw to chomp down upon one, then swing it around at a Gerrag. Greninja snuck behind their lines and followed Ness' PK Thunder thrown at the the brute rearing it's blade to smash Megaman with a Shadow Sneak. Not really fatal, but the laceration at it's back forced the huge knight to turn around and swat at the pain. Fox deflected some fire back at the gunner, tearing back into it's abdomen then left part of it's head initially ending it. Little Mac jabbed away a nearby Scath before it took aim at Diddy, going in to give a flurry of hits to a Gerrag's leg. He evaded being swiped at with it's gun, going to it's other leg, swinging low at it's shin like he would at a large opponents core, which took it off the foot in middle of its fight. Amazingly Little Mac's strength was enough, but since it would take far too long to realistically wait for a Smasher to break through a Dusk Templar armor than it would in it's respective game, let's just go along with it for the rest of this story. Falco was forced to take arms against the approaching Scath, hitting it back into one of Diddy's banana peels. Megaman drew out a Hyper Bomb (courtesy of Bombman's saved data) and threw it into the center of the Dusk Templar force, finishing off the remaining Scath and pushing the Gerrags into the walls.

"Say. That wasn't so hard." Sonic cracked his knuckles. "And we were worried they would be too much."

"That was only a scouting force, judging by the numbers. Let's keep moving." Charles stated, going on ahead with his group. But before they proceeded, Mac moved his muscular right arm in the villager's way as the others rushed ahead.

"Yo, after that fight at Diamond City, I've been meaning to give you these babies." The champ pulled a stringed pair of red boxing gloves from thin god knows where and held it up to Charles, who looked at the gloves in surprise, then back to their holder. "You need something to defend yourself with, and since no one has chipped in yet, maybe you might be used to a hands on approach." Back in his home town, Charles was indeed a busy guy. The mayors most trusty tools were the hands he used said tools with, from pulling weeds, shaking trees, and lifting heavy objects when the time came. "These are no ordinary gloves. I used these when I first practised my boxing skills."

"Are you sure. These things must be very precious to you. I couldn't"

"Go on. You might need them more than me. I only ask that you cherish them and use them when you absolutely have to." Receiving the gloves from the short boxer, Charles slipped them on. A surprising fit, but with both of them near each others size, it's safe to assume they would most likely fit the small man. Before he could thank him for the gift, Little mac noticed they were being left behind and made like a direction and left. Charles smiled as he put the gloves away in his pocket. His pocket! The apparatus he has used to store countless items in his homely quest to repay Nook's debt and run an entire village. Remembering what potential his unique trait has, perhaps he can use it to his advantage in combat the next time.

After going through corridor after corridor, they finally came out to a garden, currently being ravaged by the horrid Templar warriors. The Centurions knights trying to defend were heartlessly ripped to shreds by their enemies, strewing the parts about, ruining the lush garden. Our heroes immediately rushed to face the threat taking them by surprise. A Zelguum went in haphazardly, but was given a strong, clean uppercut from Little Mac enough to send it on it's back. Greninja phased atop its chest and swung with a water blade at it's throat leaping off the squirming victim. Ness performed a PSI Magnet that surprisingly worked against the Templar rounds. The enemy could not believe that something so puny could destroy their shots before it pierced. None were amused. Aside from that, Fox utilized his combat prowess barely used in his adventures to hold back any Flivburn, Scaths, or Didraturs, evil mechanical tops with bat'leth style blades on two sides of the top and two on the midsection. He kicked in rapid succession against a stunned top, delivering a final foot launching the mech into two others. Megaman jumped over the roof of the nearest building with his Tornado Hold (along with stopping any zako mechs itching to tag along) in order to scope out the skies around. The huge fleet of Venx and their other craft soared across Skyworld unchallenged, laying waste to any who dared cross their path. another wave of Centurion defenders flew from another place of Skyworld, facing the onslaught their brethren from before went through.

Megaman took aim at the nearest Venx flying by, shooting three Crash Bombs toward it expertly, then having it detonate in the different areas which took it down with two others nearby. What made them so easy to destroy was how close Venx flew next to each other. Pit And Dark Pit held out well aiding a Juggernaut in destroying more Venx. A lone ace saw Megaman firing from above and too it upon itself to fire down on the bot as it descended. Megaman sidestepped away from the bolts, hopping over twice to a new spot to fire his Mega Buster back. The Venx flew by, only to loop up to come around again for another run. Megaman prepared for this and deployed a trusty Leaf Shield. As the imposing Venx came soaring down, shooting it's rounds at the Blue Bomber, he unleashed the shield of rotating leaves into spinning wheel of razors far into the Venx's underside, most likely tearing through the control and hurtling it into Temple into a wreck.

Wario punched and kicked at the legs of the huge Gerrag shooting at the heroes, which made one shove him away with it's shin, snarling out alien tongue for, "Wait your turn, filthy vermin." Ness hopped up from a Scath's head, floating onto the rifle of a Gerrag taking cover, swinging down his baseball bat to break the gun as much as he could before dodging the furious hand of the monster wielding the otherworldly weapon. The gun had better days but this distraction prevented the Gerrag from seeing Mr. Wii Fit and Pikachu jumped to it's face to smack it with palm an tail alike, hitting it back near it's comrades. Charles snuck around the enemy line to get in close for his first fight. Unfortunately some Flivburn caught sight of this and rolled out for an easy kill. The villager aided the attacks by a hair, feeling his fear build up again. After taking a deep breath, he put up his dukes (equipped with Little Mac's gift) and lunged for the nearest Dusk Templar mech turning back to it's foe. He swung left at the head of the small mech, looking back at it with open eyes and a burst of determination, giving right and left hooks repeatedly until he swung hard enough to send it sailing at a pile of rubble. Let's just remember that Charles has absolutely no experience with combat so his moves may be childish and sloppy, but it actually gets results. He dodged right at an incoming claw and imitating Little Mac's composure, he ducked and smacke upwards under the Fliv's head, flipping it on it's back. If only Little Mac could see him now, he felt like a natural. Plus with the adrenaline of the ensuing battle happening, he found out what made the Super Smash Brothers so combat savvy along with his current team mates. A nearby Gerrag saw this little display, pulling out a hatchet to test out the power of the small opponent revelling in it's new found courage. Charles turned back in time to avoid being split in two, pausing to see if anything was chopped before returning the glare back at the offender. The knight swung once more horizontally, so Charles hopped over the axe to jab at the collar of the giant. The Gerrag smacked Charles with the handle of it's hatchet, throwing him over the edge of the garden he and his allies fought for.

"Gaah!" Pit gazed over his shoulder, seeing his friend falling off the floating temple.

"Charles! Hold on!" As such the angel dive bombed to the falling mayor in hopes of rescuing him. But he was impeded by a Venx that accidentally flew into the tiny angel. Like a bug on the windshield, Pit was pushed up against the glass, opening one eye to look in at the pilot. Of course, the windshield was only one way so the livid pilot snarled as it manoeuvred in spinning motions to get the bug off the glass after Pit finally lost his grip an flailed off. Unfortunately the Venx didn't realize it flew too close to a floating island, crashing into the rocky face.

Charles, however reached out to the vines hanging from the temple island, grabbing at the nearest one, toughing through the rope burn his right hand went through to resist plummeting to the surface below. On the side from wincing from the excruciating pain, Charles took a gander over in the lower catacombs of Palutena's Temple witnessing a band of knights sneaking through a hole into the darkened large halls below. One of these louts was a certain red variant of the Templar, more spiked at it's armor, looking around to see if anyone had caught his scheme. " Uh, Palutena. We have a problem." He remembered he could respond to her telepathically. "A special someone has entered inside! In the lower halls!"

Inside the room where Rosalina is being tended to, Palutena opened up a small screen at her fore arm, showing the lower catacombs, watching Knightscourge and his cronies breaking through statues of their stature out their way, searching restlessly for some unlucky opponent to come out and face them. "Well look who's joined the party. However..." Palutena looked to her cohorts, R.O.B. monitoring Rosalina's vitals. "Everyone clear out! Knightscourge is in my Temple and he's out for blood!"

"But Lady Palutena, we can handle him." R.O.B. exclaimed.

"I don't think he's in the mood for a friendly spar. Any other Dusk Templar is fair game. But we have to play it safe and avoid their leader as much as possible. We can't risk it, if the rumours about him are true. Everyone regroup at the elevating shrine above the highest fountain. We can't face his entire force with this many of the Super Smash Bros.."

"Jiggly?!" Jigglypuff puffed.

"I'm not sure how long Skyworld can hold out. It's too late for it. At least bought everyone enough time escape, hopefully."

"Where are you going?" asked Karen, seeing Palutena walk toward the furthest doorway.

"Oh i'm just going to welcome our esteemed guest." The goddess looked back, giving a cheery smile before exiting to the fray.

"Alright y'all! Let's pack it in!" Doc Louis helped Luigi carry Rosalina, leaving the sanctuary close with the others. Toon Link looked to where Palutena exited, hoping that the Goddess of Light can handle fighting against the Dusk Templar leader head-on. (end BGM)

Outside with the others, the team fought in tandem, facing the warriors in synchronised strikes that doubled the potency of damage to the Templar knights. Little Mac lunged forward, smacking down at a Scath hard for it to hit the shin of an imposing Gerrag, just in time for Falco to Phantasm across, severely cuting at it's arm, dropping the gun it wielded. Ness shot out a PK Fire, blocking the Flivburns and Scaths from proceeding to overwhelm so that Sonic can rush and knock off any small mechs near the edge. Dark Pit made a pass around their vicinity, firing down a few arrows at the Templar to add in on the hurt. Mr. Wii Fit was pinned down by the fire power of a Gerrag carrying a RPG-esque weapon accompanied by another, and a few Didraturs. Fox's blaster did minimal work, barely phasing the assailants. "Not to complain or anything, but some back up would be really useful right now. Whoa!" A stray blast from the heavy weapon Gerrag buzzed past the ace's head, blowing up some building behind him and Daniel. Pit landed next to Megaman, firing at the Venx and ground forces back-to-back, not letting one get a clean shot at them.

"Pit, this repetitive." Mega said to the angel.

"Whuh?" Was his response.

"If we don't clear out soon, they'll realize we're tiring." He's right that this fight was lasting more than they hoped, but what else could they do with this huge force.

"I just got news from Lady Palutena that we regroup to that platform over there!" Pit pointed to a big platform hovering at a high rest. "But I'm not sure how we'll traverse through the hordes." Wario rode his primary motorcycle he pulled out of nowhere, riding about hitting enemies about even driving up the front of a towering Zelguum that pushed on it's back. Diddy Kong had strewn a couple of banana peels that made a the knights comically lose a moderate amount of balance but it wasn't enough to have them fall over. One such irritable Gerrag opened fire at Diddy. The little monkey Kong was suppressed under enemy fire, with no where to go behind the cover that was being obliterated. The Gerrag had the simians life on a thread, when out of the blue something made it lose connection to it's body. The head slid off the metal shoulders followed by the limp body before Diddy, as surprised as the knight's last expression. Standing past all the dust, some shady looking guy looking more anti-hero than great warrior. However, past all that misleading looks, he did carry one big ass sword (a BFS). [play Magnus's Theme, Kid Icarus Uprising].

"Sorry I'm late. Looks like this was more important than what I was doing before." Spoke Magnus looking on at the viscous invasion Skyworld has befallen into.

"Who's this guy?" Fox was at a loss of words, since it only took this sir one swing of his blade to behead their foe. Pit glided down near the outer team.

"This is Magnus, the strongest human warrior in this world." The angel explained to his fellows. His opposite hovered near him, releasing an arrow elsewhere.

"He's just some lowly man. Sure he's got some rep." Dark Pit retorted. Pit decided it would be best to ignore him.

"Magnus! How did you know about us? Did Lady Palutena call out for reinforcements?" Magnus shook his head.

"Nah. This lady here got me up on the whole gist kid." He moved a hand out to show Phosphora collect power in her palms then strike out lightning from the sky to zap some Venx flying about.

"They took our goddess right. It's only fair that we give a little retaliation for the misdeed." She zipped above Wario shooting out a few waves of electric volts to some eager Flivs and Scaths, shorting them out severely. In the distance, Arlon the Serene floated about shooting energy bolts that simply pierced through the enemy craft.

"This evil will not go unpunished." Arlon followed up with sending out a cloud of darkness that had Venx inside fly out in a confusion, either colliding into one another or upon exiting the field, or flying off to smash into the islands and Pharsdel. Across on a higher small island, Cragalanche bashed it's way through a party of Templar knights, then jumping off to land on a nearby Pharsdel, hulking out on the craft and any giants rushing to fight the rock golem.

"We'll handle as much as possible! Just regroup with the others!" Phosphora zipped about, dodging the Dusk Templar fire, and returning it back twofold. "This is for Viridi! You no good knuckle draggers!" She shot out two big electro orbs, damaging the enemy as well as shock them. Pit landed to his friends to rally them to the descending platform in the distance.

"Alright team! Regroup at the platform!" The outside team left the hard work to the Commanders of the Forces of Nature and Magnus to ward off the Templar (the latter taking solace in challenging a new more dangerous foe he's getting the hang of).

"Whoo!" Shouted out the human champion, Magnus. "You call this a siege? You armored pansies oughta put some elbow grease into it!" He swung his huge sword into an onslaught of small fry converging toward him.

In the inner parts of Palutena's Temple, the esteemed goddess strutted through her halls, on the lookout for Knightscourge and his posse. Coming from her left, an arm bashed it's way through a wall, grabbing the goddess and pulling her into the destroyed room it came from. It pulled her to meet with two other Gerrag ready to squash her, but she had better plans than dying. She broke through her captor's fingers with her angelic wings, then kicked at it's neck, with the concentrated power at the end to tear apart the area. The other Gerrags shot out with their weapons, but the Goddess warped away from the rounds. "Warp!" Behind a nearby pillar broken in half, she remained safe from the suppressive fire. She looked over to the right, pointing out her staff to the lugs. "Autoreticle." The blasts from her burned onto them, getting them somewhere else to aim. Palutena sped out from her hiding place, warping out of harms way until she was right next to the feet of her attacker, summoning out a flare from below her. "Celestial Firework!" The flare edged next to the knight's helms, then exploded like a in great colors, pushing the burned warriors to the side walls. Palutena hopped up to one of the Gerrags, plunging the bottom of her staff into the side of it's head, killing it effectively. The other one raised it's gun at point blank in hopes to shoot the little woman. "Reflect." She raised her shield to unleash a barrier between her and the gun right as the Gerrag had pulled the trigger, having the bolts fly back into the giant with it's head being one of the areas being shot into. The troops dispatched, Palutena swirled around to see their real enemy walking toward her.

"Well isn't that a striking display." Knightscourge snarked. "Palutena."

"You have no right to blaspheme my name Knightscourge. Not that I want to know of moi." The goddess showed instant disgust and hostility to the Dusk Templar leader, readying herself for a sudden strike.

"About as cringy as it is to hear your breath spew out mine. I have my research."

"You've got some balls charging my home like you did. I'll make sure that you don't get away with this." She retorted to her loathsome foe.

"It is about as daring as that stunt you pulled off on my ship. You know a lot of my favorite trophies got out because of that. Not all of them, but some pretty important ones I might add."

"Your ship?"

"Do not play as dumb as you are. I only wish to show a certain celestial what happens when they get in my way." With that, Knightscourge lunged toward Palutena, short sword first, missing only by a hair. Palutena flew up firing light shots and beams to the dreaded Templar leader while also avoiding being cleaved. Unfortunately, with all the Dusk Templar invading in her domain, it was hard to recollect her powers for this dire moment. Knightscourge wasn't like creaming any Gerrag or Zelguum. He was far more skilled and calculating than his ruthless brethren. His savagery was more refined and honed in super reflexes, keeping his distance from being struck from any attack the goddess had to offer despite his larger size. Palutena thrust out her angel wings to swipe at her opponent, trying her darndest to not be cut from his sword. Growing tired of her resistance, he showed that he was through with games by swiftly grabbing at bothe her wings, then tearing them off her with as much strength as it needed to pluck her appendages off.

"Aaaaauugh!" The Goddess of Light shrieked at her spiritual wings ripped from her body, falling in frailty to the malevolent fiend. He stood above her, pushing down his foot down on her small body. "Guh!"

"I don't have time for your irrational games, celestial. Once your out of the picture, my goal will be within my grasp."

"Tell me something." Palutena struggled beneath the crushing foot. "Why are you doing this? What is the point of this hostility?"

"Hostility? Heheh, that's not how this is going. This is merely a hunt. This trip has been planned for quite some time, to fill my trophy collection of only the finest items around."

"You mean you're, *gurgh*, hunting down heroes and denizens of out lands, for trophies of them!?" Knightscourges bent over a little to humor this goddess.

"Of course. Nothing personal, it's all in the sport."

"You consider this war, *urngh*, just a sport?!"

"War? Don't flatter yourself. War is waged between individuals of equal status. No, I'm merely a hunter. Searching out a worthy quarry to put in display forever more as my greatest accomplishments. Do you not understand punin? I was once a warrior of the Dusk Templar, now merely a wandering soul, commanding a ship for a hunters greatest dream." Knightscourge motioned out with his hands in profound knowledge, believing his ideals are nothing less than his life. "It is the destiny I've carved myself. Free from the oppression of just serving as a pawn of the Templar."

"But you realize you are not hunting animals. You're hunting people! *Urngh* Beings with reason and aspirations."

"I see no difference! Does a hunter ever consider the lifestyle or empathy of a Quiplon he's been pursuing. No. The hunter is out to bag him some game. Either as food, or as rite of passage or sport. More or less, I've seen beings of this world hunt down your lesser life forms indiscriminately. Those 'animals' are not equal to humans, or whatever dominant beings that roam about. Only beings of my caliber could understand this reasoning, and why punin like them are so insignificant. They're not even worth speaking to, lest they even understand basic language." This callous nature to her creation and beyond is pissing off the goddess.

"If that's so, then why are you speaking to me? Why not end it and hold me hostage?" Knightscourge scoffed and shook his head.

"Hostages, you sure are delusional celestial. Because you and all your other celestials are different. More powerful than any punin before. Sure your revered as deities to the crazed masses, but what makes the Dusk Templar so unique," He pressed a little harder on her to put more pain onto her. ",is our sure fire way to slay gods themselves. Y'see I don't believe in the concept of god, for every germ that goes around claiming to be such never survives an encounter of my kind. Me and my kind have crushed various false gods with our bare hands, squishing the very life out of them slowly and surely. Last time I checked, a god should be faultless, never experiencing imperfection like sin, and not at all phased by the works of mortals like you are now. They should be immune to any source of pain or death no matter what and they should know beyond anything us here could comprehend. So their meanings would come off as insane to the common mortal. If a man were to try and understand the meanings of god, his imperfection of limited life would not allow such comprehension. And if they were to somehow learn of immortality, then it would take infinity for him to fully understand his masters workings. That, is what a god should be. Not some filthy manifestation of how mortals interpret them. Because, again, mortals are imperfect, so how can they completely interpret a perfect spirit being? Answer: They can't! Because they are not perfect!"

"Great lecture. But that's a no on keeping me as a trophy?" Palutena smirked under the huge foot crushing her.

"No, only weaker celestials can join in on the collection. Rowdy ones like you can only be put down, despite the rarity." He put his sword to her neck, ready to behead. "You celestials are all the same. Thinking you're so high and holier than thou. As if you have no forces of death that affect you. Well Palutena. That new force, is Knightscourge."

"Knightscourge!" The said knight turned his attention to small well dressed man with clenched fists staring down at him. He sparked his memory of just who this punin was.

"The One who made me bleed." Knightscourge scowled over to the small being, taking himself off of the goddess dwarfing compared to him. He stepped back so that Charles could look over Palutena and assure himself that she was alright. "Last time I saw your potential corpse was when I laid waste to a punin camp."

"That was the town I ran, bastard!" Charles growled to his nemesis.

"Oh, my deepest apology runt." He bowed in slighting to Charles. "That was purely out of luck that it was of great importance to you. Honest. It never occured to me in the slightest, not that I cared."

"Such nerve." Palutena retorted. "You're confidence will be your downfall!"

"Is that right? I don't believe that any one of you punins recognize what kind of situation you are in. You're little bush is being burned so that any punin dwelling in it will scatter, like birds. That is why, Palutena, your punin will be preserved, alive or otherwise."

"I wouldn't be too sure. We might not be alone for much longer." Knightscourge gave Charles a queer expression (that is if he or Palutena could read it beyond just squinting eyes)

"Enlighten me." The large knight said back to his targets.

"You see Knightscourge, we went to our world's capitol to warn about your presence here. But you made it quite elusive with your ever so successful raids, and with some minor turmoil going on here. Luckily I got our High Chancellor's permission to cast some footage of your factions violence and the destruction. How you ask?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Princess Shokora was seeing off Palutena's crew but not before she could offer anything for Charles, the Animal Crossing Villager in charge of Smashville. "Well if you need anything at all, feel free to ask."

"Now that you ask of it. I would like if you could have a camera crew head off for Skyworld for a big scoop. Have somebody get someone out their." Said Charles to the chancellor.

"Why is that?"

"I have the horrid feeling something bad will happen soon. I mean, believe it or not Sky World and the domain of Pit and Palutena won't be safe forever, plus the reugees will be proof enough to testify the Dusk Templar activities. I only ask for this favor." Shokora thought this over. She wanted to believe in the mans claim, but she really had to get the reins back on the council.

"I believe we have some equipment on the island for shooting live here in the Chamber of Select. I can send some over no problem. It won't be hard." This was most assuring on Charles behalf.

"Thank you Chancellor."

"Please. It's Shokora. I hope you guys find the Super Smash Bros. again. We could really use them for all that's going on. And I don't doubt that they could help out in your guys problem." She flash him a sweet smile, hoping that her help would ease the tension Palutena and her group are experiencing.

* * *

_*end Flashback*_

"It was good timing that you and your band of beasts showed yourselves otherwise none of the footage would have been as convincing as just refugees." Charles smugly grinned to the enemy waging conflict against the verse of societies that have been made his hunting grounds. Outside among the clouds, numerous camera drones (much like the ones used in the Super Mario Strikers: Charged) whizzed around Skyworld capturing the gruesome battle setting the cloudy realm ablaze with the massive Holocaust carrier in the background. Shooting live footage of the Venx slaughtering defenders here and there, watching transport ships of refugees being targeted by the Dusk Templar until they too were falling to the ground in fire and smoke.

* * *

The images were being displayed live to various parts of the worlds, ranging from as far as the Hoeen region of the Pokemon Country, to areas like Big Blue and Delfino Plaza. Even in the Regal Estates, where Shokora had retreated to lounge for some time turned her television to the urgent news of a terrifying attack on Skyworld itself, the chancellore holding her hands to her mouth at the obscene carnage and mayhem from the voracious Templar force. This sparked a chain reaction that got the politicians at the Capital to assemble into the Chamber of Select to discuss on this foreign enemy.

* * *

"As we speak Knightscourge, our government should be doing something to prepare for any attacks you plan to do. Not just that, now everyone knows you're here." Palutena was certainly impressed with this planning from Charles. She wasn't let in on the plan, which she will firmly discuss with him for, but looking back at Knightscourge, he didn't seem to have reacted to the revelation. His shoulders looked to be shaking a bit.

"Aheheheheheh. ARRRHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA! IS THAT IT?! That is your trump card!? That is the thing to put fear inside me?!" Palutena and Charles were not expecting him to be taking this so lightly. "I thought that was the limit of your defenses! Government! Heheha! Aid! Ohohohoh, please stop! The comedy of it all!" This is the complete opposite of what Knightscourge should be feeling. That is if this monster could have feelings.

"Did you think we were all that could fight against your tyranny?" Palutena asked incredulously at the chortling giant. To which he responded after finishing his laugh.

"Could've fooled me."

"Even if this doesn't faze you..."

"Oh no it doesn't, little one. No it doesn't." Knightscourge interrupted Charles. "You see, I've had some time to plan this. Lots of time. And it's good you got all your punin assembled together for a common cause. But I don't doubt my strategies can ever be turned by hopeless military strikes from only one planet. My ship was designed to lay down destruction upon entire worlds. And judging on how kingdoms and huts of primitives have been laid to waste before even I, I hold no fear to your Capital's power. So I say to you, I say to you, One who has made me Bleed, 'Bring on the coming fire, bring on the sticks and rocks to be thrown at us'. One way or another, I promise you my goal will come to light. And the inevidibility is out of your control."

"Geez is their anything that can surprise this guy?" Charles said to the Goddess of Light besid him.

"So far, he's got his work together. Our author sure is laying on hard stuff when it comes to this vile villian." Palutena smirked to him. Knightscourge didn't appreciate the goddess' two cents on matters outside their control.

"Your total disregard for that wall has never failed to grind my gears celestial. However this conversation has taken it's toll, and I fear this is playing too well into distraction. So without further ado." Knightscourge revealed that he had been wielding a Dusk Templar rifle with him to exterminate any punin in his way. Palutena grabbed for Charles upon seeing the gun aimed to kill them right there.

"Hold on." She held him formly to her raising her staff up to Knightscourges barrel right as it was releasing its first rounds. "Warp!" The shots landed to where the two were, but no evidence of their deaths showed.

"*Sigh* Dammit. Shouldn't have went with the monologue." He put his palm to his face. Knightscourge was certainly going through deja-vu.

* * *

[play Flatzone, Super Smash Bros. Mellee] Somewhere in the Flatzone, our favorite denizen of the aforementioned place was going through his apartment, popping in a digital bag into a black microwave. Beeping sounds of different volumes imitated popping from the popcorn, until a shrill beep indicated that the completion of the cook was done. The black silhouette person was an average joe in his 2-D world, lounging about with his ordinary life, not involved with the Smash Bros.. When not performing various tasks and jobs or partaking in wacky escapades cartoony characters like Mickey or Popeye would journey into back in the day, either putting a good name on themselves or starting off as a town annoyance (that would make an awesome cartoon. The Mr. Game &amp; Watch Show! Maybe later) this dude is off being a schlub with a certain empty feeling inside. Taking out the microwaved snack, our main guy of Game &amp; Watch takes a seat on the sofa in front of his flat-screen T.V. let it all hang out. He's noticeably gained a lot showing in the expanded belly jutting out while sitting. The miserably bored fellow turned the channels with another flat remote until it came upon a sight of a heavenly place being ravaged by some alien threat. He skipped over it and resumed his search of entertainment, but came back around to it recognizing in his past experiences with a certain group in a fighting tournament. Gazing further into the news spewing out nonsense it did spark an idea in his 2-dimensional head. Perhaps he should his old buddies at the lodge. Yeah! His old lodge buddies must be missing him by now, and their's no natural law forbidding him from going out of his home realm to visit some old friends he fought in the war with. Of course the barflies wouldn't recognize him in this state, so he tore off the chub belt tied around him and grabbed a black bag to store some things in before he set off to see the guys at the club. As he exited his dwelling, he skidded forward in a stop, remembering to hang up the "Do Not Disturb" sign over his door. Then Mr. Game &amp; Watch ran off to reunite with his team to relive the glory days of the Parcheesi Olympics. [end the BGM]

* * *

[play Destroyed Skyworld, SSB4] Skyworld, the magnificent domain of Palutena and forces of light, crumbles under the dauntless fire of the Dusk Templar. All her defences reduced to unrecognizable rubble, her guard littered about in horrific messes while the killer Venx soared unchallenged. The great Pharsdel ships ,floated throughout in search of any straggling defences to rain hell upon, while transports from the _Holocaust _bring in more knights to hunt down Knightscourges prey. The group carrying Rosalina make their way through the ruined halls of Palutena's Temple to get to higher ground, narrowly avoiding more Dusk Templar breaking through the walls. The path to the highest point began to grow more treacherous as the amount of cover depleted the further they ventured. In the distance, Magnus continued his slaughter of the Dusk Templar trying to overwhelm and outflank him. However his tenacity kept his fighting spirit as far as his superhuman strength would let him, not showing any signs of tiring. A nearby Venx almost caught sight of Jigglypuff but not before Karen Wii Fit pulled it from being seen.

"This is way too bad." Toon Link said quietly to the others. "We won't be able to get to the fountain unless we cross that bridge. But their are too many of them to get through without a fight."

"We're out of options at this point anyway kid. If only we had the rest of the guys to add some support." Doc Louis added, feeling despair sneak itself on the morale. R.O.B. scanned the other side of the bridge, seeing life signs of the other group heading upstairs to the fountain.

"Them! The others are heading up to the fountain!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get over there before being seen!" Both Ana and Kat, now recovered of course, raced across the sturdy bridge, with the others holding Rosalina in towe. With the whole team assembled at the fountain, the departure onto the floating platform was under way.

"I'm glad everyone is okay." Said Daniel out of breath from the trek. "It wasn't some walk in the park that's for sure."

"Hold on now." Alerted Falco, shifting gazes around the party. "One, two... hm... we're missing some. At most two."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit immediately recognized his goddess from the other side of the bridge, looking weak from her previous wound.

"Hoy. They made it. Charles, once we get to that platform, I'll use whatever remaining power I have left to teleport us somewhere safe away from Knightscourge." The little man nodded to her, grabbing her hand to lead her with her Task Force and the Smashers. Unfortunately, Knightscourge came straight out of lower portion of the temple, gazing up to find his targets.

"My hunters! Do not let them escape! Capture them!" He ordered his troops attention to one of the last resistance fleeing to higher ground. Immediately Venx flipped around to fly back to the hiest point of the island complex their punin targets took refuge in. This meant that Palutena and Charles would have to hurry and cross the bridge before the Dusk Templar could converge upon their position.

"Let's hustle!" The pair sped up their movement, narrowly avoiding shots fired from airborne Venx to the fountain. Their friends urging them to come faster, the fire from the Venx took it's toll on the bridge, breaking it to pieces. But thankfully the villager and goddess jumped to the helpful hands across before they too fell with the bridge. With obviously no way back to the devastated temple their goal was within reach. Pit and Dark Pit distracted any Templar climbing to them with arrow fire supported by Fox and Falco's blasters, but neither weapons had the killing potential they needed to shed the enemies numbers. Taking everyone under account, a sneaky Zelguum smacked Karen off the safe zone below.

"Oh no." Charles took it upon himself to jump down and protect the Wii Fit Trainer from the oncoming warriors. It couldn't get any worse, but per the norm the elevated platform the others were on started to raise itself higher into the skies above Skyworld at such an inopportune time.

"Aw not now. Charles! Karen! Come back on this! The lift is leaving up!" Palutena called to the two below. Charles shoved away the Flivburns and Scaths coming over to Karen. Pikachu, seeing it's friends in harms way, leaped down to shock off any Dusk Templar swarming from around the area including the fountain. Various knights climbed the cliffs to reach the team opposing them, but Meta Knight joined the skirmish, slicing out the small mechs and attacking the giants, one Gerrag having it's eyes cut resulting in it falling off into the depths below. It took the support from their friends to keep off the Templar so that Charles and the other three could climb back onto the platform leaving. With the platform reaching above the clouds, all they had to deal with now were any Venx or Didraturs pursuing from below.

In the distance, Cragalanche was smashing apart any enemy engaging him in combat, hopping to crush those shooting at it from a distance. One gerrag wasn't fast enough to dodge having it's head being grabbed, slammed into the ground hard, then the rest of it thrown at three other approaching Gerrags accumpanied by Flivs an Didraturs. It did stop when no more foes came for a beatdown, glancing back to witness a Phasdel with Venx surrounding it's position. Immediately after the Phaslight cannons blasted out, the squadron of Venx rained innumerable shots against poor Cragalanche, obliterating the entire place the golem inhabited with no way to escape. Seeing this, Phosphora made a beeline over to help her fellow FN commander.

"Hold on Craggy! I'm on my way...!" However, she was caught in midair by her leg, smacked to the ground forcefully by the very aggressor holding her. She looked behind her viscously at the fiend associated with the brazen murderers that are her enemies. "Don't screw with me. I'll fry you!" Another Gerrag pounded the butt of it's gun into her, another trophy for their malignant master. Not only is Palutena's radiant temple a smouldering wreckage, other gods are being rounded up to be taken under the Dusk Templar's grip into the treacherous hull of the _Holocaust_, where only God knows what goes on in there. Arlon stood elegantly upon a spire of destroyed building, seeing the futility in resistance against the fiends now bolstering up with more numbers coming into play.

"Aw the inevitable fall of the top." Even he knew that with the Dusk Templar around his most divine abilities are stunted down to around mere super limits. "To all those who have fallen defending against these ruffians, it has been an honor." Posing in a refined bow, Arlon awaited as the Dusk Templar surrounded intending to restrain him. As for Magnus, we can assume he went down kicking, taking out as many scrubs as possible until even he was swarmed over (or anything else). Our heroes, losing sight of Skyworld, elevated past more clouds, glad the entire battle zone is out of their hair. Daniel held his wife in his arms, glad he hadn't lost her when she fell down to the Templar claws. Many were disheartened, feeling utterly bare to the Templar who had found a way to locate their hidden base. Ness neared the goddess' arm, wondering how harrowing this must have been for her and her angel.

"Palutena." He reached for her hand, which she gripped with maternal instinct.

"It's alright. All we can do now is pick up from where we started and keep looking for the other SSB." She smiled to the boy. Yet she must've been feeling some extreme emotions over the ordeal. "We'll just have to find another place to call HQ."

Doc Louis looked up just as they were leaving the layer of cloud. "Not to be the barer of bad news, but we're far from safe now." Surrounding them, more Didraturs rallied around, with Venx crashing through the cloud below.

"Crap! They don't know when to quit do they?" Little Mac groaned. Now the next part of their battle would begin, but the Venx would be considered untouchable considering not many of them would have adequate weapons to strike at the fighters.

"Well, it's honestly been a good run with you guys." Said Sonic, running out of ideas. Not even he would be able take this without tiring out.

"Jiggly, jigglypuff!"

"I have to agree with the puff. I ain't going with them without a good brawl." Falco was ready to go all out, especially if it would be their utter end.

"They'll have to take me dead if that's the whole deal. Right coach?" Mac looked to Doc Louis. The trainer pulled out one last chocolate.

"Not to be a sorry sack, but I'll make it last. LET EM' HAVE IT MAC!" At around this minute, Rosalina had finally awoken, seeing that she was not in the Temple, but outside, surrounded by Dusk Templar fiends. Suddenly, she started zezzing out, like some sort of glitch, gradually fazing away catching everyone by surprise.

"Holy smokes! Did that tall chick just vanish?!" Following suit, Wario went through the same effects, slowly fading away as well. "Wooooaaaa..."

Those present around them were now fazing away as well, not at all knowing what was going on with them. "Pii? Chaaaaa..."

"Hold up now! Whoa!..."

Sonic, Jigglypuff, the Wii Fit Trainers, Diddy, everyone was rezzing out, leaving Charles and R.O.B. the few left.

"R.O.B.!" Charles reached out to his bud, yet R.O.B. looked around not showing as much fright the others were going through, fazing away finally. Charles saw himself sort of pixelating, looking back to see a Didratur taking the moment to ram straight for him. Bracing for the impact, Charles faded away for the confused top to survey it's surrounding to double check so that it had no malfunction. Skyworld had been sacked by the Dusk Templar, yet Knightscourge hadn't gotten much to show for it besides a small catch of punin celestials.

* * *

Knightscourge returned back to his ship, successful in downing one of the punin bases, but not what he had gone there for.

"Greetings Great Knightscourge! I hear your latest hunting expedition turned out well. Another victory over the enemy!" The knight approaching had a orange pattern to his body, decked out with spines pointed down on the sides of his thighs and running up from his neck, splitting off at the middle of his back. This one was the one who had caught Mario at Lumoise City.

"Silence! This was no victory. The kill escaped again." Knighscourge was not feeling up to converse with any underlings right now. His day had not started well anyway.

"Escaped? Well at least we can say that there is one less hole for them to reside in. Heheh."

"They will pay for what they have done Viperion. Mark my words. I'm scheming another way to flush them out. And this will be flawless."

"Come around when you feel in the need of assistance. I'm just dying to let you in on some plans I have for those wretched punin." The knight tapped his claws together maniacally, ever indulgent on the search for these punin.

"You'd best pray it doesn't come to it. My plan first, then I'll consider even humoring your psyche." The master left for his captains chair, with his underling both snarling and mildly cackling on his plots against the Nintendo cast.

* * *

Trophy description: _Dusk Templar Flivburn  
_

_More or less mechanical devices used to bay the prey (or at least distract it) for the Templar hunters to go in and trap it. Originally used to sneak into tight spaces for the giant knights, the expendable bots merely keep Knightscourges quarry contained. Don't let it's resemblance to a cuddly bunny fool you, their claws and saw spines are what make them Dusk Templar material. Can be seen carrying small firearms or be used as moving bombs._

_Dusk Templar Scath_

_Another small bot primarily used much like the Flivburns, but are more trigger happy. The manic small fry are equipped with a multitude of weaponry, from repeaters to small cannons to even lightning rays, and the list goes on. Are best known for sabotaging their enemy equipment and craft working best around other Templar around their size (to absorb the damage for them.)._

_Dusk Templar Didratur_

_A mechanism like a spinning top with dangerous sharp edges equipped. Unlike the Flivs or Scaths, they prefer to hover around the prey and close in if provoked or just get in the way to impede escape. Did we mention they can fly? But just because they stop spinning, doesn't mean they can't shoot themselves forward at the enemy bottom-first (twisting may be included) Crafty little fellas, huh?_

_Dusk Templar Verrutt_

_Knightscourges hunting dogs, designed like a hyena with the same nasty bite. The huge, voracious predators are efficient killers whether in packs or sniffing out prey for their malignant masters._

_Dusk Templar GD Pharsdel_

_A medium bombardment craft that serve to demolish at large scales with the Phaslight cannons it carries. Prone to flying above their targets because the rounds they fire arc downwards. However these cannons can be adjusted to shoot some distances. The massive menaces are a well built defenses worst nightmare._

Smasher appearance: Mr. Game &amp; Watch

Game &amp; Watch has a weird sense of memory. Anywho, I'd been leading up to this battle for quite a while, but lets get things straight, they are far from losing everything to Knightscourge, which is what next chapter will discuss. If it isn't already obvious, the word punin is a slur used primarliy by the Dusk Templar in comparison to small beings to them. I'll be back to revise this but I've been working too long on this. Any questions? Please leave a review and I'll see you readers l8tr! ;p


	15. Chapter 15: Favour of the Stars

**Chapter 15: Favour of the Stars**

Super Smash Bros. [Super Smash Bros.,Nindrasol space, Dusk Templar Carrier-class warship Holocaust; Legend of Zelda, Castle Town &amp; Hyrule Castle]

In the deep expanses of space in the very galaxy containing our favorite Nintendo based denizens, one of such creatures was going along on his signature Warpstar gliding amongst the tranquil beauty of space without as much care as he would typically have. "Poyo!" The puffy pink hero cheered as he had travelled to a distant world where he sampled food from a culinary school, especially from a red headed boy who was all too happy to serve Kirby's judge-less appetite. After the vacation was over (and almost being run off for his extreme eating habits) Kirby was heading home to his Popstar planet but decided he had time, taking the more scenic route. [play I Will Find Him, Man Of Steel Ost] Over a pair of planets nearing the system of Nindrasol, Kirby felt some huge shadow overtake him. He looked around with a raised eyebrow, looking up to see just what obstruction was blocking off more light in the deep dark. Zooming up, our vision gawks at the monstrously menacing vessel currently housing armies of the evil Dusk Templar under the ruthless Knightscourge's command. Venx fly here and there, maintaining routine exercises acting as lookout for any attackers nearing the carrier. This well protected ship held few defenses relying more on the heavy armor and support from a surrounding fleet. However, as seen before, the opposite side of the great engine for the colossus was equipped with a devastating beam of death energy wrought to existence from the middle of the front hulls, powered up by the Macabre Null converter systems. The hangars held a surplus in Venx fighters, bombers, and tractors, next to Arcani transports to drop off Templar ground troops. Pharsdel and Gulemon Corvettes took up large spaces, but they weren't the main sources for the invasion. Those very fighters glided around the expansive two hulls, holding innumerable Gerrags, Zelguums, Griders, Siphons, Retalgasts, and more varieties of foot warriors given the command to ride gargantuan machines into battle, flying or not. Several monsters like the Verruts and Xrocs were held in cages, ready to be unleashed upon the world of Knightscourge's choosing. Weapons and ammo were stockpiled for assaults and sieges ensuing that the Templar forces were prepared to accommodate for every soldiers ammunition need in times of prolonged combat. The very carrier was designed to lay waste to the planet they were invading, with the occasional battle fleet of cruisers, destroyers, and battleships to provide hellfire while the carrier released ground assaults too much for the defenders to handle. And forget about dealing with two of these. So many zako mechs were in stasis, waiting for the opportunity of war and mayhem to begin, with the rest monitoring the ship and it's prisoners. The knights travelled the interiors of the _Holocaust_, socializing, and training for combat on their superiors whim. The activities partaken were violent and war-like, fitting the Dusk Templar's savage, hateful attitudes toward foreign life with hatchet throwing and target practice to name some examples. They may be evil, but they understand that the only good living thing is their own kind. That deals with cooperation for the greater cause. Little Kirby must've been too small for the Templar to catch on their radars, or that they didn't care to look hard enough, considering themselves untouchable from the punin's attempts. [BGM should end by now, so stop] Their galactic defences were crippled from the last Dusk Templar assault, but they never thought that one assault carrier would have been lost, then repurposed for a certain someone's personal trophy carrier. The heroic pink puffball slayer looked for an entrance, but actually sensing some danger from the surveying Venx and atmosphere of the strange ship, decided it would be best to sneak in without notice. With his sense of curiosity overwhelming his other reason, Kirby successfully entered the Holocaust, current command center of Knightscourge, unseen by any of the guards or Venx.

[play Master Fortress: First Wave, SSB4] Per the norm, upon landing the Warpstar Kirby travelled on burst away leaving Kirby alone against the entire Dusk Templar _Holocaust_. Within the hangar, the troops were busy going through the drills in preparation for warfare around the corner. It was quite spacious for giant warriors that the Dusk Templar made up, fully stacked with weapons and ships hanging from where they were ready for battle. Venx came in to end their scouting runs, but others replaced their position in surveillance. The shade of blue within the great carrier was, to say the least, not very cozy for Kirby feeling more like a futuristic slaughterhouse than a space ship. He's never felt this disturbed by the atmosphere of a location not since his last tangle with the 02 struggle, and that didn't even get the presence of being captured and slowly mutilated, only to be kept alive to witness their own torture like here. It made the utmost importance that Kirby not be seen by any of the troops so he started his investigation by sneaking through some open ducts beyond the Templar's reach. The further he travelled in, he found innumerable halls with the occasional Gerrag or other knight walking through speaking in alien tongue. Getting anything from them is a lost cause, so he exited through the nearest vent. Once again lucky no one discovered his presence, all of the noise of the nearby machinery hid his tiny foot boinks (judging on the way Kirby's adorable stubs of feet make when stepping) all the while roaming about the huge space that made up a hall. Hiding in a thin crevice in the wall when some Templar warriors came around, Kirby edged deeper into the _Holocaust_, making his way over a bestiary where on a narrow beam, Verruts from below instantly smelled the Dreamlander's scent, snarling and leaping up with hungry maws lined with shearing teeth. Looking to the other side, Kirby puffed over still above the predators onto the opposite beam. "*SKRAWLL*!" Kirby avoided a Xrocs bite, running toward the hole the beam led to in the direction he was heading.

After leaving the bestiary, Kirby hopped around the inner workings of the _Holocaust _not entirely sure how it works so sabotage will have to wait for a professional. Climbing and crawling through the large wires and hollows in the walls, the pink hero stumbled into a massive chamber filled with cages of various sizes. It was as well lit as the other corridors in this beast, yet far too spacious for any form of storage. It would have been useful for any ol' stockpile of munitions or vehicles, which must have meant that this very room was clearly re-purposed. But what really got Kirby's hard to get attention was what was in the cages. [end last BGM; play The Knight Ship, Transformers 4 ost] Across the distance of hanging cages, creatures of various sizes were encased within. Some were filled with items one would find from places where Mario and Luigi stomp about. Others included legendary weapons and even common items that helped out in heroic escapades from Hyrule, Animal Crossing, or downright basic objects like a soccerball, some grass ready to be plucked, and a banana peel. What's worse was that their were heroes and other innocent creatures imprisoned in hopelessness. They may have struggled for some time, finally giving up after the futile effort to break through. Others like DK or some other stubborn ones like Chain Chomps refused to keep quiet, shaking their cages in desperation. Edging closer in the masses of cages and displays Kirby, found Pokemon, humans, Animal Villagers, denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, and Dreamland in tight cells hanging or on the floor. He found that the other Smashers have been here too, in the same sorry state. Mario was kept in a big box with a glass face like some animal on exhibit. Peach was elsewhere, hanging in her cage in dejection. She's a fun bubbly princess who cares deeply for her friends and family, but in this spiked cage she had her life drained from her. Kirby was saddened by his companions condition. Link and Zelda, in a act of mockery, were placed far from anyone at all; Bowser was in his shell either planning some escape or as dispirited as the atmosphere itself; Marth (dressed differently) sat to himself in his display; Olimar sleeping, but definitely not comfortable; some Yoshi's of different colors, sans the green one, depressed as well; Lucario meditating to it's aura training, trying not to let the Dusk Templar see it break; Charizard spewing a few flames and slamming into the bars restraining it; even the notorious King Dedede has been captured in the depriving cell; DK was mentioned before, sorry. Kirby couldn't handle seeing his own friends in this prison with no freedom or natural right, probably abused like how circus' abuse their animals. Waddling about the numerous cages, Kirby kept himself a secret when he saw that the cages and displays had been enveloped in a layer of electrical pulses followed by the opening of a set of doors. The pink gummyball made himself scarce immediately when the man of the hour had come in to his trophy room.

Knightscourge came in, looking on at the spoils being tortured by the shocking bars they would come into contact with. Oh the treasures he has obtained. Not many folks can say they have the esteemed Smash Brothers on display at their leisure. The pride of keeping well preserved specimens is an accomplishment for a discerning collector like himself. Even if he doesn't have the entire set, having them all in his clutches would definitely make his hunting trip a little less ardous, however they make up quite the hunt. He touched the cages he walked past after the disciplinary measures were enacted to calm the specimens. All this hard work was paying off well. All that needed to be done is track down any last of the Super Smash Bros. and preserve them for an everlasting display then finish off any other unique findings worthy for his trophy collection. "Oo?" Kirby did not understand this unknown being or why he relished on the imprisonment of his friends or any of the others trapped against their will. He followed Knighscourge's path of admiring his trophies, seen by a Pokemon or two. Luckily they did not want to expose the free puffball and kept quiet, knowing their was no escape. Stopping as the giant did, Kirby peeked from a box with Jirachi in it, the Wish Pokemon. [BGM should end by now] The poor critter has been sleep deprived from the harsh Dusk Templar and is heavily overdue for it's long nap. Kirby took the time to smile at the tortured Pokemon, giving it just enough hope to smile back at him. Knightscourge took the time to gaze into the box of one of his greater achievements, Mario.

"Geheheh. Glorious. How does it feel to be in my collection plumber?" Mario didn't look at Knightscourge, not to give him any satisfaction. "Hahahaha! Ah what pride I have in my keepsakes. Not one being could say that they have anything as good as I have it." The cages remained contemptuously silent. They knew speaking up to him would cause shocking pain, not that it would matter. The disciplinary treatment they endure happens periodically to bring down their spirits, along with doubling if any captives attempted to use their weapons to force open their cells. "You pitiful creatures should really rejoice, after-all, who would ever pass up the opportunity to preserved free of charge." This attitude really disgusted many of those detained. He spoke to them as if they were animals, using a one-sided mentality to their situation, not considering their sapience or sentience. This peeved off Zelda in particular. "Of course who would want to deal with all the howling, and bellowing, and snarling of you punins?" Finally someone had to speak up.

"You are a despicable creature you know that?" Zelda scowled from her sitting position. Knightscourge did not turn to face her, not in the mood to acknowledge her.

"Once I've found the last of the game, I'll have to consider moving the lot to the main display room to commemorate my glory in this momentous hunting trip!"

"I know you can hear me. Don't try to block us out because of your twisted belief on higher intelligence."

"What planning will be made for the departure. Restraints would have to be secured to assure absolute authenticity."

"Of course, with such greater knowledge and better meaning you would have to be done with your delusions by now." Alright, now he was getting a little irked by the female punin and her inability to shut her trap. He froze for a bit, waiting for more unwanted comments. Which is what he got eventually. "Of course such simple tactics would be such a surprise when facing an outworldly force, one would have assumed a more practical approach to...*gasp*" Zelda's remark was cut off by Knightscourge's sudden approach to her cage, riveted to hear more on her two cents.

"You know, for one holding wisdom as a key feature, you're not wise to speak up against a captor so." His sarcastic remark had her at a lost for a while, until she regained her composure.

"Well, it came to my knowledge, that it would be a chance to test your limits." Said Zelda, a matter of factly. "You do say that it would be below you to talk to such dull creatures."

"Well even the sane man must acknowledge a beast attempting at language. So, wax to me your perspective on your current position. I'll be glad to play along for a given time." This condescending bastard. He awaited Zelda's words, hoping this would be good just for the hell of it. Maybe it would shut the punin up quicker. She worked past the arrogance to actually talk to their enemy a chance to see what's his deal and motives.

"Very well, great Knightscourge." That gave him a bit of a surprise. Only his troops would refer to him by that title. She must have heard it from a foolish soldier (most likely Viperion). "I must know, what is the reason behind this nefarious scheme of 'trophy hunting'? What is the motive behind you? Revenge? Orders from a higher authority?"

"Hmph. You make it sound as if I work under someone's foot?" Knightscourge responded with the same heavy ego. "Nah, this is no plan of the Dusk Templar. Just orders from myself working, reporting to me. In other words, this is as high on the pyramid as you see. My ship, my warriors, my weapons, MY RULE."

"Is that right."

Knightscourge snickered toward the stoic princess' reply. "Yes. Unlike any of these smart punin, you have pestered me enough to the edge of madness, to make me speak to my trophies. Alas, it's better than conversing with the simpletons following my command." He really is some sort of pompous. Believing talking to inanimate objects the more appealing path than speaking with those below him. Bleh-wait a sec!

"Kch. You really are some piece of work Knightscourge." Zelda said to her captor with a cross expression. "How do you command those brutish rogues out there?"

Now this must have reached out to the malevolent being inside. How does one so charismatic, frighteningly powerful, and cunningly smart take charge of the bloodthirsty legions of the Dusk Templar? "By surviving as the fittest." Oh... that's how. "One does not simply just march up on the high ground and start babbling out orders out of wisdom, power, or downright courageous acts in the battlefield. A true leader has to prove he has authority. Any potential, organized band of mutineers need to be swiftly cut down to show some example. A leader must face on daunting numbers of those wishing treason, only to come out on top through skill and ruthlessness. I just so happen to be the best of the best upon this vessel, any who stood in my way fell as inferior to me."

"So your society runs under strongest and most vile on top?"

"No. Only the most cunning can lead the legions. You have to take assumptions as reality. Say you suspect a certain underling being unusually suspicious and shady with their dealings. Well you confront him and butcher 'im to many pieces. Hell! Outright go forward and lay on a challenge for anyone brave enough to come forward and stupidly expose their traitorous hides for all to see. So none follow suit."

"That's not how one should rule over others! A proper leader must put their subjects before them! Give respect for the individual and see them eye to eye, not as a rival!" She shouted, clearly disgusted by Knightscourge's apathy to his own kind.

"You think they'd do the same for me? Those single-minded clunks wouldn't know how lay siege to an open gate. Oh that reminds me, how's that ideal working with your kingdom?" Zelda had nothing to say. He should know exactly what that answer is. "I guess that's redundant especially in your current position. Hahahahahahaaaa!" Knightscourge guffawed. It was as if that entire incursion had happened some days ago.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Hyrule Castle Town. In the midst of a great invasion from a technologically superior force of bloodthirsty knights that came out from the sky, the towering invaders ripped through the region, raining down hell from their flying machines bombarding the countryside with massive blasts and endless amounts of bolts. Hyrule is quite savvy on the concept that their are other kingdoms and worlds with varying prowess and technology beyond them for some time, but none have taken the appearance and ferocity that these vandals partake in. Not one race dwelling in the land stood a ghost of a chance fending off the giants, with the help of their air superiority tipping the scales in the invader's favor. The hero of the land, best known as Link, gave such villains a good challenge. After dispatching some hunters and their support single handedly, guerilla style in the Kokiri Forest, he rushed out to see his homeland already on the brink of total defeat. They sky was starting to darken on the behalf of the smoke rising from multiple parts of Hyrule. The assault started mid-morning, when the over the Gerudo dunes, squadrons of Venx lead an air raid over the Kingdom of Hyrule, decimating the off guard defenses. Then the Arcani dropships followed the Phasdel in suit to release scores of Dusk Templar infantry to butcher the disoriented populace. The inhabitants rallied together in a union not seen since ages ago to fend off the demonic forces of the beyond. So many unnecessary losses were made on the Hyrulian forces in contrast to the gigantic warriors they fought against. They fought with little to lose, unrestricted in the savagery released on the smaller foe.

On his journey to the Hyrule Castle, Link rode Epona into the ruins of the once prosperous market, now a bloody chaos. Some Gerrag attempted to ambush him in the square, but thanks to Links experience in killing titanic monsters, these unruly brutes underestimated the courageous will Link had. One swung a hatchet down toward the hero, who sidestepped, pulling out his bow n arrow out, releasing one into an eye of his assailant. "Grraaall!" Pulling back from losing it's eye, another Gerrag took it's place to lay some rifle fire at point blank range. Link effortlessly hopped away from the beams, equipping his clawshot to grab onto the combatants right arm, swinging onto it to sever the fingers at the trigger with his Master Sword. Link pushed off the screeching marauder to lacerate the Scaths edging closer with guns itching to fire s few rounds into the green warrior. The Gerrag with one eye returned to pay Link back for it's injury but it hit away a Didratur in it's rage, swinging it's weapon into it's own mechs to hit Link. The smaller agile warrior jumped around the foolhardy Gerrag into sinking the throwing pickaxe into the Gerrag accompanying it. Trying to pull the axe out it's fellows chest, Link took this opportunity to clawshot onto it's head, stabbing his sword as far as he can into the back of it's head, landing safely when the fell stone cold. Another Gerrag leapt over a broken building followed by more Zako mechs. Link pulled out a bomb from his arsenal, laid it in front of himself and the enemy mechs, clawshooting himself to the top of a building on his right. Upon their approach the bomb set off blasting apart the Flivburns and Scath striking at where Link previously stood. The Gerrag shielded itself from said blast to glare over at the Hyrulian champion who in turn gave it a stern look. The ferocious giant climbed over to get Link, so the green hero prepared his weapons for the attack. Suddenly a Verrut pounced from in back of him, scratching his left arm from it's hunting

"Urgh!" The beast landed on the ground, salivating on it's strike and returning for a deathblow whereas the knight climbed ever closer to the Hylian. Returning his attention to the Gerrag nearing, Link jumped down to the unsuspecting Gerrag, stabbing downward with his sword. The foe moved it's head away but got struck in it's shoulder that made it lose it's grip, pulling some building down with it's fall, along with Link getting back to the ground as well. The Verrut came around again, but this time Link flipped past the monster, getting the time to light the fuse on another bomb. The Verrut pounced once more to catch Link, so Link chucked the bomb into the beast's throat which momentarily burst apart it's upper chest cavity. The Gerrag attacking picked itself up to resume the battle with the punin prey. Link held his ground, not faltering to the giant enemy, when suddenly a hulking Templar knight stampeded through a building adjacent to Link wielding a large net and a four pronged pike. It glanced about the battlefield, seeing it's own lying in corpses, spying a little punin supposedly responsible for such feat. Link sneered over at the abominable sight, who took disgust at the presence of the invaders capable of such wanton depravities until the Dusk Templar Grider walked over to punish the uppity Trophy for his master's collection. Link geared up to go, triggering his massive opponent to start off. However he had not intended that knight trick attack him by feigning a strike from overhead, not seeing his free arm jab below the legs (which is at Link's height) flinging the Hylian back. The Grider stabbed toward the ground Link stood at, missing just under the hero, but Link had not known the Grider would lift the lance from beneath him, catapulting the small Hylian in back of it. The strength exhibited from the swing launched Link far away, onto the path to the castle grounds. For only a moment had our hero been immobile, working through the pain of being thrown some meters through the air, he finally got up and made to the castle with a slight limp, for the princess' safety.

* * *

Eventually losing the Dusk Templar pursuing not far behind, Link edged into Hyrule Castle now devastated from a short defense against the vile conquerers, went further in the broken keep. Slowly reaching the throne room, he had found numerous holes from destructive weapons from you-know-who with the occasional guard either deceased in one piece or a part of one strewn about the castle. Upon arrival to the throne room, several bodies of the royal guard laid in the wreckage whereas at the end of the hall, Princess Zelda was held at knife point by Dusk Templar warriors in the midst of their horrendous work.

"Tch. Princess!" Link called out to his princess, striding ever closer to the monsters holding her close to the blade. One of them snarled at him, daring him to step closer toward them, while two held Zelda in a great grip, one brandishing a knife closer to her throat.

"*growl* Surrender punin, or the bitch dies!" The Gerrag holding the knife choked out word understandable to Link, letting him know some form of negociation could be made. Link hesitated. Looking to Zelda, her usual wise and composed expression now beheld one of fright, so close to losing her life in barbarian captivity. She gazed to her kingdoms hero tears running down her face.

"Not a chance swine! Unhand her!"

"Link, wait!" Her hero desisted from rushing closer to the knights. Zelda knew that these marauders would not bluff when they put their minds to it, something she found out first-hand. "Do as they say!" [play Star Wars Ep. 3 soundtrack: the immolation scene] She moved her eyes to her detainer. "Please we will lower arms if you swear to spare the survivors." Even in the face of defeat, Princess Zelda could only bargain the welfare of her subjects if she is the price for such an invasion (like when Zant struck with his Twilight Forces by surprise). With not much else to sway the giants, they gave no need to kill her like the numerous people of her kingdom, stomped under the Dusk Templar. If she and Link are still alive right now, they must be crucial for these barbaric warriors. "I give my word to go peacefully."

Not really sure why, but the knife wielding one looked to the other Gerrag holding Zelda, merely snorting something to the one supposedly in command there. "*GAArrllL* We shall consider this proposition." The grip on her loosened along with the knife separating from her throat fairly. Turning back to Link, she hoped he would make the right decision and put his weapons down. If they were to surrender themselves now, the Dusk Templar would have no reason to continue razing what is left of Hyrule. Link swore his life and honor in service to the Hyrulian royal line (which has been this way through the many incarnations for the bearer of the Triforce of Courage bound to those bearing the Triforce of Wisdom and Power), yet this risk still got him to stall, not at all trusting the evil knights holding the princess with a knife to her head.

"Please." What more could he do but falter to Zelda's dilemma. He could not allow to risk her safety with the odds against him, but he still felt uneasy surrendering to those filth. Link did as Zelda had begged, dropping his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He held both his arms away from his body so that all can see that they were far from a quick reach to his inventory. Out of nowhere, from a signal from the Gerrag with a knife, two Zelguum restrained Link to the ground, pulling out blades to adhere any struggle. Seeing the hero immobilized the lead Gerrag glanced to a third Gerrag near the throne.

"Excellent. Now go out and continue the search for any stragglers." Zelda looked appalled to the order given out.

"But you said you were to spare my people! We had an understanding!" It pulled the knife closer to her face giving her a real good view on her terrified expression.

"I remember saying we would consider such action. And by the way, you mean to look for our leader, the one truly calling the shots around here. You there! Alert Shockduress that the choice punin are bagged! More for his collection to mount." The deception. Zelda should've known these treacherous assailants could not be expected to keep a bargain. But now at this moment, they are getting what they came for and are clearing the environment of life since they have the time.

* * *

_*end flashback*_

Not one moment from the incursion had been forgotten from what her perspective saw. "Yes. You laugh now, but this is only a short lived victory for you." Knightscourge did not let up laughing at the punin attempting at striking doubt in his cavernous, dark heart. "Individuals on the surface are rallying what they could to bring you down to our level." [BGM should end by now, so stop]

"Haheh! You, you have *chuckle* nothing to pressure me. Nothing to doubt that any damn pests burrowing beneath the dirt, has a strategy worthy enough to topple my machinations." Knightscourge had no real response besides holding his sides on the absolute comedy. "Wha-what can they do but look awestruck upon the _Holocaust_'s majesty and await a swift end as I salvage the spoils from the wilderness."

"How callous can such a loathesome clod be?! If you are in authority of these brutes, then you must have responsibility for all the atrocities done to my land!" Zelda raised her voice to the shipmaster, still unfazed by her little talk. "You WILL answer for all the inhumanity abused on not jus..."

"WHO HAS GIVEN YOU SUPREMACY OVER ME!" Knightscourge slammed a fist onto Zelda's cage yelling at her, shocking her to shield herself to any potential abuse. "DO YOU NOT FORGET WHO IS IN A CAGE AND WHO ISN'T! Little punin, you forget who is higher in the living hierarchy! One does not have to put up with such a talkative thing! I decide how you will be preserved, whether it's as a living specimen, or forever stuffed to save the appearance!" Zelda held her arms against the giant angered outside the cage bars. After a short pause, enough to know Knightscourge has calmed, Zelda looked over to him tears flowing out of fear. "You contemptible beast. Believing you have aspiration and meaning. This, this all right here, right in front of your vision, this is your greatest meaning. You would not be here if this is not what you and all your punin race were made for. Made to be my achievements, my trophies."

"None of what you are doing. NONE OF THIS... this bloodsport you are committed to. It won't come to fruition. All this pain and suffering will come back to plague you. And all your work done to hold us up like hunting trophies, will come tumbling down in a mess. Right in front of you." Knightscourge, now tired of humouring the punin princess, stepped back dismissive of her ultimatum.

"It's been a ravishing good blather. But our time is up. However, let's not end it off like this." He walked back to an exit. "No one is leaving my grasp. I will leave not one prize from my case. Not you, not him, not anyone of you. Their is no prospect of escape, so I suggest you get comfortable slag. I come to hunt, and accomplish that I will. That is my guarantee to you." Knightscourge pointed to Zelda. After giving out a gruff breath, the atrocious Dusk Templar leader left the room with his prisoners even more disheartened than before. He promised them that no one is coming to rescue them. That escape from the Holocaust is beyond thought and their inevitable fate as his hunting accomplishments is now their only future. Maybe if Zelda had not tried his patience, maybe a sliver of hope could have been kept amongst the captives. Link saw what control console had been activated to periodically shock all the trapped, so it's safe to assume that must be the controls for the locks as well. The problem with that is that no Dusk Templar aboard the vessel has the nerve to take out any of them for a first step of an escape.

"Nice job riling him up." Dedede snarked from his bars. Zelda composed herself, wiping away the tears from before.

"It was a good way to expose his limits. Which even he has." She replied to her penguiny companion.

"It doesn't matter." Moped Chrom from some distance in his own prison. "Their is no hope for esacpe." Suddenly Kirby popped his round body from the corner of Chrom's cage.

"Hiii!"

"HOLY NAGA WHAT's THAT!" The prisoners glance to see what had gotten the man jumpy, upon seeing the pink powerhouse outside of the cages restricting them. The ones known for being Smash Bros. saw their old friend ever so ecstatic in his presence. Some even shed a tear a joy on this moment.

"Kirby?" Peach murmured. "Is that you? You found us!"

Mario's interest peaked, he looked back from his laying position, catching a gaze upon his oldest ally from the Super smash Bros.. "Kirby?" He got up, growing more excited upon the revelation. "Kirby! We're here! Mama mia, am I-a glad you're here." But at the same time, it proved dangerous for the young Dreamlander to be in the midst of the Dusk Templar. "What're you-a doing here? It's far too dangerous to be seen here."

"What the heck are you talkin' about? He's come to break us out!" Shouted King Dedede. "Hey! Kirbeh! Do us a favor an' shake a leg! Get us outta here!"

"Their's no way the marshmallow's gonna bust us out!" Bowser interjected from his cell. "Too stupid to find out anyhow!" Kirby wans't fazed by the insult, just as oblivious as always.

"Kirby!" Marth called from the cell he was imprisoned in, prompting said puffball to speed over to it. "Kirby listen. To your left, far in the room, a console controlling the locks on our cages is found high above. Please fly up there and pull on the pry bar on it. It should release a number of us." Kirby looked like he didn't understand at first, but seeing his friend needed something got him excited.

"Poyo! Poyo!" In total bliss, Kirby stubbed his way over to the left until he came face to face with the wall. He looked around for any abnormalities on said wall when a jutting section came in sight.

"I, uuuuhh. You people sure seem familiar to one another". Chrom expressed his wonder, along with the obvious uncertainty. "Are any of you from the Outrealms?"

"I can vouch for that!" Prince Marth exclaimed.

"Is that...?" Marth gave Chrom a smile, getting the feeling this blue haired man knew about him and his ventures.

"Marth, or as some say 'Hero King' Marth. Yes. In the flesh."

"How is this possible! Not that I do not find this a privilege to be in your company, Sir Hero King!"

"It's fine my fellow. Though I take it you must have a worried daughter. She and her bodyguards are with my colleague, hopefully in Arceus' care." Upon mention of the godly Pokemon, many mons perked up, with the most zealous crossing an "x" then a "()" sign on themselves with whatever appendage they had. Chrom was overjoyed on his grown daughters activity.

"Lucina! You've met! She's alright, and so must be the Robins. And so, noone else...?"

"No. Not all of us come from the same world, or worlds in your case, from where you originate." Said a blue Pokemon, not moving his mouth but clearly speaking to the Ylissean prince. "Unless you've been living under a blasted rock, we're members of the elite fighting tournament, the Super Smash Brothers."

"... like, the Smash Brethren?"

"Close enough. But who really thinks that little miss bubblegum will successfully open our cages." Argued Bowser, ever so doubtful. Bunch of morons are giving the twerp too much cred."

"I for one still hold onto some hope that we can escape. And Kirby being here only reinforces our odds." Marth interjected to the Koopa King.

"You'd be surprised what that lump could do." Dedede agreed, reluctantly, but not even he could deny that Kirby definitely has a long streak of underdog successes, with all the mind-bendingly lucky circumstances of him coming out victorious to not only he, the king of Dreamland, but also absolute terrors of the world, galaxy, or universe itself!

"Yeah, but judging by his sheer stupidity to the place he's in, this must his first time dealing with these maniacs." Bowser continued. "He's got no idea what they're capable of. Not only that, but he happens to be personally delivering himself to the freak holding us here. He's obviously one of the others he's hunting fer."

"Bowser, must you be such a downer." Peach said. "This is the best chance we have to be free. It's not like Kirby would haplessly let himself be captured."

"Sorry to be down to earth, but optimism hasn't gotten us loose from these damn cages now has it?" Peach huffed away from her usual kidnapper, upset with his ignorance. Guess that's why their relationship won't go any further than what they have... or will it!?

"That aside, Kirby isn't a complete dunderhead. A little easily distracted, but not stupid." Added Mario. "It won't be easy, but Kirby will pull through.

"But how long exactly?" Asked Olimar.

"Well that depends." Marth too began to question if assigning Kirby to look over the control console was the brightest idea conceived at the moment. Let's face it. Kirby has a below average attention span, and some new thing could pull his fancy if illuminated enough. Link looked from out of his cage. He could actually see the overhead room with the console to their locks, and at good enough angle at that. Moving uncomfortably against the jagged bars, Link saw Kirby puffing himself up toward the glass of the construct jutting from the wall.

"Hey! Everyone, Kirby's ascending to the key!" After Link announced Kirby's action, almost all of the imprisoned turned to look at the event of the pink round thing flying towards the controls, landing inside the small but still spacious room. A console sticking out toward the catwalk leading to said room is what stood out, so it would seem a wee difficult for Kirby to miss. The only problem, how is Kirby going to find which thing to do set everyone free. "Right now! KIrby can you hear us from up there?!" A faint 'poyo' could be heard. "Good! Now pull the pry bar back, that's all you have to do!"

"Oh what's the point! Little worm has no idea what to pull, let alone understand what things he could set up. For all we know he could press something that will add inner spikes or electrocute us even more!" Bellowed king of the Koopas.

"Well your one ray of sunshine." Peach commented, Mario and a Goomba trapped alongside, nearby, agreed.

"Excuse me princess, but let's face facts! We're talkin' about Kirby, and he probably doesn't even know what a pry bar is! How do we even know he understands us...!" Suddenly, a sound of great power leaving the room echoed throughout the chamber. The cages the prisoners had been locked up in fell lower, with the boxes yellow hardlight glass disintegrating away, leaving no obstacle for escape. Unfortunately, not all the cages and prisons had been lowered and unlocked. The Smashers were lucky enough that they had their enclosures lifted. This resulted in groans and complaints from those not lowered and given the opportunity to be free. Marth looked to Bowser with a knowing smirk. Kirby had found the lever allowing the power to be removed from the cages, but not unlocking all of them, for the setting was set for a few cages in particular. "...well... it's not a pry bar."

"What's happening!?" Cordelia of the Shepherds called out as her cage was lowering to the floor. She was one of the lucky ones to be captured and not other things.

"What's happening?" Gaius replied from his own cage. "It's a bloody jail break!" Several others from the Shepherds had also been imprisoned with Chrom, joining the Smash crew in freedom. Owain burst from his confinement next to Inigo's.

"Ah, freedom my comrades! Perhaps now would be a good time to rise against the evil forces intent on our short-while imprisonment."

"Are you mad?!" Inigo spouted out. "We are hopelessly outnumbered in enemy territory! Why in..." He peeked about in the foreboding environment, getting a shiver from how solemn and vile it is to be in a ship with the Dusk Templar lurking anywhere. "...wherever we are, decide to hunker down and fight a fruitless last stand?

"But my Sword-Hand thirsts for vengeance." In another dropped cage, a small seafaring frog dude stepped out stretching his arms liberated.

"Yarr." Said the frog. Lon'qu stepped from his former prison, surveying the surroundings for potential danger. Divine Dragon Tiki had previously taken a long nap before reawakening from her cage being lowered to the floor. Behind her, another small Villager, this time a fox, carefully exited his confinement. Other prisoners unleashed were a Birdo, a sloth Villager, a croc, chameleon dude, a bee boy, a sweep-crazy Broom Hatter, and some weirdo that looks like a black rectangle with arms and legs with a white stripe meant to be his eyes I suppose.

"Oi, never thought karma would hit me this hard." Said the fox Villager, Redd. "Time to make like a sweater and zip."

"This place gives me the creeps." Cried Leif, the sloth Villager.

"Whoa! What a ride!" Said Vector the Crocodile, ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Are you two okay?" His compatriots, Chaotix members Charmy the Bee, and Espio the Chameleon (weirdest chameleon I've ever seen) had also been bagged by the nefarious Templar warriors for whatever benefit.

"I'm okay. We should get out of here fast Vector." Replied Charmy.

"That must be on everyone's mind." Espio said. "But how is the question in need of an answer. A Broom Hatter swept vigorously, just as it would any situation no matter what, whereas the escaped Birdo wandered over next to Mario and Peach, familiar with them.

Another cage in particular harbored puppies and a kitten. "Lissa!" Her big brother went over to her cage to inspect on his sister. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" She responded by pushing him out of the way, streamlining to the cage where the squeaking of the baby animals cried from. (Knightscourge must've understood the frailty of the babies, and not wanting to sully his collection, exempting them from the disciplinary shock. However the gaps between the bars were sealed so that they would not climb over/slip through and fall off. The puppies were of different breeds: a Toy Poodle, a Shiba Inu, a Beagle, a Jack Russel, and a Golden Retriever. The only kitten amongst the young was of Calico origin, most definitely a female if anyone cares. Lissa grabbed up the furry bundles of joy with a giddy sqeal.

"*Girly sqeal*! Chrom! Look at this! Puppies and a kitty, so fricken cuute!" Peach approached the squirming babies held by the other princess.

"Aaawww! How adorable! I wanna just pack them in a bag and carry them everywhere I go!"

"Oooooh, that's a good idea! I'd totally play with these furballs in a field back in Ylisse." Despite not formally knowing each other, both princesses instantly agreed on the prospect of the endearing little animals, a pack of utter cuteness.

"Excuse me ladies." Link interrupted the squeeing girls. "But now is not the time nor place for snuggling those." [play Master Fortress: Second Wave, SSB4] A moment after Kirby had pulled the lever on the console to release the number of prisoners, a blaring alarm sounded off in the room. The voice spoke in the very same language their captors spoke in, but here's a translation: *Prisoners on Cell Auditorium D are loose, warning to all personnel on board* repeat. Kirby was in shock upon being revealed, looking back to see Scaths enter the area, priming their guns upon him. Just in the niche of time, Kirby hopped off the catwalk down to the prisoners in a confusion upon the alarms.

"Listen everyone! There's gotta be a way to get off this blasted ship!" Announced Marth.

"We're not leaving without the others trapped!" Zelda contended.

"Maybe you haven't heard the alarms calling out the armies on this crazy train, but if we don't leave asap we'll never get an chance like this." Bowser countered. "Sides, none of these scrubs are given the chance anyhow. Might as well make good of this." Zelda would not let up. Everyone had to get out less they be punished for their escape. Not that she would know exactly that, but Knightscourge is not going to appreciate having a jailbreak happen to his precious collection. Who knows if he'll take out his wrath upon the remaining left behind.

"No! I'm not a cruel despot like yourself Koopa. No one is being left behind!" Link suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Zelda, it can't be helped. Look!" Out of some small openings, Flivburns by the dozens scurried into the Cell Auditorium, claws honed and ready to rend flesh. Charizard being released with the others dove into the hordes in a bellowing roar, crashing some Flivs into the air. "Either we escape to fight another day or make the effort in vain?"

Dedede sprung into action, in hopes of getting some enemy pickings before the rest join Charizards killing spree. "AW YEAEAH! Suck on this, sissy bunnies!" The king swung his mighty hammer (kept with him, because the cages that held the Smashers and escaped prisoners were impervious too any attacks inside. Bad move on the Dusk Templar.) clearing droves of Flivburns out of sight. Next was Bowser, bum rushing into the hostiles, swinging left and right, smashing through as much as the other two could, followed by DK and Lon'qu joining the fray. Now the more sensible members marched into battle, holding back the Flivburns from breaking through their line. Kirby sped to a door opened by a sentry Gerrag arriving to quell the escape. Being alerted by Kirby, Link, Chrom, and Marth ran into the lone Gerrag cutting into it's legs to lower it down to their level. The trio leapt onto the fallen giant thrusting their swords into the chest and throat of it.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaHhh!" The Gerrag gurgled the last of it's life, so that the heroes withdrew their weapons from the massive corpse. Now with that brute out of the way Kirby waved to all the freed folk, leading them to escape to the hangar he had arrived in.

"Look, Kirby is trying to lead us somewhere! Maybe to some escape!" Marth hollered out.

"Do not worry the rest-a you." Mario called to the remaining unlucky prisoners going to be left behind, speaking for the good hearted amongst them reluctant to leave. "We will return to free everyone! Don't-a you forget!"

"Hurry Mario!" Yelled Olimar from the giant doorway. DK whacked another Fliv leaping to the escapees allowing all of them to finally leave the Cell Auditorium. Being lead by Kirby down to the lower ducts, the group looked above as the warriors ran the opposite direction to them.

"Commander Chrom," Spoke up Lon'qu beside his captain. "Are we truly letting some unknown pink thing lead our salvation from this hell-ship? To gamble our lives in it's hands?"

"This strange life form, whatever it's origin may be, has seemingly gotten on board unnoticed until now, freeing us from imprisonment."Lady Tiki said beside them. "It must hold good intentions to risk its self for our liberation. So I'm putting my trust on it to lead us off." That was enough for Chrom to agree, from the daughter of Naga herself.

"Good enough for me. Let's move on until we can escape!"

"Wowee. Said Leif beside the foreign folks he's accompanying. "These guys look awfully similar to those stories Charles has been talking about."

"Yeah that's grand. But can we share campfire stories after we get away from those giants." Rebutted Redd. Trekking closer to the hangar Kirby landed in, the ducts came to a stop, forcing the party to exit out into the open, where no Dusk Templar guards were near.

"Well it all seems safe. How much farther Kirby?" Kirby pointed and bounced about, guiding the rest to the hangar. But then a gnarly clawed tentacle rose out of a hatch in the floor, making a grab for them.

"Kyaaah!" Exchanging a blow against the arm for Peach, Donkey punched the grabber, in turn grabbing it's attention. Several qualified fighters leapt to strike at the beast, but two more arrived out of some more hatches.

"Their trying to surround us! Kirby, let's go!" Yelled to Link, following Kirby with the others, out of the reach of the _Holocaust_'s security claws. Bowser looked down to the black weirdo running to his left.

"Hey can't this guy turn off his rainbow trail? He's going to lead them to us!"

"Just carry him or something!" Called back Olimar, checking to see that none were lost from the group. Not wanting to be caught too soon, the Koopa King begrudgingly grabbed up Commander Video to prevent his rainbow trail from giving away their position.

"Don't get too comfortable scrub." He irksomely bellowed. "This is only temporary." At last in the hangar, our group assembles amongst the unused ships, hiding away from the evil knights currently on the hunt for them. Kirby found his Warpstar awaiting for him, yet the people he brought with him couldn't believe what exactly they were seeing.

"... hold up." Gaius started with a hand up. "You're not expecting all of us here, ALL OF US, to fit on this star, and is it made out of sugar?" The last part was not important, but if Kirby could hold up to ten little hims then maybe it could hold all 31 of them on. Of course he didn't really think this whole thing through just coming around on his way to Popstar.

"This isn't good.' Worried Cordelia. "Now how are we going to get off this?

"It's no use!" Cowered Inigo falling to the despair. "They're going to catch us and abuse us for this!" Mario grabbed at the young lad, slapping him a few times.

"Get a hold-a yourself! We're not out-a options yet!"

"Let's face it." King Dedede sat down. "This is all for nothing. That there Knightface sir is going to get us back, and he's not going to be jolly about this here prison break."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Anounced Olimar.

"Huh! Olimar, is their something you can do?" Asked Peach to the Hocotatian adventurer. He gave it some thought, but it was the only possibility that was being given.

"Perhaps if I tweak one of those transports there, maybe we could fly it back to the surface away from this abominable ship. As far as we know, it seems to be the best choice here." Entering the hangar, the Dusk Templar searched for the trophies high and low.

"Well we better hurry, those monsters are going to catch on soon!" Said Link. Let's take this one!" He pointed to the nearest Acani transport beside them.

"Aye, letsa move out!" Nearing the conveniently opened vessel, the group discreetly entered without drawing the attention of the knights hunting close by.

"So how are we gonna make this work?" Asked Lissa. "I doubt anyone here knows how to wok their stuff." Luckily Olimar was on that. Thank goodness they had a veteran space traveller.

"Arr, can't be any harder than steering a ship." Proclaimed Kap'n. "How tough could it be?"

"For your information, river kidnapper, this mother-hubber isn't some seafaring boat found in the boonies!" Snapped Bowser. "It's got a lot more to it than moving a wheel here n' there."

"If anything, flying ships afta' be designed like the ones built in the water. Don't pass off me expertise like you know any better friend."

"In actuality, I HAVE driven flying ships! The likes you would never believe! And I'm not your friend, buddy!"

"Well I be not yer buddy, chap!"

"Well, Long John, I ain't your chap, amigo!" "Well I be not yer amigo, chum!" "Well I'm certainly not your chum, pal!"

"Can we not do this!" Peach separated the two before the cycle could get any worse.

"Perhaps if we rewire the the translation settings on this. My kind's ships have something like it to help translate with those being delivered to the other cosmos. But it will take some time without aid. Does anyone here know how to work with mechanics?" Alas, not many could prove to have some degree in space sciences, not even Mario (he left those details to Rosalina).

"You can count on us!" Vector the crocodile exclaimed. "The Chaotix are ready for anything, for the right price."

"The price is we don't die by those Templar creeps!" Bowser's offer was the only offer here. and no one else saw that bargaining was appropriate for the situation.

"You drive a hard bargain. For you, it's on the house!"

"That's how it always is." Espio snarked.

"Shut yer face you!"

"Whatever you need us to do, just lead on!" Charmy enthusiastically chimed to Olimar.

"Very well, come here. We must rewire a few things." Olimar lead the Chaotix to help hack the Arcani systems,but just outside, some Gerrags and a Grider approached to see if the punin were taking refuge in the very same transport. Seeing this Kirby reacted heroically and took off to the air on his Warpstar to draw their attention. Seeing the non-Dusk Templar punin flying about, the savage knights raced off to capture and maybe maim the poor little puffball. Buying the others more time, avoiding the gunfire and the huge killer hammer swung by the Grider, some reinforcements came in to help catch Kirby. Zelda looked out, seeing Kirby risk his life to keep them safe sending the enemy into a confusion.

"Please hurry! I don't know how long Kirby can hold out for our sake." Mario heard this and took a gander at Kirby's heroics.

"I've got-a help Kirby!" Before he could leap to his aid, Link grabbed at his arm.

"What're you doing? If we expose ourselves right now, his actions will be in vain!"

"Then you can-a stay behind. I'm-a not letting him get killed for me. Let-a go!"

"You don't understand! Don't be so reckless!"

"No, you don't understand! What sort of courageous friend are-a you? Sitting back and letting your friend-a take rounds as you watch idly by-a!"

"I trust Kirby can take care of himself. He wouldn't want my sacrifice to be for nothing if need be!" The two heroes exchanged daggers in their gaze, hoping one would try and force the other to agree. At least until Peach and Zelda had to hold back their champions.

"Guys, please stop!" Princess Toadstool pleaded, grabbing at Mario's other arm.

"What's their to accomplish bickering against each other?" Zelda chided, but they continued their glare.

"It's ready!" At last Olimar and the Chaotix had gotten the controls to the Arcani. Everyone hold something heavy and tight!" In a flash, many of the of the occupants grabbed onto Bowser for dear life.

"Oh tee-to-the-hee, all." The Koopa remarked. "Would've thought the jokes would be kept back in this dire sitch." Charizard looked out some window which Kirby looked to for a moment as he avoided the Dusk Templar's gave him the thumbs up, letting the Popstar hero know they were ready to depart. Nodding in agreement, Kirby soared out of the hangar, with the knights realizing too soon one of their transports was being stolen before them. In it's take off, a Gerrag attempted to leap onto the transport. DK, King Dedede, Olimar, Commander Video, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and Birdo took the helm, steering as best as they could the completely new aircraft. Amidst the controlling of the Arcani, Birdo and Charmy found the controls to the frontal cannons, shooting a blast into the Dusk Templar coming to stop them. Finding out the controls to this offence, they proceeded to launch more fire-power into the hangar, destroying a few Venx and other Arcani in the process of their escape. Crushing a few Didraturs in their exit, the groups Arcani finally left the _Holocaust_ with a few dents and cracks in the durable ship. Kirby awaited for the transport, wishing to accompany his friends in freedom away from the evil force. [end BGM]

[play Arcade, Man Of Steel Ost] In another hangar on the _Holocaust_, another fighter ship was being launched out to pursue the escapees. This was no ordinary Venx though. This fighter, a Glazzmonger, was an interceptor excelling in dogfighting and harassing space/aircraft, known by the Dusk Templar as 'Knives in the Sky'. A pilot prepared for his mission, answering a transmission from his shipmaster.

"Intercept targets. Do not let them escape!" Knightscourge ordered, clearly enraged upon the escape of some of his most prized trophies.

"It will be done." Replied the pilot, taking to space, in pursuit of the punin. The sheer speed of the Glazzmonger was unparalleled to any Dusk Templar craft built, soaring past the Arcani effortlessly, circling back on it's first run.

"Umm, we're not out of the frying pan yet folks. That's one fast ship!" Olimar's observation got the passengers riled up, fearful that this dreaded interceptor would blast them down, ending their path to freedom.

"Damn! I didn't think they could react that fast." Marth said under his breath. "Try to lose him!"

"We're riding at the maximum speed here!" Vector called back. "This thing will run laps around us with no effort!" The Glazzmonger open fired upon the transport, leaving out of range of the front Arcani guns.

"Don't scratch my trophies, slag! I want them brought back alive!" Knightscourge barked. The pilot didn't know any other ways to deal with the punin. What was Knightscourge expecting him to do, shepherd the Arcani back to the _Holocaust_?

"You're not making this easy on me Great Knightscourge. But I will try." Now the Glazzmonger resumed firing at the hull of the Arcani, finally blasting at it's only defensive weapons.

"At this rate, we'll not have a ship to ride in!" Cried out Dedede.

Kirby saw this monstrosity threatening his friends. So headed back to confront the Glazzmonger, streaking the Warpstar against the cockpit.

"Grrr!" The pilot did not like being harassed by the tiny punin challenging his ships performance. It seemed Kirby's Warpstar and the Dusk Templar Glazzmonger would go up in a showdown to see who rules the cosmos.

"That you can kill." Knightscourge commanded, seeing this puny star annoyingly flying about. "That little gnat has been a bother far too long!"

"With pleasure." Drawing the Glazzmonger away from the Arcani, Kirby lead the Templar interceptor to a chase in local asteroid field in the system.

"That little pink hero is leading them off our trail!" Owain called from looking out a big window at the ensuing chase.

"That little twerp, trying to act all cool, leading them off in a goose chase." King Dedede jealously whined. "He better come back from that so I can clobber 'em for being dumb." Chrom looked on at the Smash Bros. his ancestor is a part of, instilled with a privilege to be amongst such selfless heroes.

"Thank you Kirby. If you are to fall, we will avenge your sacrifice. You can count on that."

* * *

The battle between Kirby and the villianous Glazzmonger brought on a game of cat and mouse between the dwarfing Warpstar and the interceptor. Kirby spun through the gaps between the space rocks dodging the Glazzmongers main gunfire. Swirling through the hazardous fields, the Warpstar shot about, trying not to be consumed by the bolts that were large enough for just one to engulf him completely. With no way of fighting back, Kirby could only hope to either lose the mechanical monster off his tail, or force it to collide with an asteroid with Warpstar skills. With such a tiny target, the Glazzmonger resorted to firing out cyber missiles. The quick launched missiles shot out in a straight trajectory at Kirby, blasting against the asteroids unlucky enough to take the shot. The debris scattered more rocks in the environment, too small to harm the Glazzmonger, but big enough to get in Kirby's way. Kirby desperately took turn after turn to evade the homicidal Glazzmonger, growing more worried on the fire power used upon him. They soared through dangerously slim passes, narrowly avoiding getting hit by or being crushed between asteroids floating into one another. Kirby inhaled a small rock then shooting out a star toward the enemy ship. The little star did nothing but deflect off the armored interceptor. The pilot in the Glazzmonger scoffed at the pathetic excuse of a rival shooting back with sorry excuses of ammunition. Retaliating with more primary laser fire, Kirby was given no chance to inhale and shoot again without being torched by the bolts. The two craft followed about in the asteroid field, sooner to get lost in the debris field before one could dispatch the other.

Kirby decided to take a risk and work his way through the tunnels inside of a rather large asteroid floating in front of him, with the Glazzmonger heavily in pursuit. Inside the darkened catacombs, Kirby had to rely on the brightness off his star to illuminate the way, however the Glazzmonger had headlights to get a better view on the Warpstar ahead of it, shooting more rounds in front. Kirby couldn't do much but fear the possible outcome of being obliterated by the harmful bolts aimed to kill him. Something is telling him that the fire power from these aliens are far more severe than anything he's encountered. The Glazzmonger, losing it's patience, aimed the cyber missiles to finish this punin, with the enclosed space seemingly promising to collapse the caverns on the puffball. With a launch of twin missiles darting toward the Warpstar, Kirby looked back in time to narrowly dodge the danger, bursting through the explosion that covered the exit of the tunnels.

It was only a moment that Kirby had realized no more bolts and explosions were dogging him through the asteroids. It's possible the explosion from the missiles collapsed the tunnel on the Glazzmonger, thus ending the dispute on who could best the other. "Poyo!" Kirby waved on his victory. However, unaware that he was actually wrong, in the surrounding asteroid field, the Glazzmonger watched the little star fly haplessly. With the punin in it's sights, the pilot switched his cyber missile option for the last of his armament choices on the Glazzmonger, the homing torpedoes, sure to hunt down the star until even it's remains were annihilated. Flicking the touchscreen to activate the torpedoes, Kirby was given a brief notice of the incoming fire, lowering the Warpstar to avoid them. But when he looked back at the supposed explosion, the torpedoes looped back to their target. Now in deep trouble, Kirby fled from the torpedoes, scared out of his mind on the homing ballistics dogging him at every turn. He turned right beneath a big rock, they followed him accurately through sharp corner after loop-de-loop. He couldn't believe how stubborn such torpedoes would be. Another arc over a larger asteroid would lose the dangers right? No. The torpedoes insisted on the hunt, fixated on the puffballs destruction. Kirby could not do this forever if he wanted to lose to Glazzmonger for good. Tough times called for tough decisions, and being an asteroid in a hard place couldn't compare what situation the young fighter was going through. Seeing no choice left, he took one last turn behind an asteroid, followed by the torpedoes. After a brief moment, the entire asteroid Kirby hid behind scattered from the ensuing explosion, no signs of the Warpstar or Kirby leading any trail of escape. The torpedoes would have followed their target for a light-year, never once relenting on the hunt. Seeing that the asteroid field lacked any life left after the punin, the Glazzmonger turned back, navigating back to the _Holocaust_. The pilot once more retrieved a transmission from Knightscourge.

"How goes the chase? Was the target detained?" This is news to the pilot.

"Forgive me Great Knightcsourge, but information on 'capturing my target was not given to me at the time. The punin spacecraft was utterly decimated in the end." Perhaps Knightscourge could have let the pilot know how important this target was to the collection, but his moment of anger blinded him of what was important.

"*Sigh* It can't be helped now. And what of my trophies?"

"They seemed to have escaped, taking the Arcani to the surface. I could not pursue, due the enemy craft." A moment of silence. This was not good for Knightscourge to be giving such a pause. He must be really pissed.

"Get back to the ship immediately. I will not order again." Yep. He must be seething with rage. Perhaps he'll go easy on him for the failure on both punin targets. ...Nope. Someone's losing their head. It certainly didn't help the poor guy after that comment he made earlier, which must be a factor for his future punishment.

* * *

Inside the _Holocaust_, the embarrassment of being struck against by prisoners was raging amongst the Dusk Templar troops, Knightscourge booming through the halls to get back to the Captains seat. Viperion approached his side.

"Great Knightscourge! A catastrophe has erupted with your gallery! What a shame that the punin we placed there had succeeded in the break-out. Maybe they would've been better off crippled with not much hope on any sort of escape." Knightscourge grabbed at the minions throat, shoving him against the wall. [BGM should end by now]

"It was I who placed them there!" Yelled Knightscourge to the knight.

"So you admit you may be at fault?" Rasped Viperion holding at his afflicted throat.

"Are you insinuating that I am the cause of this mishap?"

"No, no! Great Knightscourge. I do not intend to put up misundertsandings." He cowered before his shipmaster.

"I do not misunderstand, frelp. If anything, the punin are to blame with their underhanded trickery. If they wish to play around, the warriors are far too happy to stoop down to their level." The orange streamed knight got up, secure enough to ask what is the next set of actions.

"So, what is our next directive, o great one?"

"Set a course to this location." He handed Viperion the coordinates to a punin land.

"These coordinates. They were given by the informant, aren't they?"

"Yes." Knightscourge answered. "Alert the war parties, we're going for a visit in a reserve. Be sure to bring in some loud ones. Got it?!"

"Yes, Great Knightscourge! With utmost relish!" Viperion went off to fulfill his master's wish, to assemble an assault force to strike down on a punin settlement just like the first armada did in the past. The Holocaust was on it's way, to lay waste to the particular land with intentions to chastise the resistance and burn the ground to glass. With the remaining Super Smash Bros. now on the world's surface and out of Knightscourge's grasp, thanks to Kirby's noble sacrifice, how long will it take until the team is assembled to a showdown with the malignant Dusk Templar for the fate of their world. Can they truly match up against the the onslaught of such a massive army? It's safe to say, alone they stand no chance, but maybe together, they can liberate the galaxy from Knightscourge and his looming terror.

* * *

_Trophy Description: Dusk Templar Grider_

_The heavy beserkers for the Dusk Templar Infantry, Griders show their superior strength and size by wielding the biggest weapons. Hammers and more blunt battering weapons are a must for the lugs, but flaming flails are not too rare. Massive chainguns are utilized for shredding through barriers and huge armies, but sometimes cannons found attached to Arcani are also used. It's time attacks well, for if they get a chance, they will clear away close fighters to get some room. just like any brutish muscle-head, their size and equipment certainly makes them slow, so take that to the highest advantage._

_Dusk Templar Type-87 Glazzmonger_

_Interceptors who the best at what they do, and what they do is take down any sort of aircraft challenging them. They boast armaments of frontal bolt shooter, much like the primary Venx, cyber missiles and homing torpedoes for ships that try to show them up. The best way to deal with these slick fighters is with surface-to-air fire-power. They excel at downing various types of aircraft in the sky or space, but maybe turrets of surface rockets can deal with them good._

_Dusk Templar Carrier-class Warship Holocaust_

_One of the primary vessels mobolized to lay siege on planetary scales, these hulking behemoths rival the size of cities, carrying massive armies on board with weapons and even deadlier war machines. After the great armada that laid wast to the Lylat Alliance and Galactic Federation fleets and several allies made a hasty retreat, one fresh Carrier not so damaged faced off numerous mutinies in the confines of space, until one powerful Templar knight rose above the rest took over. Guess who that was. Put the power of a siege engine capable of toppling planets alone in the hands of a mad hunter, and you're just begging for disaster. Now this particular ship is razing the worlds of the Super Smash Bros. in fire, forcing the team to reunite for a call to arms!_

_Smasher appearances: Kirby, Donkey Kong, Mario, Peach, Link, Zelda, Bowser, Marth, Olimar, Lucario, Charizard,  
_

_Feat.: Chrom, Lissa, Lon'qu, Cordelia, Gaius, Inigo, Owain, Tiki, 3 puppies and a kitten, Leif, Redd, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Birdo, Broom Hatter, Commander Video_


	16. Chapter 16: Most High of Another

**Chapter 16: Most High of Another  
**

_Beware of mild spoilers for the rest of my storyline._

Super Smash Bros. [Pokemon: Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, Spear Pillar, Mt. Coronet]

* * *

The Falcon Flyer rode in a tunnel of brightness, one of certain travel through dimensions or the such. The vessel flew further in the void, not sure if they were even moving or just being passed by the tunnel. Along the way blocky minifigures of various franchises travelled in tubes going to their own destinations making the Flyer not so alone. But to each their own adventure, and so Falcon's ship finally reached the end of their travel, heading into a blinding light. The teams transport, after exiting the portal to be encased in dark clouds. "Oh woah!" Falcon steered in the cockpit, surprised on being unknowingly brought into dangerous weather. "Didn't see this coming!" The Flyer was safely steered without hitting any obstacles when it was made apparent that the storm was amidst a mountain range. The ace pilot got past the peaks, eventually the front view held ruined sanctum practically calling out to them to land there.

"There! To that stronghold!" Ike pointed to the ruins.

"You mean that mess of rocks, sure." Following the Smash Bros.' direction, the racer landed the Falcon Flyer carefully out of the storm clouds to the ominous remains. "Right. I assume their is more to this place than it's ugly let's on."

"I wouldn't mock this holy ground If I were you. Our host is not very tolerant towards humor and jokes."

"Then he's sure gonna love me." Dillon, went over to the exit of the ship, awaiting for it open so he can just leave. [Overhead radio playing "Something about us" by Daft Punk] The tacticians and princess hid in the garage for most of the trip, that's when the A.I. called out on the landing.

"Landing successful. Location: Pokemon Country, Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh." Robin looked up at the ceiling listening to the voice with no body.

"It still baffles me on the advanced technology used by the man." He gushed a bit. "Not one of the Outrealms had such advancements."

"Sure most of those realms had odd customs that seem new for Ylisse, but metallic flying ships and souls inside them are unfathomable." Robyn agreed. She turned around to check on Lucina, still sitting to herself, brooding. "Your highness, we've landed. Would you like follow everyone outside?" Lucina didn't look back at her guard, sitting with her knees to her face. The female tactician grew irked on the immaturity her best friend's future daughter was displaying, but since all the others have departed from the ship to the shrine, one of them would have to analyse the situation outside. "Brother, let's one of us join the others while the other stays to watch over our majesty's sake."

"Aye. But to be fair, let's settle it with a fair decision." Her brother suggested.

"Alright, winner stays, loser goes. But let me warn you, little sis has had a mean winning streak against Panne and Gaius lately so beware." And then, the decisive battle of wits between the two mighty minds waged with a single match in combat on who would take which task. Only the strongest of strategy and brains could fulfill the qualifications to compete in this olden game of...

"Anima, Light, Dark!" The tacticians released a hand gesture, with Robins being three crooked fingers sticking out, and Robyn holding a fist bent back.

"Damn it!" She stomped upon seeing her loss.

"Hehehheheh. You forgot I'm not Panne, or Gaius sis." He smirked to his twin getting salty. "Now, now. No need to be mad. It was fair and square. Plus there is no time for best 2/3."

"Grrr. Next time Brother, victory will be mine." She looked back to Lucina, then back to Robin. "Just watch her and nothing else. Understood?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Now, ta ta. The others are waiting for you." He pridefully watched his sister leave to join the others out. He went over to the distressed girl, brooding in to herself. He touched her shoulder. "Is everything alright princess? Maybe it would be wise to join up with everyone else." The moment he finished the sentence, Lucina turned her gaze over her shoulder to give Robin a particularly cold look that made him release contact with her and hold his hands up to himself in a 'don't hurt me' way. [end BGM]

* * *

Entering onto the ruined grounds, Falcon snuck behind cover after cover, sneaking like some super spy infiltrating an enemy base, when on his last one he motioned his party to come. No one else sneaked like some loon, choosing to walk through the empty ruins with utter faith that an ambush is not present.

"It's awfully solemn here." Said Ike in the midst of the dark grounds. "Where is everyone else? Where they relocated?"

"Aight, now would be a great time to know," C. Falcon paused to pose like he were ready for a sneak attack. But none came. ", why did we have to stop at this museum for? I mean, I like dreary old gravel as much as the next guy, but the only cover we have here is some broken columns, and a few ancient pillars. So what's the point of hiding out if we're deciding to sit like some suicidal ducks, in season!?"

"We're here for an audience with Arceus, the original Pokemon." Dillon spoke up.

"This is where it dwells. As of now during these invasions. It is through it's will that we gather up the Smash Bros. in these times." Falcon looked to Ike questionably.

"Oh, of course. One of those Pokemon. Then where the hell is this divine thing?" Upon utterance, an illuminated stairway shone down from above the center of the ruins, catching the racer off-guard. Robyn had just joined the them when said stairway shone down for them.

"I guess it would be a bad time to ask if I missed anything." She said looking on at the miracle. Just then, a voice called to the heroes waiting for someone to descend from the light which is what would be expected.

"Rise to my sanctum mortals." Ike and Dillon climbed the stairs upon permission, followed by Robyn, then, rather reluctantly, Capt. Falcon. Finally making it to the top, the heroes entered an enlightened zone which paid homage those images of a cloudy heaven. On a glassy pedestal, a tall white beast, almost similar to Dialga if it were being crushed at its guts by some fancy gold ring and a more slimmer, stood in a holy light. "Who dares mock my sanctum of creation?" Not counting Robyn, all pointed to the racing Smasher in accusation.

"O'lets not all just look at me!" Cried out Falcon defensively. All those accompanying him, sans Robyn equally though the same being:

"(It was totally you.)" Fortunately, Arceus was not the only creature among them. Pokemon like Meowth, Electrode, Goldeen, Staryu, Snorlax, Helioptile, Magnemite, and Emolga to a name a few of the various Mons. It must be some Noahtic way to preserve his creation from the flood that is the coming Dusk Templar.

"Aside the transgressions, where is King Marth?" King, Prince. I'm seeing Marth after his home game's completion. He did succeed in slaying Medeus after all, right?

"Most holy Arceus." (Don't mind how it's pronounced okay. Use your imagination.) Ike answered. "On our mission to rescue falcon..."

"Not that I needed any rescuing." Interrupted the F-zero champ.

"SILENCE!" Back to Ike.

"...Marth held back the tide of Dusk Templar barbarians so that we may escape with our lives."

"That was not the condition I had set, sellsword. I specifically demanded that the Smash Member be escorted here for assembly! I did not specify on exchanging one for the other!." The way the high Pokemon treated them was less than satisfying for someone not fearing such.

"I tried to reason with him, but he would not sway." Arceus looked to the side to see Robyn, in awe at the physical deity not Naga.

"And what is this? I didn't say to collect loose weight for this journey! This is completely against my will!" Ike was totally backed against the wall without the more thoughtful Marth at his side. It didn't make it any easier with Dillon stepping back from any explanation. Now it was time for Robyn to step in.

"Almighty Arceus I presume?" It would certainly mark some points to praise the pokemon deity in ways to appease it's frustration, considering it' supposed to be one of great power. It's not wise to anger a god, any person with common sense should know. "I do not mean to disrespect you, but would it not be top priority to be sure that anything presumed 'non-combatant' be removed from any Dusk Templar environments to reduce casualties?"

"Our top priority is to gather the Super Smash Bros. to fend off the Dusk Templar. Liberating our homelands from destruction and anarchy. Not to secure the muggles. Do you expect me to raise a defence force comprised of untrained, unprofessional civilians to clash with those brutes?!" The pokemon showed disregard for those in the Dusk Templar's line of sight, seemed cruel even to his creation. However, none of them had the moxy to say anything against his word. This did not mean Robyn had no complaints with Arceus' opinion (or fact, given it's god-like status).

"That's some biased exceptions. Do not the innocents have the privilege to be removed from the battlefront? That certainly is the most pragmatic choice to at least save as many lives as possible?"

"If we are to rely on the Smash Brothers to band up and defeat our enemy, then we must focus on assembling them!... I sense their are two more of you." With a brief thought, the wondrous legendary brought a pair of people-sized light structures that quickly transmorphed into Lucina and Robin, the second tactician. "Oh great, are their more stowaways. I do not recall you two of being in the Super Smash Brothers either." The new attendants to this sanctuary were not ready for being brought into the conversation.

"Umm... I won't lie and say that we are. But would you settle for Smash Brethren?" Robin awkwardly asked the mysteriously divine creature. Arceus was far too busy to indulge in jokes from unwanted guests.

"And to think I had put some trust into this proposal, hoping it would bring our worlds salvation. But it was wasted upon, time used instead of more dire decisions."

"Like what, pray I ask?!" Robyn challenged. But contrary to her assumption of being punished for trying a higher being, Arceus had no response to what she started. A good start for delving into answers of all that is going on. "You are supposed to be some god, am I correct? Why not use your immortal powers to smite these fiends? To rescue all your subjects?" More silence followed. "Unless it hasn't occurred to you, but it seems the world my brother and I have come from is not the only one under siege. What good would it be but to have one lone defender face off against an adversary that has wiped out the rest?" Arceus had took it's eye contact away from the human, figuring on what to respond to it's rash statement. It had to reflect on its prior motives, not really coming into contact to those facing the fire of the Dusk Templar not from his world.

[play Flight, Man Of Steel Ost] "Because I cannot protect my creation from the terrors that invade us." Not the answer the tacticians, racer, or princess was hoping for. Maybe something with a more valid explanation to deserting the rest for the best. Ike did not intervene, for he knew they needed to know why exactly the Smash bros. were selected for resistance over the deities of the various worlds of Nindrasol. "These invaders are not just barbaric giants pillaging the lands. In them is a hidden force that specifically targets high beings known as 'Celestials' in our parts, to dramatically weaken them. So much that with prolonged exposure to them, we become as vulnerable as a meek mortal." This posed bad news for the Ylisseans, knowing that the almighty Naga could be slain by the demonic marauders in an opportunity. "I've seen first-hand a Celestial like myself be butchered alive by the stains that have assaulted us all. But we have our last hope stuck on a certain roster of extraordinary individuals upon both side of good and evil, with their history of stupendous achievements." Ike and Falcon took some pride in the fact that they were a part of this super team being praised by a god. The Ylisseans heard about this miraculous team, but did not fully understand what made up such a team that a deity would praise them as their worlds, no, their realities only hope in repelling the Dusk Templar menace.

"Tell me, almighty Arceus." Asked Robin. "What makes this group so special, that gods would throw their chips down to assemble them to stop even god-slayers?"

"The Super Smash Bros. is merely a tournament amongst heroes and villians, competing over who has the most skill during certain time periods. However, many unfathomable threats plotted to ruin our galaxy of diversity with intentions to control, renew, or utterly destroy what they conquer, if not for the intervention of such an alliance." This time Lucina rose to speak with Arceus.

"How did you come to know of these exclusive events?" The princess asked.

To which the Pokemon answered, "The Celestial community has had their eye on the matters of this integration for a brief time, being informed of their past triumphs from the sponsor of the tournaments, along with our own creator, Master Hand. Crafter of us Celestials." Master Hand, a being of such power, that he brought into existence gods. "But perhaps a preview of what they are capable of will convince you just how badly we all need this sliver of hope, in the rising tide of engulfing darkness." With heavenly ways, multiple openings in space showed highlights from the Smash Bros. legendary moments in their past, like the original dozen fighting through a desperate battle against hordes of blocky doppelgängers; Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby facing off in an epic showdown; all of them being pursued by Mario's metallic copy and a demoness; and an unknown boy aiding Master Hand in supporting the heroes in their struggle.

Another few images showed the team fighting each other in another battle royale, featuring the same unknown boy accompanied by other non-Smash Bros. kids watching the mellee between heroes; them sparring against metal copies and hominids in rudimentary wire frames; some sinister combatants facing each other, possibly planning a coup; a monstrous version of Bowser rampaging about, facing off with the majority of the Smash Bros.; a mysterious man lurking about the sidelines; then showing a powerful celestial being amongst the ruins of reality itself, flaunting evil powers to rend the universe asunder. Possibly the evil god the team was responsible for slaying.

More images showed the SSB in the events played through the Subspace Emissary campaign. Mario and Pit chasing the Ancient Minister and the others fighting through the Subspace Army to unite and enter Subspace itself to face down it's enigmatic leader, Taboo. Being defeated, then rescued by Dedede, Ness, and Luigi, before getting help from Sonic the Hedgehog to vanquish the Subspace Emissary and Taboo for good. Did I forget to mention Solid Snake had joined their ranks to put a stop to the Subspace invasion on the hub world, Nindrasol. If it wasn't for him, Shokora would not have been chosen as supreme Chancellor of Nindrasol, but instead a despot that would have had numerous worlds go to war over leadership.

Some other visages showed the team face off against invading Humans from the other side, fights during the aforementioned tournaments, non-smasher villians assaulting worlds not their own, other heroic deeds involving joint initiatives amongst Smashers to save their intertwined worlds from disasters of various sizes. The tacticians and Lucina looked on at the wondrous work the Smash bros. have done to be etched down in legend at their extraordinary feats and interactions across worlds no one would believe at first unless shown. Cpt. Falcon looked about the assortment of his and his compatriots acts of heroism getting the uneasy feeling that being shown these is blatantly trying to inspire him to regroup amongst them again. Ike was studied the events of the SSB and their valiant efforts against abominable evils from before inclusion, seeing new adventures from them like one involving an elusive werewolf and one with battle against a mirage master. Robyn and her brother took a moment observe the reoccurring kid that showed up aiding the SSB during some clips being presented, bringing up the question of his identity.

"Who's the boy in those images? Is he Smash Brother too?" Asked the female tactician.

"He's a good friend of ours." Responded C. Falcon. Ike may not have known that certain boy for long, but for the briefest they were in contact, he knew they were a special person for putting so much faith in the SSB for when they felt despair. An invaluable friend who would never be forgotten, unlike a god of evil they fought whose actions would haunt them to this very day. The point of the slideshow of events in Smash history was fully absorbed by the newcomers. It seemed that no matter how big the overwhelming challenge was, from ancient, malignant beings to newly made chaotic gods, the Smashers proved themselves worthy to rise up to the occasion and end the peak of destruction before it came to light with their combined strengths and brotherhood. The more they saw the impossible deeds accomplished, the more Lucina and her tacticians believed these band of heroes could stand against and stop the Dusk Templar from further harming their dimension. [end BGM]

"So, you have seen the proof that this confederation built by Master Hand can save us, and safeguard our worlds from dangers like the Dusk Templar." Exlaimed Arceus. " It is even said , Master Hand himself along with his supposed sibling also take the time to outright challenge individual Smashers, together or in single combat, yet even they struggle to truly best them." Holy cow! These Smashers are powerful enough to scruff with the creator of the mighty Celestials, and give them the run for their money? Yeah,these guys are pretty much the shit! "But we are making no progress. With Marth captured, they have one more Smasher to however many they already have. I can't afford to send of messengers to lose them as constantly as we need extra Smashers."

"Perhaps we could aid you in this rallying of the Smash Bros.." Robin offered his and his company's aid. "Whatever it takes to find them to avert this catastrophe, my sister and I will lend you the best of our abilities, if that is what Lucina's wish be." Robin looked to the princess, waiting for her next move would be, since it is their job now to watch over her for Chrom. To her best interest, it would be a good idea to have some enforcements around if she wishes to save her father, ancestor and everyone's future.

"Well, you two are the ones with the best strategy, so I follow your stead." Lucina stated, to join in the reassembly of the legendary force of epic proportions.

"Excellent." Robyn approved of Lucina's good judgement for a change. Then she turned back to Arceus. "Back where we came from, my brother and I are revered as genius' in military strategy. Our army we lead had scored victory after victory, earning an inhuman streak in wins with far fewer casualties than our enemies. Having us devise tactics around our massive foes when the time comes would prove invaluable in your goal."

"Now that we've had an experience with these false knights, we can calculate just what possibilities we can achieve to prevent any losses, with far fewer troops to lose compared to likelihood of allies being lost between armies. Not only that, but the young lady here is the future princess of our Halidom of Ylisse." Arceus' queer expression said that he got confused on Lucina's position of a time traveller, gone back in time for whatever, so Robin decided to leave out the complicated details for now. "*Ahem* Well, this girl is a paragon of swordsmanship. Fully capable of holding off many adversaries at once, a force to be reckoned with, with the Mark of the Exalt to prove her birthright of royalty, Lucina is an ally that's far too handy to pass up. Trust me, Robyn and I can vouch for her." Lucina grew flustered on being applauded by her friends. Both tacticians gave her a thumbs up, giving her full support. They were going to aid her in whatever path she chose. And with this new backing from a godlike pokemon, all she has to do is bring the SSB back together and have them strike the Dusk Templar at their heart and rescue her father and avenge all those who fell in battle against the brutes. Falcon couldn't help but get the impression that these freaks were too close to advertising their help.

"Great Arceus, if you add us to your task force, then we promise to help in bringing in the Smash Bros. together, with guaranteed results of success. Give or take better than without us to be truthful. Besides, it's a offer you can't refuse, considering we did make it out of a scrap with those monsters." Her proposition may just be word to the grand deity, but what more could he lose. Last time he sent out a task force to retrieve Captain Falcon all it consisted of was three, no strategists to devise a better plan to extract to a safer position. Besides, it's not like these young humans to lie to a physical god right in front of them, they seem a bit too naive for such tricks.

"Very well. I will give you another chance, for their has been a disturbance in the shambles left after a Dusk Templar raid." Arceus gave in. It hoped it would not regret this choice. "As urgent as this mission is, even you must have some rest. You may take Sylveon to support you in your mission, but you will have to make camp in outside my hall in the Spear pillar. Once you have boarded your ship, move to the South and you will be warped to your destination. Do not fail this mission. All life's fate depends on this extraction." Arceus gave a low screech, calling in an Eeveelution that had a magical girl like design to it (that's how I best interpret it, heheh.) with a white body and face; pink tail, feet, ears and cranium; two attached bows on it's left ear and one like a bowtie with a ribbon wrapped to both; and cute blue eyes. The whole concept of the pokemon bleeds cuteness overload! I SWEARS!

"Sylveon." I don't even need to say what said that, seriously :\\.

"Hey. That's really cute." Robyn petted the pokemon, who in turn indulged in the pampering.

"VeOn!"

"Heheh, I don't know what sort of combat capabilities this cutie gives, but maybe it has some healing factors to it, like support I guess."

"Now go! The sooner you replenished your energy, the sooner the mission can commence. Dillon will stay in place of Sylveon, for his hard work." No one is going to complain about that, he did prove his worth when fooling around with those Verruts, leading them off the chase along with downing a Venx. The task force made their way down the stairway out of the Hall of Origins, followed by Sylveon, watched by Arceus. He looked away, longing that this would work better than the last one in Ylisse. "Don't make me regret this." Just before Arceus closed it's stairway to it's sanctuary, a little pokemon snuck it's way out when it's god wasn't looking to explore with the task force.

* * *

While C. Falcon retreated to his ship to rest up, the Fire Emblem warriors camped out in the open, more used to this style of camping, even though he did offer them to enter, Falcon was relieved to be sleeping alone in the ship. They each passed the time in their own way, but we'll focus on the camp outside. Sylveon curled itself next to Robyn, sleeping near her warmth and the fire they orbited around. "That little critter really seems attached to you, huh sis."

Robyn giggled to her twin. "Yeah. Who knew such cute little animals existed beyond our knowledge. I wouldn't mind keeping one as a pet."

"Their are more pokemon, enough to actually lose track of." Ike told her. "And it's wise to not lump them together with animals. They may live similarly, but these creatures share emotional bonds with humans no animal can ever achieve."

"Intelligence. That's a unique trait." Robin exclaimed in interest. "But we should really get some sleep. *YAWN!* We have a big day ahead of us. Saving the world, or more exactly, the entire universe as we know it." Falcon was kind enough to give them blankets and pillows to sleep on for the night, so Robin mad the best of what they had, and slowly made his way to sleep. Ike followed suit, leaving Robyn to gaze into the fire before slowly closing her eyes. But she did see that Lucina was not laying beside the fire they constructed, looking around to see the girl standing on a tall boulder behind her. She gazed up to the stars, sure to herself no one else was awake to here he speak to the heavens.

"Father, wherever you are, please give me guidance on this new journey to challenge fate. Never would I have imagined that we would have to help save worlds beyond ours from a desolate future." She said. "But now that I know that we are not alone facing insurmountable odds, I have faith that whatever future the Dusk Templar intends upon us can be averted, just like the future I came from could. So if you can here me out their in our home realm, Naga, please watch over us and my father, to keep us from harm and to protect us from the evils the invaders wrought. To keep safe all my friends, family and all the innocent that suffer from our common enemy. If not you, then may the god here, Arceus watch over us and ensure a safe return with the Smash hero, who has become the light in our darkest hour. I need more strength to help those around me. I am also thankful to be watched over by fathers most trusted allies, ever reliable through thick and thin. Oh, how much I want to thank them for all their hard work watching over father and how much they mean to me. Whoever is listening out there, please keep us safe and guide us in these dire times." After basically a prayer to whatever is out listening to the girl, Lucina looked to the open night sky, the billions of visible stars now filled with more purpose, knowing that their world is not alone out in the cosmos. "I should probably go to sleep right now, but I could stand to watch this beautiful view for a while longer." Robyn smiled warmly at the care Lucina considered for them, not selfishly vowing to protect her own world, but others as well. Seeing this side of Chrom's daughter gave the tactician the image of worthy heir to the Halidom Chrom would leave behind in the far future. A leader worthy of power must consider outside their realm as much as they should their own kingdom. As heart-warming as they may be, Robyn prepared herself for a nice rest, finally letting herself slumber for the important mission to be had the next day.

* * *

_Trophy description:_

_Nindrasol  
_

_The cental hub world of the Nintendo galaxy in Amiibo. The planet is the setting where the Subspace Emissary story took place in, after some reparations from it's last assualt, this planet is home to various integrated locations, including the Capitol and even the Smash Mansion that is located around some neighboring cities. Knightscourge and his armies are currently orbiting the poor planet, plotting their atrocities against the Smashers homeworlds and others caught in Knightscourge's sadistic game. This planet is the crossroads to all the worlds of the Nintendo galaxy, so now Knightscourge has his pick of the next potential hunting grounds to bag a trophy or two to his content. With so many worlds, who knows if he'll ever run out of room mount his achievements._

_And I believe that's all for now. For the next chapter, we'll see just where the other task force and Smashers are setting up for their next base of operation after Knightscourges scouring of Skyworld. Tootle-loo!_


	17. Chapter 17: New HQ, Same Objective

**Chapter 17: New HQ, Same Objective **

Super Smash Brothers [Nintendo Land, The Plaza]

* * *

[at first muffled. Then, eventually, playing the Title Theme (Nintendo Land) clearly] In an instant, from being in middle of a fleet of Venx to some place else, Charles the Mayor of former Smashville came out being transported through some pixelated source. No longer on a platform high above Skyworld, he gazed around in an unknown region possibly in the sky on some hardlight on a tower. The tower was in middle of an amusement park teeming with peculiar statues and humanoid beings better known as Miis. Surrounding the circle that made up the park, twelve arches of differing colors held emblems of Nintendo icons, like Mario's cap; Samus' helmet; Yoshi's Egg; C. Falcon's Blue Falcon racer; a Pikmin; and the Triforce to name a few. He looked to both sides, lucky to find his friends in the same situation he was in. "Wah? Where are we? Hey is everyone okay?" The Villager asked.

"I'm fine. So does everyone else, right?" Fox looked to his comrades.

"Yep. Nothing wrong here." Mrs. Wii Fit answered.

"Seems safe. Anyone know where we're at?" Replied Luigi. Pikachu rubbed his face cutely, making sure that it was seeing real life and not some fantasy.

"No problems here." Palutena said, looking to the non-Smashers/Task Force. "How's Rosalina?"

"I'm well recovered now. A little woozy, but better off." She answered the goddess. She did take the time to scope out this environment, checking for any dangers. "I'm perplexed on our situation. Where and what is this location?"

"Like some kind of freaky amusement park, like that perky as hell DisneyLand." Wario stated. Suddenly some screen (a cute hat sorta floated above it's screen with a cute face displayed on it; a pink bow tied below the screen as well) connected to a bar-arm hovered in Wario's face. "WAAH!" Out of surprise, the portly strongman stepped back, falling off the tower to the crowds below. *WHAM*! "Arrgh."

"Wario!"

"Oh my! How ever did this group enter the park without permission." The robot exclaimed. "This will not do. Only guests may stay and enjoy the attractions. You must leave immediately, park jumpers."

"Jumpers! Look here. We just materialized in this joint, we had no say in the matter." Falco retorted to the demand. "Sides, we've no place else to go."

"No exceptions." R.O.B. stepped up to the plate to convince the unit on their situation.

"Allow me to speak. I may need some info, Palutena." The goddess nodded, letting R.O.B. touch her arm then rolling up to the floating bot. He reached out to make contact with it's pointed hand.

"Huh?" As instantaneous as the contact made between the mechs, the one being touched received the news on the critical events going amongst their realms. The costly war on the galaxy's rim, to current raids by Knightscourge and the heroes previous battles against his hordes. The utter shock on the bots screen face spelled everything on it's reaction. "Oh." It was a common response to this new threat actually enacting annihilation to all of the galaxy they thrived in.

"As you can see, their's a bigger picture at hand here." R.O.B. said. "You can help. Or in a way, must help us in our directive. This enemy is targeting everything and everyone in our known territory, and probably beyond."

"That's no lie." Interjected Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I see. Well, it's not like their is no vacancy for heroes of your stature. Many of these exhibits are based off the legendary Super Smash Bros.. I will do all I can to support your front. I would also like to apologize for being inhospitable on your arrival."

"None taken." Ness forgave the robot. Along with the others. "Water under the bridge." "It's fine, we just appeared anyway." "We forgive you."

"Ya got that right!" Yelled Wario from below. He, being an anti-villian or former villian or such, was not one to forgive easily.

"Excuse me?" Charles pointed out something fairly obvious. "We haven't gotten the chance to know your name, if that's okay with you?" The feminine sounding bot realized the potential issues this would bring up if the party is to take refuge at the park. It could have been brought up fast, but why not resolve it now to prevent a minor confusion.

"Of course. I am Monita, guide and host of Nintendo Land. I am honored to meet with current Smash Bros. in my presence and those willing to bring them back together." It was great to see that our heroes and aides are back on track since losing their last base of operations. "You may travel amongst any part of the park as you wish, but the attractions are not designed to accommodate to beings that are not Miis. Their is a spectating stage for all the rides, so you can watch as much playthroughs the Miis experience. The train ride is accessible for all so fill free to hop on. But it's gotten late. I will guide you to some quarter to rest for the night." Monita finished telling the team on the limits they could travel in Nintendo land. Alas, it was turning to twilight, and the team was indeed tired from the previous assault Knightscourge risked. It was a relief to find another place to bed down and resume the search for the greatest team known. Palutena did stop R.O.B. from accompanying the rest off the tower (They were able to fall down safely as would any Mii would descending from the Central Tower. Why Wario failed is for your interpretation)

"You know, I could have tapped the knowledge into little Monita there. Could it be that their's something no one else bothered to see? Hmm?" The goddess pried into the robo buddy, hoping to get a juicy reaction.

"Well, you didn't take the opportunity. I took it upon myself to initiate the initiative." R.O.B. countered, not noticing Palutena's implication.

"Didn't know you had sass built into you."

"No disrespect intended Palutena. But the others are waiting for us." R.O.B. exited the conversation to regroup with the others, leaving Palutena pretty huffed from his response.

"Hmph. So he can play hard to get." She smirked. "Rest assured, R.O.B., my ship hasn't sunk yet. So I'll be keeping an eye on both your activities." The thought of R.O.B. and Monita's potential relationship in his head and fanon gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling within, being one of the fluffier pairings her wacky mind has made up. Certainly a lot better than some certain, questionable otp's of hers. "Hmmm, so cute."

* * *

A day later, Palutena's Task Force and the Smashers had taken the time to observe their new HQ, familiarizing themselves with any places to be sought out for defence for if Knightscourge were able to track them again. They finally assembled at the Central Tower, the sun rising with a few Miis looking at the exhibits.

"We've had our fun here. But business time is now." R.O.B. called to the group. Greninja was closer to the assembly than usual, that couldn't be said about Dark Pit, who was a bit farther acting to cool for this. "Palutena had found two more locations potential Smashers could be found."

"More or less." Palutena sweatdropped. "However we can't afford to pass up an opportunity like this. I've assembled the teams that will be journeying to these locations." She cleared her throat. "For Team A, to mix things up a bit, they will be going to a city on the Planet Nindrasol, consisting of: Fox, Ness, Megaman, Meta Knight, Dark Pit, and Charles." The members of the team understood, but the dark angel scoffed.

"What? Again?"

"Yes. As far as mission go, you and Greninja have been to only one. Plus Pit can take a breather, right?" Pit nodded happily on his goddess' wish, but his mirror counterpart growled on the decision made for him.

"Anyway, for Team B, they will be heading to notorious Great Cave Offensive, as the locales call it. Falco, Wario, The Wii Fits, Diddy Kong, Little Mac, and Greninja will be exploring the complex for any signs of Smashers." The group understood as well. "Good. The rest of us will stay and keep watch for any Dusk Templar activity. We may have lost a piece of territory,but that will not daunt us. We have a good number of Bros. alongside us and if Knightscourge's claim of his ship being boarded and his 'trophies' being robbed is true, then our chances of uniting the team is better than ever. I trust that with our combined efforts, we can beat Knightscourge and save our worlds like the Smash Bros. have done time and time again. "

"Oi, for the firemen!" Exclaimed Pit, for whatever reason. And like for whatever reason, the whole party cheered as if enlightened (by the speech mind you).

"Alright y'all. Get ready for transportation. And remember, may the odds be ever in your favor." She waited for the effect of the line work it's way into the teams, but none seemed to acknowledge the reference. Unless you were Charles, who had not the chance to get into that series (stick with the books though Charlie. It's better to imagine these things in my honest opinion. Ugh, can't get the actors portraying them out of my head when I try to get back to reading.) "Really? Oh well. It's serious time anyway. Good Luck." And after that, Palutena used as much of her rested power to transport two groups to separate locations. For the sake of their existence, these missions must go by successfully. Lest Knightscourge and his armies draw ever closer to enslaving them into being taxidermy. At this time, Palutena believed best that she assemble with the other Celestials to discuss with them on their objectives and the current conditions their worlds are in.

"Ms. Palutena." Asked Monita. "Where are you heading off to?" The goddess was taken aback on the intuition the bot had to her

"To let you know, I'm heading off to a meeting with others like myself to chat and to see who is still around." She gave her an adorable smile. "I'll be back before you can say 'I can't even'. And please, Palutena is just fine. Don't wait up on me." Palutena called back, walking toward somewhere she could teleport out in private. She held her fear that if Knighjtscourge could've found her holy sanctum somehow, whose to say he can't hound her force over to this innocent space with no means to defend itself. It was dire to put Monita and everyone here at risk just so they could rest up and find the SSB. Her good nature pained on this knowledge, knowing all too well what Knightscourge, or worse, the Dusk Templar could do to this place and it's guests. "I'm so sorry Monita for putting you in this position." She whispered from behind a wall she went behind. Raising her wings out, (now recovered after her and Knightscourge's scuffle because, GODDESS) Palutena lifting into air, rising into a holy beam to be transported to a santcuary only the gods of their realms could meet. With where the main parties are at, all the heroes need is for them to assemble at a decent place and rise in an ultimate strategy against the vileness besieging their homes.

* * *

_Alright. Another bites the dust. I wish I could made the chap longer, but the story could use more. Plus I could stand to make more updates. Believe me, life doesn't give a damn about what I want. As the Who's would say to the outer world, "We (or in my case I) am here" and don't doubt I'll get this up more. Time to make the next chapter. I only ask that you remain patient with my incompetence, nothing I want more than to get to the ending of this epic tale. Fun Fact: Nindrasol's name is based off the Great Tree of Norse Mythology, Yggdrasol, connecting all the worlds of Nintendo together._


End file.
